MY LOVELY WITNESS
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: "Aku menganggap pernikahan itu tidak sah!"/"Selamat malam, Nyonya Kim."sapa Yunho /Jangan pernah berpikir untuk lari! Akan kukejar kau hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun!"/"Mianhe, appa...Tapi aku memilihnya. Dia hidup dan nafasku sekarang!"/YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/RATE M/NO BASHING/NO PLAGIAT/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Siang itu begitu indah karena awan bergumpal menyelimuti langit seperti bola-bola kapas yang selalu menjadi cemilan kesukaanku. Matahari bersinar terang, hangat namun tidak sampai terasa membakar kulit putihku. Aku berjalan santai melewati berbagai pertokoan yang etalasenya dipenuhi aksesoris ataupun makanan. Jarang sekali aku punya kebebasan untuk bersantai dan memiliki waktu pribadi karena hampir setiap saat _umma_ selalu mengawasiku. Namaku Kim Jaejoong dan hanya beberapa hari lagi aku akan merayakan ulang tahun ke 17. Hari pendewasaan menurut _appa_ yang selalu memanjakanku dengan berbagai fasilitas mewah.

Hari ini Senior High School tempatku belajar mengadakan rapat guru dan semua siswa dipulangkan 3 jam lebih awal. Aku memilih untuk pulang sendiri daripada menghubungi _umma_ agar menjemputku karena aku ingin sekali merasakan hal-hal kecil seperti pulang dengan berjalan kaki layaknya siswa-siswa lain terlebih rumah besarku hanya beberapa blok dari Shinki School.

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH….TOLONGGGGGGGGGG….."

Jeritan kencang disertai teriakan itu sontak menghentikan langkahku, hatiku tiba-tiba berdebar takut apalagi saat ini aku sendirian di jalanan sepi 1 blok menuju rumahku. Lingkungan elite yang jarang dilalui kendaraan umum ini membuatku semakin takut. Tak seorang pun terlihat olehku disekitar tempatku berdiri. Mataku nyalang melihat sekeliling tempat yang masih dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar itu. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, ditaman terlihat sekumpulan _namja_ berperawakan tinggi dengan pakaian hitam menyeramkan sedang menodongkan pistol pada seseorang yang sedang terbaring dengan posisi aneh ditanah.

Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah mendekati tempat itu, rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takut yang membuatku gemetar. Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku sendirian tanpa seorang pun menemaniku. Mulutku berkomat-kamit memohon dan berdoa agar mereka tidak melihatku namun apa yang kita harapankan tidak selalu terjadi ! Kakiku tersandung dan membuatku jatuh, suara dentuman ringan itu mungkin terdengar oleh sekumpulan _namja_ itu karena dalam beberapa saat aku melihat sepatu boots hitam mengkilat ada didepanku. Perlahan aku menaikkan pandanganku dan langsung melihat mata musang terdingin di wajah keras tanpa senyum itu.

"Jangan…Hiksss…Aku…."Ucapku tanpa sadar seraya terisak kecil dan terbata-bata mengucapkan kata-kata yang seperti tersumbat ditenggorokanku.

DEG….DEG….DEG….Jantungku bergemuruh liar.

Langkah itu mendekatiku, refleks aku beringsut mundur. Mata dingin itu membuat semua tulangku serasa lemah tak bertenaga, keringat membanjiri tubuhku dan jantungku berdegub liar. Aku merasa ingin muntah dan sangat mual. Dalam hati aku sangat menyesal tidak menghubungi _umma…_

"Tuan…Bagaimana dengan _namja_ itu ?"suara parau itu menghentikan langkah kaki bersepatu boots itu dan membuatku mendesah lega walaupun isak kecil tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutku.

Mata musang sedingin es itu menatapku beberapa detik sebelum berpaling ke belakang. Apa yang dikatakannya membuatku ingin lari atau menghilang dari hadapannya dalam sekejab. Airmata pasti sudah membanjiri wajahku. Aku sangat menyesal sudah membangkang dari umma, jika umma menjemputku mungkin saat ini aku sedang menikmati makan siang di rumahku. Hikssss..Bukan disini ! Aku tidak mau melihat ini !

"Bunuh Dia !"

Dor….Dor…Dor…..

Mataku tertutup rapat dan tangisku mengeras mendengar bunyi tembakan yang seperti akan memecahkan gendang telingaku. Aku mencoba berdiri walaupun lututku terasa seperti jelly, lari….Aku harus lari ! Hanya itu yang terpikir olehku tapi cengkraman erat di pinggangku menghentikan semua usahaku. Tubuhku membeku ketakutan saat merasakan tangan berkulit coklat itu melingkar dipinggangku seperti jepitan besi.

"Hikkssssss….Lepaskan aku…Aku tidak melihat apa-apa…Lepaskan aku….Hikssss…"ucapku panic dengan suara tangis yang parau.

"Tuan Jung, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada anak kecil itu ?"

Pertanyaan itu membekukan suaraku ! Aku takut…Takut sekali pada jawaban yang akan keluar dari _namja_ mengerikan yang sedang mencengkramku dengan kuat ini. Apa aku akan mati ? Apa mereka akan membunuhku seperti _namja_ itu ? Aku hanya ingin merasakan pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Kenapa aku harus menyaksikan ini ? Tanpa suara aku menangis dan meronta keras. Aku tidak mau dibunuh ! Aku harus melawan keras agar cengkraman ini lepas dan aku bisa lari untuk meminta tolong. Mereka ini pembunuh !

Aku bisa merasakan mata musang itu menatapku sejenak sebelum bibir tipis itu berguman tegas,"Aku akan membawanya !"

"Tapi tuan…Dia sudah…"

"Bereskan mayat itu !"perintah suara dingin itu kasar seraya mengendong tubuhku yang meronta keras ke bahunya dan berjalan cepat menuju mobil hitam besar yang baru kusadari terparkir tak jauh dari taman sepi itu.

"LEPASKAN ! AKU MOHON LEPASKAN…AKU TIDAK AKAN BILANG PADA SIAPA PUN ! AKU JANJIIIII!"jeritku keras seraya memukul punggung keras itu dengan panik. "Aku mau pulang ! Biarkan aku pulang !"isakku keras walaupun tampak sia-sia karena _namja_ itu terus saja melangkah dan memasukkanku dalam mobil. Aku menendangnya dan tampaknya itu membuat emosinya naik karena tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sakit dan pandanganku menggelap.

.

.

.

.

Mataku memandang muak _namja_ yang sedang berlutut dan memohon itu. berani sekali _namja_ sialan ini mengadu domba keluargaku dan menyebabkan _appa_ dibunuh dengan sadis oleh sepupunya sendiri. Kami memang hidup dalam dunia hitam tapi kami punya aturan tegas, siapa pun pengkhianat itu harus mati dan _namja_ terkutuk ini adalah contohnya.

Wajahnya yang penuh darah dengan mata yang hampir tidak bisa dibuka lagi karena pukulan anak buahku sama sekali tak kupedulikan. Jeritannya hanya membuahkan tendangan yang membuatnya tersungkur ditanah. Dia pantas menerima perlakuan yang bahkan lebih dari itu. Namaku Jung Yunho dan saat ini akulah pemimpin Black Dragon menggantikan _appa_ yang telah dibunuh dengan kejam sebulan yang lalu. Aku mengejar _namja_ ini sampai ke Negara kelahiranku yang tidak pernah kudatangi selama 30 tahun umurku ini.

Suara dentuman kecil mengalihkan perhatianku dari _namja_ sialan yang masih memohon pengampunan dengan suara menjijikkan itu. Mataku menatap langsung pada sosok indah yang terduduk tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Dalam sekali tatap aku tahu sosok berseragam itu seorang _namja_ ! Mata doe itu sepertinya dipenuhi airmata dan menatap kosong padaku.

"Tuan…Itu…"suara salah satu anak buahku tidak menghentikan langkahku mendekati sosok indah yang tampaknya berusaha lari itu. Aku mendengar isak tangis kecil dari _cherry lips_ yang bergetar itu dan suara lembut yang terus mengatakan jangan seraya beringsut mundur.

Mataku terus menatapnya lekat, tubuh ramping itu bergetar dan aku bisa melihat keringat ketakutan membanjiri wajah indah itu. Pertanyaan anak buahku tentang apa yang harus dilakukan pada _namja_ terkutuk itu menghentikan sejenak langkahku.

"Bunuh Dia !"perintahku singkat. Aku lebih memilih menatap _namja_ bermata doe yang sepertinya semakin ketakutan ini karena mata itu sekarang tertutup rapat. Dengan gerakan cepat kuraih pinggang rampingnya yang langsung membuatnya meronta kuat ingin melepaskan diri.

"Tuan Jung, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada anak kecil itu ?"

Aku menyeringai kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Aku akan membawanya !"

Sosok ramping itu langsung memberontak, menjerit, memohon agar kulepaskan bahkan dengan ganas dia memukul punggungku dengan tinju kecil tak bertenaga itu saat aku melangkah cepat menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu. Aku memasukkannya dalam mobil dan mata doe yang penuh air mata itu menatap nyalang dan berusaha menendangku. Waktuku sempit dan perlawanan sosok ini hanya akan membuat rencanaku terhambat, tanpa dia sadari aku meraih jarum suntik yang berisi obat bius dan menyuntiknya. Dalam beberapa menit mata doe itu tertutup dan tubuh kecil itu jatuh dalam pelukanku.

"Sekarang kau milikku, Kitty…"gumamku puas menyibak poni berwarna almond yang menutupi mata doe yang sudah memikatku.

Pintu mobil kembali terbuka dan anak buah kepercayaanku masuk. "Kita akan pergi sekarang, tuan Jung?"tanyanya langsung seraya melirik _namja_ yang ada dalam pangkuanku.

"Ya…Pesawatku sudah menunggu !"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JUST PROLOG ^^

NOTE AUTHOR : hutang ff gw banyak banget ya…tapi karena gw selalu nulis sesuai mood…so gw janji semua tetap akan diselesaikan koq..bagaimana nasib jaejoong nanti ? jujur gw belum tahu dan semua reader diizinkan untuk memberikan ide dan saran so cerita ini akan sesuai dengan keinginan kalian dan pastinya keinginan gw ^^

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rumah besar itu dipenuhi ketegangan karena luapan amarah dari sang nyonya yang baru saja menerima berita dari supirnya jika putra kesayangannya menghilang dari sekolah sejak 3 jam yang lalu dan jika ditambah waktu rapat guru, itu artinya Kim Jaejoong sudah menghilang selama 6 jam !. Kim Yue Rei murka, meraung dan tidak berusaha menahan emosinya ! _Yoeja_ cantik itu melemparkan guci antik yang ada di meja tamu hingga hampir mengenai kepala supir yang ditugasi menjaga putranya jika saja _namja_ paro baya itu tidak menghindar reflexs.

"Kenapa setelah putraku hilang berjam-jam baru kalian cari ? Apa saja kerjamu _ahjussi_ Lim ? Bukankah kau seharusnya tahu jadwal sekolah Jaejoongie ? Kalian semua akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada putraku ! Kalian dengar ? Dasar tidak berguna ! Untuk mengawasi seorang remaja saja kalian tidak mampu ! Jaejoongie itu masih kecil dan…."semburan amarah Kim Yue Rei terhenti saat pintu rumah besar itu terbuka dan seorang _namja_ bersetelan rapi masuk dengan wajah tegang dan segera memeluk _yoeja_ cantik yang langsung menangis keras itu.

Kim Jongin memeluk erat istrinya yang menangis,"Katakan apa yang terjadi ? Joongie hilang ? Bagaimana bisa ? Atau dia mungkin sedang bermain di rumah temannya ?"tanya _namja_ itu beruntun. Hatinya berdebar kencang, rasa takut tiba-tiba menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Putra kecilnya itu baru akan berumur 17 tahun, dan hampir tidak pernah pergi sendirian.

"Aku tidak tahu, hikkksss…. Dia tidak ada _oppa_ …Hikss…Semua tempat yang biasa didatangi Joongie sudah kami cari, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Joongie pernah kesana…Para pelayan sedang berusaha menghubungi teman-temannya…"suara Kim Yue Rei terdengar parau karena tangisannya, matanya merah dan wajahnya penuh airmata. Tangannya mencengkram kuat jas sang suami hingga kusut. "Kau harus menemukannya ! Aku ingin Joongie-ku kembali secepatnya ! Anakku harus kembali !"tuntut _yoeja_ itu dengan kuat dengan mata putus asa.

Pikiran Kim Jongin terasa buntu, dia memang pebisnis yang punya banyak saingan dan musuh tapi dia tidak merasa sedang berseteru dengan siapa pun. Putranya hanya remaja yang sedang beranjak dewasa, polos dan sangat ceria. Siapa yang tega menculiknya ? Bagaimana mungkin hari yang dimulai dengan indah karena rengekan manja Jaejoong untuk dibelikan mobil berakhir dengan menghilangnya putra tunggal mereka ?

"Apa sudah ada yang menghubungi kita untuk meminta tebusan ?"tanya Jongin tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapat gelengan keras dari orang-orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Namja itu kembali termenung, tidak ada permintaan tebusan !

' _Ya Tuhan, kumohon jagalah selalu putra kami. Jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya !_ 'doa Kim Jongin dalam hatinya yang penuh ketakutan. Otak logisnya terus berteriak kencang jika ini lebih buruk dari sebuah penculikan !

"Sebaiknya kita melaporkan ini pada polisi, tuan Kim."saran Kang Dong Suk, sekretaris Kim Jongin yang melihat keputusasaan mulai mewarnai wajah tampan bos-nya.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **VIETNAM**

Perjalanan panjang menuju pegunungan tempat mereka bermarkas sedikit melelahkan Yunho karena dia harus memeriksa beberapa dokumen selama perjalanan. Mata musang itu melirik pada sosok indah yang masih terlelap karena obat yang baru disuntikannya lagi. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur untuk menyibak poni panjang yang kembali menutupi salah satu mata indah yang sedang terpejam itu. Keputusan membawa sosok seindah malaikat ini, mungkin satu-satunya keputusan tanpa berpikir yang pernah dilakukan seorang Jung Yunho !

"Kau akan menjadi hartaku sejak sekarang. Tidak peduli kau itu siapa, selamanya kau akan menjadi milikku, Kim Jaejoong !"gumam Yunho dengan seringai dingin yang akan membuat semua pengawal dan bawahannya gemetar ketakutan. Tangannya mengenggam erat lengan kecil sepucat pualam itu.

Sejak kematian sang _appa_ , Yunho menjadi ketua _Black Dragon_ termuda yang pernah ada dan juga yang terkejam karena semua pengkhianat akan dibunuhnya didepan semua pengikutnya dengan cara yang akan membuat semua orang takut berpikir untuk mengkhianatinya !

Matanya memandang tajam jalur panjang menuju kediamannya, sepanjang jalan hanya terlihat pepohonan lebat dan hutan yang mengelilingi tempat itu setelah mereka melalui 3 gerbang utama setinggi 100 meter berlambang naga raksasa yang sandinya hanya dimiliki oleh Yunho dan segelintir orang kepercayaannya. Seluruh hutan itu dipenuhi oleh CCTV dan jebakan, juga puluhan ekor harimau dan serigala yang hanya akan menuruti perintah Yunho dan pengawal kepercayaannya, Ok Taecyeon !

Sekali kau masuk ke dalam dunia Jung Yunho maka tidak ada lagi jalan keluar kecuali kematian ! Dia 'lah penguasa dan pemilik jiwa semua orang yang ada dalam organisasi Black Dragon ! Jung Yunho bukanlah ayahnya yang selalu mengampuni dan terlalu mengunakan perasaan. Tidak ada belas kasihan dan cinta dalam hatinya !

Jung Yunho akan kembali membuat nama keluarga Jung ditakuti oleh seluruh orang di dunia hitam !

Srettt…Srettt…

Pembatas di mobil mewah itu terbuka, wajah keras tanpa senyum seorang _namja_ yang duduk bersama supir terlihat menoleh kebelakang menatap Yunho yang masih membelai rambut halus _namja_ kecil yang berbaring di pahanya seraya menatap pada gelapnya hutan yang hanya terdengar lolongan serigala.

"Kita sampai, Yunho- _sama_ …"beritahu Taecyeon dengan suara datar.

Dengan wajah dingin Yunho keluar dari mobil dan menatap bangunan tinggi besar suram dengan pilar-pilar raksasa berukir naga yang mengelilingi bangunan seluas istana itu. Dia lahir dan besar di tempat ini, disini jugalah Yunho dilatih dengan keras oleh ayahnya dan juga puluhan guru yang ahli dibidangnya masing-masing. Dengan matinya _namja_ terkutuk itu, sekarang Jung Yunho resmi mewarisi semua ini dan dia sudah menemukan pendampingnya, suka atau tidak suka _namja_ kecil itu akan bersamanya.

Perlahan Yunho membungkuk dan menarik pelan tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya, dengan langkah tegas Yunho berjalan masuk ke istananya tanpa peduli pada tatapan heran puluhan orang yang berbaris rapi menunggu dan membungkuk hormat padanya sekarang diam-diam melirik sosok ramping yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Yunho- _sama_ , biar aku yang…"ucapan Taecyeon yang berjalan dibelakang Yunho terhenti saat mata musang itu meliriknya tajam sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya masuk dalam ruangan yang terang benderang. _Namja_ Jung itu menatap sekilas wajah rupawan yang masih tertidur itu, begitu indah dan miliknya !

"Siapkan kamarku !"perintah itu begitu dingin, tanpa menerima bantahan.

Semua mata terbelalak lebar mendengar perintah itu, bahkan beberapa terdengar terkesiap pelan. Kamar pribadi Jung Yunho tidak pernah dimasuki siapa pun kecuali pelayan kepercayaannya dan Ok Taecyeon, sang tangan kanan !

Siapa sebenarnya sosok yang ada dalam gendongan pemimpin Black Dragon itu ?

.

.

.

.

BUGGHHH…BRAKKKK….BUGHHHHH….

"ADA ORANG DISITU ?"

"LEPASKAN AKU ! BUKA PINTU INI !"

"PENCULIK GILAAAAAAAA…..LEPASKAN AKUUUUUU !"

BRAKKKK….

Tubuhnya lelah, kepalanya sakit dan dia sangat ketakutan saat terbangun di kamar mewah yang super luas dan berisi barang-barang antik namun bernuansa suram ini. Sudah berjam-jam Jaejoong mengedor-gedor pintu kayu yang bahkan tidak bergetar sedikit pun karena tendangannya meskipun kakinya sudah terasa sangat sakit. Suaranya serak karena terus menjerit dan tangannya juga merah membengkak.

"Buka pintunya…Hikksssss….Bukaaa…"lirih Jaejoong berulang kali sambil mengusap kasar airmata yang terus membanjiri pipinya. Tubuhnya merosot didepan pintu besar itu. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama berada ditempat aneh ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu ini ada dimana, tidak ada satu pun jendela di kamar ini. Apa ini masih siang atau sudah malam ?

Mata doe itu menatap ke sekeliling ruangan luas itu, Jaejoong memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri walaupun kakinya begitu lelah. Menyusuri kamar itu dengan langkah pelan mencari pintu lain atau telepon sambil sesekali terisak kecil saat memikirkan saat ini orang tuanya pasti sedang panik mencarinya. _"Umma_ , tolong Joongie hikss…Joongie ingin pulang _umma_ …."ratap _namja_ cantik itu dengan suara parau. Menyesal, itulah yang sedang dirasakan Jaejoong. andai saja dia menghubungi _umma_ , maka dia tidak akan melihat hal mengerikan itu !

Langkah kecil itu terhenti saat matanya menangkap sebuah pigura kecil yang terletak di meja besar disudut ruangan itu. Jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang, tangannya bergetar, keringat dingin kembali membanjiri tubuhnya saat matanya melihat sosok dalam pigura itu. Ingatan bagaimana _namja_ itu dibunuh didepan matanya kembali melintas dan membuatnya ingin meraung keras.

"Pembunuh…Hikss…Mereka akan membunuh Joongie, _umma_ …Tolong Joongie…"lirih Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar takut. Mata doe-nya tidak lepas dari sosok berbalut celana kulit hitam, mantel hitam panjang dan wajah keras tanpa ekspresi serta mata sedingin es yang sangat menakutkan itu walaupun hanya dalam sebuah potret. Dengan tangan bergetar Jaejoong meletakkan kembali pigura itu.

KRIETTTT….

BLAMMM…

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan juga tertutup pelan itu membuat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang berdiri tegak di depan pintu itu tanpa sadar menyebabkan _namja_ cantik itu jatuh terduduk di lantai berkarpet tebal itu dan menjerit kencang seraya beringsut mundur penuh ketakutan.

Malaikat maut dengan seringai tipis itu menatapnya dengan sorot aneh dan melangkah mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah mampan. Jaejoong mengeleng keras, tangannya terkepal kuat membentuk tinju kecil. Dia akan melawan, pembunuh itu tidak akan bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah, tekad Jaejoong walaupun jantungnya seperti akan melompat keluar saat dia melihat _namja_ itu akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantel panjangnya.

"Aarrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Jangan mendekat !"

.

.

.

.

 **KEPOLISIAN SEOUL**

"Ini sudah 24 jam putraku menghilang dan kalian belum punya kabar apapun juga ?"desis Kim Jongin tidak percaya, kemarahan mulai menguasainya dan melenyapkan semua ketenangan yang biasa ada dalam dirinya. Dia panik, takut, sedih membayangkan apa yang mungkin sudah terjadi pada putranya yang masih kecil dan sangat polos itu.

Detektif berpakaian kasual yang menangani laporan miliuner Kim itu mengatupkan rahangnya keras, dia juga bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya. Semua orang yang dicurigai sudah diperiksa. Semua tempat sudah ditelusuri, tidak ada tanda-tanda putra tuan Kim pernah ada disana. Semua CCTV disekitar jalan dari sekolah menuju rumah tuan Kim juga sudah diperiksa. Nihil !

Kim Jaejoong, remaja berusia 16 tahun itu seperti lenyap ditelan bumi !

" _Mianhe,_ kami akan berusaha mencarinya lagi sekuat tenaga. Sebaiknya anda menunggu dirumah, mungkin saja nanti akan ada telpon permintaan tebusan atau mungkin putra anda sedang menginap bersama temannya."seru detektif itu dengan nada menenangkan walaupun jelas terdengar dia sendiri tidak yakin.

Tubuh Kim Yue Rei terasa lemas dalam pelukan suaminya, suara detektif yang terdengar ragu itu membuat semua harapannya terasa semakin tipis. "Kita harus menemukan Joongie, _oppa_ …HARUS ! PUTRAKU HARUS DITEMUKAN !"suara keras _yoeja_ itu begitu parau karena terus menangisi putranya yang hilang sejak kemarin. Sejak kecil Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur jika Yue Rei tidak memeluknya, sekarang putranya entah ada dimana.

"Tenanglah, Yue Rei….Kita pasti akan menemukan Jaejoongie !"

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thank to all followers, favorites, reviews and a thousand of siders/guests. Sangat tidak menyangka jika MLW bisa dapat tanggapan bagus ya, karena karakter jejung akan sedikit berbeda dengan ff gw yang lain tapi bisa dipastikan jejung tidak akan lemah selamanya.

Perbedaan usia ? jejung 16 tahun dan yunho 30 tahun.

Bagaimana hidup jejung nantinya ? yang pasti akan penuh warna dan masalah.

Kenapa jejung di ff gw selalu kuat (ini pertanyaan PM salah satu reader ) jawabnya tentu saja karena jejung itu namja dan gw tidak suka karakter yang terlalu bergantung pada orang lain. Jung yunho butuh pendamping, bukan momongan yang harus selalu di jaga.

.

.

.

TEASER

"Kalian akan menjadi temannya, pengawalnya sekaligus pengawasnya. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya maka kalian akan membayarnya dengan nyawa kalian sendiri !"suara bass itu begitu datar sekaligus dingin.

Kedua namja remaja bertubuh tinggi hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa berani menatap mata musang itu. "kami mengerti, Yunho-sama.."ucapan keduanya serentak.

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

PRANGGG….BRUKKK….

Sepasang mata musang itu menajam dengan raut mengeras saat melihat beberapa piring berisi makanan itu sekarang hancur berantakan dan mengotori lantai kamar termewah di _mansion_ itu. Tidak pernah ada yang berani melawan apalagi bertingkah kasar dihadapannya selama ini. Semua orang selalu patuh dan tunduk pada perintahnya. Tangan Yunho terkepal erat dan emosinya hampir saja terpancing jika saja sepasang mata doe penuh airmata itu tidak mengingatkannya jika saat ini yang Yunho inginkan adalah kepatuhan sosok indah itu. Mungkin dia harus sedikit menurunkan amarahnya, lagipula tidak ada yang melihat pembangkangan _namja_ kecil ini !

"Kau akan mati kelaparan jika tidak makan !"desis Yunho dingin, sembari mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa berwarna merah gelap di kamarnya itu, tangannya mengetikkan sebaris pesan untuk Taecyeon.

' _ **Bawa lagi semua makanan yang ada didapur ke kamarku !'**_

Sebenarnya Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan saat melihat _namja_ gila itu masuk ke kamar ini, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya mengingat _namja_ yang sekarang menatapnya dengan sorot aneh itu sudah membunuh orang dengan begitu kejamnya. Perutnya memang sangat lapar dan sudah berbunyi nyaring saat melihat semua makanan lezat yang sudah bercecer mengotori lantai itu, tapi Jaejoong lebih takut jika _namja_ itu sudah menaruh racun di makanannya.

"Aku mau pulang…Hiksss…Lepaskan aku…Hikksss…. _Ummaa_ …."isak Jaejoong pelan untuk kesekian kalinya, mengusap keras setiap butir air yang jatuh dipipinya. Tubuhnya bersandar lemas pada kaki ranjang mewah yang hanya berjarak 1 meter dari tempat _namja_ itu duduk dengan segelas minuman aneh berwarna merah ditangannya.

Hati Yunho terasa berdenyut aneh mendengar isak tangis dan airmata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti itu, namun apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Kim Jaejoong akan tetap ada disini, selangkah pun Yunho tidak akan membiarkan _namja_ rupawan itu hilang dari pandangannya, putusnya tanpa ragu kembali menyesap _sherry_ di gelas anggurnya tanpa mengacuhkan isakan dan tatapan sendu itu.

TOK…TOK…

Ketukan pelan itu mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari sosok malaikat terluka itu. "Masuk !"

Pintu itu terbuka pelan dan Ok Taecyeon masuk ke kamar itu bersama beberapa pelayan yang hanya menunduk. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti, mata tangan kanan Yunho itu mengerjap saat menatap cepat pada Yunho yang hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Bersihkan semua itu dulu dan letakkan makanan itu dimeja !"perintah Taecyeon tegas pada para pelayan yang segera bekerja tanpa suara membersihkan ruangan itu meskipun roda pertanyaan terdengar keras dari otak mereka. Mata mereka juga sebisa mungkin tidak menatap sosok yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan itu.

Setelah melihat kamar itu bersih dan makanan sudah tertata rapi, Yunho berdiri dan mulai membuka pintu kamar diikuti Taecyeon sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap salah seorang pengawal yang menjaga didepan pintu. "Pastikan dia makan !"

"Akan saya kerjakan, Yunho- _sama."_ jawab pengawal itu.

Melihat Yunho yang akan segera meninggalkan kamar itu, Jaejoong mengumpulkan semua tenaganya dan segera berlari menuju _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang masih memberikan beberapa perintah pada pengawal itu. Tangan kecilnya mencengkram kuat mantel hitam Yunho hingga ketua Black Dragon itu berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"KAU PENCULIK GILA ! LEPASKAN AKUUUUUUUUUU !"jerit Jaejoong kuat dengan suara parau seraya memukul keras dada Yunho yang hanya berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu segera menundukkan kepala, takut akan kemurkaan sang ketua yang selalu penuh emosi dan sangat kejam itu. Dalam benak semua pelayan, namja kecil itu pasti akan mati karena sudah berani memukul sang ketua Jung !

Jung Yunho menyeringai tipis, ternyata kitty imut ini sangat berani. Lihat saja mata doe yang berkilat penuh amarah itu dan tinju kecil yang terus memukul dadanya. "Taec, urus dia dengan baik, setelah itu temui aku !"dengan mudah Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecil Jaejoong kedalam kamar, lagi-lagi disertai jeritan keras dan tendangan membabi buta, kali ini ditambah ancaman yang hampir membuat Yunho tergelak.

"Dasar mesum ! Penculik bodoh ! akan kulaporkan kau pada appa biar kau dipukul dengan tali pinggangnya….LEPASKAN AKU PENCULIKKKKK!"

"Namaku Jung Yunho dan ingat aku tidak suka ada yang melawanku !"bisik Yunho pada wajah cantik yang memerah dan berkeringat itu, diusapnya lembut kening itu sebelum mengecup _cherry lips_ itu pelan.

Mata doe itu terbelalak memandang kepergian _namja_ berpunggung lebar itu seraya menyentuh bibirnya yang basah.

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

Suasana ruang tamu mewah itu begitu suram, lampu yang tidak dihidupkan, tirai jendela yang tidak dibuka ditambah isak tangis pelan yang tidak berhenti sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Kim Yue Rei duduk bersandar lemas disalah satu sofa, memeluk erat foto putra kecilnya yang hilang entah kemana. Mengingat setiap kenangan lucu, nakal bahkan keras kepala Jaejoong yang sering sekali membantahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka tidak bisa menemukanmu, _aegya_ …Dimana kau ? Apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik ? Apa kau sudah makan ?"

Kepala Yue Rei begitu sakit dan pikirannya seolah berkabut, hilangnya Jaejoong seperti mencabut seluruh semangatnya untuk hidup. Dia seolah tak berarti tanpa putra bandelnya itu. _'Siapa yang begitu tega melakukan ini pada kami ? Meskipun sedikit nakal, tapi Jaejoongie masih kecil….Kenapa ini terjadi pada kami ?'_ pikirnya berulang kali walaupun tidak pernah menemukan jawaban.

KLIK…

Suara pelan itu diikuti lampu semua ruangan yang dihidupkan tiba-tiba membuat Yue Rei terlonjak berdiri dengan senyum lebar, jantungnya berdebar cepat, pasti suaminya sudah menemukan Jaejoongie. Putranya sudah kembali, pikirnya senang saat akan melangkah ke pintu depan.

" _Nugu_?"tanya Yue Rei heran melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi dan berpakaian kasual melangkah masuk bersama sang suami yang terlihat kusut dan stress karena sibuk mencari siapa saja yang mungkin bisa membantu menemukan putra mereka. "Ada kabar tentang putraku ?"tanyanya lagi saat sang suami tidak menjawabnya.

Setelah mempersilakan tamunya duduk, Kim Jongin menatap langsung pada istrinya yang masih berdiri dengan memeluk foto putra meraka. "Namanya Park Yoochun dan dia adalah seorang detektif swasta yang sangat direkomendasikan kolegaku."beritahu Jongin yang melihat Yue Rei semakin bingung.

"Aku tidak butuh detektif, _oppa_ ! Aku mau putra kita kembali ! Kenapa hal sekecil itu tidak bisa kau kabulkan ? Uri Joongie sekarang mungkin sedang sangat ketakutan ! "jerit Yue Rei berang, tidak peduli sama sekali jika _namja_ yang ternyata detektif itu tersinggung. Bukan urusannya !

Park Yoochun, _namja_ berusia 28 tahun dan mantan tentara bayaran ini tersenyum tipis. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa kesal karena jeritan berang _yoeja_ cantik yang sepertinya sedang terpukul itu, dia sangat mengerti situasi yang dialami keluarga ini. "Dan aku menjamin putra anda akan kembali, nyonya Jung !"seru Yoochun dengan suara yakin.

Mata Yue Rei terlihat tidak percaya dengan seruan percaya diri itu. "Bagaimana ? Kapan ? Aku mau putraku kembali dalam keadaan sehat dan utuh ! Secepatnya dan simpan saja janjimu itu detektif Park ! Berikan aku bukti !"tuntut Yue Rei lagi, mengabaikan helaan nafas keras suaminya.

"Tuan Park ini bisa menemukan apa pun, termasuk orang yang sudah menghilang puluhan tahun. Mulai besok pencarian akan dilakukan tuan Park di seluruh Seoul atau dimana saja dan aku juga tidak peduli berapa lama !"tegas Jongin, menatap tajam pada istrinya dan Park Yoochun yang mengangguk setuju.

"Sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun, saya akan menemukan putra anda, tuan Kim !"

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

Kriettt..

"Yunho- _sama_ , apa yang harus kulakukan ?"tanya Taecyeon begitu memasuki ruang kerja rahasia yang berada dibawah tanah istana angker itu. Selain dirinya hanya seorang pelayan yang pernah memasuki tempat rahasia ini. Puluhan monitor yang menunjukkan wilayah hutan dan istana itu memenuhi salah satu dinding.

Seraya mematikan komputernya, Yunho menanda tangani beberapa berkas sebelum menaikan tatapan tajamnya pada Ok Taecyeon yang berdiri didepannya. "Aku tahu kau pasti sudah mencari tahu semua hal tentang Jaejoong."sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan sehingga Taecyeon langsung mengangguk.

"Putra tunggal dari Kim Jongin dan Kim Yue Rei, pengusaha besar di Seoul. Umurnya 16 tahun dan beberapa hari lagi dia akan berulang tahun yang ke 17. Sangat menyukai _ice cream_. Selebihnya tidak ada yang penting ! Semua CCTV dan bukti sudah kubereskan !"lapor Taecyeon dengan suara datar. Dilihatnya Yunho tampak puas, seringai kecil mengulas dibibir sahabat sekaligus bos-nya itu.

"Besok kirim pakaian dan tas sekolah, Jaejoongie…Bubuhkan semua darahnya yang sudah kita ambil itu. buat seolah-olah dia sudah mati dan pastikan pencarian dihentikan !"perintah Yunho dingin, dia harus memastikan tidak seorang pun bisa menemukan hartanya itu.

Drtttt…Drtttt…..

Getaran keras ponsel Taecyeon menyebabkan wajah Yunho mengeras, dia tidak suka ada yang menganggu pembicaraan pribadi mereka. "Yunho- _sama_ , sesuatu terjadi di kamar anda !"

Mendengar kata-kata Taecyeon yang terdengar sedikit panik itu, Yunho langsung menatap salah satu monitor yang menunjukkan kamarnya, apa yang dilihatnya membuat _namja_ Jung itu segera berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu rahasia itu. Apa yang dilakukan tawanan kecilnya lagi ? Dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani melukai _namja_ cantik itu !

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?"perintah Yunho tanpa memperlambat langkah kakinya. Sedikit menyesal dia tidak terlalu memerhatikan monitor itu karena serius memikirkan hal lain.

Taecyeon terdiam, yakin sekali ketua Black Dragon yang terlihat panic itu akan marah besar dan akan ada yang mati. "Salah satu pengawal memukul, Jae- _sama_ karena dia melemparkan semua makanan itu lagi."suara Taecyeon terhenti saat geraman marah Yunho memenuhi lorong panjang tempat mereka berlari cepat.

"Seret pengawal kurang ajar itu ke aula dan kumpulkan semua penghuni istana ini !"

.

.

.

.

Pipinya terasa panas terbakar, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan bahkan melebihi rasa takutnya pada _namja_ gila yang sudah menculiknya dan menciumnya tanpa izin. Jaejoong meringkuk seperti bayi disudut terjauh kamar itu setelah _namja_ berukuran raksasa dengan mata sipit menyeramkan melayangkan tangan untuk menamparnya. Rasa asin darah terasa olehnya.

"Kau gila, Phang ! Yunho- _sama_ akan membunuh kita !"jerit tertahan salah satu pengawal yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya agar mau makan itu.

 _Namja_ yang dipanggil phang itu menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot kejam, jika pengawal lain tidak menahannya dengan keras mungkin tamparan yang sudah melukai bibir jaejoong itu akan membunuh _namja_ cantik itu. "Tidak perlu takut ! Kita akan pengawal kepercayaan Yunho- _sama_ dan _namja_ cengeng itu hanya mainan ketua kita…"seru Phang dengan pongah.

Baru saja Phang akan melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah hampir pingsan karena takut, terdengar derap kaki yang berlari cepat dan dalam sekejab kamar itu sudah dipenuhi pengawal bertubuh raksasa yang segera menyergap Phang dan menariknya keluar meskipun Phang menjerit kuat menanyakan apa salahnya.

"Kau terluka ? Sakit ? Panggil dokter !"

Dengan lembut Yunho mengusap setetes darah yang ada disudut bibir yang sedikit membiru itu. Mata doe itu terlihat kosong, bahkan kali ini Jaejoong tidak menolak saat Yunho membopongnya ke ranjang dan mulai menukarkan pakaiannya yang basah karena keringat dengan perlahan.

"Dia memukulku ! Dia mau membunuhku !"adu Jaejoong lirih tanpa sadar pada Yunho yang mengeratkan mulutnya untuk menahan semua amarah dan nafsu membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Setelah dokter mengobati luka kecil itu, Yunho membopong tubuh _namja_ kecil yang sepertinya masih trauma karena tamparan yang melukainya itu keluar dari kamar menuju aula tempat semua orang sudah menunggunya untuk melaksanakan hukuman pada pengawal yang sudah berani melukai sosok rupawan miliknya yang paling berharga ini.

Rasa takut dan bayang wajah seram pengawal bernama Phang itu membuat Jaejoong hanya diam saja menerima semua perlakuan lembut penculik yang sedang mengendongnya, matanya diam-diam menatap setiap lorong yang mereka lalui, seperti memasuki labirin tak berujung. Sebenarnya dimana dia sekarang, apa mungkin aku bisa keluar dari tempt ini ? pikir Jaejoong takut karena suasana tempat ini begitu mencekam, tidak seperti dunia tempatnya tinggal.

Didepan semua pintu besar, _namja_ yang mengendongnya itu berhenti dan mengetuk pelan, dalam sekejab pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan aula besar yang sudah dipenuhi puluhan orang yang membungkuk hormat. _Namja_ itu mendudukkan Jaejoong dikursi mewah disamping sebuah kursi tinggi besar berukiran naga.

"bawa masuk orang yang sudah berani memukul, jaejoong !"perintah Yunho dingin. Berdiri tegak memandingi semua orang yang ada diaula itu dengan tatapan dingin saat pintu lain di ruangan itu terbuka dan tampak beberapa orang menyeret seorang namja yang sudah babak belur. Ok Taecyeon berjalan paling depan, kemeja putihnya terlihat penuh bercak darah.

Jaejoong terkesiap dan meremas kedua tangannya yang sudah gemetar melihat pemandangan didepannya, itu adalah _namja_ yang sudah menamparnya. Sekarang _namja_ itu bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, apa yang dilakukan Jung Yunho pada _namja_ itu ? Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan _namja_ yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin tempat ini.

.

.

.

DOR…DORR….

"Siapa pun yang sekali lagi berani menyentuh Jaejoong akan mati seperti itu !"desis Yunho tajam seraya menatap dingin mayat salah satu anggota Black Dragon yang sekarang telah menjadi mayat. Semua orang menundukan kepalanya, menyadari jika Jung Yunho yang bertangan dingin benar-benar berbeda dengan ayahnya !

Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya berdiri, meski hatinya sedikit senang karena orang yang memukulnya itu mati. Matanya menolak untuk terpejam meski jantungnya berdegub liar karena ketakutan melihat _namja_ yang tadi memukulnya karena dia menolak untuk makan sekarang sudah menjadi seonggok mayat. Jaejoong bahkan tidak meronta sedikit pun saat _namja_ yang bernama Yunho itu kembali mengendongnya.

"Mulai besok akan kutugaskan beberapa pengawal khusus untuk menjagamu !"

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

Pagi itu dimulai dengan jeritan kencang Kim Yue Rei yang sekarang terduduk didepan pintu dengan mata kosong dan wajah penuh airmata. Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, memadamkan semua harapan dan mematikan semua kebahagiaannya seolah sebuah batu besar baru saja menimpanya dengan keras.

"TIDAK…INI TIDAK MUNGKIN…TIDAK…ANAKKU MASIH HIDUP ! JAEJOONGIE MASIH HIDUP ! INI PASTI HANYA MIMPI ! TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !"

Kim Jongin yang juga terpaku ditempatnya berdiri tidak sanggup melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan istrinya yang histeris, beberapa pelayan sedang membantu tubuh lemas Yue Rie untuk berdiri. Dengan lunglai, Kim Jongin menghubungi Park Yoochun, "Datanglah ke _mansion_ Kim sekarang juga ! Ada yang harus anda lihat !"

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders/guests. Thanks juga untuk yang selalu men-support saya.

NB : For someone yang suka dan hobi sekali membashing ff saya, jika alasan anda tidak menyukai semua ff saya hanya karena Yunjae versi saya anda katakan kejam dan gak berperasaan, terutama Jejung yang terlalu licik dan ambisius. Bukankah itu keluhan yang aneh ? apa anda lupa jika jejung itu seorang pria yang pasti sangat sanggup melindungi dirinya sendiri, bukan ? jika saya menulis sebuah cerita yang menyakiti yunjae, mungkin anda boleh membashing saya ! begitu banyak ff lain yang Yunho menyakiti Jejung, kenapa anda tidak mempersalahkan itu ? dan jika benar anda begitu tidak menyukai tulisan saya, kenapa anda baca ? bukankah sejak awal sudah diberikan warning ?

NB2 : sorry banget untuk reader lain yang mungkin juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan "GUESTS" yang terhormat. *bow*

Saya mengatakan semua ini bukan untuk mencari pembelaan atau pembenaran, hanya saja beberapa reviews sudah sangat menganggu.

.

.

.

TEASER

Tanpa takut, kedua remaja itu menyerang ok taecyeon yang masih terlihat tenang dengan pedang yang mereka pegang kuat. Gerakan cepat mereka sungguh membuat tangan kanan jung yunho itu bangga.

"ini tidak akan berhasil, chwang ! dia kuat sekali…"gumam chansung pelan, merapat pada tubuh penuh keringat changmin yang berdiri disampingnya dengan posisi siap menyerang lagi.

"kita harus cerdik, chan…kau kiri dan aku kanan !"putus changmin cepat sebelum kembali melayangkan pedangnya.

"kalian terpilih !"

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SEOUL**

Kamar luas itu yang biasanya terang benderang itu begitu gelap, hanya terlihat bias cahaya dari kamar mandi yang setengah tertutup. Ditengah ranjang besar yang diletakkan menghadap pintu tengah berbaring seorang _yoeja_ yang tampaknya sedang tertidur walaupun wajahnya mengerut dan sesekali bibirnya mengerang kecil, tubuhnya yang penuh keringat menunjukkan _yoeja_ itu tengah bermimpi buruk. Sangat buruk karena airmata juga membasahi wajah pucat itu.

"Joongie….Joongieee…Dimana kau…Hiksss….Joongiee…"erang Kim Yue Rei berulang kali hingga terbangun dari tidurnya dengan dada yang berdegub kencang karena lagi-lagi mimpinya berakhir dengan ditemukannya kotak itu. Matanya menatap kosong pada kegelapan yang menyelimuti kamarnya.

Kim Yue Rei masih mengingat jelas kotak berukuran sedang terjatuh dekat kakinya dengan baju ber- _name tag_ penuh darah yang sangat dikenalnya dan tas sekolah yang berhamburan. Setelah itu semuanya kabur, kedatangan Park Yoochun yang membawa pergi kotak dan barang-barang itu untuk diperiksa, kepanikan suaminya menghubungi kepolisian bahkan kedatangan dokter keluarga yang memberikan penenang padanya juga tidak dipedulikan Yue Rei yang masih sangat shock .

"Aku tidak percaya jika putraku sudah mati! Selama tubuhnya tidak ditemukan, aku tidak akan pernah percaya! Tidak, Jaejoongie-ku masih hidup dan akan kutemukan!"tangan Yue Rei meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia bukanlah tipe _yoeja_ lemah yang akan menyerah begitu saja dan meratapi sesuatu yang belum terbukti.

Dengan kasar Yue Rei menyibak selimutnya dan mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah, sepasang mata itu sekarang penuh tekad,"Jika semua orang tidak bisa menemukan putraku, maka akan kucari Jaejoongie dengan tanganku sendiri!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **VIETNAM**

Tanpa suara Yunho memasuki kamarnya melalui jalan rahasia yang hanya diketahuinya seorang, sejak dini dia sudah diajarkan, percayalah hanya pada dirimu sendiri. Perlahan dihampirinya ranjang besar tempat malaikat cantik itu tertidur pulas karena penenang yang campurkan pada segelas susu yang dipaksakan Yunho semalam karena Jaejoong begitu gelisah, mungkin karena kejadian yang baru dialaminya atau karena lolongan serigala yang terdengar sepanjang malam. Bagaimana pun Kim Jaejoong hanyalah seorang remaja yang masih berusia 16 tahun dan tidak pernah melihat pembunuhan didepan matanya!

"Kuharap kau akan segera tunduk dan tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk kabur dari tempat ini, Kitty karena semua usahamu akan sia-sia saja. Patuhlah padaku, maka dunia akan berada ditanganmu.."bisik Yunho mengusap pelan pipi yang sedikit tirus itu dengan mata yang menyorotkan sinar aneh.

Seringai kecil membayang diwajah tampan ketua Black Dragon itu, saat ini pasti orang tua Jaejoong sudah menerima hadiah kecil itu dan akan berhenti mencari _namja_ cantik ini karena detektif Park yang mereka sewa itu tidak akan pernah menemukan Jaejoong, percuma saja!

Sambil membelai pelan rambut halus remaja rupawan yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, _namja_ Jung itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Pastikan semuanya beres!"ketik Yunho cepat pada layar gadgetnya sebelum mengirimkan SNS itu.

Semua jalan sudah ditutupnya, jika dia memutuskan Jaejoong tidak akan ditemukan maka itulah yang akan terjadi. Hukum Jung's berjalan sesuai dengan perintahnya! Tak lama berselang, balasan SNS itu segera diterimanya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

.

.

.

.

 **CENTRAL HOSPITAL**

Dengan langkah tergesa Park Yoochun menyusuri rumah sakit forensic kepolisian pusat Seoul yang terlihat sepi karena hari masih pagi, hanya tampak beberapa suster dan dokter yang mungkin baru berganti _shift_. Tujuan detektif berpengalaman itu hanya 1, segera memeriksa DNA yang terdapat pada baju seragam yang dikirimkan ke mansion Kim. Dia sudah berjanji pada nyonya Kim akan menemukan putranya.

KRIETTTTT….

"Aku tahu kau pasti disini. Aku butuh bantuanmu…"tanpa mengucapkan salam Yoochun masuk dan meletakkan kotak itu didepan seorang _namja_ berjas putih yang sedang asyik mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut _namja_ itu,"Tidak sopan dan selalu tak sabaran sekali, tuan Park."

"Jangan berbasa-basi, aku butuh kau mengecek DNA pada seragam itu dan mengatakan padaku apakah darah itu sesuai dengan sampel darah orang tuanya yang ada dalam wadah ini."jelas Yoochun dengan tegas seraya mengeluarkan tabung kecil berisi darah Kim Yue Rei yang diambil dokter keluarga Kim saat _yoeja_ itu pingsan. "Cepatlah! Nanti kau saja kau sibuk dengan ponselmu itu."kadang Yoochun malas berurusan dengan _namja_ berwajah imut yang selalu terlihat santai ini namun saat ini Yoochun butuh hasil yang akurat dan _namja_ inilah yang paling akurat sejauh yang dia tahu.

Kim Junsu melepaskan kacamata baca yang dikenakannya seraya berdiri dan meraih kotak yang diletakkan detektif yang memang selalu mengunakan jasanya dan juga membayar banyak. Seringai tipis membayangi wajahnya melihat isi kotak itu,"Tentu akan kulakukan, kembali saja 2 jam lagi!"

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

Ruangan latihan untuk anggota baru atau pun anak-anak dari orang yang mengabdi pada Black Dragon itu tampak ramai dengan aktivitas yang penuh keringat dan adrenalin. Hawa panas sangat terasa saat Taecyeon masuk dan sekarang berdiri diatas ring yang biasa digunakan mereka untuk berduel. Mata semua remaja yang berusia antara 12- 21 tahun itu menatap langsung padanya dengan berbagai ekspresi, takut, penasaran bahkan ada yang terlihat acuh. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Ok Taecyeon, tangan kanan kepercayaan ketua Black Dragon. Jung Yunho!

"Berbarislah yang rapi karena tuan Ok akan menyampaikan sesuatu!"Suara keras Hwang Min menggema diseluruh ruang latihan luas yang dipenuhi berbagai senjata itu. Mendengar seruan itu, suara-suara yang bicara bersamaan mulai terdengar riuh.

Taecyeon memperhatikan setiap remaja itu dengan mata jeli, dia butuh yang terkuat namun bisa bersikap hangat dan tidak kaku. Sosok kesayangan ketua Jung itu butuh teman sekaligus pengawal yang mampu selalu melindunginya. "Siapa diantara kalian yang menang dalam duel bulan lalu? Sekarang majulah kedepan!"Perintah Taecyeon dengan suara dingin dan gaya berdiri yang siap untuk bertarung karena tangannya sudah meraih sebuah pedang yang tadi tergantung didinding.

Mendengar perintah dingin dari orang paling ditakuti ditempat itu selain Jung Yunho membuat semua remaja itu terdiam dan gemetar saling melirik, mereka memang disiapkan untuk mengabdi pada Black Dragon, tapi biasanya pada usia 21 baru mereka akan dipilih, bukan sekarang!

Sepasang remaja bertubuh tinggi besar yang berdiri disudut terjauh ruang latihan itu saling memandang dengan sorot aneh. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Chwang?"Tanya _namja_ yang bertubuh lebih kekar. Adrenalin mengalir kencang dalam darahnya, antara takut dan bersemangat karena kehadiran sosok Ok Taecyeon yang seperti dewa bagi mereka.

Shim Changmin, _namja_ yang masih menatap jauh kedepan itu, terlihat bimbang. Tidak yakin apakah kemunculan Ok Taecyeon mencari pemenang duel berdampak baik bagi mereka atau malah akan berakibat buruk. "Kita maju, Chan! Lagipula _ahjussi_ Hwang tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada kita, terutama padamu!"

" _Arra_ , aku juga sudah bosan setiap hari berlatih. Mungkin saja kita bisa langsung terjun ke lapangan."Chansung menyengir lebar penuh semangat yang segera diangguki Changmin, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Bersama kedua remaja itu menyibak kerumanan yang berdiri ditengah ruangan dan dengan kepala tegak berjalan menuju ring tempat Taecyeon berdiri. Dengan 1 lompat ringan keduanya sekarang berdiri tegak didepan Ok Taecyeon dan Hwang Min yang memasang ekspresi datar saat Chansung menatap _appa-_ nya itu.

"Jadi kalian berdua pemenang duel bulan lalu?"Tanya Taecyeon seraya menatap kedua remaja yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya dan serentak mengangguk kecil.

Sejenak Taecyeon menilai sikap keduanya yang terlihat sangat berani ditambah dengan postur tubuh itu, mereka sempurna. "Bagus, sekarang kalian pilih senjata kalian dan lawan aku! Keluarkan semua kemampuan terbaik kalian, lupakan jika aku adalah tangan kanan ketua!"Seru Taecyeon keras yang sontak membuat seluruh ruangan itu penuh gumam ketakutan.

Changmin melirik pada Chansung dan keduanya berbagai senyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata doe itu menatap bosan pada makanan yang baru diletakkan pelayan. Jaejoong bingung kenapa _namja_ yang duduk didepannya itu tidak marah atau pun mengamuk karena Jaejoong sudah menolak menu yang disajikan pelayan untuk ketiga kalinya. Sepasang mata musang itu hanya menatap acuh semua sikap menyebalkan yang dibuatnya sambil meneguk kopi yang dipegangnya.

Melirik sedikit pada pelayan yang menunduk dengan wajah pucat ketakutan itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah kalah, sebaiknya dia makan karena Jaejoong tidak ingin pelayan itu menjadi sasaran amukan Jung Yunho. Dia masih bergedik takut mengingat _namja_ yang mati karena sudah menamparnya itu. "Pergilah, aku suka menu ini."usir _namja_ cantik itu pada pelayan yang buru-buru meninggalkan kamar itu.

' _Ternyata kucing kecil ini bisa juga bersikap arogan._ 'puji Yunho dalam hati. "Benar kau suka? Kalau begitu habiskan!"

"Tidak perlu kau perintahkan…."sahut Jaejoong acuh mulai menyantap makanannya.

Yunho hampir saja tersedak mendengar suara lembut yang tak terdengar takut itu,"Aku senang kalau kau mulai menurut." Didengarnya Jaejoong mendengus diantara kunyahannya.

Sejak terbangun pagi ini dan menemukan _namja_ Jung itu tertidur dikursi besar tak jauh dari ranjangnya, Jaejoong memutuskan mungkin Jung Yunho tidak seburuk yang dikiranya dan melawan mungkin bukan jalan yang tepat untuk mendapatkan kebebasannya, meskipun usianya masih 16 tahun Jaejoong tidak bodoh, dia tahu menaklukan sesuatu yang keras harus dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Seperti saat dia merengek pada _umma_ -nya yang selalu tegas!

"Aku tidak suka bawang…Eughh…"keluh Jaejoong tanpa sadar saat tidak sengaja mengunyah salah satu sayuran yang paling dibencinya itu.

Mata Yunho terus mengikuti semua tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Pipi sepucat pualam itu mengembung imut saat mulut remaja cantik tidak berhenti mengunyah. "Katakan itu pada pelayan yang tadi melayanimu."saran Yunho datar yang segera diangguki _namja_ cantik itu dengan penuh semangat. Lupa jika dia benci dan takut pada ketua Black Dragon itu!

Selama beberapa menit Jaejoong menghabiskan semua makanan itu dibawah tatapan tajam ketua Jung yang selalu membuatnya merasa takut sekaligus terlindungi itu. "Aku sudah makan, sekarang bawa aku pulang!"pinta Jaejoong lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kau akan tetap disini sampai kapan pun!"tanpa menunggu sahutan suara lembut itu Yunho berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Melupakan semua niat awalnya untuk bertingkah manis, Jaejoong melempar kuat mangkuk yang masih berisi sup itu hingga pecah karena membentur pintu yang sudah ditutup oleh Yunho. "Dasar penculik gila! Bebaskan aku sekarang juga! Aku bisa tidak naik kelas karena kau…Kenapa kau menangkapku? Tangkap saja orang lain! Heyyyyy, penculik gilaaaaaaaaaaa…."jerit Jaejoong kencang seraya memukul keras pintu yang sudah kembali terkunci itu.

.

.

.

Senyum kecil tersungging dibibir hati Yunho mendengar semua ocehan aneh itu, dia yakin cepat atau lambat Jaejoong akan menurut padanya. Saat ini yang perlu dilakukan hanya membiarkan remaja itu melampiaskan semua kekesalan dan kemarahannya karena terjebak ditempat ini.

"Awasi dia dengan baik dan perintahkan pelayan membersihkan kamarku!"perintah Yunho pada pengawal bertubuh kekar yang ditugaskannya menjaga Jaejoong.

Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurusnya, bisnisnya harus tetap berjalan walaupun pikirannya penuh dengan cara menaklukan kucing kecil yang sudah ditangkapnya itu. Yunho juga bingung, mengapa dia bisa bersikap sabar pada semua ulah menyebalkan remaja itu sedangkan emosinya cepat sekali tersulut oleh kesalahan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan anggota kelompoknya.

"Tuan Jung ada telpon penting untuk anda."seru pengawal asing yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa takut, kedua remaja itu menyerang Ok Taecyeon yang masih terlihat tenang dengan pedang yang mereka pegang kuat. Gerakan cepat mereka sungguh membuat tangan kanan Jung Yunho itu bangga. Tendangan dan pukulan mereka juga tidak bisa diremehkan, sangat bertenaga dan penuh perhitungan untuk remaja seusia mereka. Memang pantas mereka menjadi yang terbaik.

"Ayo tunjukkan semua kemampuan kalian, tidak mungkin hanya itu yang kalian pelajari selama ini. Dengan beladiri seperti itu kalian akan mati saat menghadapi musuh yang lebih banyak dengan talenta yang pastinya lebih hebat!"seru Taecyeon kuat dengan nada meremehkan untuk memancing sifat penuh ambisi yang terlihat jelas pada sorot kedua remaja yang sudah dipenuhi keringat itu.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil, Chwang! Dia kuat sekali…"gumam Chansung pelan, merapat pada tubuh penuh keringat Changmin yang berdiri disampingnya dengan posisi siap menyerang lagi. Tangan keduanya mengenggam erat pedang panjang mereka yang berkilauan itu.

"Kita harus cerdik, Chan…Dia pasti sengaja membuat kita lelah.."desis Changmin pelan, sementara kepalanya sibuk memikirkan langkah yang akan mereka ambil selanjutnya. "Kau kiri dan aku kanan! Kita serang dia bersamaan!"putus Changmin cepat sebelum kembali melayangkan pedangnya kearah Ok Taecyeon yang tersenyum kecil melihat kedua remaja itu sibuk menyusun strategi menghadapinya.

Tanpa ragu Chansung kembali mengayunkan pedangnya pada sisi kiri Ok Taecyeon yang tampaknya selalu bisa membaca setiap pergerakan mereka bahkan tanpa ragu _namja_ itu menyabet lengan Chansung yang langsung mengeluarkan darah segar. 'Aku harus bisa memukul lehernya!'putus Chansung mengabaikan rasa sakit ditangannya saat tiba-tiba saja terpikir olehnya ilmu kedokteran yang dipelajarinya.

Pertarungan ketiganya berlangsung sengit, kedua remaja itu tidak lagi ragu atau takut mengeluarkan semua kemampuan terbaik mereka, bahkan Changmin yang juga sudah terluka berani mengunakan pisau kecil yang selalu disimpannya dalam sepatu boots dan berhasil melukai sedikit lengan Ok Taecyeon walaupun harus diakui dirinya dan Chansung juga sudah penuh luka-luka kecil yang dilakukan oleh pedang tangan kanan ketua Jung itu.

"Hebat juga! Sekarang aku akan serius.."umum Taecyeon dengan seringai kecil seraya melompat cepat dan menghujamkan ujung pedangnya pada salah satu remaja itu. Chansung berkelit cepat sedangkan Changmin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menendang keras kaki Taecyeon yang sedang menendang temannya yang terus mengelak.

Melihat sekarang Taecyeon sibuk meladeni kecepatan Changmin yang tampak beringas, Chansung mengendap tanpa suara kebelakang _namja_ Ok itu, adrenalin mengalir keras dalam darahnya saat dengan sekuat tenaga dia menghantam leher yang sejak awal menjadi sasarannya.

Bukannya terjatuh seperti spekulasinya, Taecyeon tetap berdiri tegak dengan mata mengeras walaupun raut kesakitan terlihat diwajahnya namun senyum lebar mengulas dibibirnya saat menatap kedua remaja yang terengah-engah penuh luka didepannya.

"Kalian terpilih !"

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

"Hasilnya positif! DNA pada seragam ini sama dengan sampel darah yang kau berikan. Kasus baru? Sepertinya sangat menarik."Junsu mengumumkan hasil tesnya dengan rasa tertarik yang tidak ditutupinya. "Sepertinya korban masih remaja jika aku lihat dari seragam sekolah itu."

Park Yoochun mengusap kasar wajahnya, padahal dia yakin sekali darah itu bukan milik Kim Jaejoong dan semua itu hanya tipuan mata untuk menyesatkan pencarian mereka tapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan _namja_ didepannya jarang sekali salah. "Bukan urusanmu. _Gomawo_ , uangnya akan kutransferkan segera!"seru Yoochun tanpa menjawab satupun rasa penasaran dokter forensic didepannya.

Kim Junsu tersenyum kecil menatap punggung lebar Park Yoochun yang terlihat bingung itu. "Selamat mencari jalan untuk menemukan _namja_ kecil itu."gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Lakukan pencarianmu besok! Cari dimana saja aku tidak peduli, selama tubuh putraku belum ditemukan maka selama itu pula kau harus tetap mencarinya detektif Park!" wajah Kim Yue Rei mengeras tanpa seulas senyum atau pun setitik airmata saat mendengar hasil tes yang diperoleh Yoochun.

Kim Jongin terlihat putus asa,"Aku akan membiayai semuanya. Kau boleh mencari dimana saja! Dana berapa pun akan kusiapkan…"serunya dengan suara lelah.

"Baik, besok pencarian akan mulai saya lakukan tapi satu hal, apa yang membuat anda yakin sekali Kim Jaejoong putra anda masih hidup?"tanya Yoochun sangat penasaran pada sikap Kim Yue Rei yang tidak seperti yoeja putus asa yang beberapa hari yang lalu ditemuinya.

"Buku diary putraku tidak ada diantara semua barang yang dipaketkan itu!"

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

 _ **23 Februari 2010**_

' _ **Hari ini umma marah besar karena aku sudah menghilangkan kalung yang baru saja dibelikannya.'**_

 _ **14 Maret 2010**_

' _ **Besok ada perlombaan menyanyi dan aku harus menang! Hwaiting Kim Jaejoong!'**_

Jung Yunho tersenyum membaca setiap kalimat yang memenuhi buku _diary cute_ bersampul _Hello Kitty_ itu. Satu-satunya benda yang tidak dikirimkannya ke rumah keluarga Kim. Dari buku tebal ini, Yunho bisa tahu apa saja kebiasaan _namja_ cantik yang ternyata sangat periang itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, PM and siders/guests. Thanks juga untuk semua yang sangat berantusias pada foodmonster couple. Awalnya gw berencana yang menjadi pengawal jaejoong adalah junsu dan chansung, tapi karena banyak sekali yang ingin chansung dengan changmin so finally mereka yang dipilih.

Untuk pertanyaan berapa chapter tidak tahu, bisa saja sedikit atau bisa saja super panjang.

Apakah jaejoong akan selalu lemah kita tunggu saja ya.

Kenapa yunho tidak mengabarkan pada orang tua jaejoong tidak ada penculik yang mengabari keluarga korban.

SEE YOU SOON….


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **VIETNAM**

Geliat kecil yang diikuti lenguhan pelan dari _cherry lips_ itu menimbulkan senyum tipis yang terukir di bibir hati _namja_ yang sedang berbaring nyaman diranjang besar itu seraya memperhatikan setiap ekspresi remaja yang sedang tertidur dan tanpa sadar memeluk erat pinggangnya. Jung Yunho mencium pelan kepala berambut hitam yang berbau khas strawberry itu. Hari menjelang malam saat dia masuk kekamarnya dan menemukan _namja_ cantik nan mengemaskan ini terlelap ditengah puluhan boneka dan komik yang berserakan. Sejak tahu beberapa hal yang sangat disukai Jaejoong, _namja_ dingin ini memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyediakan semua hal itu.

"Ughhh….Hoam…."erangan pelan disertai kuapan lebar pada wajah yang begitu mengemaskan itu semakin memperlemah pertahanan Yunho untuk tidak melumat sepasang bibir merah itu. Bisa dirasakannya kucing kecil yang galak itu mendesah pelan didadanya yang masih berbalut kemeja hitam.

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan sangat mengantuk, matanya melihat sekeliling kamar yang remang-remang karena lampu baca sebelum menyadari tempatnya berbaring terasa aneh. Tangannya meraba-raba bidang datar yang terasa hangat itu hingga suara geraman rendah menyadarkannya.

"Omoooo….Arghhhh…..Kenapa kau bisa disini, _ahjussi_?"jeritnya kencang dan langsung duduk tegak ditengah ranjang, menatap nyalang pada Jung Yunho yang berbaring santai dan bahkan dengan berani mengelus pelan pipinya yang terasa panas.

" _Ahjussi?_ Penculik? Si gila? Kau memberiku banyak sekali panggilan, _Kitty_.."bisik Yunho dengan seringai kecil tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang sekarang membelai telinga remaja cantik yang sekarang begitu merah.

Malu, eoh?

Dengan kasar Jaejoong mengibaskan tangan kekar itu, namun bukannya marah. Senyum lebar-lah yang diperolehnya dari _namja_ yang jika mau jujur diakuinya terlihat sangat tampan dalam kemeja sutra hitam itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Aku sudah mengunci pintu itu! Kau mau mau….."seru Jaejoong terbata-bata, bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya pada _namja_ yang hanya menatapnya dengan sorot ingin menerkamnya itu. "Pasti kau sudah mengerayangiku? Pasti kau yang memelukku! Dasar mesummmmm!"tuduh Jaejoong bertubi-tubi dengan pipi yang memanas. _'Bagaimana mungkin aku tidur didadanya? Paboya Joongie….Maluuuu….Joongie tidak mengigaukan? Ummaaaa bagaimana ini…._ 'heboh Jaejoong dalam hati walaupun wajahnya tetap merengut kesal.

"Ini kamarku, jadi aku boleh dan bisa ada disini kapan pun! Kunci kecil itu tidak akan bisa menghalangiku."seru Yunho acuh, terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wajah cantik yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari jawaban itu. " Dan aku Cuma memegang beberapa bagian tubuhmu serta mencium bibir merah itu. Manis sekali…."goda Yunho yang hampir saja tertawa lebar melihat Jaejoong buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Mudah sekali membohongi _namja_ remaja yang dalam sekejab menjungkir balikan dunia-nya ini.

Remaja cantik itu mengelengkan kepalanya kuat, dia tidak percaya. "Kau pasti bohong! Aku tidak merasa apa-apa! "sanggahnya keras dengan tangan yang masih menutupi mulutnya. Tiba-tiba takut melihat mata musang itu menatapnya lekat seraya bergeser mendekatinya.

"Jadi kau mau merasakannya?"Tanpa peringatan apa pun setelah menanyakan itu, Yunho menarik tubuh kecil itu cepat hingga jatuh kedalam pelukannya, karena terkejut Jaejoong memekik keras agar tidak membentur tubuh kuat itu dan lupa menutup mulutnya yang menjadi kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk melumat kuat bibir yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu diinginkannya.

Sepasang mata doe itu terbelalak saat merasakan panas dan gigitan kecil dibibirnya yang tidak pernah dicium siapa pun. "Ummmphh….Leeepppsss….Ughhhhh…Mmpccpp.."erang Jaejoong lirih seraya berusaha mendorong dada keras _namja_ yang sedang mengekplorasi bibirnya dengan kuat disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil dan jilatan pelan yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Kakinya berusaha menendang bagian tubuh Yunho yang terjangkau olehnya, namun kaki berotot _namja_ Jung itu menjepitnya hingga tak bisa bergerak.

' _Manis, Lembut, Kenyal.._ 'beberapa kata itu terlintas dalam benak Yunho yang sekarang mengubah gaya ciumannya menjadi selembut sapuan sayap kupu-kupu. Dijilatnya pelan bibir merah itu sebelum dengan sabar mengoda sepasang bibir yang masih terkatup itu untuk terbuka dengan dorongan lidahnya, tangan besar Yunho mengusap pelan punggung ramping remaja yang berbaring diatasnya itu. Tanpa sadar dan mungkin dibawah pengaruh suasana yang tidak pernah dialaminya Kim Jaejoong berhenti memberontak dan melingkarkan tangannya erat pada leher kekar Yunho. Desahan pelan terdengar dari sepasang bibir mungil itu yang menjadi kesempatan lidah Yunho untuk menerobos masuk.

Lidah itu terasa panas dan mengelitik seluruh rongga mulutnya, menyusuri deretan gigi putih nan rapi karena perawatan dokter itu. Jaejoong merasa perutnya terasa aneh karena tangan besar yang sekarang turun membelai pelan bokongnya yang tertutup celana selutut itu. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah memiliki _yoejachingu_ atau _namjachingu_ karena menurut _Umma_ dia harus belajar dengan rajin dulu dan ini pertama kalinya dia dicium dan disentuh seintim ini.

' _Arggghhhhh….Penculik ini akan melecehkanku!"_ jerit Jaejoong kuat dalam hati saat tersadar posisi mereka saat ini. Dengan kuat dipukulnya dada bidang itu disertai suara aneh dari mulutnya yang seperti dimakan oleh _namja_ Jung itu. "Eemmpphh..Leeeepasssss….Messs…..ummmm"Jaejoong mengeliat liar untuk melepaskan pelukan kuat itu dan ciuman dibibirnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Dalam hati Yunho tersenyum lebar, _'Lama sekali kucing ini tersadar, tapi ini menguntungkanku! Dalam waktu dekat aku harus bisa mendapatkan namja kecil ini seutuhnya…_ ' dengan perlahan Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir itu tanpa mengurai pelukan erat pada pinggang ramping itu. Dengan sebelah tangannya, diusapnya saliva yang mengotori dagu sehalus pualam itu. "Kau manis sekali, Jaejoongie.."bisiknya parau pada remaja yang seperti belum tersadar dan menatapnya dengan mata doe yang terlihat kosong itu.

Kecupan kuat dilehernya membuat Jaejoong tersadar dan memekik lirih. Tak disadari _namja_ cantik itu yang akan berusia 17 tahun itu jika dirinya terduduk diperut datar Yunho. "Kau mengigitku!"pekiknya nyaring sambil memegang lehernya yang berdenyut aneh. "Dasar mesum! Akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi! _Umma_ akan datang dan mencincangmu!"ancam Jaejoong tanpa berpikir dimana dirinya sekarang berada.

Yunho terkekeh kecil,"Kau mau mengadukanku ke polisi? Pada _Umma_? Dengan tuduhan apa?"pancing Yunho yang penasaran dengan jawaban aneh yang selalu dilontarkan mulut kecil itu. Dilihatnya remaja cantik itu sedang berpikir keras, bibir yang terlihat sedikit membengkak itu berguman tanpa suara hingga beberapa saat.

"Pedofilia! Kau menculik anak dibawah umur! Gara-gara kau, aku pasti tidak naik kelas dan tadi kau memaksa untuk menciumku tanpa izin! Kau juga memasukkan lidahmu…Jorok sekali!"seru Jaejoong dengan suara penuh kemenangan. "Kau juga meraba bokongku!"tudingnya keras dengan wajah angkuh. "Mengigit leherku juga!"tambah Jaejoong, kali ini dengan senyum lebar seolah alasan-alasan itu bisa membuat Yunho ditangkap.

Tawa keras _namja_ Jung yang berparas dingin itu mengelegar mengisi keheningan kamar mewah itu, Yunho bahkan sampai harus mengusap airmata yang keluar dari matanya. Kim Jaejoong memang selalu bisa merubah suasana hatinya. "Jika aku melecehkanmu, kenapa kau mendesah saat aku memasukan lidahku? Dan sekedar pemberitahuan sekarang kau sedang duduk nyaman diatas perutku Joongie sayang?"mata musang itu mengerling nakal pada posisi mereka saat ini dan sangat menikmati moment dimana mata doe itu membulat karena terkejut sebelum memekik kecil dan turun untuk duduk diranjang besar tempatnya tadi berbaring.

Kali ini Yunho membiarkannya. Malam ini sudah cukup baginya hanya dengan mencium remaja cantik ini walaupun ada bagian dirinya yang sangat tersiksa, tapi dia sangat menikmati pertengkaran aneh yang sering terjadi jika sedang bersama sosok berwajah malaikat yang sedang tampak salah tingkah itu.

Jaejoong gelalapan, bingung harus menjawab apa. Pipinya terasa panas membakar saat tanpa sengaja matanya melihat tonjolan besar diselatan tubuh _namja_ Jung yang sudah menculiknya . "Itu…Itu…Aku….Pokoknya kau yang salah! Kau memaksaku!"kukuh Jaejoong yang berusaha tidak melihat kearah yunho.

Tidak mau lagi menganggu remaja yang terlihat malu itu, Yunho bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan meraih cepat leher jenjang itu hingga mata doe itu bertatapan dengan matanya. "Kau mendesah Kitty, dan itu bukan paksaan!"bisiknya parau, mengecup kecil bibir merah yang sedikit membengkak itu sebelum berjalan keluar kamar itu seraya merapikan bajunya. "Ada yang harus kuurus, jangan nakal ya.."kata Yunho seraya berlalu.

' _Benarkan aku mendesah? Aku yang memeluknya?_ 'jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang saat tangannya meraba bibirnya yang masih berdenyut. Kepala berambut hitam mengeleng kuat,"Tidak! Dia itu penculik dan tidak ada penculik yang baik!"seru Jaejoong sengit.

' _Tapi dia memberiku banyak sekali boneka dan komik…'_

.

.

.

.

 _Dark Hell_ , itu sebutan yang diam-diam sering diberikan para _trainer_ yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di istana angkar berwarna suram tempat tinggal ketua _Black Dragon_ yang sangat misterius dan merasa penasaran seperti apa bagian dalam tempat yang berukuran super luas itu karena bagian luar istana besar itu tampak begitu mengerikan dengan sepasang patung naga yang seperti menyeringai kejam dengan lidah yang terjulur. Sepanjang usia mereka, kedua _namja_ yang sedang menyusuri lorong panjang dengan obor yang menyala terang disisi kiri dan kanan itu tidak pernah sekalipun diizinkan masuk ke tempat ini walaupun _appa_ Chansung, Hwang Min merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaan sang ketua. Penjagaan selalu ketat dengan CCTV diseluruh area terlarang itu.

Changmin melihat sekeliling lorong itu dengan sebersit rasa takut, mungkin karena suasana mencekam tempat ini. Sejak dari pintu depan yang dijaga oleh sejumlah pengawal asing bersenjata lengkap hingga lorong yang terasa tak berujung ini, tidak satupun suara yang dikeluarkan oleh _namja_ berekspresi datar yang sedang memimpin langkah mereka. "Sebenarnya mau dibawa kemana kita?"bisik Changmin hampir tak terdengar, ujung mata _namja_ bertubuh tinggi kurus itu melirik sahabatnya yang juga terlihat gamang.

Hampir tak terlihat Chansung mengangkat bahunya,"Tidak tahu."bisiknya pelan. Suasana mencekam dan udara dingin yang berhembus dari celah dinding membuatnya bergedik. Tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan tempat dirinya dan Changmin tumbuh besar bersama para _trainer_ lain. Dia sudah mencoba bertanya pada _appa_ -nya tujuan dari kedatangan tangan kanan ketua _Black Dragon_ sebelum mengikuti tangan kanan ketua Jung itu.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

" _Kami mau dibawa kemana appa? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Kami bahkan belum berumur 21 tahun!"_

 _Mata tajam Hwang Min menatap sekilas pada wajah putranya yang terlihat tegang dan masih penuh keringat karena pertarungan dengan Ok Taecyeon beberapa saat yang lalu. Dirinya merasa bangga pada putra semata wayangnya ini. Pilihannya untuk ikut organisasi Jung's ternyata tidaklah sepenuhnya salah. Putranya tumbuh menjadi namja kuat dan sekarang terpilih untuk tugas penting._

" _Lakukan saja apa yang diperintahkan tuan Ok! Mulai saat ini kau dan juga Changmin harus belajar mengendalikan emosi dan sifat kekanakkan kalian. Jadilah namja yang bisa kubanggakan. Kalian berdua adalah orang yang terpilih bahkan sebelum saatnya, hargai itu!"namja ahli bela diri itu melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sahabat putranya yang sedang bersandar dipintu kamar yang mereka tempati sejak kecil._

 _Changmin mendesah pelan seraya mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan pada namja Hwang yang sudah berjasa membesarkannya setelah sang appa tewas dalam menjalankan tugas Jung's. "Haruskah kami pergi sekarang? Ahjussi tidak akan mendampingi kami?" Chansung mengangguk cepat menyetujui pertanyaan sahabatnya, namun hanya mendapat gelengan tegas dari Hwang Min._

" _Tapi appa….Setidaknya jelaskan padaku, kenapa ketua membutuhkan pengawal berusia remaja? Kenapa aku dan Chwang harus mampu melawan banyak musuh?"tanya Chansung lagi yang tidak puas dengan jawaban berbelit sang appa. "Ini aneh dan tidak pernah terjadi, appa!"_

 _Changmin mengangguk pelan menyetujui pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Dia juga merasa aneh, ini memang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. "Apa kami akan dijual? Sebagai tentara bayaran, mungkin?"tebak Changmin asal, tidak peduli pada wajah Chansung yang sudah memucat._

" _Appa.."jerit Chansung nyaring._

 _Tawa Hwang Min memenuhi ruangan itu, apalagi saat dilihatnya wajah putranya itu sudah berubah pucat. "Kalian berdua terlalu banyak membaca komik tak berguna itu!"ujarnya seraya meninggalkan kamar itu, langkah namja yang masih gagah diusia 40 tahun terhenti diambang pintu,"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil lagi! Mulai saat ini kalian harus belajar bertanggung jawab dan bekerja sebaik mungkin untuk Jung's."_

" _Appa! Jelaskan dulu pada kami!"_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

Lamunan Chansung terhenti bersamaan dengan derap langkah kaki tegas Ok Taecyeon didepan sebuah dinding yang sama persis dengan dinding lainnya. _'Kenapa dia berhenti? Tidak ada apapun di lorong ini selain dinding berwarna abu dan bau aneh._ 'pikir Chansung dalam hati. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan tanpa sadar dia meremas kuat tangan Changmin yang ada disampingnya, bisa dirasakannya tangan sahabatnya itu juga begitu dingin. _'Apa kami akan dibunuh? Tidakkkkk…Aku bahkan belum sempat ke Jepang atau ke Amerika! Aku masih ingin nonton NBA!'_ panik Chansung dalam hati.

Apa yang mereka lihat setelahnya benar-benar mengejutkan kedua remaja bertubuh tinggi yang saling meremas tangan untuk berbagi kekuatan dan ketakutan itu. Ok Taecyeon memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada salah satu tulisan aneh didinding dan seketika dinding itu bergeser keatas. Lorong panjang lain kembali terlihat!

Kali ini sepanjang lorong itu dipenuhi anak panah yang siap menembus tubuh siapa pun yang melaluinya tanpa izin. Mereka melihat Ok Taecyeon kembali menekan tombol kecil yang hampir tak terlihat disalah satu dinding sebelah kiri dan otomatis panah-panah itu menghilang dan jalan itu siap dilalui.

"Ingat baik-baik jalan yang kalian lalui tadi dan jika kalian mengatakan pada siapa pun tempat ini, maka aku tidak menjamin kalian akan melihat matahari esok hari!"suara berat Ok Taecyeon membuyarkan semua rasa takjub kedua remaja itu yang langsung mengangguk cepat, tanda mereka mengerti.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Taecyeon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti kedua remaja itu dan pintu dibelakangnya kembali tertutup. Setelah beberapa menit, Taecyeon kembali berhenti dan memasukkan sederetan kode pada pintu besi yang tampak sangat kokoh.

BIPP…BIPP…

Setelah bunyi kecil itu, pintu terbuka. "Masuklah, ketua sudah menunggu kalian!"perintahnya pada kedua remaja tangguh yang hampir mengalahkannya itu. Taecyeon tahu ketakutan membayangi kedua remaja itu, terlihat jelas dari raut tegang yang mewarnai wajah tampan mereka. Ini pertama kali kedua remaja itu menginjakkan kaki di rumah utama Jung's dan langsung harus menemui Jung Yunho, sang ketua Black Dragon!

.

.

.

.

Tubuh kecil itu berguling kesana kemari diranjang berselimut sutra yang sudah kusut masai, menyebabkan beberapa bantal dan boneka jatuh kesekitar lantai. Mulutnya terus saja bergumam, sesekali kaki ramping itu menendang kepala tempat tidur mewah itu dengan kesal. "Bosan….Bosan…Joongie bosan sekali…Mau pulang….Jung Yunho JAHAT!"matanya berkaca-kaca setiap ingat dia saat ini entah berada dimana.

Hampir setiap hari Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dikamar mewah ini, tidak pernah menemui siapa pun selain _namja_ jelek tinggi besar yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan meraba bokongnya! _Namja_ mesum itu juga selalu tersenyum padanya dan selalu menuruti semua permintaan anehnya! Lihat saja puluhan boneka yang tersebar dikamar itu sebagai buktinya. Mengingat _namja_ itu, Jaejoong segera beringsut duduk dan meraih alat penghubung aneh yang diberikan Jung Yunho semalam saat dia tidak bisa tidur karena lolongan serigala dengan penuh semangat.

"Mungkin saja beruang jelek itu sudah berubah pikiran…"harap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar. Lupa jika dia sedang marah karena Yunho menciumnya dengan paksa dan tanpa sadar dia menambah nama panggilan untuk _namja_ yang menurutnya sangat mesum itu.

Ditekannya nomor 1 di alat itu.

"AKU BOSANNNNNNNNNNN….."pekiknya kencang begitu terdengar suara bass itu ditelinganya.

Hening sesaat sebelum terdengar suara bass itu bertanya padanya, _ **'Kau sudah membaca semua komik itu?'**_

Jaejoong melirik kesal pada tumpukan komik baru yang memang sudah dibacanya setelah Yunho meninggalkan kamar ini. Dia bingung sekali bagaimana mungkin penculik itu tahu komik kesukaannya yang bahkan _umma_ saja tidak tahu dan tidak akan membelikan untuknya. "Aku mau pulang! Bukan baca komik!"bantah Jaejoong kesal dengan bibir terpout sempurna, lupa jika _namja_ Jung itu tidak dihadapannya. "Kau janji akan mengabulkan semua yang kumau….."tuntut Jaejoong telak.

' _ **Mintalah hal lain selain pulang!**_ _**Semua akan kukabulkan**_!'suara itu terdengar begitu dingin hingga Jaejoong meraih bantal dan memeluk benda itu dengan erat, tiba-tiba merasa takut!

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji…"

' _ **Aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan ice cream kesukaanmu. Jangan lakukan apapun yang memancing kemarahanku, Jaejoongie!'**_

Dengan kuat Jaejoong meremas bantal yang dipeluknya, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. "Aku mau pulang! Kau jahat sekali dan aku tidak mau _ice cream,_ Jung _pabo_!"jerit Jaejoong kencang. ' _Dia bahkan tahu semua makanan kesukaanku…_ 'bingung Jaejoong dalam hati. Tidak sadar komunikasi telah terputus.

"Akan kubuat kau mati kesal karena sudah menculikku Jung _paboya_!"tekad Jaejoong seraya mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

.

.

.

.

"Antar sekotak _ice cream_ rasa vanilla ke kamarku!"perintah Yunho melalui ponselnya.

Senyum kecil terbentuk dibibir hati _namja_ yang sedang lekat memperhatikan layar computer yang menunjukkan area kamarnya itu. Bisa dilihatnya sekarang Jaejoong sedang berjalan mengelilingi kamar itu seraya menghentakkan kakinya dan berdumel dengan penuh semangat. _'Pasti sedang mengutukku._ 'yakin Yunho dalam hati seraya meletakkan alat komunikasi pribadinya dengan remaja cantik itu.

"Aku lebih suka kau menganggu hidupku dengan semua permintaan aneh itu daripada memulangkanmu ke rumah, Kitty."seru Yunho pelan saat mengingat sekarang kamarnya dipenuhi puluhan boneka _Hello Kitty_ dan juga komik remaja.

BIPP…

Mata musang itu melirik sekilas pintu besi yang berbunyi ringan itu. Raut wajahnya yang sempat melunak kembali mengeras, dia tahu itu pasti Taecyeon yang datang bersama kedua remaja yang menurut tangan kanannya itu tepat untuk menjaga sosok cantik yang sekarang terlihat sedang memarahi pelayan yang membawakan _ice cream_ untuknya dengan gaya angkuh. Dalam hati Yunho tertawa keras dan yakin sekali, kucing kecil itu sebenarnya tidak takut padanya.

Langkah kaki yang mendekat mengalihkan mata tajam itu kepada ketiga orang yang sekarang berdiri didepannya. Yunho menatap penuh penilaian pada kedua sosok tinggi besar yang berdiri disamping Ok Taecyeon dengan menundukkan kepala mereka. "Mereka yang terpilih? Sudah kau pastikan mereka yang terbaik?"

"Tentu, Yunho- _sama._ Mereka yang paling terlatih!"sahut Taecyeon yakin.

Suasana kamar rahasia itu begitu hening, bahkan tidak ada suara angin yang berhembus. "Jika kau salah, maka kematian menunggumu Taec!"suara bass itu terdengar tanpa beban saat mengucapkan ancaman mengerikan itu. Suaranya mungkin mengejutkan kedua remaja yang sontak mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap langsung pada sepasang mata musang yang dingin itu.

"Sebutkan nama kalian!"

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders and guests. Chap yang membosankan atau asam manis ? Jujur awalnya gw ingin nulis yunho yang keras dan memaksa Jejung sesuai dengan karakter mafia yang dingin dan kejam, but finally…gw lebih suka ini, so jika ada reader yang tidak suka, sorry #bow

Yang benci sama tbc….sorry banget ya, but thanks ya uda dibaca semua ff geje gw^^

Untuk yang menanyakan nama and fb : anya kiev is my real name.

SEE YOU SOON


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **KOREA - SEOUL**

"Kami akan mulai mencari disekitar kota Seoul, terutama tempat-tempat yang sering Jaejoong datangi bersama temannya atau mungkin dengan anda berdua dan kemudian ke seluruh Korea Selatan ini. Semua orang terbaik dalam perusahaan kami akan dikerahkan!"beritahu Yoochun tentang rencana pencariannya pada tuan dan nyonya Kim yang duduk memperhatikan denah besar yang dibentangkan diatas meja makan luas itu. Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini karena Yoochun mulai bingung kenapa tidak ada satu pun petunjuk, seperti ada tembok besar yang menghalangi mereka. Aneh!

Kim Yue Rei menatap peta luas Negaranya, sebersit rasa pesimis menguasainya sebelum dengan kuat digelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir semua rasa gamang yang berusaha merusak keyakinannya. "Cari secepatnya! Kabarkan padaku setiap perkembangannya!"perintah tegas itu keluar dari bibir semerah darah _yoeja_ cantik yang mencengkram erat _diary_ kecil dipangkuannya.

Mata Yoochun melirik cepat pada anggukan kecil Kim Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya diam,"Baik, nyonya Kim. Kami akan memberikan laporan 2x sehari, apa pun itu dan kenalkan ini asisten saya, Oh Sehun. Dia yang akan memimpin pencarian ditempat-tempat yang sekiranya melakukan perdagangan manusia ataupun penjualan organ!"

 _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit pucat itu mengangguk kecil pada Kim Yue Rei yang terkesiap mendengar seruan pelan Park Yoochun dan langsung memeluk erat sang suami, menutup matanya yang terasa panas mendengar kemungkinan mengerikan itu.

"Kalian harus menemukan putraku bagaimana pun caranya dan seperti apapun keadaannya!"seru Kim Yue Rei dengan suara bergetar walaupun wajahnya tak terlihat karena masih memeluk erat tubuh besar suaminya.

"Serahkan pada kami."

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

"Sebutkan nama kalian!"

Perintah itu terdengar begitu tajam ditelinga Changmin yang langsung memperbaiki posisi berdirinya dan menatap langsung sepasang mata paling dingin yang pernah dilihatnya serta mulut arogan tanpa seulas senyum pun. Dia sering mendengar jika ketua Jung mereka yang sekarang sangat tampan, namun ini pertama kalinya Changmin menatap sosok penuh wibawa yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja mahoni itu. Aura berkuasa menguar dari seluruh sosok bersetelan hitam itu. Setampan _Lucifer_ namun mematikan!

"Shim Changmin _imnida_ …"seru _namja_ jangkung itu dengan suara tegas dan mata tenang, dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan jika jantungnya berdetak kencang dan hampir melompat keluar saat ini.

Terdengar olehnya helaan nafas pelan disampingnya sebelum _namja_ bertubuh besar yang menjadi teman sekamarnya selama bertahun-tahun juga mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

"Hwang Chansung _imnida_.."

"Putra Hwang Min."pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan bagi Chansung yang hanya diam dengan wajah tegang. Mata musang itu menatap mereka dengan sorot aneh sebelum kembali bersuara, kali ini bahkan dengan pertanyaan yang semakin mengerikan. "Jika Hwang Min mengkhianatiku, apa kalian sanggup membunuhnya?"suara itu begitu dingin tanpa secuil pun nada canda.

Keringat dingin membasahi kaus hitam yang dikenakan Chansung sedangkan tangannya mengepal erat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa yang harus dijawabnya? Bisakah dia membunuh sang _appa_ demi Jung's? Kenapa _namja_ didepannya itu mengajukan pertanyaan sesulit itu? Apapun jawabannya mungkin akan membahayakan hidup mereka!

' _ **Mulai saat ini kau dan juga Changmin harus belajar mengendalikan emosi dan sifat kekanakkan kalian. Jadilah namja yang bisa kubanggakan. Lakukan semua yang harus kalian lakukan tanpa ragu!**_ 'ucapan sang _appa_ memenuhi benak Chansung dan memberinya jawaban atas apa yang ditanyakan pemegang jiwa dan raga mereka, sang _Lucifer_ yang seperti sedang memegang pedang kamatian diatas kepala mereka.

Perlahan ditatapnya sekilas Changmin yang berdiri disisinya. Mata bambi itu juga ikut memberinya keyakinan. "Kami sanggup!"jawab kedua remaja itu serampak dengan suara tenang.

Yunho tersenyum dalam hati melihat kedua _namja_ remaja yang terlihat sangat gagah dan penuh tekad itu. Hwang Min memang yang terbaik dalam melatih pasukan Jung's, buktinya sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku suka jawaban kalian!"

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

"Kau yakin bisa menemukan _namja_ kecil itu, _hyung?_ "Sehun menjalankan _land rover_ yang dibawanya dengan kecepatan sedang, mereka sedang menuju rumah sakit forensic untuk menemui Kim Junsu yang sepertinya harus dilibatkan dalam kasus kali ini.

Park Yoochun yang sedang membaca ulang semua dokumen yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan mendesah keras,"Kau tahu, Sehun-ah…Aku sudah menjalankan bisnis ini bertahun-tahun dan baru kali ini kasus seaneh ini jatuh dimejaku. Jujur aku mulai tidak yakin, tapi kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuknya."

Oh Sehun sudah mendampingi detektif disampingnya sejak bisnis ini dibuka, dia sangat mengerti apa yang sedang mengelayuti pikiran Park Yoochun. "Menurutku dia sudah mati!"ujar _namja_ berambut coklat itu datar. "Tapi dimana mayatnya?"gumamnya bingung.

"Dia tidak bisa dikatakan mati sebelum kita menemukan mayat ataupun potongan tubuh!"cetus Yoochun telak. Matanya menatap foto remaja berusia 16 tahun yang sudah hilang lebih dari seminggu itu, cantik dan masih sangat muda. Siapa orang yang tega menculiknya?

Dengan kasar _namja_ berjidat lebar itu mengusap wajahnya,"Kita harus melakukan semua cara untuk menemukannya, Sehun…Dia masih kecil.."lirih Yoochun dengan suara serak

"Tentu _hyung_ …Kita akan menemukannya."janji Sehun langsung, kasus ini terlalu mirip dengan kasus bertahun-tahun yang lalu yang membuat Park Yoochun memilih menjadi detektif.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

Kamar mewah bernuansa suram yang biasa terlihat angker karena hampir seluruh perabot disana berwarna hitam, terlihat aneh dengan puluhan boneka lucu yang sekarang tersebar disekeliling kamar dan juga ceceran komik yang berserakan di karpet bulu namun tidak ada satu pelayan dan pengawal pun yang berani tersenyum dengan kondisi kamar pemimpin mereka yang sekarang berubah drastis.

Ditengah kamar luas itu sekarang berdiri sosok ramping berwajah cantik yang mengenakan kemeja biru kebesaran dengan celana selutut yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan wajah kesal, sesekali sosok cantik itu bahkan menghentakkan kakinya dengan mulut yang terus mendumel.

"Aku mau yang rasa _strawberry_! Dasar bodoh!"berang Jaejoong pada pelayan _yoeja_ yang hanya menunduk bahkan tidak membalas ucapan kasarnya. "Ganti sekarang juga! Jika salah lagi akan kuadukan kau pada Yunho!"ancam Jaejoong seraya menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya disalah satu sofa dan meraih komik yang sedang dibacanya tadi. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu Louna-sii!"herdiknya tajam saat pelayan _yoeja_ itu masih berdiri diam ditempatnya.

"Ampuni saya, Jae- _sama_ …Akan segera saya ganti."seru _yoeja_ itu dengan suara bergetar dan tangan yang meremas erat rok-nya sebelum berlalu cepat dari kamar itu. Dia takut sekali pada anak kecil dikamar ketua Jung itu, mata besar itu kadang menatapnya dengan sorot nakal yang membuatnya merinding.

Tinggal bersama dan hanya Jung Yunho yang ditemuinya selama berada ditempat ini sepertinya sedikit banyak mengubah sifat ramah dan polos Jaejoong menjadi ketus dan arogan. Walaupun masih remaja, Jaejoong tidak bodoh. Dia tahu ini tempat yang berbahaya jika dilihat betapa mudahnya Jung Yunho membunuh orang dan banyaknya pengawal bersenjata, jadi dibutuhkan otak dan siasat agar dia bisa lolos dari tempat ini.

"Apa pun akan kulakukan agar bisa pergi dari sini."gumam Jaejoong penuh tekad pada foto Yunho yang ada dimeja kecil tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

.

.

.

' _Cantik sekali. Mata doe itu seperti menghipnotisku.'_

' _Siapa namja itu? Itu senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat.'_

Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi benak Chansung dan Changmin yang sedang menatap pada layar besar dibelakang meja kerja Jung Yunho yang sedang menampilkan foto seorang _namja_ cantik yang sepertinya seusia dengan mereka. Kedua _namja_ remaja itu semakin bingung apa tujuan dari ketua Jung sebenarnya. Mengapa setelah pertanyaan aneh tadi, sosok berkuasa ini malah menunjukkan sebuah foto.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, dia seorang _namja_ dan usianya 16 tahun namun dalam beberapa hari ini dia akan berulang tahun yang ke 17!"

Changmin menatap bingung pada foto yang tadi sempat dikiranya _yoeja_ itu dan ketua mereka yang sedang duduk dengan bersidekap. _'Apa hubungan pertandingan dengan tuan Ok tadi dengan namja kecil yang terlihat rapuh dan tidak berada ditempat yang tepat ini?_ 'dari ujung matanya Changmin bisa merasa jika Chansung juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya karena sahabatnya itu tampak gelisah.

"Kami harus membunuhnya? Atau menangkapnya?"tanya Changmin langsung dengan suara ragu mewakili apa yang pasti juga sedang dipikirkan Chansung.

Disisi lain, Ok Taecyeon terkesiap kecil dan memandang khawatir kedua _namja_ remaja yang menurutnya sudah bertindak bodoh tanpa mereka sadari itu. ' _Kuharap Yunho bisa menahan emosinya karena pertanyaan bodoh itu!_ 'doa Taecyeon dalam hati, bagaimana pun dia mulai menyukai kedua _namja_ yang menurutnya sangat berkualitas itu.

Tawa kecil yang terdengar mengerikan memenuhi ruang rahasia itu, Changmin melihat sosok tinggi besar Jung Yunho berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa sadar Changmin melangkah mundur, takut dan dingin seolah melingkupi dirinya karena mata musang itu seolah ingin membunuhnya.

"Membunuhnya? Menangkapnya?"tanya Yunho pelan pada _namja_ yang dengan lancang berani bertanya padanya. Tanpa ragu Yunho mencengkram bahu tinggi itu sekuat tenaga yang pasti akan menimbulkan memar untuk beberapa hari. "Kau harus bisa membunuhku dulu sebelum menyentuhnya, anak muda!"desis suara bass itu langsung.

Mata Chansung terbelalak lebar, terkejut karena tidak menyangka sama sekali pada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut tegas ketua Jung yang mereka takuti sekaligus hormati ini. Dilihatnya Changmin meringis menahan sakit.

' _Siapa sebenarnya namja cantik itu? Kenapa Yunho-sama terlihat begitu melindungnya? Sepenting itukah dia?_ 'Chansung bertanya-tanya dalam hati seraya melirik sahabatnya yang masih berada ditangan sang Lucifer yang mengamuk.

"Yunho- _sama_ , aku mohon maafkan dia."Taecyeon akhirnya buka suara, berusaha menenangkan emosi yang terlihat menguar dari seluruh tubuh besar itu. "Mereka masih muda dan tidak mengerti."bela Taecyeon pelan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Yunho melepaskan cengkramannya dan bersandar santai pada meja kerjanya, matanya tetap menatap lekat Shim Changmin yang sudah lancang itu. "Satu kali ini kumaafkan mulut lancangmu! Lain kali, kalian akan mati!"

" _Gomawo_ Yunho- _sama, mianhe Jeongmal mianhe_ …Tidak akan saya ulangi lagi kesalahan ini.."seru Changmin cepat seraya berlutut.

Baru kali ini Chansung melihat temannya yang acuh, jahil dan pemberani terlihat takut. Dia semakin takut pada masa depan yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Yang pasti itu berhubungan dengan remaja cantik di foto itu.

Yunho mengabaikan permohonan maaf itu dan juga Taecyeon yang menarik _namja_ bermarga Shim itu berdiri. Dia memilih kembali duduk dibalik mejanya dan melihat sekilas layar computer yang menunjukkan area kamarnya. Bibirnya berkedut melihat ulah Jaejoong yang nakal karena sedang memaksa Louna makan semua _ice cream_ yang dibawa pelayan itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Seringai kecil tampak pada _cherry lips_ itu.

"Kalian akan menjadi temannya, pengawalnya sekaligus pengawasnya. Dia tidak boleh sedih, kecewa apalagi terluka. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya maka kalian akan membayarnya dengan nyawa kalian sendiri!"suara bass itu begitu datar sekaligus dingin.

Kedua _namja_ remaja bertubuh tinggi hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa berani menatap mata musang itu. "Kami mengerti, Yunho- _sama.."_ ucapan keduanya serentak meski kebingungan mengelayuti pikiran mereka, terutama Changmin yang merasa bahunya remuk.

Sepenting itukah Kim Jaejoong bagi ketua Jung? Siapa sebenarnya _namja_ cantik itu? Mereka akan mati jika terjadi sesuatu pada _namja_ itu?

"Kalian juga harus melaporkan semua hal yang dilakukan Jaejoong setiap saat. Turuti semua kemauannya kecuali yang akan membahayakan nyawanya. Jika dia mencoba kabur, kalian harus segera melaporkan padaku ataupun Ok Taecyeon! Tidak boleh ada kekerasan sedikit pun padanya atau kalian yang akan menanggung akibatnya!"tutur Yunho tanpa jeda dengan nada yang tidak menerima bantahan dan berbalut ancaman.

' _Kabur?_ 'gumam Changmin dalam hati. ' _Jadi namja itu telah diculik Yunho-sama? Dan sekarang kami yang harus menjaganya agar tetap disini?'_

"Chwang!"desis Chansung kuat saat sahabatnya itu seperti larut dalam lamunannya tanpa sadar sepasang mata musang itu sedang menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Kalian juga tidak boleh melamun selama bertugas!"ujar Yunho tajam pada kedua _namja_ yang segera menunduk itu. "Bawa mereka menemui Joongie sekarang, Taec! Ada yang harus kulakukan!"perintah Yunho pada Teacyeon yang mendengar nada mengusir dari suara bass itu segera mengiring kedua _namja_ yang masih berdiri diam itu keluar dari jalan rahasia itu.

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL HOSPITAL**

Kim Junsu mengulum senyum melirik kedua _namja_ yang sedang duduk dihadapannya ini, dia sudah menduga Park Yoochun akan kembali dan meminta bantuannya. "Kenapa kau kesini lagi? Ada yang harus kubantu lagi?"pancing Junsu dengan wajah polos meski dia tahu ini pasti berhubungan dengan kasus keluarga Kim.

"Aku ingin kau terlibat dalam pencarian kami. Keluarga Kim ingin informasi cepat dan akurat, jadi menurutku melibatkanmu adalah solusinya. Setiap kita menemukan sesuatu yang memerlukan pemeriksaan kau bisa segera melakukannya. Tenang saja, bayarannya tidak akan mengecewakanmu!"dalam hati Yoochun ingin sekali membungkam mulut yang sedang tersenyum culas didepannya ini.

"Menarik sekali, aku setuju!" Junsu mengiyakan permintaan Yoochun itu tanpa berpikir, mengabaikan ekspresi menyelidik asisten _namja_ Park itu padanya. ' _Aku akan semakin menyesatkan petunjuk yang kau miliki, Park jidat.._ 'kekeh _namja_ bertubuh semampai itu dalam hati.

Oh Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dokter forensic yang sering mereka mintai bantuan ini. Tidak biasanya Kim Junsu bersikap sangat kooperatif. "Apakah darah dibaju seragam dan tas sekolah Kim Jaejoong itu sama?"tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, karena teringat _namja_ didepannya ini yang memeriksa DNA benda-benda itu.

Mata Junsu berkilat marah menatap _namja_ bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu,"Kau meragukanku, Oh Sehun-sii?"

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

"Mulai sekarang mereka akan jadi teman anda, Jae- _sama."_

Jaejoong melirik sekilas pengawal kepercayaan penculik gila yang baru saja memasuki kamar tempatnya tidur selama 1 minggu ini. Mata doe-nya mengamati dalam diam kedua _namja_ yang sepertinya seusia dengannya dan sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi datar dan penuh hormat walaupun dari ujung matanya, Jaejoong tahu salah satu _namja_ itu mengulum senyum melihat keadaan kamar yang aneh ini.

"Siapa mereka ?"Tanya Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat tanpa berniat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik yang sedang dibacanya. "Teman? Aku tidak percaya! Dan kau menganggu waktuku membaca, akan kuadukan pada Yunho!"bentak Jaejoong kesal dengan nada datar dalam suara Ok Taecyeon.

' _Dia berani membentak tuan Ok!'_

' _Yunho? dia memanggil ketua dengan namanya saja..'_

Kedua _namja_ yang sedang memasang ekspresi datar itu saling memandang heran, _namja_ cantik yang sedang berselonjor disofa itu begitu mungil namun tidak ada setitik rasa takut pun yang terlihat saat dia bicara dengan Ok Taecyeon yang sangar.

Mengabaikan ucapan sinis itu, Taecyeon mencoba meredakan sakit kepalanya menghadapi remaja yang entah bagaimana bisa begitu menarik perhatian ketua Black Dragon. Lihat saja keadaan kamar sang pemimpin itu sekarang. "Yang tinggi dan kurus adalah Shim Changmin sedangkan yang tinggi besar adalah Hwang Chansung. Mulai hari ini mereka akan menjadi sahabat sekaligus pengawal yang menemani anda setiap saat. Kalian juga akan belajar bersama. Anda bisa meminta apa pun pada mereka!"Jelas Ok Taecyeon tetap dengan nada datar yang sangat membosankan ditelinga Jaejoong yang lebih memilih berdiri menghampiri kedua _namja_ itu.

Walaupun masih takut dan benci terperangkap ditempat ini, Jaejoong juga punya rencana. Dia tahu satu-satunya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri adalah dengan mendapatkan kepercayaan dari ketua Black Dragon yang bermata musang itu. Mungkin untuk sementara lebih baik dia menuruti kemauan Jung Yunho yang sepertinya sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Tugas pertama kalian, bereskan kamar ini hingga rapi!"perintah Jaejoong pada kedua _namja_ yang terkejut mendengar tugas yang harus mereka lakukan. Wajah bodoh mereka membuat Jaejoong ingin tertawa,"Setelah itu, aku ingin makan kentang goreng dan _steak_!"

"Kami mengerti, Jae- _sama_."sahut Changmin dan Chansung yang bergegas mengumpulkan semua komik dan boneka yang berserakan dan mulai menyusunnya. "Benarkah dia itu tawanan? Kenapa lebih seperti boss?"bisik Chansung pelan pada sahabatnya yang sedang meletakkan boneka _Hello Kitty_ di salah satu rak.

Changmin diam-diam melirik sosok seperti malaikat dengan kemeja kebesaran itu. "Sebaiknya kita tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, Chan. Lihat saja tuan Ok juga takut padanya!"

Mata doe Jaejoong menatap lama kedua _namja_ yang sedang berbisik itu sebelum mengalihkannya pada Ok Taecyeon yang masih diam melihat semua itu. "Kau boleh pergi."usirnya datar pada pengawal Yunho itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Fast update 'kan? Yang terus berharap Jejung segera bertemu orang tuanya, mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat ya.

Untuk yang meminta Jejung harus jadi pasangan yang seimbang untuk sang ketua Jung, tentu saja….Jejung akan menjadi kejutan bagi organisasi black dragon kedepannya^^

Untuk yang benci tbc, soryyy tapi bukankah gw selalu fast update kalau memungkinkan.

On vacation dan terjebak macet….i hope you liked….

Selamat lebaran, mudik, holiday untuk semua readers^^

SEE YOU SOON.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **MANSION KIM**

"Aku tidak mau, _oppa_!"

Wajah Kim Yue Rei memerah menahan marah mendengar keputusan sepihak yang telah diambil suaminya tanpa menanyakan pendapatnya sedikit pun. Bagaimana bisa mereka meninggalkan rumah ini sementara putra tercinta mereka hanya bisa pulang kesini. "Aku mau menunggu Jaejoongie disini!"bantah Yue Rei berang. "Putra kita akan bingung saat dia pulang dan _mansion_ ini kosong, _oppa_! Dimana perasaanmu?"nada suara _yoeja_ cantik itu bergetar saat membayangkan wajah putranya yang senantiasa melekat dalam ingatnya.

" _Mansion_ ini tidak kosong, puluhan pelayan akan ada disini untuk menunggu Jaejoongie. Kau butuh suasana baru, sayang. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit."bujuk Kim Jongin yang mencoba bersabar menghadapi sang istri yang sekarang tampak selalu tegang. "Kang Dong Suk, tangan kananku akan mengurus semua masalah disini!" _namja_ Kim itu menurunkan suaranya, berharap sang istri mau memikirkan pendapatnya, dia tahu Yue Rei depresi berat dengan semua situasi ini.

Mata Yue Rei mengelap, mengabaikan nada sedih dan putus asa dalam suara suaminya. "Kau pergi saja sendiri, aku akan tetap disini. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku!"tanpa menunggu sahutan _namja_ yang selama 20 tahun ini selalu bersamanya, Kim Yue Rei meninggalkan ruang kerja itu.

Dengan kasar Kim Jongin menghempaskan badannya pada kursi hitam tempatnya menyelesaikan seluruh masalah bisnis. Matanya terpejam membayangkan senyum indah sang putra yang menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. "Ada dimana kau, Jaejoongie? _Appa_ harap kau baik-baik saja….Ya Tuhan lindungilah putraku dimana pun dia berada…"setetes airmata mengalir tanpa sadar dari mata _namja_ yang terpejam itu.

Diluar pintu ruang kerja itu, berdiri Kim Yue Rei yang terisak pelan memukul dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak seperti ada puluhan ton batu yang menghimpitnya. Jaejoong adalah jiwa dan raga mereka, selama 4 tahun mereka berusaha mendapatkan seorang anak hingga akhirnya lahir sang putra yang begitu mereka sayangi dan sekarang dengan kejam takdir merenggutnya dari mereka.

" _Umma_ akan menemukanmu! Dimana pun itu…"sumpah Yue Rei yang melangkah terseok-seok menuju kamar bernuansa _Hello Kitty_ milik putra tercintanya.

.

.

 **.**

 **VIETNAM**

"Jadi mereka akan melibatkanmu dalam pencarian? Bagus sekali."Yunho terdiam mendengar gerutuan panjang lebar sepupunya yang sedang mengeluh tentang detektif menyebalkan yang akan memburu jejak Kim Jaejoong seraya membaca beberapa perjanjian yang harus dilakukannya di benua biru.

' _ **Akan kubuat Oh Sehun itu menyesal karena sudah berani mempertanyakan kemampuanku!'**_

Yunho tahu Junsu paling benci ada yang meragukan keahliannya sebagai dokter. "Lakukan yang menurutmu bisa mengecoh mereka selama mungkin. Kami akan meninggalkan tempat ini untuk beberapa waktu, jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli….Sudah dulu Junchan, ada yang mendesak.."mata musang itu melihat getaran keras dari ponsel pribadinya.

"Merindukanku, _Kitty?"_ sapanya jahil pada remaja cantik yang langsung menjerit keras padanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Ok Taecyeon keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan kedua _namja_ tinggi besar yang sibuk membereskan tempat yang seperti kapal pecah ini, Jaejoong buru-buru meraih ponsel hitamnya lagi. Dengan kesal ditekannya nomor 1 seraya mondar-mandir disekitar sofa.

"YAKKKKKKK….KENAPA SEKARANG ADA PENGAWAL? RINDU? KAU BARU DARI SINI UNTUK APA AKU MERINDUKANMU!"jerit Jaejoong langsung begitu mendengar suara bass itu. Tidak peduli jika Yunho bisa membunuh orang yang membangkang seperti memukul nyamuk!

' _ **HAHAHHAHA…Bersemangat sekali, Jaejoongie. Kedua namja itu untuk menjagamu, kau ingin kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang?'**_

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari bibir mungil itu, Jaejoong masih merinding jika mengingat wajah _namja_ yang mati itu. "Kalau begitu aku ingin jalan-jalan disekitar istana jelek ini!"mintanya dengan suara kasar. "Jangan bilang tidak boleh, Yunho-ah."tuntut Jaejoong setengah merengek kali ini.

Terdengar helaan pelan sebelum Yunho menjawab, _ **'Kau boleh berjalan-jalan dengan mereka. Aku akan meminta Louna menemani kalian..'**_

"Kenapa harus _yoeja_ bodoh itu? Dasar beruang jahat! AKU BOSAN!"sela Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia tidak suka pada pelayan yang hanya menunduk itu!

' _ **Karena kedua namja itu belum mengenal seluk beluk istana yang katamu jelek ini, Joongie…Sekarang duduk manis karena kentang gorengmu akan tiba.'**_

Jaejoong menjerit kesal karena lagi-lagi Yunho memutuskan komunikasi itu padahal dia masih ingin mengeluh, bagaimana bisa kabur kalau kedua _namja_ yang ditugasi menjaganya juga tidak tahu situasi istana ini.

.

.

.

Mulut Changmin dan Chansung terbuka lebar dengan mata melotot lucu mendengar pembicaraan satu sisi itu walaupun mereka jelas tahu siapa yang dihubungi sosok rupawan yang sedang memberengut kesal itu. Sang Lucifer penguasa tempat ini yang bahkan bisa membunuh tanpa berkedip dimarahi oleh _namja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong yang berat tubuhnya hanya sekitar 45 kg itu?

Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Apa mereka sedang berhalusinasi? Chansung sampai menarik-narik sendiri telinganya untuk memastikan. Apa yang berlangsung dihadapannya sungguh tidak bisa dipercayai!

"Chwang….Kau juga dengar yang tadi? Aku tidak berhalusinasi 'kan?"

"Dia meneriaki ketua Jung! Dia memanggilnya beruang jahat…"desis Changmin tertahan, sama terkejutnya dengan Chansung karena baru hampir sejam yang lalu, _namja_ yang sama hampir meremukkan bahunya. Ternyata remaja cantik yang ada dihadapan mereka memang sangat penting!

Chansung mengangguk bodoh,"Dan dia masih hidup, Chwang…"

Keduanya tidak sadar jika Jaejoong mendengar semua bisikan mereka dan terkekeh kecil, mungkin akan menyenangkan bermain dengan 2 pengawalnya itu. "Sudah selesai membicarakan aku? Kalau sudah buka pintu itu karena kentang goreng-ku pasti sedang diantar!"

"Siap, Jae- _sama_ …"

Dengan tergesa keduanya berebut membuka pintu kamar diiringi derai tawa Jaejoong yang benar-benar terhibur dengan kekonyolan kedua _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang diberikan Yunho itu.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Changmin dan Chansung menemani _namja_ cantik yang ternyata bisa sangat menyebalkan sekaligus menumbuhkan rasa sayang kedua _namja_ itu untuknya karena perhatian kecilnya pada keduanya yang masih asing dan canggung dengan kediaman utama Jung's, terutama pada Jung Yunho yang selalu menatap mereka dengan sorot penuh penilaian.

Sikap Kim Jaejoong seperti cuaca, disatu saat bisa tertawa riang dan disaat lain bisa sedingin es, tapi tetaplah dia hanya seorang remaja yang terjebak ditempat menyeramkan ini dan mungkin tanpa kesempatan untuk pergi. Sekarang selain menjaga _namja_ bermata doe itu, Chansung dan Changmin juga diharuskan ikut belajar dari seorang guru asing yang didatangkan ketua Jung langsung dari Amerika.

"Aku ini orang Korea! Kenapa harus belajar bahasa Inggris? Jung _pabo_ itu pasti sengaja…."keluh Jaejoong suatu hari meski tetap tekun mendengarkan semua ajaran Mr. Joseph.

Sesekali Jaejoong juga mengamuk tidak jelas tentang kelakuan ketua mereka yang sudah menculiknya dan keinginannya untuk pulang, namun Changmin maupun Chansung hanya diam mendengarkan keluhannya. Terlibat atau menimpali ucapan _namja_ cantik itu akan membawa bencana untuk mereka.

Walaupun sering mengeluh, merutuk dan memaki ketua Jung, namun _namja_ cantik itu juga tidak pernah menolak saat Jung Yunho membanjirinya dengan berbagai hadiah dan juga hampir setiap saat sang Lucifer menemani tawanannya untuk makan malam yang kadang dipenuhi obrolan satu pihak dari Jaejoong.

"Istana ini luas dan jelek sekali! Aku bosan sudah mengitarinya beberapa kali, tidak ada yang bisa dilihat selain senjata mengerikan di dinding, lukisan-lukisan aneh dan semua pengawalmu yang selalu saja membungkuk hormat padaku…Huhhh…Menyebalkan sekali, Yunho-ah…"keluh Jaejoong semalam tanpa peduli Yunho menatap masam padanya saat lagi-lagi dia menghina tempat tinggal mafia itu dengan acuh. "Seharusnya kau menganti cat-nya! Aku benci warna hitam dan abu-abu itu…Suram sekali! Aku ingin kamarku bercat _green mint_ …Aku juga ingin lemari untuk semua bonekaku!"

Kedua remaja lain yang mendengarkan percakapan aneh itu saling melempar lirikan dalam diam. Mata musang yang sedingin es itu terlihat begitu mengerikan bagi mereka walaupun sepertinya _namja_ cantik yang terus mengoceh itu tidak peduli ataupun takut. Changmin selalu kagum pada keberanian Kim Jaejoong yang satu ini. Lihat saja _namja_ rupawan itu bahkan berani mengacungkan pisau _steak_ pada sang Lucifer yang tidak mengulaskan senyum sedikit pun.

Yunho diam-diam mengulum senyum mendengar ocehan dan keluhan yang terus keluar dari _cherry lips_ yang mengerucut itu, dia yakin cepat atau lambat Jaejoong akan lupa akan keinginannya untuk pulang. "Akan kuminta orang menganti cat kamar dan mengirimkan lemari!"dilihatnya Jaejoong hampir bersorak namun terhenti saat remaja itu melihat Yunho mengangkat jarinya,"Kau juga boleh bermain di taman besok, kedua pengawalmu itu akan mengantar tapi ingat jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh."seru Yunho datar seraya menukar piring _steak_ Jaejoong dengan miliknya yang sudah dipotong dadu.

Jaejoong memekik kecil mendengar izin itu," _Gomawooooo_ …Kau yang terbaik, Yunho-ah…"dengan penuh semangat remaja cantik itu mulai mengunyah potongan daging yang tampak lezat itu. Menyengir lebar pada Jung Yunho yang hanya mengeleng kecil.

"Bukan penculik mesum lagi? Apa hadiah untuk kebaikanku ini? Ciuman?"goda Yunho yang sontak mendapat delikan kesal dari mata doe yang selalu disukainya itu. Pipi sepucat pualam itu bahkan memerah, pasti _namja_ nakal itu ingat pada ciuman mereka semalam. "Aku masih bisa merasakan manis dan hangatnya bibir merah itu, Kitty.."bisik Yunho pelan seraya menyeringai kecil.

Ya, untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong membalas ciuman hangat dari _namja_ tampan yang sudah menculiknya itu dan semua itu dilakukannya tanpa sadar! Remaja cantik ini tidak mau mengakui jika dia melakukan semua itu dengan suka rela, salahkan saja Yunho yang menolak untuk menyuruh peliharaannya diam jika Jaejoong tidak menciumnya, yang awalnya hanya kecupan kecil menjadi lumatan hangat dan belaian ringan dari Yunho dan diakhirnya karena pukulan keras tinju kecil remaja cantik itu didadanya.

"Dasar mesum!"lirih Jaejoong dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. "Kau menjebakku! Kau pasti sengaja menyuruh serigala itu melolong…"tuduh Jaejoong masih dengan suara kecil karena dadanya berdebar kencang mengingat kejadian semalam. Dengan bodohnya dia lupa siapa _namja_ yang duduk didepannya dan hanyut dalam pelukan hangat beruang besar itu, salahkan saja dirinya yang tidak pernah dekat dengan siapa pun selain orang tuanya.

"Aku mau makan! Jangan menatapku seperti itu…"guman Jaejoong dengan mulut penuh, menghindari sorot gelap dari sepasang mata musang itu. Sejak ciuman pertama mereka, beberapa kali Yunho mengulangi kecupan kecilnya namun lumatan intim yang melibatkan belaian tangan besar itu pada kulitnya yang polos dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong berdenyut aneh baru dilakukan _namja_ itu semalam.

Jaejoong mengerang kecil saat mengingat bibir tipis itu dengan kuat mengulum _nipple_ -nya hingga dia mendesah dan tanpa sadar mencengkram kuat rambut yang sekarang tersisir rapi itu, bahkan Jung Yunho membuat _kissmark_ didadanya yang mungkin tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari. "Jika kau lakukan lagi, akan kutendang benda kebanggaanmu itu!"ancam Jaejoong sadis dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar sang Lucifer.

 _Namja_ berwajah keras itu tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali memasang raut keras. "Kalian berdua besok temani Jaejoong ke taman, jaga dia baik-baik! Jika terjadi sesuatu, kubunuh kalian!"desis Yunho bahkan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap kedua _namja_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari ruang makan pribadi itu.

"Kami mengerti, Yunho- _sama."_ jawab keduanya langsung berusaha mengabaikan semua bisikan yang baru saja mereka dengar tanpa sengaja.

Tawa riang terdengar dari bibir merah yang sibuk mengunyah itu. Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu sudah lupa pada rasa malu dan marahnya tadi. "Kau membuat mereka pucat pasi, beruang besar.."Jaejoong mengacuhkan wajah tampan sedingin es yang sedang mengeram padanya. "Kalian pergilah makan. Bunyi perut kalian terdengar sampai disini!"usir Jaejoong halus pada kedua _namja_ yang mulai disukainya itu.

Tanpa menunggu disuruh 2x, Changmin dan Chansung bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu setelah membungkuk hormat pada sang ketua yang hanya diam melihat _namja_ kecil itu berani memberi perintah didepannya.

"Kau memang diluar dugaan, Kitty.."

.

.

Itu penggalan percakapan paling aneh yang pernah disaksikan langsung oleh Chansung dan Changmin. Mereka yakin tidak seorang pun dalam organisasi Jung's pernah melihat ketua mereka sesantai itu dan mau meladeni permintaan dan obrolan aneh seorang remaja. Jung Yunho yang sadis itu bahkan memotongkan daging _steak_ untuk _namja_ cantik itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman luas yang mengelilingi _Dark Hell_. Puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan pohon besar tumbuh disekitar tembok tinggi yang memisahkan istana itu dengan hutan belantara luas yang dipenuhi binatang buas yang hanya menuruti perintah sang ketua Jung maupun tangan kanannya, Ok Taecyeon. _Namja_ berparas rupawan dengan tubuh ramping itu memicingkan mata melihat sekelilingnya, kamera CCTV ada disemua titik strategis, pengawal-pengawal bersenjata mondar-mandir disekitar tempat itu, entah karena keberadaannya disana atau memang sudah menjadi tugas mereka. Jaejoong malas memikirkan itu sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting baginya.

Informasi bagaimana cara lolos dari tempat ini!

Dia harus menguatkan semua tekadnya walaupun harus diakui Jaejoong mulai merasa nyaman tinggal dan mendapat semua perhatian manis dari penculiknya, ditempat ini semua orang menghormatinya dan dia bisa mendapatkan semua keinginannya tanpa mendengar jeritan sang _umma_. Tapi…dengan keras Jaejoong mengeleng kepalanya dan berbalik menatap kedua _namja_ yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Benarkan diluar tembok itu puluhan serigala dan yang lainnya berkeliaran? Dan hanya Ok Taecyeon atau Yunho yang bisa mengendalikan binatang buas itu?"tanya Jaejoong datar, berusaha tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan kedua _namja_ yang menjadi pengawalnya seraya menatap jauh kearah hutan lebat itu.

"Itu benar, Jae- _sama_. Semua binatang itu begitu buas, bahkan kami pernah dengar ada pengawal yang mati karena tidak sengaja masuk ke hutan terlarang itu."beritahu Chansung yang ikut menatap kearah yang sama dengan _namja_ cantik yang terlihat sangat penasaran itu.

Changmin diam melihat setiap perubahan ekspresi _namja_ cantik yang harus mereka jaga itu, dia yakin sesuatu sedang direncanakan kepala kecil itu. "Kenapa anda bertanya? Hutan itu sangat berbahaya!"

Mengabaikan guman kecil Changmin yang sepertinya tahu isi pikirannya, Jaejoong menimbang pertanyaan yang akan diutarakannya lagi. "Jadi bagaimana kalian atau semua pengawal itu bisa bisa keluar masuk dengan mudah ketempat ini? Pernahkah kalian masuk ke hutan itu?"

"Tidak pernah sekalipun! Bahkan _appa_ yang merupakan orang kepercayaan ketua tidak pernah masuk!"seru Chansung cepat, dibayar berapa pun dia tidak akan mau menghadapi puluhan serigala yang katanya berkeliaran di hutan itu.

Jaejoong melihat tidak ada kebohongan dalam wajah Hwang Chansung yang selalu tersenyum itu sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Kau belum bilang bagaimana kalian masuk ke istana ini, Chan.."

"Kami masuk dan keluar melalui jalan utama yang kita lalui tadi dengan beberapa kali pemeriksaan! Tempat ini ada ditengah gunung yang dikelilingi hutan luas yang anda lihat itu, untuk mencapai jalan utama harus melalui 3 gerbang besar yang sandinya hanya dimiliki ketua dan beberapa orang kepercayaannya tapi pernah ada yang bilang jika jalan tercepat keluar dari tempat ini adalah melalui hutan."jelas Chansung pada Jaejoong yang terlihat meringis mendengar semua kesulitan yang harus dilalui untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

"Kita akan mendapat masalah karena mulut ember-mu itu, Chanana…"desis Changmin kesal pada Chansung yang hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jangan pernah lakukan apa yang sedang anda pikirkan Jae- _sama_ …"saran Changmin pada _namja_ cantik yang menyeringai lebar padanya itu.

Chansung terkekeh kecil mendengar nada serius dari suara sahabatnya itu. "Aku bosan kita disini seumur hidup Chwang, mungkin saja dengan Jae- _sama_ , kita bisa keluar dan melihat dunia diluar tempat ini!"guman Chansung antusias.

Dengusan lirih Changmin terdengar olehnya sebelum sahabatnya itu memukul keras kepalanya. "Kita akan mati sebelum mencapai gerbang pertama apalagi jika mencoba masuk ke hutan itu! Dasar bodoh!"maki Changmin tanpa peduli Chansung mengerang kesakitan memegang kepalanya. Chansung memang selalu spontan, beda dengan Changmin yang selalu berpikir jernih.

Perang mungkin akan terjadi jika mereka nekat membawa keluar Kim Jaejoong yang sudah jelas sedang merencanakan pelarian ini. Jung Yunho akan murka dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh dunia untuk menemukan remaja itu, yakin Changmin jika melihat bagaimana perlakuan ketua mereka pada Jaejoong.

"Kita belum mencobanya, Chwang!"ujar Chansung bersikeras.

Dengan sadis changmin menginjak kaki chansung yang segera menghindar,"Mungkin Jaejoong akan selamat tapi kita dan _appa_ -mu pasti akan mati dalam sekejab ditangan ketua! Hentikan pikiran gila itu!"

Keduanya sibuk berdebat hingga lupa memperhatikan _namja_ cantik yang sudah berjalan menuju pohon besar yang dekat dengan tembok yang menghadap ke hutan. Jaejoong sengaja tidak menghentikan perdebatan kedua pengawalnya itu, dia penasaran seperti apa hutan yang hampir setiap malam serigala melolong menyeramkan.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Jae- _sama !"_ Jerit Changmin tertahan saat melihat tubuh kecil itu mulai memanjat pohon besar yang ada tepat disisi tembok terjauh yang mengelilingi area istana ketua Black Dragon. Dia yang pertama kali sadar Kim Jaejoong sudah tidak berdiri didepan mereka. Jantungnya hampir berhenti melihat _namja_ itu sudah berada didahan pertama!

"Kita akan mati sekarang kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya..."Pekik Chansung panik seraya melirik ke segala arah. Memastikan belum ada pengawal yang menyadari kejadian yang sedang berlangsung apalagi sekarang tubuh kecil itu seperti kesusahan untuk meraih dahan lainnya. "Bagaimana ini?"panic Chansung bingung mengiringi langkah lebar Changmin yang sudah berlari didepannya.

"Chwang CEPATTTT!"Jerit _namja_ bertubuh besar itu seraya berlari secepat mungkin saat tubuh majikan baru mereka itu mulai goyah. Jarak antara tempat mereka dengan pohon itu lumayan jauh dan jeritan Chansung sudah menarik perhatian semua pengawal yang sekarang berlari cepat kearah yang sama.

"SHIT!" Changmin memaki kasar untuk _namja_ seusianya saat kakinya tersandung, dia segera berdiri dan menyusul Chansung yang sudah berlari mendahuluinya seperti dikejar setan untuk mencapai tempat Jaejoong sedang mengelantung tidak stabil pada dahan kedua yang lumayan jauh dari dahan pertama tadi, mereka harus mencegah _namja_ cantik itu jatuh atau mereka akan mati ditangan sang Lucifer!

"JAE-SAMAAAAA….LAPORKAN PADA KETUA!"perintah pengawal lain yang ikut berlari cepat disisi kedua _namja_ remaja itu. Nyawa mereka semua akan melayang jika sesuatu terjadi pada _namja_ kecil yang harus mereka jaga itu.

Nafas Chansung terasa memburu, keringat membasahi seluruh kaos yang dikenakannya. Rasa takut menguasai dirinya, entah takut pada hukuman yang menanti atau takut sesuatu terjadi pada _namja_ cantik itu." JANGAN BERGERAK TERLALU BANYAK, JAEJOONGIEEEEEE…."pekiknya saat dilihat dahan itu akan patah.

"JAE-SAMA, PEGANG YANG KUAT ! JANGAN LEPASKAN TANGAN ANDA !"Jeritan Changmin terdengar mengelegar di area luas itu, matanya terbelalak ngeri saat tubuh kecil itu mulai jatuh diiringi teriakan suara lembut yang sarat ketakutan.

BUGH..

' _ **Kita semua akan mati!'**_ itu tercetus dalam pikiran semua orang yang terpana melihat tubuh ramping itu jatuh. Ketakutan memenuhi benak setiap orang yang berada ditaman luas itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks untuk semua followers, favorites, new readers, reviews, siders and guest. Jika ada yang merasa alur, cerita, cast dalam MLW itu tidak sesuai atau membosankan, gw minta maaf. Beberapa chap kedepan akan penuh kejutan, apa yang akan terjadi pada chansung dan changmin? Apa jaejoong berhasil melarikan diri? Tetap ditunggu ya.

.

SEE YOU SOON


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SEOUL**

PRANKKK….

Bunyi pecahan pecah belah itu mengejutkan Kim Jongin yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasan Park Yoochun dan anggota tim-nya yang akan berangkat memulai pencarian mereka diluar Korea. Semua kepala menatap kearah dapur sedangkan Kim Jongin menghambur cepat ke ruangan yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yue Rei? Kau terluka, sayang?"tanyanya langsung saat dilihatnya istrinya menatap kosong pada pecahan gelas yang berhamburan dilantai. "Bersihkan itu!"perintah Jongin pada pelayan yang ada didapur itu seraya menarik pelan tubuh kaku sang istri menuju ruang makan yang dijadikan tempat pertemuan.

Kim Junsu yang menyaksikan semua itu terlihat tertarik,"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tawarnya dengan nada bersahabat yang mendapat dengusan kecil dari Oh Sehun yang memang tidak menyukainya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."ujar Yue Rei mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi, mengabaikan semua tatapan penasaran yang ditujukan padanya. _Yoeja_ cantik itu memilih untuk diam dan menenangkan dirinya, tadi tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak kuat seperti ada yang terjadi. _'Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi pada anakku.._ 'doanya cepat dalam hati.

Mata Junsu menatap lekat _yoeja_ yang masih terlihat cantik itu, sebersit rasa kasihan bercampur kagum dirasakan _namja_ Kim itu. "Baiklah, tapi jika anda merasakan sesuatu katakan saja. Saya seorang dokter, Kim Junsu."tangan yang terulur itu menyentakkan Kim Yue Rei dari lamunannya, segera _yoeja_ cantik itu tersenyum tipis pada _namja_ berambut pirang yang terlihat ramah itu.

"Hari ini juga kami akan berangkat ke beberapa titik yang sudah kalian ketahui, jika ada informasi atau apapun anda berdua harus segera menghubungi kami."seru Park Yoochun. "Dari penyelidikan singkat kami, jika di Korea tidak ditemukan. Thailand, Hongkong dan Vietnam akan menjadi Negara tujuan kami!"umum Park Yoochun tegas.

Dahi Kim Jongin berkerut mendengar uraian detektif yang terlihat sangat percaya diri itu apalagi dokter yang baru saja dikenalkan pada mereka itu terlihat sedikit aneh. "Kenapa ketiga Negara itu yang dipilih? Kenapa bukan Jepang atau mungkin Cina?"tanya _namja_ bermarga Kim itu seraya meremas tangan sang istri yang sedingin es.

"Karena orang yang hilang atau diculik sering kali dijual ke Negara itu!"jawab Kim Junsu dengan senyum kecil yang seperti salah tempat karena dalam sekejab ruangan itu hening tanpa suara kecuali tatapan tajam dari Oh Sehun yang terlihat kesal.

"Dasar tidak punya hati.."gerutu _namja poker face_ itu pelan.

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kaki kirinya yang berdarah karena tergores ranting pohon. Matanya terasa panas karena pedih yang menyayat kulitnya, badannya juga terasa sakit, terutama pinggangnya. Kesempatan untuk melihat hutan itu gagal karena pohon bodoh itu sungguh tak berguna, maki _namja_ cantik itu dalam hati. Teriakan kedua pengawalnya dan juga pengawal lain yang berjaga ditempat itu bukannya membantu malah membuat Jaejoong semakin takut dan panic hingga melepaskan pegangannya pada dahan kurus itu.

"Anda terluka!"seru Chansung kuat, dialah yang tadi menahan sebagian tubuh kecil Jaejoong agar tidak menghantam tanah keras. "Chwang bagaimana ini? Jaejoongie terluka!"rasa takut menguasai seluruh hati Chansung melihat darah yang mengalir deras dari kaki ramping itu. Mereka pasti akan mati kali ini! Chansung bisa melihat ekspresi kosong pada semua wajah pengawal yang mengelilingi remaja cantik yang sedang meringis kesakitan itu.

Wajah Changmin yang biasanya penuh percaya diri juga terlihat pucat,"Bawa Jae- _sama_ ke kamar dan aku akan melapor pada tuan Ok!"putus Changmin cepat, rasa takut tidak boleh menghalanginya membantu _namja_ cantik yang hampir menangis itu. Ini memang kesalahan mereka.

"Aarggghhh….Pelan-pelan! Kau menyakitiku Hwang Chansung!"jerit Jaejoong marah saat tanpa sengaja tangan besar chansung memegang lukanya yang terus mengalirkan darah itu. Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan erangan kesakitan yang membuatnya mual itu.

"Anak baru kau bisa buat kita semua dalam masalah! Jae- _sama_ , biarkan saya yang membawa anda ke kamar."seru salah satu pengawal asing yang segera terdiam setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari _namja_ cantik yang sedang terluka itu. Seluruh istana tahu siapa sosok rupawan ini. "Aku mau Chansung yang membantuku!"herdik Jaejoong dengan suara dingin.

Remaja bertubuh besar yang tadi meringis kecil mendengar kemarahan Jaejoong dan juga kecaman pengawal senior itu, tersenyum mendengar pembelaan langsung padanya. " _Mianhe_ , Jaejoongie…Aku…Maksudku, Jae- _sama_ …"seru _namja_ bermarga Hwang itu setelah merasa semua pengawal lain menatapnya dengan sorot tidak suka karena memanggil sosok yang harus mereka hormati dengan tidak sopan.

"Eughhhh..Cepat bantu aku dan hentikan formalitas bodoh itu!"perintah Jaejoong dengan suara berdesis. Sakit dikakinya menjalar hingga ke kepalanya dan dia ingin segera berbaring bukan mendengar perdebatan bodoh antar pengawalnya.

Dengan lembut Chansung mengendong _namja_ cantik bertubuh ramping itu menuju kamar sang ketua, sementara Changmin dan pengawal lainnya sedang melaporkan kejadian jatuhnya Jaejoong pada Ok Taecyeon.

Namun yang tidak mereka ketahui Ok Taecyeon sedang mengikuti rapat bersama sang Lucifer yang pastinya tidak akan menerima dengan baik kabar jika sosok yang sangat dilindunginya itu terluka!

.

.

.

.

.

"Bunuh semua!"

Perintah dingin tanpa ragu itu terdengar diseluruh ruangan rapat yang dipenuhi oleh semua orang yang mengabdi pada Jung's, termasuk oleh orang-orang yang mengikuti rapat itu melalui _teleconference_. _Namja_ tampan bersetelan hitam dengan raut wajah keras yang duduk dikepala meja itu tidak peduli dengan gumanan yang terdengar dari beberapa orang yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan keputusannya. Sejak mengantikan _appa_ -nya, Yunho tidak pernah membiarkan secuil celah pun untuk orang yang ingin mengkhianatinya. Dia akan membasmi semua benih itu sebelum tumbuh besar!

"Tapi ketua, bisnis senjata kita akan mengalami hambatan di Hongkong jika tuan Chang kita bunuh sekarang! Bagaimana pun dia itu sangat berpengaruh disana! Banyak genk-genk kecil yang ada dibawah pimpinannya."seru Choi Siwon, salah satu dari 5 orang kepercayaan Yunho.

"Menurutku lebih baik kita manfaatkan dulu tuan Chang itu untuk menguasai pasar Hongkong, baru setelah itu kita basmi semua triad itu sampai ke akarnya, ketua."saran Gray, ahli senjata Jung's yang sekilas terlihat seperti pria baik yang seharusnya ada disekolah.

Mata musang itu menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi suara-suara yang memberinya pendapat itu dalam diam. Melihat sang ketua tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, perlahan gaung suara itu menghilang. "Bunuh dan kuasai semua bawahan Chang Kwok itu dalam semalam! Jika ada yang membangkang, kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!"ulang sang Lucifer tanpa peduli pada semua pendapat yang dikemukakan.

"Dalam beberapa minggu ini ketua akan berangkat ke Amerika, jadi kalian harus menyelesaikan tugas ini dalam waktu cepat! Selain masalah tuan Chang, kalian juga harus segera memaksa Khun Jeaneth mengatakan dimana mereka menyembunyikan….."Ok Taecyeon mengantikan Yunho menyampaikan semua perintah yang harus melakukan lakukan sebelum keberangkatan sang ketua ke benua biru untuk memperluas usahanya.

Selama beberapa waktu, Taecyeon menjelaskan semua rencana yang harus mereka jalankan dan membahas langkah yang akan mereka ambil, bunuh atau memanfaatkan semua orang yang berusaha mengkhianati Jung's. Target sudah mereka tetapkan dan semua orang yang mengelilingi meja rapat itu mengangguk mengerti tugas mereka.

"Baik semua rencana Jung's untuk 1 bulan kedepan sudah Taecyeon sampaikan dan sekarang aku ingin kalian menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun untuk 2 hari lagi! Bereskan aula pertemuan dan hias seindah mungkin!"perintah dingin dan datar ini membuat semua petinggi Jung's terdiam dengan wajah aneh.

' _Ulang tahun siapa? Sejak kapan kita mengadakan ulang tahun di istana ini? Aula pertemuan Jung's yang keramat itu?'_ semua kepala dan mata menyiratkan pertanyaan yang sama hingga serentak mereka menatap pada Ok Taecyeon yang mengangguk kecil pada mereka. Kebingungan mereka harus disembunyikan untuk sementara waktu, perintah mutlak itu harus dilaksanakan dulu.

"Akan kami lakukan, Yunho- _sama.."_

"KETUAAAA…..SESUATU TERJADIIIIII…."

Jeritan dari luar ruang rapat itu menghentikan semua pertanyaan yang akan diajukan petinggi Jung's tentang siapa yang harus mereka undang karena Jung Yunho sudah berdiri dengan wajah keras. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ada yang berani menyela rapat apalagi menjerit lantang dihadapannya.

BLAMMMM...

Pintu ruang rapat itu terbuka dengan bantingan kuat diikuti masuknya pengawal bertubuh besar yang ditugasinya mengawasi _namja_ remaja yang terus merengek padanya dengan gaya manja untuk melihat taman dan juga Shim Changmin yang pucat pasi dengan wajah yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya menahan amarah yang hampir meledak. Bisa dipastikan sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi pada kucing kecil yang disayanginya itu.

Remaja yang baru terpilih sebagai pengawal Jaejoong itu maju dengan tubuh bergetar, semua orang diruangan itu terdiam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Mata musang yang berkilat itu bukanlah tanda yang baik.

Shim Changmin menguatkan tekadnya dengan tidak mau menatap mata yang seolah ingin membunuhnya itu. " _Jae_ -sama jatuh.."gumamnya pelan yang langsung mendapat tamparan keras diwajahnya.

PLAKKKK…..

.

.

.

" _Appo_..Hiksss.."Isak Jaejoong lirih, sakit akhirnya mengagalkan keinginannya untuk tidak menangis, wajah rupawan itu terlihat pias. Mungkin efek _shock_ karena hampir saja dia jatuh dan mati jika Chansung tidak menangkapnya dan menjadi alas tempatnya jatuh tadi. "Kenapa Jung itu menanam pohon yang serapuh itu!"keluh Jaejoong diantara ringisan dan isak tertahannya.

"Tenanglah, Jae- _sama_. Dokter akan segera datang dan luka itu akan diobati."Hibur Chansung dengan nada riang walaupun dalam hati, dia sedang gemetar ketakutan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Changmin, satu hal yang pasti. Mereka akan dihukum!

Isak lirih masih sesekali terdengar dari _cherry lips_ itu saat Chansung membaringkan tuan mudanya itu diatas ranjang raksasa Yunho- _sama. "Mianhe...Mianhe,_ Chan _..._ Aku hanya.."Terbata suara lembut itu meminta maaf dengan mata merah dan wajah polos. Jaejoong baru saja menyadari jika karena ulahnya kedua _namja_ ini pasti akan dihukum.

Hati Chansung bergetar, dia memang baru beberapa hari menjaga _namja_ cantik ini namun sosok polos ini sangat mempengaruhinya. Bukan dengan perasaan cinta melainkan sayang dan tidak rela melihatnya terluka. "Anda tidak salah, Jae- _sama._ Kami yang sudah lalai menjaga anda."Gumam Chansung dengan senyum tipis.

"Tapi kau dan Changmin akan…."suara lembut itu terhenti karena suara pintu kamar yang dibuka kasar dan masuknya _namja_ tampan yang terlihat penuh amarah.

BLAM..

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoongie?"Raung suara bass yang masuk ke kamar itu dengan membanting keras pintu yang tak bersalah diikuti dokter yang tergopoh-gopoh, Ok Taecyeon yang terlihat datar seperti biasanya dan Changmin yang sedang menunduk ketakutan.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Jung Yunho menghampiri sosok mungil yang sekarang terduduk diranjang, dilihatnya pipi halus itu dipenuh airmata dan sepasang doe itu merah, isak tangis sesekali terdengar dari _cherry lips_ yang bergetar hebat. "Kau terluka ? Dimana ?"Tanya Yunho tajam meskipun ia berusaha menurunkan emosinya. Amarahnya hanya akan membuat _namja_ remaja ini ketakutan dan akan berusaha menghindarinya. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya dan dapat dirasakannya tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, tangan ramping itu mencengkram erat jas yang dipakainya.

"Katakan dimana kau terluka?"Ulang Yunho lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Kakiku.."Bisik Jaejoong pelan, takut melihat mata gelap yang menatapnya lekat itu. Diam-diam Jaejoong melirik Chansung yang berdiam disampingnya, tindakan kecil itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Yunho yang tahu pasti jika Jaejoong takut pengawalnya itu dihukum.

Setelah membersihkan wajah basah Jaejoong dengan lengan bajunya, _namja_ Jung itu kembali mendudukKan sosok rupawan itu. "Segera obati dia!"Perintahnya dingin pada dokter paro baya yang segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan meletakkan peralatan medisnya.

Berdiri dengan gaya khasnya yang arogan, Jung Yunho menatap kedua _namja_ remaja yang sedang menundukkan kepala. "Kenapa Jaejoong bisa jatuh? Bukankah aku sudah menugaskan kalian untuk menjaganya? Apa saja yang kalian kerjakan?"Desis suara bass itu dengan nada menyalahkan.

"Kami..."Chansung terdiam, sadar alasan hanya akan menambah hukuman mereka. Dia dan Changmin lahir dan besar ditempat ini, mereka hidup dari kemurahan hati ketua Black Dragon terdahulu dan ini adalah saatnya mereka mengabdi pada ketua Jung yang sekarang!

Melihat Chansung terdiam, Changmin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan bergumam pelan,"Jae- _sama_ hanya ingin melihat ke arah hutan..Jadi dia.."Ucapan _namja_ jangkung itu terhenti saat dia melihat mata musang itu menatapnya dengan sorot membunuh.

"Taec, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan? Hukum semua pengawal yang ada ditempat kejadian! Satu pun tidak boleh tertinggal!"perintah Yunho pada Taecyeon yang segera mengangguk dan mengiring kedua remaja itu keluar dari kamar.

Sekarang dikamar itu hanya terdapat Yunho, Jaejoong dan dokter yang sedang mengobati kaki _namja_ cantik itu yang tergores cukup dalam. Yunho duduk disamping dan mengenggam erat tangan _namja_ cantik yang terisak pelan, mungkin karena nyeri dikakinya dan takut.

"Mereka tidak salah, Yunho-ah."lirih Jaejoong menguncang lengan kekar _namja_ yang duduk disisinya. "Aku hanya penasaran hiksss….Pohon itu yang salah…"adu Jaejoong dengan isak kecil. "Chansung malah menahanku agar tidak luka dengan tubuhnya…"beritahu Jaejoong pelan.

Suara tangis itu tidak merubah keputusan Yunho sedikit pun, kedua remaja dan para pengawal itu lalai dan sudah sepantasnya dihukum. "Jangan memohon untuk mereka, Kitty. Mereka telah membuatmu terluka, ini akan jadi pelajaran agar tidak akan terjadi lagi!"ucap Yunho dingin, memeluk bahu kecil yang bergetar itu erat. "Kau harus ingat satu hal, Jaejoongie….Siapa pun yang gagal dalam menjalankan perintahku dalam menjagamu harus dihukum!"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar suara dingin _namja_ yang masih mengenggam lembut tangannya, bagaimana bisa Yunho begitu kejam pada semua orang hanya karena luka kecil dikakinya. "Yunho-ah…"panggil Jaejoong lirih untuk menarik perhatian _namja_ yang sedang memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan dokter dengan serius. "Bearrr…"pukul Jaejoong pelan pada lengan kekar _namja_ yang akhirnya menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya. "Apa mereka boleh tetap menjadi pengawalku?"

Mata doe yang masih berkaca-kaca itu membuat Yunho tidak mampu menolak permintaan kecil itu, dengan lembut dikecupnya bibir merah yang bergetar menahan nyeri itu. "Tentu, mereka akan tetap menjadi pengawalmu setelah menjalani hukuman." Dekapan erat dari tubuh ramping itu didapatnya disertai bisikan lucu yang membuat bibirnya berkedut.

"Jung _bear is the best_ ….Tapi mesum…"

Ketua Black Dragon itu tidak bodoh, dia tahu tujuan Jaejoong melihat kearah hutan. Pasti kucing kecil ini ingin melarikan diri. Akan dia pastikan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. "Bagaimana dokter Smith?"tanya Yunho begitu melihat dokter tua itu selesai membalut kaki ramping yang mungkin akan bernoda itu.

"Dia akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari dan usahakan jangan terlalu banyak berjalan, luka sobek itu dalam dan sudah saya jahit. Mungkin nanti akan ada noda sekitar 10cm dikaki Jae- _sama_. Saya permisi tuan Jung.."pamit dokter itu begitu selesai menjelaskan diagnosisnya.

Jaejoong mencengkram kemeja Yunho hingga kusut saat mendengar penjelasan dokter tua itu. "Aku tidak mau noda itu! Yunho-ah, kau dengar? Aku tidak mau ada noda dikakiku!"pekik _namja_ cantik itu histeris, dia memang tidak suka ada noda ditubuhnya, gigitan nyamuk sekalipun!

"Tenanglah, Jaejoongie. Aku berjanji tidak akan ada noda itu dikakimu!"dengan erat Yunho memeluk _namja_ cantik yang menangis sesunggukan itu.

.

.

.

.

Kabar jatuhnya sosok indah yang begitu dilindungi ketua Black Dragon menyebar cepat hingga ke telinga Hwang Min yang sekarang merasa sangat ketakutan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada putranya dan juga anak didiknya. Ketua Jung pasti tidak akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja.

Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu _namja_ yang masih gagah itu berusaha menghubungi nomor pribadi Ok Taecyeon namun belum juga dijawab. Hwang Min tahu sekali resiko dari pekerjaan mereka namun dia tidak menyangka kedua remaja itu bisa seceroboh ini.

' _ **Hallo, kau menghubungiku karena masalah Jae-sama?'**_

Hwang Min yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya segera menyadari sambungan ponsel itu sudah dijawab, segera saja _namja_ itu berujar cepat. "Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan kedua anak itu, Taec..Aku mohon padamu…"

' _ **Jangan terlalu khawatir, baru saja ketua menghubungiku….Mereka hanya akan dihukum**_ _ **ringan**_ _ **…Mungkin namja kecil itu sudah memohon untuk mereka. Kau tahu bukan ketua Jung tidak pernah merubah hukumannya sebelum ini…**_ 'suara Taec terdengar dilatarbelakangi dengan suara lecutan cambuk.

"Aku mengerti. _Gomawo_ Taecyoen.."ujar Hwang Min seraya menutup ponselnya.

.

.

.

CTARRRR... CTARRRR

Sakit karena cambukan pertama itulah yang paling mengerikan walaupun ini bukanlah pertama kali mereka mengalaminya. Changmin mengeratkan rahangnya. Mengabaikan suara terkesiap dan makian pelan Chansung yang pasti merasakan sakit yang sama. Changmin memasang mata kosong, membayangkan berbagai hal selain hukuman yang sedang dijalaninya. Bisa dirasakannya kulitnya mulai terbuka dan darah merembes keluar membasahi kulit telanjangnya.

Di tiang hukaman sebelah kiri, Changmin bisa mendengarkan erangan kesakitan Chansung yang juga mendapat hukuman yang sama. Awalnya dia mengira mereka akan dihukum mati seperti ancaman ketua Jung pada mereka yang sudah gagal menjaga _namja_ yang sudah pasti sangat mempengaruhi keputusan ketua Black Dragon itu dan mungkin memang akan dilakukan karena para pengawal asing bertubuh besar itu sudah menyiapkan senjata mereka, namun satu panggilan yang diterima Ok Taecyeon yang mengawasi hukuman itu merubah semuanya.

Hukum cambuk 20 kali harus mereka terima sebagai gantinya. Semua pengawal yang berada ditaman itu menerima hukuman yang sama. "Kalian harus berterima kasih pada Jae- _sama_ karena keringanan hukuman ini jika tidak mungkin kalian sudah mati!."seru Ok Taecyeon dengan suara keras yang terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Setiap rasa sakit karena cambukan ini membulatkan tekad kedua remaja yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu untuk menjaga sosok berwajah malaikat itu dengan nyawa mereka. Hidup mereka bergantung pada keselamatan tuan muda itu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur."perintah Yunho tegas setelah memberikan sebutir obat penahan sakit pada Jaejoong yang tadi terus merengek bahkan mengancam tidak akan minum obat jika Yunho tidak meringankan hukuman pada pengawalnya.

Jaejoong mendengus kecil walaupun tidak melawan kali ini, karena matanya juga terasa berat. "Aku mau melihat mereka besok."pintanya dengan kuap lebar yang membuat wajah rupawan itu semakin lucu.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Yunho menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu hingga ke leher. "Jadilah anak baik dan aku akan menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun termewah untukmu."

"Ulang tahun? Arrrghhhh…Yunho-ah…Pulangggg…. _Umma_ juga janji mau mengadakan pesta untukku…Kapan aku boleh pulang?"

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan pulang tapi untuk sekarang tidurlah dan pikirkan apa yang kau mau untuk pestamu itu. Kau boleh minta hadiah apapun kecuali pulang!"suara bass itu terdengar dingin tanpa mau dibantah.

Jaejoong merengut kesal, dia hanya ingin pulang. Apa yang salah dari itu? Jika kau tidak boleh membiarkanku pulang, akan kuminta hadiah yang membuatmu bangkrut! Pikir Jaejoong langsung.

Dengan lembut Yunho menarik tubuh kecil itu hingga berbaring diatasnya, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa sekarang Jaejoong tidak pernah menolak perlakuan itu lagi, sebaliknya tangan ramping itu otomatis mencengkram erat piyama hitam Yunho. "Jangan cemberut, Jaejoongie. Bukankah disini kau bisa dapat semuanya? Aku janji jika saatnya tiba maka aku sendiri yang akan membawamu pulang."

"Aku mau villa mewah dan sebuah pesawat untuk hadiah ulang tahunku!"pinta Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders/guests.

Uda fast update 'kan...so many thanks untuk bag IT kantor yang bisa dengan cepat memperbaiki laptop gw.

Kenapa banyak sekali yang lebih mengkhawatirkan foodmonster couple daripada Jaejoong yang jatuh?

Yang suka dengan karakter Jaejoong disini, thanks ya...*big hugs*

SEE YOU SOON


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **9**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SEOUL**

Wilayah pinggiran itu begitu kumuh dan kotor dengan ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan rumah asal jadi yang menimbulkan bau busuk memuakkan dan hampir saja membuat Kim Junsu muntah jika dia tidak mengenakan masker untuk melindungi hidungnya. Malam ini untuk kesekian kali mereka sedang mengunjungi beberapa tempat penjualan organ ilegal yang tidak akan pernah ditemukan oleh orang awam yang tidak pernah terlibat dalam bisnis kotor dan mengerikan ini walaupun faktanya ratusan orang setiap hari mengantri untuk mendapatkan organ tubuh! "Kuharap kalian cepat karena tempat ini sangat menjijikkan! Aku mulai menyesal terlibat dalam pencarian bodoh ini! Sudah berulang kali kukatakan remaja itu pasti sudah mati!"gerutu Junsu dengan suara malas yang tidak disembunyikannya. Matanya membalas tatapan garang Oh Sehun dengan acuh!

"Apa lihat-lihat? Tidak senang dengan fakta yang sudah terbukti, detektif Oh?"tantang Junsu tidak peduli pada helaan nafas kesal Park Yoochun yang selalu sakit kepala melihat kedua partner kerjanya tidak pernah akur.

"Akan kubuktikan kau itu salah, dokter Kim!"

Oh Sehun melengos setelah membalas ucapan Junsu dengan garang. _Namja_ berkulit putih itu mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri gang-gang sempit dan kotor itu, meladeni dokter gila itu hanya akan memperpanjang masalah. Lebih baik dia segera menemui agen diketahuinya melakukan penjualan organ itu.

"Masih jauh 'kah? Kau sudah memastikan dia ada ditempat?"tanya Yoochun memecah keheningan yang tercipta setelah perdebatan kecil itu. Dia jenuh dengan semua jalan buntu yang mereka temui!

"Informanku mengatakan dia ada ditempat itu setiap malam!"jawab Oh Sehun sambil menunjuk ke sebuah rumah. "Didepan sana!"

Kim Junsu berdecih lirih melihat semangat kedua _namja_ itu menuju rumah terbesar ditempat kumuh yang seharusnya diluluh lantakan pemerintah Seoul itu. "Dasar bodoh! Saat kalian menemukan fakta jika dia tidak mati, _namja_ itu mungkin sudah ada di benua lain!". Dengan langkah ringan, _namja_ berambut pirang itu mengikuti kedua detektif itu menuju tempat yang hanya akan memberikan info kacangan.

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku benci _juice_ mangga!"seru Jaejoong menahan kesal pada pelayan yang hanya menunduk itu, benar-benar membosankan. Tak pernah sekalipun Louna membantah semua perintah aneh dari Jaejoong. "Dimana Yunho? Aku mau dia menemaniku makan!"tanya Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Louna. "Pergi dan cari si Jung itu! Katakan padanya aku tidak akan makan jika dia tidak datang!"perintah remaja cantik itu dingin, mengabaikan wajah Louna yang pucat pasi.

' _Mencari Yunho-sama dan memintanya kesini...'_ Louna menangis dalam hati, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia menolak perintah remaja yang sedang menatapnya tajam itu. "Eugh..Jae- _sama,_ kenapa anda tidak menghubungi ponsel ketua?"cicit Louna memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan sosok ramping didepannya. Wajah malaikat remaja cantik itu sangat menipu, penilaian awal Louna jika tuan muda kecil ini akan sangat mengemaskan, salah besar!

Jaejoong memutar matanya tanpa mengucapkan apapun, kesal bagaimana bisa dia lupa tentang ponsel itu. Ini semua pasti karena kakinya yang terasa nyeri dan juga rasa rindunya pada rumah karena obrolan kecil dengan Yunho semalam. "Ambilkan ponselku!"

Seharian ini Jaejoong yang kakinya sedang sakit hanya berdiam diri dikamar sambil mengeluhkan apa saja, dan baru 30 menit yang lalu Louna mendorong remaja cantik itu dengan kursi roda ke ruang makan ini atas perintah sang Lucifer yang sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa menemani Jaejoong.

' _Apa benar Yunho akan mengantarku pulang jika waktunya tiba? Tapi kapan?'_ Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, mengusir pikiran bodoh itu. Mana mungkin penculik akan mengantar pulang korbannya!

.

.

"Chwang, itu enak sekali.."Bisik Chansung dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap puluhan hidang yang tertata rapi dan mengugah selera di meja makan yang hanya ditempati _namja_ cantik pemilik mata doe yang tampak sedang memarahi Louna yang sedang mengantarkan segelas _juice_ padanya dan menanyakan dimana keberadaan ketua mereka.

Dengan kuat Changmin menyikut perut Chansung hingga _namja_ bertubuh besar itu meringis kecil. Changmin melakukan itu karena temannya itu sekarang bahkan sudah hampir meneteskan air liur,"Jangan lakukan hal yang akan membuat kita dihukum! Aku juga ingin sekali menyantap semua hidangan itu, tapi aku lebih senang nyawaku!"Cetus Changmin dengan suara berdesis tajam.

"Tapi itu pemborosan sekali jika hanya dimakan oleh Jae- _sama_. Tidak akan habis, aku yakin itu."seru Chansung pelan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari objek yang menjadi kesukaannya. Makanan!

"Kau sudah lupa hukuman cambuk yang kita terima karena Jae- _sama_ jatuh tempo hari? Bahkan punggungku masih sakit dan mungkin kita masih terbaring dikamar jika dokter tua itu tidak mengobati kita atas perintah Jae- _sama._ _"_ Tambah Changmin dengan suara semakin pelan karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menatap mereka dengan sorot aneh dan seringai kecil.

Chansung bergedik mengingat rasa sakit karena hukuman dari ketua Jung itu, helaan nafas ringan terdengar dari mulutnya. "Tentu aku ingat dan kita memang salah, Chwang. Tidak seharusnya kita membiarkan Jae- _sama_ memanjat pohon itu!"Sesal _namja_ yang sudah mulai menyayangi sosok yang terlihat rapuh dan harus dijaganya sejak beberapa waktu ini.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa berbisik-bisik?"Sela suara lembut itu diantara obrolan kecil kedua _namja_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruang makan pribadi Jung Yunho yang hanya boleh dimasuki orang-orang terpilih saja.

Jaejoong memperhatikan kedua _namja_ itu sejak mereka memasuki ruang makan, terutama Hwang Chansung yang tampak berbinar menatap semua makanan lezat yang disiapkan Yunho untuknya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jung Yunho saat memerintahkan pelayan menyediakan puluhan hidangan ini yang tak mungkin Jaejoong habiskan. Terlebih dia masih sedih dan marah karena sangat merindukan _bumonim_ -nya di hari ulang tahun ke 17-nya ini.

"Ayo temani aku makan!"Ajak Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Kedua _namja_ yang seusia dengannya itu menatapnya dengan mata melotot aneh sebelum saling melirik dengan cengiran lebar. "Apa yang kalian tunggu?"seru Jaejoong kesal karena dia tidak suka diabaikan. "Temani aku makan atau akan kuhukum kalian!"baru saja Jaejoong mengucapkan ancam asal itu, Changmin dan Chansung sudah duduk tegak didepannya dengan tangan memegang sendok.

" _Gomawo_...Jae- _sama."_ seru keduanya serampak dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui, istana suram yang dibencinya itu sedang sibuk dihias dengan berbagai dekorasi yang akan membuat orang-orang terpana karena keindahannya. Aula yang awalnya terlihat suram sekarang dipenuhi tirai indah berwarna _peach_ dan _baby blue_ , puluhan meja yang ditata dengan penutup berbordir emas tersebar diseluruh ruangan itu dengan peralatan makan lengkap diatasnya. Bunga, hiasan, bahkan lampu-lampu berwarna cerah dipasang pada tempat-tempat strategis yang akan membuat suasana suram aula itu menjadi hangat dan nyaman.

Semua khusus dilakukan Jung Yunho untuk sang tawanan cantik!

"Apa ini cukup, Yunho- _sama_? Hanya ini yang bisa disiapkan dalam waktu singkat dan permintaan khusus itu baru bisa tiba pukul 6 sore besok."

Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil pada pertanyaan Taecyeon yang menemaninya melihat aula yang sedang disulap secara instan oleh orang-orang profesional yang dikirim ke istana ini, dan semua itu demi ulang tahun seorang remaja cantik yang sudah merebut hatinya. "Apa kado yang kupesan telah siap?"tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada kursi berukiran indah yang sedang diletakkan salah satu pengawal disamping kursi kebesarannya.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Taecyeon merutuk kasar, bayangkan apa yang harus dilaluinya demi mendapatkan sebuah pesawat! Hello sebuah pesawat mewah untuk hadiah ulang tahun tawanan manja sang Lucifer! Semua kerepotan yang harus dilalui Taecyeon sejak kehadiran Kim Jaejoong yang bahkan sama sekali tidak takut padanya, remaja cantik itu bahkan berani memerintah Taecyeon!

"Semua sudah siap, Yunho-ah...Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi apa itu tidak berlebihan? Dia itu hanya seorang remaja, untuk apa hadiah seperti pesawat itu?"Taecyeon tidak bermaksud untuk mempertanyakan tentang hadiah itu, hanya dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Yunho yang semakin memanjakan remaja cantik itu. Taecyeon besar bersama Yunho dan dia sangat mengenal _namja_ yang biasanya sangat dingin itu.

Termenung sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan Taecyeon yang sebenarnya sangat masuk akal itu menimbulkan senyum tipis dibibir Yunho saat mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong meminta hadiah aneh itu karena Yunho tidak mengizinkannya pulang. Jika dengan memberikan seluruh dunia, Jaejoong akan selalu bersamanya, maka itu yang akan Jung Yunho lakukan!

"Kuharap ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau bertanya tentang apa yang kuberikan dan kulakukan untuk Jaejoongie! Tugasmu adalah memastikan dia tetap ada disini dan..."

DRTTT...

Getaran ringan ponsel yang ada ditangannya menghentikan semburan kemarahan Yunho pada tangan kanannya itu. Nama pada _display_ ponsel itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum apalagi suara nyaring yang sekarang memenuhi kepalanya.

' _ **YAKKKKK, kau dimana, Yunho-ah? Aku tidak akan makan jika kau tidak muncul dan kenapa Louna menangis hanya karena aku memintanya memanggilmu? Bodoh sekali yoeja itu!'**_

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, _namja_ Jung itu meninggalkan Taecyeon yang sedang mengawasi aula. Selama beberapa menit Yunho mendengarkan semua gerutuan dan keluhan Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan pribadinya. _Namja_ cantik itu semakin hari memang semakin memperlihatkan taringnya. Lihat saja dia bahkan sedang memarahi kedua pengawalnya yang entah kenapa bisa duduk dan makan bersamanya.

"Kau akan mati jika tidak makan, Boo..."ujar Yunho datar sembari mengecup pipi sepucat pualam _namja_ yang melongo melihatnya dengan ponsel yang masih setia ditelinganya. "Kalian semua keluar!"usir Yunho langsung pada Louna dan kedua pengawal Jaejoong yang melihat dirinya dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Jaejoong yang sudah tersadar dari kehadiran Yunho yang tadi masih berbicara dengannya dari ponsel tertawa kecil. "Muka kalian bodoh sekali."ejeknya pada Chansung dan Changmin yang sudah berdiri dengan salah tingkah bahkan masih memegang sendok ditangan mereka. "Yunho meminta kalian pergi. Ingin dicambuk lagi?"goda Jaejoong tanpa perasaan bahkan lagi-lagi remaja cantik itu tertawa keras karena kedua pengawalnya terbirit-birit menuju pintu ruang makan.

"Sekarang kita makan dan hentikan ocehan tentang mogok makan itu!"Yunho duduk dan mulai meletakkan berbagai macam makanan dalam piring kosong didepan Jaejoong yang mencibir padanya dengan wajah lucu.

"Biar saja! Aku ini sedang marah padamu, penculik mesum!"

Sang Lucifer yang jarang sekali menampakan reaksi itu tertawa kecil mendengar suara lembut itu. Dengan gemas dicubitnya pipi yang sedang digembungkan remaja cantik itu. "Tidak ada orang yang mengatakan jika dirinya sedang marah, Jaejoongie."

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

"HEIIII JANGAN KABUR!"

"KAMI BUNUH KALIAN...KEJAR TERUS..."

Ketiga _namja_ itu berlari cepat menyusuri gang-gang kotor itu mengerahkan semua tenaga mereka dari kejaran beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang memegang golok dan pisau pemotong daging. Mungkin baru beberapa menit, tapi rasanya sudah berabad-abad mereka berlari kesetanan. Penampilan mereka terlihat sangat berantakan dengan noda darah dan lebam yang mewarnai wajah mereka.

"Dasar sial! Kenapa mereka itu begitu barbar..."maki Park Yoochun dengan nafas tersengal saat mereka sudah mencapai jalan utama sembari terus melirik ke belakang memastikan mereka sudah berhasil kabur. Kakinya seraya melayang!

Kim Junsu mendengus kasar mendengar suara Yoochun yang sedang dibencinya itu. Dia terlibat perkelahian bodoh karena 2 detektif gila disampingnya ini dengan gaya _bossy_ mengancam boss salah satu tempat penjualan organ itu saat bertanya. "Itu salah kalian! Seharusnya pakai otakmu itu untuk bertanya, pasang senyum. Bukan dengan mata dingin dan suara arogan!"sembur dokter forensik itu seraya menatap Oh Sehun dengan benci. "Kubunuh kau jika tadi pisau itu melukai wajahku!"ancam Junsu pada _namja_ berkulit putih yang tertawa mengejeknya.

"Bunuh saja kalau bisa, aku tidak takut padamu!"balas Oh Sehun setengah meringis karena luka dibibirnya. Dia begitu kesal dan curiga pada dokter yang dipilih Yoochun menjadi partner mereka, setiap kali Junsu mengusulkan sebuah tempat , pasti selalu berakhir dengan tangan kosong atau mereka dikejar para sampah masyarakat itu.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan perdebatan kalian yang tidak ada habisnya! Kita satu _team_ dan tujuan kita adalah menemukan Kim Jaejoong dalam keadaan hidup. Mulai besok kita akan mencari diluar Seoul dan Sehun, kau akan ditemani Kyuhyun!"tanpa menunggu reaksi kedua _namja_ yang masih saling melotot itu, park yoochun melenggang pergi.

" _HYUNGGGG!_ Kenapa aku harus bersama _evil_ itu?"jerit Sehun tidak terima, membayangkan pekerjaannya akan semakin sulit dengan adanya _namja_ yang sangat menyebalkan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku turut berduka cita, tuan Oh!"ejek Junsu dengan seringai lebar.

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

Suara air yang mengalir membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidur lelapnya, dengan mata mengantuk dan mulut yang menguap lebar remaja cantik yang mengenakan piyama sutra itu melirik pada jam dinding yang terpasang di selatan kamar itu. Pukul 2 dini hari!

Kritttt...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Yunho keluar dari ruangan yang masih beruap itu hanya dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya sedangkan air dari rambutnya yang basah mengalir turun dari dada hingga ke perut datar itu dan menghilang di handuk yang terpasang begitu rendah. Wajah Jaejoong memerah, matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan sorot aneh hingga hatinya berdebar kencang dan pipinya terasa panas membara.

"Yunho-ah.."lirih Jaejoong tanpa sadar, tangannya meremas kuat selimut yang sedang dipegangnya saat sosok yang memancarkan aura berkuasa itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur besar dimana Jaejoong terduduk dengan selimut yang menutupi kakinya. "Apa yang..."suara Jaejoong menghilang, matanya seperti terhipnotis pada _namja_ Jung yang menjulang tinggi didepannya.

Dengan lembut Yunho menangkup pipi sepucat pualam yang merona indah itu, matanya menatap raut indah itu lama. Yunho tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya menculik Jaejoong, remaja cantik ini sekarang adalah miliknya!

" _Sweet Seventeen_ and _happy birthday_ , Jaejoongie."bisiknya pelan sembari menurunkan bibirnya untuk mencium lembut _cherry lips_ remaja cantik yang terlihat shock itu. Mungkin Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika Yunho ingat besok adalah hari kelahirannya walaupun _namja_ Jung itu menjanjikan pesta dan hadiah ulang tahun.

Tangan ramping yang refleks memegang lengan kekar Yunho itu terasa dingin,"Bagaimana...Aku tidak bilang..."kebingungan terdengar jelas dari suara lembut itu. Jaejoong bahkan tidak berontak saat Yunho menariknya keluar dari selimut dan mendudukkan _namja_ cantik itu dipangkuannya.

Mendekap erat tubuh kecil yang berbau _vanilla_ itu, Yunho menjilat seduktif kulit leher selembut sutra milik remaja cantik yang sudah melingkarkan tangan dilehernya itu sebelum mencium dan menyesapnya kuat hingga Jaejoong mengerang keras. "Kau lupa jika sudah minta hadiah padaku?"tanya Yunho dengan suara pelan, tangannya sibuk menyusup kedalam piyama remaja cantik itu sedangkan bibirnya menjilat dan mengucup berulang kali _cherry lips_ yang seperti candu baginya.

Tubuh Jaejoong memanas, perutnya terasa bergetar aneh karena sekarang dia duduk dipangkuan Yunho yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk kecil yang menutup bagian bawahnya! Aroma sitrus menguar dari kulit tan itu dan sesuatu yang keras terasa dibokong Jaejoong setiap kali dia bergerak. Mengabaikan perasaannya itu, kepala berambut hitam itu mengeleng cepat," _Anio,_ tapi aku tidak bilang hari apa..."cetus Jaejoong dengan suara aneh karena dia berusaha menjawab diantara kecupan dan lumatan tanpa henti dari _namja_ bertubuh kekar yang sedang memeluk intim tubuhnya.

Yunho yang sudah sangat berpengalaman tahu pasti remaja cantik itu merasa canggung dengan posisi intim mereka sekarang. Gairah Yunho tidak bisa dibohongi walaupun sekuat tenaga ketua Black Dragon itu menahannya. Yunho melakukan _french kiss_ hingga saliva mengotori dagu putih itu, bahkan dengan seduktif _namja_ itu menjilat pelan _nipple_ Jaejoong melalui piyama sutranya.

"Sekarang tidurlah, besok akan jadi hari yang panjang...Aku ingin kau terlihat memukau, Boo."

Wajah cantik yang memerah itu bingung saat Yunho mendorongnya pelan hingga Jaejoong sekarang berbaring dengan Yunho yang memeluknya dibawah selimut, "Yunnie bear...?"

"Pejamkan matamu sekarang, Jaejoongie.."Gairah _namja_ Jung itu hampir meledak melihat bibir yang sedikit membengkak dan _bitemark_ di kulit putih itu. _'Besok aku akan mengambil hadiahku darimu, kucing kecil.'_

.

.

.

"Omooooo...Arghhhh...Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan itu Yunho-ah..."pekik Jaejoong girang sambil melompat-lompat kecil melihat pesawat besar berwarna putih dengan pinggiran warna _gold_ yang ada dilapangan luas tempat Yunho membawanya.

Saat terbangun tadi pagi dalam pelukan hangat ketua mafia itu, mata Jaejoong langsung memanas. Biasanya _umma_ akan datang kekamarnya dan membawakan kue ulang tahun dan hadiah. Dia hampir saja menangis kencang, namun pelukan dan kecupan panas dari _namja_ tampan yang selalu menuruti semua permintaannya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Apalagi saat Jung Yunho memintanya bersiap-siap karena ada kejutan untuknya.

Setelah puas mengitari pesawat panjang nan indah itu dengan berlari-lari kecil, Jaejoong menghambur dalam pelukan _namja_ bermata musang yang bersandar di BMW yang membawa mereka ketempat ini. "Tapi mana villa yang kuminta?"tagih Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu mengemaskan dengan tuxedo warna _peach_ yang membalut tubuh rampingnya itu.

Yunho senang melihat kegembiraan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata doe yang begitu disukainya itu. "Villa itu akan kau miliki minggu depan! Jadi bersabarlah. Sekarang kita kembali karena pesta ulang tahunmu akan dimulai."

" _Arraaaaa...Gomawo_ , penculik mesum...Aku senang sekali! Kita harus ke Amerika, Paris, Italia..."seru Jaejoong nakal, memeluk erat tubuh besar yang entah kenapa membuatnya selalu merasa aman itu, bahkan terkadang Jaejoong lupa akan niatnya untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun kejutan itu berlangsung mewah dan meriah walaupun sedikit kaku karena Jung Yunho terlihat dingin dan menjaga jarak seperti biasa, sedangkan remaja yang berulang tahun itu terlihat sangat senang dan tidak peduli dengan raut wajah aneh orang-orang yang datang ke pesta itu. Kejutan lain dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong hampir pingsan karena bahagia.

Disana, didepan panggung buatan itu sedang bernyanyi _One Direction_ yang merupakan _**boy band**_ kesayangan Jaejoong. Dia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi bisa melihat konser mereka karena _umma_ selalu melarangnya. Ini ulang tahun terbaiknya, pikir Jaejoong yang lupa dia sedang diculik!

"AARRRGGHHHHH...Liam itu keren sekali Yunho-ah...Aku mau minta foto dan tanda tangannya. Bolehkan?"pekik Jaejoong dari tempatnya melompat-lompat disamping Yunho yang terlihat acuh menikmati segelas wine. "Kenapa mereka bisa disini? Aku tidak bilang..."ucapan itu terlupakan karena Jaejoong terduduk dipangkuan sang Lucifer dan mulut cerewet itu dicium kuat oleh Yunho yang tidak suka melihat Jaejoong memuji orang selain dirinya!

Mata doe itu terbelalak lucu saat Yunho melepaskan bibirnya. "Kenapa menciumku?"lirih Jaejoong yang merasa semua orang sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Mereka melihatku dengan aneh, Yunho-ah..."bisiknya semakin pelan.

"Aku tidak suka kau memuji orang lain dan jangan pernah pedulikan mereka! Jika kau tidak suka, kapan saja mereka bisa kusingkirkan!"Yunho sengaja menguatkan suaranya hingga terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang duduk disekeliling mereka.

Disudut lain aula yang terlihat indah itu, tepatnya di _stand_ makanan. Kedua pengawal Jaejoong sibuk makan dengan mulut penuh dan piring yang terlihat penuh sesak dengan tumpukan kue. "Aku tidak pernah makan sebanyak ini, Chwang...Ini lezat sekali... _Nyamm.."_

Changmin yang sibuk mengunyah _chicken pie_ berusaha menjawab sahabatnya,"Kau benar, Chan. Kuharap Jae- _sama_ ulang tahun setiap hari...Kau bawa kotak makanan itu?". Mereka sudah berencana untuk menyelundupkan semua makanan enak yang pasti tidak akan habis itu.

"Tentu saja..."sahut Chansung dengan senyum lebar membayangkan _stock_ makanan selama 2-3 hari dalam kotak besar yang sudah mereka siapkan.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks so much untuk yang sangat antusias dengan MLW ya...Dan maaf banget untuk yang merasa ceritanya super lambat, dinikmati saja ya dan kalau bosen "klik back".

Untuk yang selalu meminta jaejoong bertemu orang tuanya itu sangat tidak mungkin, seperti review beberapa reader : "jika Jaejoong bertemu orang tuanya, MLW bakal ending." Itu benar sekali.

.

.

TEASER CHP 10

Suara lolongan binatang mengetarkan kaki jaejoong yang sudah berhasil mencapai batas tembok tinggi itu. "Hikss...dimana ini? Kenapa gelap sekali hiksss...Tidak! Kau tidak boleh takut kim jaejoong karena mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk lari. Kapan lagi namja jung itu meninggalkanmu..."marah jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sebelum dengan mata tertutup rapat nekad melompat pada pohon yang terlihat dekat dari tembok tempatnya duduk.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^

.

.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SEOUL**

"TIDAK MAU!"

Penolakan langsung dari _namja_ berambul ikal yang dicat coklat terang itu membuat kepala Park Yoochun yang sedang frustasi memikirkan jalan lain dari penyelidikan mereka serasa ingin pecah. Tidak bisakah dia bekerja dengan orang-orang normal yang punya akal sehat dan bukannya emosi yang meledak-ledak? Pencarian Kim Jaejoong yang tidak membuahkan hasil sedikit banyak memancing _namja_ berjidat lebar itu memasangkan 2 orang yang memang tidak pernah akur namun sangat berkompeten itu. Perasaan mereka harus disingkirkan jika ingin menyelesaikan kasus yang seperti labiran tak berujung ini!

"Kyuhyun mengertilah...Kau dan Sehun itu bisa mengunakan kemampuan kalian untuk saling melengkapi, Sehun yang tahu tempat-tempat yang akan kalian tuju dan kau yang bisa memeriksa sekaligus menyamar. Kalian itu akan menjadi partner yang sangat cocok jika kalian tidak saling merengut, menjerit dan..."

"Aku tidak pernah menjerit, _hyung_..."sela Oh Sehun seraya menyesap _bubble tea_ yang dipegangnya. Dia tidak suka pada ucapan yang baru keluar dari mulut atasannya itu apalagi binar tawa dalam mata _namja_ berambut ikal yang seolah mengejeknya itu.

Jari-jari Yoochun mengetuk konstan meja besar yang dipenuhi peta, hasil forensik dan sejuta hal lain yang berkaitan dengan penyelidikan mereka. Matanya menatap malas pada _namja_ berkulit putih pucat dan tanpa ekspresi yang baru menyelanya. "Jika kau tidak menjerit maka besok kalian berdua harus berangkat ke Thailand untuk memulai pencarian disana dan aku dengan dokter Kim akan ke Hongkong!"putus Yoochun tanpa jeda agar kedua _namja_ yang ingin membantahnya diam karena dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah membuka mulut meski tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Cho Kyuhyun, mantan polisi bagian forensic bagian pembunuhan yang akhirnya memilih menjadi detektif karena bosan dengan semua aturan kaku dan formalitas dalam lembaga kepolisian yang terasa mencekiknya itu melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Oh Sehun yang sering membuatnya naik darah karena sikap diam dan wajah datar itu. Dia tahu kemampuan _namja_ muda itu sangatlah hebat hingga Park Yoochun memilihnya menjadi asisten tapi Kyuhyun ingin partner yang bisa membuatnya merasa santai dan tidak terbebani dengan sikap kaku yang menegangkan jika dalam situasi hidup dan mati itu.

"Kuharap kami bisa kembali dalam keadaan hidup!"cetus Kyuhyun penuh ironi seraya menatap Oh Sehun yang hanya menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

 **.**

Dengan mengendap-endap sosok ramping bertudung hitam itu menyusuri lorong panjang dan berliku yang mulai membuatnya takut karena hanya diterangi lampu redup ditempat-tempat strategis, Jaejoong mulai menyesali keputusan yang diambilnya karena perasaan melankolis. ' _Apa aku harus kembali?_ 'pikirnya berulang kali sambil menatap kebelakang lorong.

Dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang tiba-tiba sangat merindukan orangtuanya saat diam-diam keluar dari kamar pribadi Yunho, sangat kebetulan pergantian pengawal sedang dilakukan dan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Masih tergiang dalam benaknya pesan namja bermarga Jung yang sangat memperhatikannya itu setelah mengendongnya ke kamar setelah dia mengeluh kecapekan. " Tidurlah karena aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dan jika butuh sesuatu mintalah pada Louna, dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mau malaikat cantik ini sakit karena lelah dengan pesta ulang tahun." Jaejoong hanya berguman kecil pada seruan itu dan kecupan kecil Yunho pada bibirnya seraya bergelung dalam selimut.

Gelisah mengelayuti pikiran _namja_ cantik yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun paling menakjubkan itu begitu dia sendirian dikamar luas dan hening itu. Bayangan orang tuanya senantiasa berputar dalam memori Jaejoong. Dia sangat merindukan mereka walaupun ia juga tidak menyangkal jika mulai merasa nyaman ditempat ini karena semua perhatian Jung Yunho.

"Aku harus lari! Ya, ini kesempatanku karena Chansung dan Changmin tidak terlihat sepanjang malam. Louna juga belum datang!"Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, membayangkan rencananya, mengabaikan rasa aneh didadanya yang seolah tidak mau meninggalkan kamar dan pemiliknya yang seperti tarikan tangan yang terus memintanya untuk tinggal.

Tujuan Jaejoong tadi adalah taman luas yang menjadi tempat perbatasan dengan hutan itu. Saat dirinya sampai, taman itu terlihat mengerikan, kegelapan menyelimuti tempat itu, hanya beberapa lampu redup yang terpasang sepanjang taman luas itu. Suara binatang terdengar samar diantara deru angin yang menyusup diantara mantel bertudang milik Yunho yang dipakainya.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menuju pohon tempatnya jatuh, dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengabaikan kakinya yang terasa sakit dan mulai memanjat pohon itu. Remaja yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun terbaiknya itu juga mengabaikan hatinya yang terasa sesak membayangkan wajah Yunho saat tahu dia tidak ada dikamar. ' _Aku tidak boleh kembali, aku ingin umma dan appa!'_ seru Jaejoong dalam hati, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Semakin lama ditempat ini, semakin melemahkan tekad Jaejoong untuk pulang. Perlakuan manis Jung Yunho membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh pada penculik sekaligus pembunuh itu. Jaejoong tahu dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho dan itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Suara lolongan binatang mengetarkan kaki Jaejoong yang sudah berhasil mencapai batas tembok tinggi itu dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajah rupawan itu. "Hikss...Dimana ini? Kenapa gelap sekali hiksss..."remaja berusia 17 tahun itu tidak mampu menahan takut hingga terisak pelan. "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh takut Kim Jaejoong karena mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk lari. Kapan lagi _namja_ Jung itu meninggalkanmu sendiri..."marah Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sebelum dengan mata tertutup rapat nekad melompat pada pohon yang terlihat dekat dari tembok tempatnya duduk.

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

.

Lagu ulang tahun melantun pelan dari bibir Kim Yue Rei yang bergetar hebat seraya memeluk boneka _Hello Kitty_ besar. Didepannya sebuah kue yang dihiasi dengan lilin dan tulisan _happy birthday,_ Jaejoongie terlihat sangat mengiurkan untuk disantap. Sayang, hanya kesedihan dan isak pelan _yoeja_ cantik yang mewarnai ruangan itu.

"Apa kau sudah meniup kue ulang tahunmu, Joongie-ah.."

"Ini hari yang kau tunggu, putraku...Kau ingin hadiah yang indah bukan?"

Kim Jongin merasa dadanya ditikam berulang kali dengan belati tajam saat mendengar semua kata-kata istrinya yang tampak begitu terpukul itu. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun putranya dan mereka tidak bisa lagi merayakannya bersama. Ditambah berita dari detektif Park jika pencarian di Seoul tidak membuahkan hasil.

 _Namja_ paro baya itu menarik sang istri dalam pelukannya seraya mengusap airmata yang membanjiri pipi Yue Rei yang semakin tirus. "Aku yakin Jaejoongie dalam keadaan sehat." Jongin merasa sebagai manusia paling berdosa saat mengucapkan apa yang mungkin kebohongan besar itu. "Sebaiknya kita istirahat..."

"Aku yakin uri Joongie masih hidup, _oppa_..."lirih Yue Rei yang tidak pernah putus asa berdoa demi keselamatan putra tunggalnya. "Aku bisa merasakannya.."tanpa menolak _yeoja_ itu mengikuti langkah Kim Jongin keluar dari kamar penuh kenangan itu.

 _Namja_ Kim itu mendesah pelan mengamini perkataan sang istri. "Mereka akan mulai pencarian di Thailand dan Hongkong."

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

.

PLAKKK...

BUGH..

BUGHH..

Seluruh ruangan itu diam melihat amukan amarah sang Lucifer yang seperti akan menghanguskan istana yang baru saja menyelenggarakan pesta mewah itu. Wajah tampan Jung Yunho seperti menguarkan aura hitam yang bisa menelan semua yang menganggunya. Baru saja dia meninggalkan Jaejoong dikamar dan dalam waktu tak sampai 1 jam, _namja_ cantik itu hilang tak berjejak!

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kalian kehilangan dia? Bukankah aku sudah memerintahkan kalian untuk berjaga didepan pintu kamar karena penjaga lain akan sedikit terlambat! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?"Murka Yunho pada kedua remaja yang baru dihajarnya dengan penuh emosi hingga babak belur itu.

Kedua remaja yang menjadi pengawal Jaejoong itu hanya bisa menunduk, lagi-lagi mereka melakukan kesalahan karena hal sepele seperti menyimpan dahulu kotak makanan sebelum menjalankan perintah sang Lucifer yang sekarang terlihat bisa membunuh mereka dalam sekejab. Keduanya tidak menyangka jika Jae- _sama_ akan kabur setelah pesta dengan hadiah termewah itu!

"Saat kami sampai, pintu kamar anda sudah terbuka."gumam Chansung tanpa memandang sepasang mata musang yang berkobar itu. "Kami juga sudah mengecek CCTV tapi tidak terlihat apa pun setelah Jae- _sama_ melewati lorong utama!"tambah Changmin cepat. Berbeda dengan Chansung yang menghindari tatapan membunuh ketua _Black Dragon_ , _namja_ jangkung yang sangat merasa bersalah itu melihat lurus pada sepasang mata gelap sang Lucifer. "Beberapa CCTV di lorong lain mati karena sedang ada perbaikan bulan, jadi kami tidak tahu kemana Jae- _sama_ pergi."beritahu Changmin lagi karena dilihatnya Yunho terus memakunya dengan mata dingin itu.

Tangan Yunho terkepal erat, ingin sekali dia menghajar lagi kedua _namja_ didepannya tapi ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu, menemukan tawanan cantiknya yang berusaha melarikan diri. Jaejoong bisa saja dalam bahaya karena istana ini penuh jebakan dan remaja cantik itu sekarang bisa ada dimana saja. Rasa takut dan khawatir yang tidak pernah ada dihati seorang Jung Yunho sekarang seperti mendobrak ingin keluar!

"Cari dia di seluruh tempat ini! Aktifkan seluruh CCTV dan kalian...Katakan apa saja yang terjadi hari ini! Aku meninggalkan Jaejoong beberapa jam bersama kalian sebelum pesta itu dimulai. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak biasanya?" tanya Yunho dengan menyelidik.

Dengan cepat kedua _namja_ itu berusaha mengingat apa saja yang dilakukan atau mungkin dikatakan Jaejoong pada mereka yang merujuk pada niatnya melarikan diri. "Mungkin Jae- _sama_ ke hutan itu.."Seru Changmin kuat, mengabaikan rasa takut dan sakit pada tubuhnya. "Beberapa hari ini Jae- _sama_ selalu menatap kearah hutan itu...Dan..."suara Changmin menghilang, tidak tahu apakah dia harus memberitahu jika mereka tanpa sengaja telah mengatakan jika jalan keluar tercepat dari tempat ini adalah hutan angker itu.

"Katakan apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku!"raung Yunho dengan suara kasar seraya mencengkram leher Changmin dengan kuat hingga _namja_ jangkung itu terlihat kesakitan. _Namja_ Jung itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan teriakan Hwang Min dan beberapa petinggi Jung yang juga ada dalam ruangan itu.

Chansung yang merasa Changmin akan mati jika sang Lucifer tidak melepaskan cekikannya terlihat begitu panik melirik sang _appa_ yang terlihat tidak berdaya untuk melawan kekuasaan sang Lucifer. "Kami memberitahu Jae- _sama_ jika hutan itu adalah jalan keluar dari tempat ini!"seru _namja_ bertubuh besar itu cepat dalam satu helaan nafas seiring dengan jatuh tubuh jangkung Changmin menghantam lantai dingin.

PLAKKKK...

Lagi-lagi tamparan kuat diterima Chansung hingga pipinya kembali terasa terbakar dan rasa asin darah memenuhi mulutnya, aura membunuh terasa dingin diruangan yang hening seketika itu. Semua orang takut pada apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua _namja_ muda itu. Tidak ada yang berani masuk ke hutan dengan ratusan binatang buas itu!

"Kumpulkan semua orang yang bisa masuk ke hutan itu! Hubungi juga Devlin...Aku butuh dia sekarang!"Yunho menjeritkan perintahnya dengan cepat hingga semua orang bergegas melaksanakannya. Apa yang dikatakan Hwang Chansung membuat jantung berhenti berdetak seketika. Jaejoongie-nya dalam bahaya besar!

"Siapkan juga obat bius pada semua senjata! Gunakan juga kacamata khusus!"

Tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang sibuk menjalankan perintahnya, Yunho bergegas meraih sebuah senapan dan pedang yang terpasang disalah satu dinding, _namja_ Jung itu berlari cepat menuju sebuah lorong. "Kalian ikut aku!"perintahnya keras pada Chansung dan Changmin yang segera menjejari langkah cepat sang ketua. Membuang semua perasaan mereka tentang hutan angker itu.

"Yunho- _sama_ , minggu ini adalah jadwal binatang-binatang itu makan!"beritahu Taecyeon yang berlari disamping Yunho, dia tidak mau _namja_ Jung itu terluka hanya karena perasaan panik yang sedang menguasainya. Tangan kanan ketua _Black Dragon_ itu tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka semua jika Kim Jaejoong sampai mati!

"AARGGHHHHHH...SIALAN! Akan kukurung dia jika kutemukan!"berang Yunho mempercepat larinya menuju pintu rahasia menuju hutan terlarang yang hanya diketahui segelintir orang itu karena semua pemberi makan dan juga pengawas hutan itu masuk melalui pintu lain. Kenapa hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari terindah ini berubah dalam sekejab menjadi malam penuh teror!

.

.

.

.

Mata doe itu menatap nyalang pada kegelapan hutan yang sekarang tidak lagi memancing rasa penasaran ataupun keinginannya untuk kabur. Sebaliknya bulu kuduknya meremang karena rasa takut yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya! Jaejoong merasa ada puluhan mata sedang menatapnya, menunggu saat untuk menerkamnya. Gesekan daun dengan sesuatu yang diduganya serigala terdengar jelas ditelinga, termasuk langkah kaki binatang buas itu. Jaejoong sangat menyesal telah meninggalkan kamar hangat tempatnya tidur selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Hikssss..Yunho-ah..."Bisiknya lirih dengan suara bergetar yang hampir menangis keras. Kegelapan malam membuatnya lupa jalan yang dilaluinya untuk masuk ke hutan ini. Saat dia akan berbalik, Jaejooong merasa semua jalan terlihat sama dan sekarang mungkin dia tersesat ditengah hutan gelap itu. "Yunho-ah...Tolong aku hiksss...Takut..."Merasa tidak akan ada yang menolongnya kali ini, Jaejoong meringkuk dipohon yang tepat ada disampingnya, berusaha tidak bergerak dan berharap Yunho sedang mencarinya. Jika tidak, dia akan mati kali ini!

Jika saja dia menuruti perintah Yunho untuk istirahat dan bukannya melarikan diri karena perasaan melankolis, semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Sekarang dia pasti sudah tidur dalam pelukan hangat Yunho dan kakinya tidak akan sakit dan kembali berdarah, bahkan tangannya penuh dengan goresan ranting yang terasa pedih!

"Aku bersumpah kalian akan mati jika berani mengigitku!"ancam Jaejoong dengan penuh tekad saat dilihatnya ada yang bergerak tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Keringat dingin memenuhi tubuh kecil yang ditutupi mantel bertudung lebar itu.

SREK...SREK...

.

.

.

.

"Hwang Min cari disemua tempat disekitar area taman! Bunuh semua binatang yang mendekati atau melukai Jaejoong!...Dan kalian tunggu dipintu ini! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk masuk jika masih ingin hidup! Panggil dokter untuk berjaga-jaga!"desis Yunho dingin dan cepat sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan hutan mengabaikan tatapan Ok Taecyeon yang terlihat aneh dan khawatir.

Begitu bayangan Yunho menghilang, Taecyeon melirik kedua remaja yang sudah memegang senjata dengan wajah pucat itu. "Kenapa kalian begitu ceroboh? Berdoa 'lah tidak terjadi apapun pada Jae- _sama_! Kita semua akan mati jika remaja itu terluka!" usai mengatakan itu, Ok Taecyeon berlari masuk kedalam hutan yang dipenuhi lolongan serigala itu. Menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah ditelan kegelapan hutan.

Mata tangan kanan Jung Yunho itu mengawasi hutan lebat itu dengan cepat dan teliti seraya berlari tanpa suara menuju tempat yang terdekat dengan tembok taman, Taecyeon mengenali hutan ini seperti telapak tangannya sendiri karena disinilah tempat dia dan Yunho bermain sejak kecil. Serigala pertama yang mereka pelihara diberi nama GIN!

"GIN..GIN..."panggil _namja_ itu dengan suara pelan seraya meniup sebuah benda berbentuk panjang yang melingkari lehernya. Taecyeon bisa merasakan puluhan mata merah sedang menatapnya namun tidak bergerak mendekatinya karena dia terus meniup benda kecil itu. Gerakan menyibak pepohonan dan menebas ranting terdengar olehnya yang langsung mengikuti arah suara itu karena yakin Yunho-lah pelakunya!

Di utara hutan itu, Taecyeon bisa mendengar langkap berderap para pengawal yang mungkin dipimpin Devlin, si penjaga hutan. Mereka akan melumpuhkan binatang-binatang yang sedang kelaparan itu dengan obat bius, mengantisipasi serangan brutal yang bisa membunuh semua penghuni istana!

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Jung Yunho masuk ke hutan yang begitu disukainya itu dengan perasaan yang sama sekali berbeda karena isi hutan ini mungkin saja telah membunuh dan mencabik _namja_ kecil yang sudah merebut semua perhatiannya dan menumbuhkan perasaan aneh dihatinya. Namja tampan itu berlari secepat kilat seraya menebas ranting yang menghalanginya, dia harus cepat menemukan Jaejoong sebelum hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi karena binatang-binatang itu sedang kelaparan.

"GIN...GIN...GIN..."seru Yunho pelan dengan nada tertentu sambil terus berlari hingga tiba-tiba seekor serigala putih muncul tepat dihadapannya dengan lompatan cepat. Senyum lebar terulas dari bibir tipis itu, Yunho berjongkok didepan serigala itu dan menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil dihidung hewan yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata merah itu.

"Ingat bau ini dan cari dia!"perintah sang Lucifer yang sepertinya dimengerti serigala yang langsung berlari cepat diikuti Yunho dari belakang.

Keduanya terus berlari memasuki hutan lebat itu hingga GIN berhenti. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri untuk mendengarkan suara binatang yang sepertinya mendekat itu, Yunho menangkap suara isak lirih yang bahkan hanya sayup terdengar. Tangan Yunho meraih benda panjang yang sama dengan milik Taecyeon dan mulai meniupnya pelan seraya melangkah mendekati sekumpulan serigala yang sepertinya sedang fokus pada sesuatu. Sepasang mata musang itu terbelalak lebar dan adrenalin mengalir kencang dalam darahnya saat siluet dibalik pohon besar itu tertangkap olehnya.

"Tunggu disini!"perintah Yunho pada serigalanya seraya mengusap moncong panjang GIN yang berdiri dengan 4 kaki yang terbuka lebar siap membantu tuannya.

Geraman serigala-serigala itu terus terdengar bahkan Yunho bisa melihat moncong dan taring panjang mereka melalui kacamata yang dikenakannya itu. Mereka siap menerkam mangsa didepan mereka dan sosok kecil itu hanya meringkuk diam, sepertinya tidak menyadari jika bahaya ada didepannya. Benda pengendali ini bahkan tidak akan terlalu berguna karena rasa lapar pasti merongrong insting binatang buas itu untuk berburu!

"BOOJAE! AWAS!"

Dengan secepat kilat Yunho berlari dan melompat menuju tempat Jaejoong meringkuk dibalik pohon saat seekor serigala besar tampak siap menerkam _namja_ kecil yang seperti terpaku melihat hewan berbulu hitam itu. Yunho berlari cepat seraya menyiapkan senjatanya untuk ditembakkan begitu dia punya kesempatan namun apa yang dilihatnya membuat jantungnya serasa meledak. Tanpa memikirkan apa pun Yunho melompat diantara Jaejoong dan serigala yang membuka lebar moncongnya itu.

"AARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH...YUNHOOOOOOOOOOO!"jeritan penuh ketakutan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang melihat bagaimana serigala itu mengigit bagian belakang tubuh Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Dilihatnya _namja_ Jung itu berusaha menendang serigala itu untuk menjauh tanpa melepaskan senjata yang dipegangnya.

DOR...DOR...

Yunho berhasil menembakan obat bius itu, walaupun serigala telah mengoyak punggungnya dengan gigi taring setajam pisau jagal itu. Bau darah segar tercium oleh hidungnya dan geraman serigala terdengar jelas olehnya, namun Yunho mengabaikan semua itu dan merangkak pelan mencapai tempat Jaejoong terisak kuat, "Kau tidak terluka? Dia tidak mengigitmu?" _Namja_ bermata musang itu bertanya dan tersenyum tipis diantara kesakitan yang terasa akan membunuhnya, tangannya mencengkram erat lengan ramping remaja rupawan yang terus menangis sembari memeluk dan memanggil namanya itu.

"Yunho hiksss...Yunho...Dia...Binatang itu...Hikss...Hiksss..."

Jaejoong yang masih terkejut, menangis kencang meluapkan rasa takut tanpa menyadari Yunho yang terlihat menahan sakit yang teramat. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat saat serigala besar berbulu hitam itu tiba-tiba saja melompat ingin menerkamnya dengan taring tajam dan liur menjijikkan namun dia tidak merasakan apapun selain dorongan keras yang menyebabkan punggungnya menghantamnya tanah lunak.

Pelukan erat dan aroma citrus itu menyadarkan Jaejoong jika Yunho sudah menyelamatkannya. "Yunho-ah...Yunhoo...Serigala itu...Dia...Hiksssss...Yunhooooooooooo!"jerit Jaejoong kencang saat melihat kemeja putih _namja_ Jung itu berubah menjadi warna merah pekat. "Ada apa denganmu, Yunho-ah? Serigala itu mengigitmu? Hiksss...katakan sesuatu Yunnie bear...Jangan buat aku takut hiksss..."tangis Jaejoong semakin keras saat dilihatnya Yunho memejamkan mata seperti menahan sakit yang mengerikan.

"GIN...Ughhh...GIN..."panggil Yunho keras, sekarang dia butuh peliharaanya itu untuk menjaga Jaejoong yang sedang ketakutan dan dalam bahaya sementara bantuan belum tiba.

HUP...

"Aarrghhhh..."pekik Jaejoong terkejut dan panik saat tiba-tiba seekor serigala putih muncul dihadapannya. Tangan kecil itu berusaha melindungi tubuh besar Yunho yang sedang berbaring dipahanya. "Jangan dekat! Jangan dekat!"usirnya pada serigala yang berukuran seperti raksasa itu.

Sekuat tenaga Yunho berusaha untuk sadar dan melawan sakit mengerikan karena gigitan dan terkaman serigala lapar yang sudah dilumpuhkannya. "Jangan...Jangan takut...GIN akan menj...Jaga...muuu..."serunya dengan suara tertahan pada Jaejoong yang masih menatap nyalang pada GIN yang sekarang melolong aneh beberapa kali. "Dia memanggil taec..."beritahu Yunho lirih.

Jika dia mati sekarang maka Jaejoong akan dalam bahaya besar kecuali, tanpa sengaja mata musang yang berkabut itu menatap cincin yang selama ini melingkari jari telunjuknya. Dengan gemetar Yunho melepas cincin itu dan meraih lengan Jaejoong yang bergetar dan sangat dingin dengan wajah yang dipenuhi airmata. "Kenakan cincin ini dan semua Jung akan ikut perintahmu!"desis Yunho menahan rasa mengerikan dipunggungnya. "Kau harus kuat...euhhh..jangan...jang..an takut...Tiup benda ini dan serigala lain tidak akan mendekat!"mengetatkan rahangnya, Yunho berusaha mengatakan semua itu sebelum kegelapan pekat menghampirinya. Bisa dilihatnya remaja cantik yang sedang shock dan sangat ketakutan itu tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Yunho...Yunhoo...Hiksss...Bangun..Yunnie bearrr...TOLONGGGGGG...TOLONG AKU! YUNHO TERLUKAAAA! TOLONGGG!"tidak peduli rasa sakit pada tangannya dan juga rasa takut pada serigala-serigala yang berdiri diam disekelilingnya dengan mata buas, Jaejoong terus menguncang tubuh besar yang sudah melindunginya dari terkaman serigala itu sembari menjerit kuat. Darah membanjiri tubuh kekar Yunho dan hampir saja Jaejoong pingsan jika tidak begitu khawatir pada penyelamatnya itu.

"Bangun! Bangun Yunho-ah!"

"Aku janji tidak akan mencoba kabur lagi! Bangun hiksss..."

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Hai, i'm back...ada yang merindukan FF MLW? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan ketua Black Dragon? Btw, always thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders and guests. So sorry jika ada yang merasa tidak puas dengan chap ini!

.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **VIETNAM**

 **.**

Lolongan serigala dan suara puluhan derap kaki bersepatu _boots_ serta desingan senapan yang ditembakkan terdengar jelas ditelinga kedua _namja_ yang sedang menatap tajam kearah hutan yang selalu penuh cerita angker itu. Ketegangan menyelimuti hati keduanya, apapun yang terjadi nantinya bisa dipastikan mereka akan dihukum berat kali ini. Posisi berdiri keduanya tidak berubah sejak 2 jam yang lalu, siaga dengan senapan besar berisi obat bius ditangan mereka yang siap ditembakan. Chansung sesekali melirik pada Changmin yang berdiri disisinya, ingin sekali menanyakan apakah sahabatnya itu terluka karena beberapa kali _namja_ jangkung itu terlihat mengusap keringat yang membanjir dipelipisnya, namun ditahannya karena ada beberapa pengawal lain disekitar mereka.

Dokter Smith dan kedua asistennya juga terlihat gelisah menanti apa yang akan terjadi, ini kejadian yang tidak pernah mereka alami. Sejauh penghuni istani ini tahu, tidak ada orang yang akan selamat jika sudah menginjakkan kaki di hutan yang mengelilingi istana ini. "Kita semua akan mati, anak muda."suara bernada putus asa itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut dokter tua itu hingga Changmin mengertakan giginya seraya menatap mata Chansung yang melebar dengan wajah pias.

"20 tahun yang lalu, istri muda tuan Jung masuk ke hutan itu. dengan tujuan yang sama, melarikan diri! Tempat ini memang terlalu mengerikan bagi orang-orang yang tidak memiliki keberanian dan tekad untuk bertahan hidup."guman dokter itu pelan dengan mata menerawang. "Saat itu aku masihlah dokter baru disini...Dan kalian tahu? Dia ditemukan mati dengan kondisi badan tercabik!"desah miris terdengar dari dokter Smith sebelum ia itu meneruskan perkataannya yang membuat kedua _namja_ muda dan para pengawal yang berada disitu terhenyak.

"Semua orang yang terlibat dalam pencarian dibunuh!"

.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 jam _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu menyusuri hutan angker tempat hidup ratusan binatang buas koleksi sang Lucifer, matanya terus mencari gerak sekecil apapun untuk menemukan teman sekaligus pemimpinnya yang menghilang untuk mencari tawanan cantik yang selalu berulah itu. Ok Taecyeon yang sedang berlari cepat sambil terus menembakkan senjatanya pada setiap binatang buas yang terlihat olehnya sontak berhenti saat dia mendengar lolongan itu. Telinganya mengenal baik suara lolongan yang hanya 1 didunia itu. suara lolongan GIN, serigala milik Yunho!

"Yunho- _sama_ dalam bahaya!"Jeritnya kuat setelah lolongan itu terdengar beberapa kali, melihat sekilas ke belakang memastikan sejumlah pengawal ada didekatnya. "Ikuti aku! Jangan sampai terpisah dan segera hubungi istana untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk!"perintahnya cepat tanpa memperlambat kecepatan larinya menuju tengah hutan yang semakin rimbun dan gelap itu mengikuti arah suara lolongan GIN.

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKUUU!"

Jeritan kuat yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Kim Jaejoong itu semakin mempercepat langkah Taecyeon. Bisa didengarnya penjaga hutan, Devlin terus berkomunikasi dengan pihak istana dan semua pengawal yang tersebar dihutan luas itu agar segera keluar dari tempat ini karena kemungkinan besar ketua mereka telah ditemukan dan sejumlah pengawal yang terluka karena gigitan serigala kelaparan harus dirawat. Taecyeon berhenti dengan nafas tersengal ½ km dari pohon itu, matanya terbelalak lebar dengan wajah sekeras baja. Dengan pelan diangkatnya senjata dan mulai ditembaknya 8 ekor serigala yang mengelilingi GIN dan akhirnya dia melihat jelas sosok bertudung yang meringkuk sambil memeluk tubuh besar yang sudah berlumuran darah itu.

SYUT...SYUT...

Dengan bantuan pengawal yang bersamanya, dalam beberapa detik serigala-serigala itu berhasil dilumpuhkan dengan peluru bius dan Taecyeon segera berlari cepat menghampiri tempat itu tanpa peduli suara terkesiap para pengawal yang juga melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Jantung Ok Taecyeon bertalu hebat melihat sahabatnya yang mungkin saja sudah mati itu karena kemeja putih yang tadi dikenakan Yunho sudah berwarna merah pekat dan remaja yang menjadi penyebab semua kejadian ini terlihat _shock_ dan terus menguncang tubuh Yunho seraya memanggil nama _namja_ Jung itu.

"Bagaimana ini...Apa..."suara Taecyeon terhenti saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik kuat tangannya hingga tangan kanan ketua Black Dragon itu tersungkur disisi tubuh lemah yang penuh dengan darah dan berwajah pucat pasi. "Yunho-ah...YUNHO- _SAMA_!"tepuk Taecyeon kuat pada pipi sang Lucifer yang hanya terbaring diam dengan mata terpejam.

Jaejoong yang tidak sabar melihat reaksi lambat Ok Taecyeon kembali menarik kuat tangan _namja_ itu. "Kau harus menolong Yunho! Kau harus bisa menyelamatkannya! Panggil dokter!"seru remaja cantik itu dengan nada keras berisi perintah walaupun airmata terus membasahi wajah cantiknya yang terlihat kotor. "Serigala itu menerkam punggungnya! Banyak sekali darah!"beritahu Jaejoong cepat sambil kembali memeluk tubuh Yunho tanpa peduli darah juga sudah mengotori tubuhnya. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan rasa sakit dikaki dan tangannya!

"PENGAWAL! KETUA SUDAH DITEMUKAN! AMBIL TANDU!"jerit Taecyeon kuat tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Yunho dan juga remaja pembawa masalah yang begitu disayangi sahabatnya. ' _Ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak menculik Kim Jaejoong!_ 'ujar Taecyeon dalam hati saat melihat tubuh penuh darah itu.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong mengkerut takut melihat tatapan membunuh dari tangan kanan Yunho itu padanya, apalagi saat _namja_ tinggi besar itu melangkah mendekatinya. Tangan besar itu terulur dan akan mencengkram lengannya jika Jaejoong tidak cepat menghindari dan memanggil pelan nama serigala Yunho yang sepertinya memang menjaganya.

"GIN...Tolong aku!"

Serigala putih itu sontak berdiri didepan Jaejoong dan menggeram keras pada Taecyeon yang terlihat bingung dan sedikit takjub. Seumur hidupnya GIN hanya menuruti perintah Yunho dan lihat serigala itu sekarang bersiap menyerang Taecyeon hanya karena dia ingin menyuruh Jaejoong menyingkir agar bisa memindahkan tubuh Yunho dari tanah dingin itu. Mata Taecyeon tidak sengaja menangkap kerlip dari tangan kiri Jaejoong yang sedang memeluk erat tubuh Yunho, mulut _namja_ bermarga Ok itu terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa kau bisa memakai cincin tanda kepemimpinan Jung?"desis Taecyeon langsung pada remaja yang menatapnya dengan sorot aneh itu. Dia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya itu karena Jung Yunho tidak pernah melepaskan cincin itu sejak ketua Jung sebelumnya meninggal dan organisasi Jung jatuh ditangannya. Semua Jung's harus tunduk pada pemilik cincin itu tanpa terkecuali dan sekarang cincin itu ada ditangan remaja yang baru berusia 17 tahun. "Cepat jelaskan padaku!"tuntut Taecyeon dengan suara dingin terkendali namun hanya mendapat lirikan acuh dari _namja_ cantik yang diam tak menjawab itu.

Dada Jaejoong berdegub kencang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ok Taecyeon. _'Jadi ini adalah cincin ketua Jung?'_ serunya dalam hati, menahan panas dimatanya saat menatap wajah pucat Yunho yang sudah mengorbankan nyawa untuk menyelamatkannya. Bahkan untuk memastikannya tidak tersentuh, _namja_ Jung itu telah memberikan cincin ini padanya. _'Kali ini Joongie tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Yunnie bear...Aku akan melakukan semua cara agar bisa disampingmu!_ 'sumpah Jaejoong dalam hati tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ok Taecyeon yang seperti menahan amarah. _Namja_ cantik ini yakin semua anggota Jung akan berusaha menjauhkannya dari sang Lucifer yang sedang terluka dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi!

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat menghentikan semua pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan Taecyeon lagi, dilihatnya beberapa pengawal membawa bangkar dan suara terkesiap terdengar keras saat mereka melihat bukan tawanan cantik itu yang terluka melainkan ketua mereka!

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat bawa ketua dan sebagian dari kalian panggil dokter Smith bersiap!"perintah Ok Taecyeon yang langsung berdiri diikuti Jaejoong yang terus berada disamping Yunho saat _namja_ Jung itu dipindahkan ke bangkar.

Taecyeon memimpin jalan untuk keluar dari hutan itu dengan kepala yang dipenuhi ribuan pertanyaan yang tidak memiliki jawaban namun satu hal yang pasti, melalui cincin itu dia yakin Yunho pasti berharap dirinya bisa menjaga remaja yang sedang berjalan dengan tertatih disamping bangkar. Cincin itu bukti jika temannya sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong!

' _Akan kupastikan dia tidak akan pergi sejengkal pun dari hidupmu, sobat!_ '

.

.

.

.

Apa yang baru terjadi dihutan mengubah semua pandangan Jaejoong. Mulai malam ini dia akan membuang semua sikap kekanakan yang sudah hampir merengut nyawa _namja_ yang begitu menyayanginya dan dia akan menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang kuat. Dalam setiap langkah menuju istana suram itu Jaejoong memikirkan setiap perkataan Yunho padanya agar tidak takut dan selalu kuat serta cincin yang sekarang melingkar dijarinya akan memberinya kekuasaan!

Dengan kasar dihapusnya airmata yang terus membasahi pipinya, sekarang dia sendiri ditempat mengerikan ini karena Taecyeon tidak mengizinkan GIN untuk masuk dalam istana dan _namja_ itu terlihat membencinya. Jaejoong yakin kondisi Yunho yang terluka parah pasti membuat mereka semua menyalahkan dan berusaha menyingkirkannya!

Semua penghuni istana terlihat berkumpul untuk melihat apa yang terjadi karena mereka masuk melalui pintu umum yang biasa digunakan Devlin. Suara-suara terkejut dan bertanya berdengung keras saat melihat tubuh sang ketua yang terbaring diam. Langkah tegas Ok Taecyeon berhenti ditengah halaman yang diterangi puluhan obor itu. Matanya melihat sekeliling dengan tajam sebelum mengeluarkan perintahnya.

"Kurung kedua _namja_ yang sudah gagal menjaga Jae- _sama_! Tangkap juga Louna dan semua pengawal yang seharusnya berjaga dipintu kamar!"seru Taecyeon keras pada sejumlah pengawal yang langsung menyergap Changmin dan Chansung yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu istana tanpa peduli pada Hwang Min yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Taecyeon sudah memutuskan akan melindungi _namja_ cantik yang sekarang memegang kepemimpinan Jung itu!

"LEPASKAN AKU! TUAN OK... _APPA_!"seru Chansung kuat berusaha melawan walaupun cengkraman 2 pengawal asing itu terasa begitu erat. Kenapa Ok Taecyeon yang mereka kenal baik menjadi dingin seperti itu, bingung Chansung.

Changmin memberontak hebat, kakinya menendang salah satu pengawal yang berusaha menyeretnya,"YAKKKK! LEPASKAN KAMI! Jae- _sama_ , anda tidak terluka?"tanya dengan nada khawatir pada sosok ramping yang hanya terduduk sambil berjalan disamping bangkar tempat ketua mereka terbaring dalam lautan darah.

"Taecyeon..."Hwang Min berdecak lirih, tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bicara pada Ok Taecyeon pasti sedang sangat khawatir pada keadaan Yunho yang terlihat mengerikan itu.

Mengabaikan semua jeritan dan panggilan itu, Ok Taecyeon tetap berjalan masuk kedalam aula yang masih terlihat sisa-sisa pesta dengan wajah dingin seraya memerintahkan dokter Smith dan semua dokter di istana itu untuk segera menjalankan tugas mereka. Tubuh Yunho dibawa kedalam sebuah kamar besar yang sepertinya digunakan sebagai ruang perawatan di istana Black Dragon itu.

"Aku mau masuk!"seru Jaejoong kuat saat salah satu pengawal menahan langkahnya untuk mengikuti para dokter yang masuk dengan tergesa bersama Ok Taecyeon. Dia mau melihat sendiri jika Yunho akan selamat, lagipula sendiri diruangan yang penuh dengan orang yang menyalahkannya membuat Jaejoong merasa kakinya seperti _jelly._

Para pengawal itu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata bengis yang menyorotkan kebencian karena semua orang yang ada ditempat itu tahu jika ketua Jung terluka karena ulah dari tawanannya ini. "Kau tidak boleh masuk dan mendekati ketua kami lagi!"seru pengawal itu kasar.

"Kau itu hanya tawanan dan tempatmu adalah dipenjara bawah tanah kami!"herdik pengawal lainnya tidak kalah keras. Suara mereka memancing perhatian para petinggi Jung yang sedang berkasak-kusuk membicarakan kondisi ketua mereka dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika Jung Yunho sampai mati!

Tanpa peduli semua ucapan penuh kemarahan dan tuduhan itu, Jaejoong tetap melangkah maju dan baru akan membuka pintu besar berwarna coklat itu saat sejumlah pengawal kembali menahan dan menarik tangannya. Ketakutan bercampur amarah memenuhi diri _namja_ yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu. Ingatan akan semua perkataan Yunho menumbuhkan keberaniaan dalam diri Jaejoong yang sedang ketakutan dan ingin sekali menangis keras.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BERANI SEKALI TANGAN KOTOR KALIAN MENYENTUHKU!"jerit Jaejoong lantang dengan mata merah pada beberapa pengawal yang berani sekali menyakiti dan menghalanginya untuk masuk kedalam kamar tempat dokter Smith sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Yunho.

Para pengawal itu tidak peduli pada teriakan dan rontaan remaja cantik yang sudah menyebabkan ketua mereka terbaring sekarat. Mereka tetap mencengkram erat lengan Jaejoong. "Biarkan aku masuk atau akan kubunuh kalian semua!"desis Jaejoong dingin, menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. "Kalian lihat cincin ini?" semua mata menatap terkejut pada cincin yang terpasang pada jari tawanan cantik sang Lucifer.

Itu adalah cincin bukti kepemimpinan Jung!

.

.

.

.

Beberapa pengawal membantu Taecyeon membaringkan tubuh Yunho dengan posisi menelungkup. Dokter Smith segera merobek kemeja yang sudah berubaha warna itu dan mulut dokter itu terbuka lebar melihat luka mengerikan yang memenuhi seluruh punggung sang Lucifer. "Tuan Ok! Ini..."suara dokter itu terhenti karena erangan kecil dari _namja_ yang tadi pingsan itu.

"Eughh..."

Taecyeon yang juga terkejut melihat kondisi punggung Yunho itu juga mendengar erangan kecil itu dan segera mendekati _namja_ Jung itu. Meremas erat tangan Yunho untuk memberitahu dia sudah ada disampingnya. Dilihatnya Yunho berusaha sekuat mungkin membuka matanya dan menatap langsung pada Taecyeon yang membungkuk didekatnya.

"...Joo...Joongie?"

Satu kata yang terbata diucapkan sang Lucifer membuktikan betapa remaja cantik itu begitu memenuhi semua hati dan aliran darah ketua Black Dragon ini. Taecyeon meremas lagi tangan Yunho agar _namja_ itu mendengar atau melihat gerakan mulutnya karena dia tahu _namja_ Jung itu hampir kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Dia baik-baik saja."

Sepasang mata musang itu tertutup begitu mendengar janji yang keluar dari sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan kepercayaannya. Taecyeon yang panik segera menarik dokter Smith yang juga mendengar semua ucapan sang ketua itu. "Cepat lakukan sesuatu! Aku akan keluar sebentar!"

Sejak tadi Taecyeon memang mendengar suara ribut dari depan kamar itu, dia menduga Jaejoong memaksa untuk masuk dan anggota Jung yang lain menghalanginya. Tangan kanan Yunho ini tahu banyak diantara Jung's yang menyalahkan _namja_ cantik itu atas apa yang terjadi. Dan benar saja apa yang dilihatnya saat membuka pintu!

.

.

.

.

Dalam hati Jaejoong yang sedang meronta hebat itu memaki keras kedua pengawal yang mencengkram tangannya dengan begitu kuat, dia bersumpah akan membuat kedua pengawal sialan ini menyesali apa yang mereka lakukan padanya malam ini! Jika Yunho ada disini kedua pengawal ini pasti sudah mati, pikir remaja cantik itu.

"Lepaskan dan biarkan dia masuk! Kalian tidak melihat apa yang melingkar dijarinya?"suara berat Ok Taecyeon yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka membawa Yunho terdengar diseluruh ruangan itu. Keheningan menyelimuti aula luas itu dan semua mata langsung menatap pada _namja_ cantik itu, tepatnya pada cincin yang melingkar pada jari _namja_ cantik yang sekarang berdiri dengan wajah angkuh itu.

"Dia pasti mencuri cincin itu!"tuding salah satu petinggi Jung langsung dengan emosi yang hampir meledak jika dilihat dari warna merah diwajahnya.

"Kita harus menghukum _namja_ itu...Ketua terluka karena dia! Sekarang dia juga mengambil cincin yang bukan milik ketua!"tambah yang lain berang.

"Masukan saja dia dalam penjara atau bunuh saja!"saran pengawal yang mencengkramnya tadi dengan suara kuat dan seringai dibibirnya yang tebal. "Mungkin kita bisa menikmatinya!"tawa keras pengawal yang tiba-tiba sudah tersungkur dengan mata melotot dan dada yang mengeluarkan darah segar karena pisau yang tertancap disana.

Choi Siwon, si pelaku pelemparan hanya tersenyum sinis pada semua orang diruangan itu. Mendengar ucapan Taecyeon tadi, dia sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi dikamar itu. "Kenapa? Ada yang tidak suka aku membunuh pengawal yang sudah menghina Jae-sama? Kalian juga ingin merasakan pisauku?"tantang ahli pisau itu seraya memainkan pisau lain ditangan kirinya.

Dengung suara yang berisi makian, kemarahan, tuduhan bahkan hinaan masih terdengar dari setiap sudut ruangan itu meski dengan suara pelan. Sepasang mata doe itu menatap dingin semua orang yang terlihat marah dan seolah ingin membunuhnya namun dia tersenyum kecil pada _namja_ yang tadi membelanya dengan membunuh pengawal asing itu. "Sebelum kalian bisa menyentuhku lagi, akan kupotong tangan itu!"tidak ada lagi suara lembut dan manja dari _namja_ yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu merayakan ulang tahun itu.

"Kau itu hanya tawanan ketua kami! Jangan bertingkah seperti kau penguasa Jung!"marah salah satu _namja_ yang sepertinya punya kedudukan penting di Black Dragon diikuti anggukan dari beberapa orang yang menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh kebencian.

Seringai kecil terbentuk diwajah rupawan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sedang takut sesuatu terjadi pada Yunho yang sedang berada dalam ruang perawatan itu, namun saat ini dia harus bisa mempertahankan dirinya sendiri dari semua iblis yang siap membunuhnya ini. Dia belum mau mati dan jalan untuk hidup adalah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya sejak awal, menjadi pendamping ketua Black Dragon. ' _Appa...Umma, mianhe..._ 'Jaejoong yakin orangtuanya tidak akan pernah menyalahkan pilihannya.

Mengumpulkan semua tekad, keberanian dan rasa percaya dirinya, _namja_ cantik itu melangkah tenang ketengah ruangan tepatnya didepan kursi ketua tempat Yunho selalu duduk,"Dengan cincin ini, sekarang akulah pemimpin JUNG!"umumnya dengan suara kuat yang membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu terkesiap dan mulai menjeritkan keberatan mereka.

"Jika kalian melawan perintahku maka hukuman mati akan kalian dapatkan!"suara lembut itu mengalun tanpa peduli pada semua suara kemarahan itu.

"Kau hanya anak kecil! Dengan apa kau akan membunuh kami? Tidak ada yang akan mendukungmu!"tantang salah satu _namja_ yang terlihat paling menyebalkan diruangan itu.

"Menggelikan sekali...Hanya karena ketua menyukaimu bukan berarti kau bisa bertindak sesukamu!"cemooh _namj_ a itu tajam.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, mungkin dia memang masih remaja dan tidak punya pengetahuan bela diri sedikit pun tapi dia tidak bodoh! Sepasang mata doe yang masih terlihat bengkak itu melirik pada _namja_ berlesung pipi yang ternyata sudah berdiri disampingnya dan juga Ok Taecyeon yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

"Apa kau hanya akan diam melihat ketuamu dihina?"sindir Jaejoong langsung pada tangan kanan Yunho yang pasti masih dalam dilema itu tapi dari sikap diamnya, Jaejoong yakin Ok Taecyeon akan ada dipihaknya!

.

.

.

.

Semua berlangsung cepat begitu Ok Taecyeon menentukan pilihannya. Dengan kepala tegak _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu melangkah ketengah ruang dan langsung berlutut dengan kepala menunduk. "Saya siap melayani anda, Jae- _sama_!"ucapnya tegas yang terdengar oleh semua orang yang langsung terdiam tidak menyangka tangan kanan sang Lucifer akan tunduk pada remaja kecil itu.

Melihat itu, semua anak buah Taecyeon, petinggi Jung yang sejak tadi diam bahkan Hwang Min mengikuti apa yang dilakukan tangan kanan Lucifer itu kecuali beberapa orang yang tadi menentang dengan keras bahkan bermaksud membunuh Jaejoong dengan rencana-rencana keji mereka.

Diam-diam Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega, mengusir rasa takut karena menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Taecyeon. Bisa saja _namja_ itu mendukung tuduhan jika dia mencuri cincin itu dan memerintah pengawal Yunho untuk menangkap dan memasukkannya dalam penjara bawah tanah.

"Jangan tunjukkan rasa takut dan kasihan! Hukum semua orang yang tadi menghina anda!"suara _namja_ yang berdiri disampingnya menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong yang langsung kembali memasang ekspresi dingin.

"Aku senang kau tidak melawanku, Taecyeon-sii."suara lembut itu terdengar datar saat sepasang mata doe itu membalas tatapan Taecyeon yang berdiri ditengah ruangan tanpa takut. "Perintah pertamaku..."Jaejoong sengaja menghentikan ucapannya dan melayangkan matanya pada setiap orang yang tadi menghinanya dan sekarang menunduk takut.

"Tangkap dan bunuh semua orang yang tadi telah menghina, memaki dan meragukanku!"

.

.

.

.

"Luka-luka sobek itu sangat dalam tapi saya sudah menjahitnya namun kita harus segera melakukan operasi karena salah satu ginjal ketua Jung sobek karena terkaman serigala itu. Ginjal baru harus segera disediakan!"beritahu dokter Smith dengan suara cepat berbalut rasa takut karena sepasang mata doe yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu tampak jernih dan riang itu sekarang terlihat sedingin es.

Jaejoong meremas erat tangan Yunho yang dipegangnya untuk menyakinkan dirinya jika _namja_ Jung itu masih hidup. "Lakukan apa saja, dokter dan kau harus bisa memastikan Yunho selamat!"serunya dengan suara tajam.

"Amerika! Disana ada rumah sakit yang didirikan oleh Yunho _-sama_...Dan disana tidak ada yang akan tahu tentang peristiwa ini! Lagipula kita memang harus kesana minggu depan!"cetus Choi Siwon cepat. Jaejoong memilih _namja_ berdimple itu untuk menjadi pengawalnya karena Taecyeon memaksa agar Changmin dan Chansung dihukum untuk kelalaian mereka.

Taecyeon mengangguk setuju. Mereka memang akan meninggalkan negera ini karena Yunho ingin memastikan tidak ada yang bisa menemukan remaja cantik yang sedang mengenggam erat tangan _namja_ yang terbaring diam itu. "Kita bisa mendapat ginjal itu di bank organ karena situasi seperti ini sudah kita antisipasi."

Mata Jaejoong yang tidak pernah berpaling dari sosok sang Lucifer sejak dia memasuki kamar ini memanas dan hatinya terasa diremas kuat. Dia harus segera memutuskan karena hidup Yunho sekarang bergantung pada setiap keputusannya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Yunho yang sudah mengorbankan diri untuknya mati karena keegoisannya yang ingin menemui orang tuanya. _'Kau harus hidup meski aku harus membuang semua mimpi untuk pulang!'_ tekad Jaejoong bulat.

"Kita pergi ke Amerika! Siapkan pesawatnya sekarang juga!"serunya datar dengan mata dingin.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders and guests. Okey part 1 dari MLW sudah selesai dan apa yang akan terjadi di chap depan? Semua boleh memberi ide dan pendapat.

Untuk pertanyaan kenapa kedua bodyguard jaejoong terlihat lemah dan tidak sama dengan karakter mereka di SYLY : itu karena usia yang berbeda (keduanya saya gambarkan masih remaja), serta ini adalah tugas pertama mereka hingga keduanya mungkin tidak menyadari pentingnya perintah dari sang ketua namun mereka akan berubah sepanjang cerita itu nantinya.

.

SEE YOU SOON


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB : absurd dan hanya ingin mencoba something new ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SEOUL**

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Taec? Sangat parah? Karena Kim Jaejoong?"

Kim Junsu merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri hingga _namja_ berambut pirang itu terduduk disofa tempat dia selalu menghabiskan malamnya jika terlalu malas untuk pulang ke apartemen pribadinya. Apa yang dikatakan tangan kanan Yunho terlalu mengejutkannya. Bagaimana bisa sepupunya itu masuk ke hutan mengerikan itu disaat semua predator itu belum diberi makan? Gila! Nekad! Dan benar-benar mengantar nyawa!

Kim Jaejoong dan obsesi aneh Jung Yunho pada remaja berumur 17 tahun itu akhirnya membawa petaka, pikir Junsu dengan marah!

' _ **Sangat parah! Dia berusaha menyelamatkan Jae-sama! Punggungnya hancur dan salah satu ginjalnya harus diganti, untung saja kami segera menemukannya dan Yunho sempat memanggil GIN. Kami akan segera berangkat ke New York, susul kami begitu kau bisa. Masalah remaja itu jangan kau pikirkan, mulai saat ini dia akan melakukan semua yang harus dilakukannya!'**_

Perkataan tangan kanan Black Dragon itu tentang Kim Jaejoong terlalu ambigu hingga Junsu mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir keras, namun Junsu akan mengabaikan sekarang karena ada yang lebih penting dari itu. "Apa maksudmu Ok Taecyeon? Ginjal sepupuku rusak? Oh tuhan, bagaimana bisa? Dan kau harus menjelaskan maksud ucapanmu tentang remaja Kim itu!"cecar _namja_ yang masih mengenakan jas dokter itu cepat tanpa jeda. Dia begitu panik mendengar sepupunya yang sekarang memegang kekuasaan Black Dragon sekarat. Organisasi akan kacau jika tahu Yunho dalam keadaan tak berdaya. "Sudah kalian hubungi bank organ kita?"tanya Junsu lagi cepat bahkan sebelum Ok Taecyeon bisa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Decakan kesal terdengar oleh Junsu sebelum tangan kanan sekaligus orang kepercayaan sepupunya itu menjawab, tetap dengan suara datar yang menyebalkan itu. _**'Bisakah kau tenang, Junchan? Kami sudah menghubungi bank organ, pesawat juga telah siap dan remaja Kim itu sekarang menjadi pimpinan Black Dragon karena sepupumu yang buta karena cinta itu memberikan cincin kepemimpinan padanya!'**_ tandas Ok Taecyeon dengan suara kasar, telinganya terasa sakit karena semua lengkingan tajam dari suara Kim Junsu!

"Oh...Gila!"mulut Junsu terbuka lebar, begitu terkejut mendengar deretan perkataan yang dikatakan ok taecyeon tanpa sedikit emosi pun itu. "Cincin itu ada padanya..."gumam Junsu bingung, takut! Itu yang tiba-tiba dirasakan dokter muda yang tahu apa arti dari cincin penting yang sekarang ada ditangan seorang remaja labil. "Taec! Kau yakin Yunho _hyung_ memberikannya?"Junsu hampir menjerit karena bisa didengarnya _namja_ diseberang ponsel itu mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu artinya? Dia bisa mengendalikan kita!"

' _ **Aku tahu dan yakin! Beberapa hari lagi mungkin keluarga Kim akan menghubungi kalian untuk meminta penghentian pencarian. Kau harus bisa berakting seperti biasanya, jangan tunjukkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Park Yoochun mencurigaimu. Aku harus pergi sekarang!**_ 'setelah menyampaikan semua yang dirasanya penting Ok Taecyeon memutuskan sambungan ponsel itu hingga Kim Junsu hanya bisa mengerang kesal.

"Dia menjadi pemimpin kami? Apa _hyungie_ sudah gila? Dia hanya remaja 17 tahun!"

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

 **1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Keheningan yang menyedihkan, kesuraman yang begitu kelam terasa pekat menyelimuti ruang tamu luas yang hampir sebagian perabotnya sudah ditutup dengan kain-kain tebal yang seolah mengisyaratkan jika penghuninya akan pergi jauh, nafas kehidupan seolah telah menjauh dari rumah mewah yang sekarang terlihat dingin tanpa binar itu. Kim Yue Rei hanya diam dan termenung setelah mendengar semua yang disampaikan Park Yoochun dan beberapa asistennya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan mungkin berpikir jika dia sudah gila. Mungkin mereka mengharapkannya menjerit atau meraung seperti orang gila yang siap mati kapan saja karena bumi tempat Kim Yue Rei berpijak saat ini terasa begitu rapuh.

Mata bulat _yeoja_ yang mengenakan _dress_ sederhana itu terlihat mengenang semua sudut rumah itu perlahan sebelum kembali menatap _namja-namja_ yang sedang menunggunya bicara, bahkan sang suami juga tidak percaya pada apa yang diputuskannya semalam. "Kalian tentu heran melihat keadaan rumah ini..."mulai Yue Rei dengan suara tenang dan sedikit tersenyum karena melihat dokter Kim terlihat begitu tak acuh memainkan vas kecil dimeja tamu itu. "Untuk detektif Park dan kalian semua yang sudah bekerja keras, aku sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai apa yang sudah kalian lakukan untuk mencari putraku, Jaejoong. Tapi..."Kim Yue Rei berhenti sejenak untuk melihat berbagai reaksi dari para _namja_ yang masih terus menatapnya seperti sel yang harus diamati melalui miskroskop.

Menghela nafas dalam beberapa kali, Kim Yue Rei berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Dia sudah memikirkan ribuan kali sejak sosok yang begitu dicintainya itu menghubunginya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan suara tangis penuh ketakutan namun juga terdengar kekuatan dan keberanian yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada dalam diri sosok malaikat tersayangnya itu.

Malam itu seperti biasa Kim Yue Rei menyusuri taman bunga dibelakang mansion yang selalu menjadi tempat Jaejoongie bersembunyi jika sedang merajuk atau marah pada mereka yang selalu pergi ke berbagai belahan bumi untuk bekerja. Yue Rei menyentuh setiap kelopak bunga, setiap daun hijau yang terasa basah seraya mengingat putra tersayangnya yang masih dalam pencarian. Lamunannya terhentikan karena getaran ponsel disakunya. Tergesa _yeoja_ yang kehilangan beberapa kilo berat badannya itu menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya karena berpikir bisa saja itu Park Yoochun yang sedang berada di Vietnam.

Belum sempat Kim Yue Rei mengucapkan apapun, penelepon itu sudah bicara dan suara itu melumpuhkan setiap organ dalam tubuh _yeoja_ cantik yang langsung jatuh terduduk dirumput taman yang sedikit basah itu. Itu suara manja yang sama!

Itu suara putranya, Kim Jaejoong!

Putranya masih hidup! Bayi kecilnya itu masih hidup dan sedang memanggilnya!

' _ **Eomma...Eommaa...Ini Jaejoongie...'**_

Kim Yue Rei terisak keras, lelehan airmata seperti keran air membasahi seluruh wajah cantiknya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, tangannya mencengkram erat ponsel kecil itu, takut jika suara indah nan lembut itu tiba-tiba menghilang lagi. Bibirnya terasa begitu keluh dan bergetar hebat bahkan untuk sekedar bersuara.

"..Hiksss...Joo...Joongie...Jaejoongieeee..Hikss..."panggil Yue Rei terbata diantara isak tangis yang berusaha ditahannya. "..Joongieee...Putraku...Ehh...Dimana kau? Katakan pada _eomma_ kau ada dimana sekarang?"pekik _yeoja_ itu cepat dengan mata nyalang. Dia harus bisa menemukan putranya! Putranya masih hidup dan sedang menghubunginya!

Beberapa saat hanya hening yang terdengar hingga Yue Rei merasa panik dan takut. Apa Jaejoong dalam bahaya? Apa putranya itu diam-diam menghubunginya? Apa penculik itu menyiksanya? Apa putranya...Kim Yue Rei mengeleng kuat, menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk dalam benaknya. Yang terpenting saat ini, putranya masih hidup!

"Joongie...Katakan..Katakan pada _eomma_ kau ada dimana? Jangan takut, _chagiya_.."desak Yue Rei pelan, mungkin saja putranya sedang ketakutan untuk mengatakan dimana dia berada saat ini.

' _ **Eomma...Joongie sayang pada eomma dan appa...Tapi..**_ 'lagi-lagi suara lembut itu terhenti tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yue Rei.

Sekarang digantikan isak lirih yang begitu menyayat hati Kim Yue Rei sebagai seorang ibu. Dia bisa merasakan jika sesuatu sedang terjadi pada putranya itu. Jaejoongie memang anak yang manja tapi dia jarang sekali menangis. "Katakan pada _eomma_...Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Joongie sekarang? Mereka menyakitimu? Apa kau sehat?"cecar Yue Rei cepat, mengusap kasar airmatanya. Dia tidak butuh airmata dan rasa panik yang akan menghilangkan logika dan kemampuannya untuk berpikir! Saat ini putranya dalam kesulitan dan dia bisa merasakan itu.

' _ **Joongie akan pergi jauh eomma hikss...Baik-baik saja...Eomma...Jangan - jangan cari Joongie lagi -Hikss...Mereka tidak menyakitiku...Dia...Hiksss..Karena Joongie, dia..'**_

Kim Yue Rei menajamkan pendengarannya ditengah suara kalut dan tangis tertahan putranya yang sedang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tentang "DIA", sayup-sayup _yeoja_ itu seperti mendengar suara orang memanggil putranya dengan ' _ **Jae-Sama?**_ '. Otak _yeoja_ cerdik itu berpikir cepat, hanya golongan tertentu yang memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan ' _ **sama'**_. Mafia? Apa Jaejoongie ada ditangan mafia? Apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Bagaimana bisa putranya ditangan mafia?

"Joongie tenang, ambil nafas dan katakan pada _eomma_ dimana Joongie? Kami akan menjemputmu, _chagiya_...Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu lagi..."bujuk Yue Rei dengan suara menenangkan karena putranya tidak menjawab dan terus saja terisak. Dia harus bisa membuat Jaejoong mengatakan lokasinya saat ini!

Diseberang ponsel, bisa dibayangkannya Jaejoongie-nya sedang mengigit bibirnya pertanda dia sedang berpikir keras. Kebiasaan putranya itu sejak kecil. _**'...Joongie tidak bisa bilang pada eomma tapi...Aku ingin eomma menghentikan pencarian! Jangan cari joongie lagi eomma...Berjanjilah eomma akan menghentikan pencarian dan Joongie janji akan pulang jika sudah waktunya. Saranghae eomma...Saranghae appa...'**_

"Tapi dimana kau?..."menghentikan pencarian, kenapa? Pikir Kim Yue Rei takut. " _Arra..Arraaa..._ Eomma berjanji...Tapi katakan dimana kau? Jawab _eomma_! Jangan diam saja sayang! Katakan kau dimana?"bentak Yue Rei tanpa sadar, rasa panik sekarang mengalahkan semua pemikiran jernihnya!

' _ **Bogosippo Eomma, Appa...Saranghae...Mianhe...**_ '

BIPP...BIPP...

"JOONGIEEEE...JOONGIEEE...TUNGGU DENGARKAN _EOMMA_!"jerit Kim Yue Rei kuat saat dia sadar jika Jaejoong sudah memutuskan panggilannya itu. "JAEJOONGIEEEE DIMANA KAU?"raung _yeoja_ itu berusaha mencari nomor yang tadi menghubunginya tapi nihil! Tidak tertera nomor atau apapun yang bisa menunjukkan keberadaan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Kim Yue Rei tersenyum sendu sekaligus senang mengingat kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu itu. Dia sudah berjanji pada putranya akan diam dan menunggu saat mereka akan kembali bertemu. Yue Rei yakin jika cepat atau lambat, putra kesayangannya itu akan kembali dalam pelukannya. Dia hanya harus percaya dan bersabar. Dia tidak peduli seperti apa putranya nanti, dia juga tidak peduli apa yang mungkin sudah dilakukan putranya. Panggilan ' _sama_ ' itu membuat Kim Yue Rei tergesa mencari tahu dan satu-satunya jawaban yang masuk akal untuknya adalah putranya, Kim Jaejoong ada ditangan mafia yang berkuasa!

Meremas erat kedua tangannya yang terasa berkeringat, Kim Yue Rei menatap langsung pada wajah lelah Kim Jongin sang suami saat bicara. Dia tahu mungkin sang suami berpikir dia hanya berhalusinasi jika Jaejoong menghubunginya, tapi Yue Rei tidak peduli. Yang harus dilakukan Jongin hanya mendukungnya!

"Aku ingin kalian menghentikan pencarian pada putraku!"ujar _yeoja_ yang memperlihatkan gurat lelah diwajahnya itu dengan tegas dan senyum tipis.

"YUE REI!"

"NYONYA KIM!"

"KENAPA?"

"ANDA TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU?"

Pekikan dan seruan tidak percaya itu terdengar bersamaan dari mulut Kim Jongin yang mungkin berpikir apa yang dikatakan Yue Rei semalam hanya karena emosi sesaat dan juga para detektif yang selama ini sekuat tenaga mencari dimana putranya berada, kecuali dokter Kim Junsu yang terlihat menyeringai kecil.

Tanpa mengindahkan semua protes itu Kim Yue Rei kembali bicara dengan suara tenang. "Aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa putraku telah tiada. Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak baju penuh darah itu ditemukan tapi egoku tidak membiarkan diriku menerima kenyataan mengerikan itu, namun beberapa hari ini aku menemui seorang _psikolog_ dan mendapat beberapa saran bijak yang tidak mungkin kujelaskan pada kalian. Oleh karena itu, kuputuskan untuk menghentikan semua ini!...Jadi, kumohon kalian mengerti dan biarkan aku berduka dengan caraku sendiri.."gumannya lirih dengan mata yang meminta pengertian sang suami yang tampak tidak percaya dengan semua yang didengarnya.

Kim Jongin terlalu mengenal _yeoja_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi istrinya itu. Apa yang dikatakan Yue Rei semalam sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti! Dia yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yue Rei padanya. Istrinya itu sedang berbohong dan berusaha menyakinkan para detektif yang terlihat marah itu. Tentu saja, mereka itu sudah bersusah payah melakukan pelacakan bahkan hingga ke pelosok negeri dan tempat-tempat berbahaya lainnya.

"Tapi kami sudah menemukan titik terang, nyonya Kim."seru Park Yoochun yang menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan mereka tidak tahu apa itu. "Tim kami akan berangkat lagi ke Vietnam minggu ini! Disana ada klan mafia tua yang terkenal kejam dan terlibat dalam semua hal mengerikan seperti pembunuhan, perdagangan organ dan semua hal yang mungkin tidak bisa terpikirkan oleh anda!"beritahu kepala detektif itu cepat. Dia hampir menemukan jawabannya! Mengapa tiba-tiba _yeoja_ Kim ini menghentikan mereka? Ada yang terjadi dan Park Yoochun akan mencari tahu!

"Dari pencarian kami di Thailand, ada beberapa anggota mafia kelompok Phnom yang pernah melihat Jaejoong dibandara Vietnam!"seru Oh Sehun yang langsung diiyakan Kyuhyun yang merasa ingin memaki, bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ itu meminta mereka berhenti saat jawaban itu mungkin sudah ada didepan mata. _Hell you_!

Kim Junsu yang juga ada diruang tamu itu menyeringai tipis mendengar semua argumen kuat dari Namja Poker Face dan juga wajah merah Cho _evil_ yang sepertinya akan meledak itu. Jarang sekali kedua _namja_ yang selalu berselisih itu terlihat sependapat. _'Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mencapai Black Dragon. Dasar bodoh dan amatiran, kalian bahkan akan mati sebelum melewati gerbang pertama! Lagipula mereka sudah tidak ada disana._ 'dengan santai dokter forensik berambut pirang itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah Kim Yue Rei yang terlihat bingung menatapnya. Tangan Junsu terulur dan memeluk ringan bahu tegang Kim Yue Rei, dia tahu _yeoja_ ini pasti sedang berbohong karena permintaan remaja cantik itu. Junsu jadi penasaran ingin melihat Kim Jaejoong secara langsung!

"Aku mengerti sekali perasaan anda, nyonya Kim. Semua kenyataan itu memang berat tapi harus kita hadapi. Dan karena pencarian dihentikan maka aku akan segera pergi. Senang bisa membantu anda."ujar Junsu dengan suara lembut dan senyum tipis.

"Kau mau meninggalkan pekerjaan yang tidak selesai, dokter Kim? Terhormat sekali!"nada mencela itu keluar dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak menduga Kim Junsu akan pergi begitu saja tanpa protes.

Oh Sehun melayangkan tatapan penuh hinaan pada Junsu yang hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu saatnya dimana kita harus berhenti dan menyerah! Bukankah saat baju itu diteliti kita sudah mendapatkan jawabannya? Lanjutkan saja jika kalian ingin tapi aku orang yang sangat berpikiran realistis. Permisi semua."dengan langkah cepat Junsu meninggalkan ruang tamu itu, dia harus mengejar pesawat ke New York!

Park Yoochun memijat pangkal hidungnya keras, ini semua terlalu mendadak. Keputusan Kim Yue Rei ini sangat tidak masuk akal dan seperti dibuat-buat. _Yeoja_ itu yang pada awalnya begitu histeris menuntut mereka untuk menemukan Kim Jaejoong, sang putra yang sudah dikabarkan mati dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya dia meminta mereka menghentikan pencarian dan akan berduka dengan caranya sendiri. "Baiklah, jika itu yang anda inginkan, nyonya Kim. Pencarian akan dihentikan!"putus Yoochun tenang. Percuma saja dia memaksa, bahkan tuan Kim tidak bersuara atau protes dengan putusan istrinya.

"HYUNG!"

Protes kompak langsung keluar dari Cho Kyuhyun dan Oh Sehun yang sebelumnya tidak pernah akur itu. Yoochun mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka karena jawaban dari menghilangnya putra Kim ini memang hampir ditemukan. Yoochun sangat yakin Kim Jaejoong sekarang ada di Vietnam karena menurut semua sumber yang mereka temui, pada hari menghilangnya remaja itu, pesawat pribadi dari mafia terkuat di Asia terlihat disebuah bandara pribadi Seoul dan mayat seorang _namja_ yang merupakan anggota mafia itu ditemukan di pantai Cina besoknya, kebetulan yang sangat ganjil menurut insting Park Yoochun. Apalagi Jung Yunho, ketua Black Dragon yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran paling terkenal itu ada di Seoul untuk alasan yang tidak pernah diketahui dan putra Kim menghilang dihari yang sama.

"Ayo kita pergi."ajak Park Yoochun yang sudah berdiri pada kedua _namja_ muda yang terlihat menahan emosi itu. " _Mianhe_ jika pekerjaan kami tidak memuaskan."bungkuk Yoochun pada kedua orang tua Kim Jaejoong yang hanya diam dengan 2 sorot mata yang berbeda.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ benar akan menghentikan semua ini?"

Oh Sehun terus mendesak Yoochun dengan pertanyaan yang sama sejak mereka meninggalkan mansion Kim. _Namja_ muda itu begitu penasaran dengan jawaban yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah itu. diam-diam asisten Yoochun itu melirik tajam Cho Kyuhyun untuk ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Sehun benar _hyung_ , kita hampir berhasil dan aku yakin sekali remaja Kim itu masih hidup dan satu hal yang sejak awal menganggu pikiranku, kenapa dokter Kim kali ini terlihat begitu mudah menyerah?"

Park Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kerja seraya menatap kedua _namja_ muda yang begitu bersemangat ini. Senyum tipis mengulas diwajah lelah _namja_ yang terlihat banyak pikiran itu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti. Kalian tentu tahu, tujuan utamaku menjadi detektif...Aku harus bisa masuk ke dalam black dragon dan mencari tahu dimana adikku!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : sorry ya jika ini lama sekali diupdate, dan sekali update tidak ada yunjae moments #BOW. Ini chapter yang berat namun sangat perlu menurut gw, namun jika ada yang merasa boring, i'm feel so sorry. Siapa adik Yoochun? Bisakan kalian menebaknya?

.

.

.

 **TEASER CHAPTER 13**

Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh ramping yang juga dipenuhi lebam dan luka-luka kecil itu. mata doe itu terlihat keras dengan tangan yang memegang erat golok yang terlihat melengkung tajam. Kakinya terbuka lebar bersiap diposisi menyerang namja bertubuh besar yang terlihat meremehkannya dengan senyum berdimple itu.

"ayo jae-sama...serang aku lagi dan jangan ragu! Anggap saja aku ini musuh yang harus kau bunuh dalam sekali tebas!"

Seringai kecil yang mempesona terlihat diwajah remaja cantik itu,"kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh, hyung! Aku akan menjadi orang terkuat yang bahkan akan membuatmu takjub!"ujarnya sombong sembari melompat cepat dengan ayunan golok besarnya menuju namja yang langsung berkelit secepat bayangan.

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap penuh kagum dan cinta pada namja yang sedang meliuk cepat dengan golok besar itu, dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika sosok manja itu akan berubah secepat ini.

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :**

 **TO : GUEST (JUJUR) sorry ya jika semua ff saya yang kamu baca itu tidak punya pesan moral dan tidak mendidik sama sekali. #BOW. Dan selalu mengambarkan karakter tokoh yang sama, selalu penuh dengan adegan berantem yang gak mutu. Mungkin ff saya memang membosankan dan tidak pantas dibaca oleh kamu. I'm feel sorry ^^ tapi seharusnya kamu melihat WARNING sebelum membaca. Thanks.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NEW YORK**

BIP...BIP...BIP...

Alat pendeteksi denyut jantung itu terus berbunyi konstan ditengah kamar luas yang sangat mewah dengan gorden brokat tebal berwarna _gold_ dan dinding yang dicat warna _baby blue_ bercampur warna _soft cream_. Sofa besar berwarna merah yang terlihat begitu nyaman terdapat disudut kamar, meja rias berukiran indah dan berwarna putih gading diletakkan tepat disisi ranjang berkelambu indah itu. Semua isi kamar itu menjeritkan kekayaan dan kemewahan.

Sosok ramping yang mengenakan _sweater_ tebal berwarna kuning cerah yang hampir menutupi semua jarinya itu terlihat membaca sebuah komik sambil duduk meringkuk dikursi besar yang ditariknya dekat dengan ranjang tempat seorang _namja_ bertubuh besar sedang terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan tangan diinfus. Jaejoong selalu duduk dikursi itu dari pagi hingga malam jika dia tidak sedang berlatih ataupun belajar tentang organisasi Jung, remaja cantik itu menunggu sang Lucifer untuk bangun dan kembali tersenyum padanya, kembali memarahinya, kembali memaksanya makan dan kembali menciumnya lembut.

"Kapan kau bangun? Aku bosan sekali, Yunnie-ah...Kita ada di New York dan harusnya kau membawaku jalan-jalan. Setiap hari aku belajar dan berlatih pedang hingga...Kau lihat tanganku sekarang kasar dan penuh luka...Siwon itu ternyata lebih mengerikan dari Taecyeon..."cerita Jaejoong setengah mengeluh hampir setiap saat pada sosok yang terus tidur itu. "Aku juga merindukan kedua pengawalku..."tambah remaja itu dengan suara kesal selalu memenuhi hatinya jika mengingat hukuman kejam yang dijatuhkan Ok Taecyeon pada Chansung dan Changmin. "...Yunnie...Aku sudah bicara pada _eomma_. Pasti kau akan marah nanti...tapi aku merindukan mereka..."lirih Jaejoong seraya meremas tangan besar itu, berharap jari-jari itu membalas genggamannya. "Aku bilang akan pulang jika sudah waktunya...Kau dengar? Jawab aku, Jung Yunho!"jerit remaja berparas menawan itu frustasi jika rasa sesak dan gamang mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

Jaejoong sangat takut jika Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah bangun dan membuka sepasang mata musang itu lagi! Ini salahnya, jika saja dia tidak mencoba untuk lari dan percaya Yunho akan membawanya pulang!

" _Saranghae..."_ bisik suara lembut itu selalu ditelinga sang Lucifer, berharap jika perasaannya bisa diwakili oleh sepotong kata singkat itu.

Berhari-hari menatap, menjaga dan bicara dengan sosok tampan yang hanya diam ini membuat Jaejoong menyadari amukan perasaan kuat yang terus menjerit dan mendesak keluar dalam hatinya. Dia jatuh cinta pada sang Lucifer yang selalu bertindak kejam dan arogan untuk menjaganya ini, dia jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan yang sudah mengorbankan nyawa demi keselamatannya. Dia jatuh cinta penculik yang sudah memisahkannya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kim Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho, sang ketua Black Dragon!

.

"Rumah mewah siapa ini?"tanya Jaejoong pada Taecyeon saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di villa besar yang sangat mewah dengan puluhan pelayan dan pengawal ini. Sepasang mata doe itu merasa takjub dengan seluruh isi villa yang sepertinya melompat keluar dari otaknya. Impiannya akan villa dan menara dalam dongeng _Rapunzel_ seolah menjadi kenyataan!

Dengus kecil Ok Taecyeon membuat Jaejoong sadar dan kembali menatap tangan kanan Yunho itu. "Ini villa yang kau minta sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Sebenarnya Yunho akan memberikan ini 2 minggu lagi saat kita pindah ke Amerika karena kau benci istana suram yang katamu jelek itu!"beritahu Taecyeon dengan suara yang terdengar sekali mencela Jaejoong yang sudah menghina markas besar Black Dragon.

Mulut Jaejoong mengangga lebar, tidak pernah menyangka jika Jung Yunho akan menuruti semua permintaan yang hanya asal diucapkannya. Hatinya menghangat dan sesuatu kembali berdesir yang membuat remaja cantik itu ingin segera melihat dan memeluk Yunho. "Kapan mereka tiba? Semua pasti aman?"tanyanya seraya berjalan menuju tangga yang melingkar indah itu.

"30 menit lagi. Keamanan akan selalu diutamakan. Anda yakin ingin Yunho- _sama_ dirawat disini?"Taecyeon mengikuti langkah perlahan remaja yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin Black Dragon itu. _Namja_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi dengan organisasi Black Dragon itu terus merasa takjub pada perubahan pada kim jaejoong yang begitu cepat. Dari remaja 17 tahun yang manja dan sering mengeluh menjadi sosok yang terlihat tegar dan kuat bahkan tidak menangis saat berlatih bela diri dengan Choi Siwon yang terkenal bengis.

"Tentu! Bukankah kau sendiri yang tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang kondisi Yunho? Separah apapun kondisi Yunho, kepentingan organisasi harus diutamakan, bukan?"balas Jaejoong langsung pada Taecyeon yang terdiam dan menatapnya dengan cara aneh yang selalu dilakukan orang kepercayaan Yunho itu. "Ada yang aneh denganku, _hyung_?"

Ok Taecyeon menyeringai kecil, kagum ternyata Jaejoong tahu dia sedang diamati. "Kau berubah!"ujarnya singkat yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum sendu. Senyum sedih yang sama yang dilihat Ok Taecyeon saat remaja itu bicara melalui ponsel dengan ibunya yang dengan histeris menanyakan dimana Jaejoong berada dan mau menjemputnya.

"Bukankah semua orang harus berubah? Aku hanya sedang berpegang pada pilihanku!"

.

.

Kondisi Yunho saat tiba di Amerika memang sangat buruk, karena luka-luka dipunggungnya itu meradang hingga dokter memutuskan untuk menghentikan peradangan sebelum melakukan transpalasi ginjal. Operasi dilakukan beberapa hari yang lalu dan _namja_ Jung itu belum sadar hingga hari ini walaupun kondisinya terus membaik menurut dokter Smith.

Sepasang mata doe itu memanas saat mengingat bagaimana dia menjerit keras dan memaksa masuk kedalam ruang ICU meski dalam pegangan kuat Choi Siwon karena ingin melihat Yunho yang tidak bangun setelah 48 jam yang dikatakan dokter Smith. Jaejoong merasa sangat takut saat itu apalagi perasaannya sedang kacau karena baru saja menghubungi Kim Yue Rei, sang ibu yang terus mendesak dimana dia berada.

Ok Taecyeon membiarkan Jaejoong menghubungi keluarganya dengan dua syarat, meminta Kim Yue Rei menghentikan semua penyelidikan dan pencarian atas diri remaja Kim itu dan juga Jaejoong tidak akan pernah menghubungi orangtuanya lagi hingga Yunho sendiri yang memberikan izin!

Sangat berat, namun hanya itu kesempatan yang dimiliki Jaejoong untuk memberitahu orang tuanya jika dia masih hidup dan akan kembali jika saatnya telah tiba.

Mengusir semua ingatan tentang minggu terberat dalam hidupnya, perlahan Jaejoong meletakkan komik yang dibacanya dan kembali menghampiri ranjang besar itu. Duduk tepat disisi ranjang dan menatap wajah Yunho yang terlihat begitu tampan meski sedikit pucat."Kau ingin terus tidur? Kau tidak bosan? Kau ingin aku mengacaukan organisasi yang sudah kau jaga seumur hidup ini? Kau tega membiarkanku ditengah semua orang-orang mengerikan ini? Jika kau tidak segera bangun Jung Yunho, mungkin aku akan pergi! Aku akan pulang ke Seoul!"ancam Jaejoong dengan nada putus asa yang terdengar jelas.

KRIETTTT...

Pintu yang terbuka pelan itu mengalihkan mata Jaejoong yang tidak melihat jika jari-jari Yunho bergerak pelan dan kelopak mata sang Lucifer berkedut. Remaja cantik itu segera berdiri tegak dan menunggu _namja_ yang masuk ke kamar itu dengan memasang wajah tenang. Topeng yang akhir-akhir ini selalu digunakannya untuk menutupi rasa takutnya menghadapi hidup barunya yang selalu dipenuhi dengan keharusannya mengambil keputusan.

"Ini sudah waktunya anda berlatih, Jae- _sama_."seru Choi Siwon, _namja_ yang dipilih oleh Jaejoong untuk mengajarinya cara membela diri karena Chansung dan Changmin masih dalam masa hukuman dari Ok Taecyeon. _Namja_ yang ternyata sangatlah mengerikan jika sedang dalam posisi seorang guru!

"Tunggu aku diluar!"perintah Jaejoong yang langsung dipatuhi Choi Siwon dengan anggukan kecil. "Aku akan berada di ruang latihan dan babak belur untuk beberapa jam karena ahli pisaumu itu. Cepatlah bangun, bear... _Saranghae.."_ bisikan itu diakhirnya Jaejoong dengan kecupan ringan dipipi sang Lucifer yang terasa kasar.

BLAM

Sepasang mata musang itu terbuka saat pintu kamar itu tertutup pelan dan sosok ramping berbalut _sweater_ kuning cerah itu berlalu. Senyum pelan terkuak dari bibir kering _namja_ yang sedang berbaring itu. dia mendengar setiap ucapan dan keluhan yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ itu dalam tidurnya, dia juga sangat mengerti setiap kesedihan dan ketakutan yang dialami _namja_ cantik yang menjadi obsesinya itu.

" _Nado saranghae, my Kitty_. Aku akan membawamu pulang, jika saatnya tiba!"

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa Kim Junsu turun dari _mercedes benz_ kesayangannya dan menghambur masuk kedalam villa indah dipinggiran kota New York itu. Dia baru saja tiba di negara ini dan langsung menghubungi Ok Taecyeon yang memberitahukan jika sepupunya sekarang mendapatkan perawatan di villa pribadinya dengan sejumlah dokter yang siap jika dibutuhkan.

Semua pengawal yang melihat _namja_ berambut pirang itu segera membungkuk hormat, dia adalah sosok yang sangat berpengaruh dalam organisasi mereka. Jika Choi Siwon dikenal sebagai ahli pisau maka Kim Junsu adalah si tangan malaikat yang selalu membunuh dengan cepat tanpa rasa sakit. "Dimana kamar ketua?"tanya Junsu pada salah satu pengawal yang dikenalinya bernama Zack.

"Lantai 2, sayap timur. Tadi saya melihat dokter Smith baru keluar dari sana. Anda baru kembali tuan muda?"sapanya sopan yang hanya mendapat tepukan cepat dan ucapan terima kasih dari Junsu yang segera melesat kearah yang ditunjuk.

Junsu harus melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi sepupu bodohnya itu sebelum dia mencari Kim Jaejoong dan memaki remaja pembawa masalah itu. Kemarahan seolah bertumpuk dalam hati Junsu yang tidak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa sepupunya bertindak sebodoh itu hanya demi seorang Kim Jaejoong!

Melihat kamar yang dimaksudkan Zack sedang dijaga beberapa pengawal bersenjata, Junsu memasang ekspresi dingin diwajahnya yang sontak membuat pengawal yang mengenalinya itu menyingkir dan membukakan pintu tanpa bertanya. "Pastikan tidak ada yang masuk!"perintahnya tegas seraya masuk kedalam kamar yang ternyata begitu indah.

Langkah cepat Kim Junsu terhenti ditengah kamar dan matanya melotot melihat apa yang sedang ada dihadapannya!

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

Tempat itu mungkin jelmaan neraka atau neraka itu sendiri karena begitu gelap, berbau busuk memuakkan dan udara lembab dan membeku memperparah semuanya, hanya ada cahaya dari beberapa obor yang diletakkan berjauhan. Air yang terus menetes dari saluran air juga menimbulkan rasa mual diperut mereka yang terus bergolak. Kedua _namja_ itu duduk meringkuk berdekatan menahan dinginnya udara malam yang terus berhembus kencang dengan suara yang seperti kepakan sayap burung raksasa ditambah pakaian tipis mereka tidak sanggup melindungi dan memberikan rasa hangat yang begitu mereka rindukan.

Hampir seminggu keduanya terkurung dalam penjara bawah tanah ini setelah menerima hukum cambuk dan pukulan brutal yang mereka pikir telah membuat mereka mati karena rasanya lebih mengerikan daripada hukuman sebelumnya. Chansung menjerit keras saat besi panas itu melukai bahunya yang sekarang memiliki tanda yang akan membuatnya ingat kesalahan terburuk yang pernah dilakukannya sedangkan Changmin hanya mengigit keras bibirnya hingga berdarah, mereka memang bersalah dan harus dihukum.

"Aku lapar..."keluh Changmin yang duduk disisinya dengan wajah kotor. Tanda yang sama juga ada pada bahu kiri sahabatnya. Luka-luka mereka hampir mengering karena tiap hari pada jam yang sama salah satu asisten dokter Smith datang dan membubuhkan obat. Katanya atas perintah Jae- _sama_!

Chansung mendesah kesal mendengar keluhan yang diucapkan Changmin setiap beberapa jam, perutnya juga terasa perih melilit dan makanan yang diberikan benar-benar tidak layak. Rasanya bahkan tidak pantas untuk diingat! Dia harap mereka bisa segera bebas, Chansung yakin _appa_ -nya tidak mungkin akan membiarkannya dan Changmin membusuk disini.

"Sampai kapan kita akan disini? Kenapa kita tidak pernah melihat Jae- _sama_? Apa dia juga dihukum? Tidak bisakan _ahjussi_ Hwang mengunakan kekuasaannya? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi diluar?"

Dengan mata terpejam yang sedang membayangkan puluhan makanan lezat, Chansung menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Aku juga sama penasarannya tapi menurut george, memang ada beberapa orang yang dihukum mati oleh tuan Ok, tapi Jae- _sama_ tidak ada diantara mereka jadi kemungkinan besar dia selamat dari amukan tangan kanan ketua Jung itu. Lagipula, jika ketua bangun dan tidak ada Jae- _sama_ , kau pikir tuan Ok tidak akan dipanggang sampai mati?"gelak kecil keluar dari bibir kering _namja_ bertubuh besar itu mendengar leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Kedua _namja_ itu mengobrol ringan untuk mengisi waktu yang sepertinya tidak berjalan ditempat terkutuk ini, siang dan malam tidak tampak berbeda karena tempat ini selalu gelap bahkan tidak terdengar suara dari sel lain yang mereka yakini juga terisi penuh karena Changmin sempat melihat Louna diseret masuk kedalam salah satu sel sambil menjerit ketakutan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Ssttt...Ada yang datang, Chwang..."bisik Chansung cepat hampir tak terdengar. Kedua _namja_ itu langsung duduk tegak dan bersiaga, apapun yang terjadi mereka tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah tanpa perlawanan!

"Sepertinya kalian sehat."

Suara familiar yang diikuti dengan munculnya sosok kekar yang begitu mereka sayangi itu membuat kedua _namja_ itu terlonjak dan tertawa senang. Akhirnya hari kebebasan mereka akan tiba, dihadapan mereka telah berdiri Hwang Min yang sedang tersenyum tipis, sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi kepala keamanan Black Dragon itu saat melihat anak dan juga _namja_ yang dibesarkannya dihukum dengan mengerikan.

"APPA!"

"AHJUSSI!"

Teriakan senang itu menggema dilorong penjara yang gelap dan mengerikan itu. Chansung sempat menangis keras saat pertama kali tiba ditempat ini karena berpikir mungkin Hwang Min juga dihukum karena kesalahannya dan dia mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu _appa_ -nya lagi, namun sekarang bisa dilihatnya _namja_ paro baya itu berdiri tegak dengan senyum lebar.

"Buka pintunya!"

Perintah Hwang Min itu langsung dilakukan oleh pengawal yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah datar. Chansung langsung menghambur dalam pelukan erat sang _appa,_ mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih terasa dipunggungnya karena hukuman cambuk 100 kali dan juga pukulan beruntun dari Ok Taecyeon yang mengamuk. Hwang Min membalas pelukan putranya dengan sayang dan menepuk ringan lengan Changmin yang berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Apa kalian sudah menyadari kesalahan yang sudah kalian buat? _Appa_ harap hukuman ini akan membuka mata kalian dan mulai saat ini kerjakan tugas baru kalian tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun! Jangan pernah biarkan kalian dihukum lagi!"

"Tugas kami?"guman Changmin yang langsung mendapat anggukan dan tatapan tegas dari Hwang Min yang masih memeluk Chansung. "Jae- _sama_ tidak dihukum? Dia baik-baik saja?"kekhawatiran jelas terdengar dari suara _namja_ jangkung yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari putranya itu.

Chansung ikut menatap lekat sang _appa_ , takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada remaja cantik yang sudah mengakibatkan mereka dihukum namun tetap mereka sayangi itu. "Jawab pertanyaan kami, _appa_! Apa Jae- _sama_ dihukum? Dan tugas baru apa?"bingung terdengar jelas dari nada suara Chansung yang masih tidak percaya mereka dibebaskan.

"Kalian akan dikirim ke Amerika. Jae- _sama_ ada disana sekarang!"beritahu Hwang Min singkat tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **NEW YORK**

"Kudengar kau koma? Apa itu semua bohong? Kenapa kau sebodoh itu? Bagaimana jika kau mati?"sembur Junsu langsung dengan mata mendelik tajam pada sosok besar yang setengah berbaring diantara tumpukan bantal dengan senyum meringis padanya.

Sepasang mata musang berkilau mendengar semua kemarahan berbalut kekhawatiran dari sepupu tersayangnya. "Karena aku mencintainya, Junchan! Dan aku memang baru sadar, dokter Smith baru saja memeriksa kondisiku!"Jung Yunho, sang lucifer itu sadar begitu Jaejoong keluar dari kamar ini untuk latihan bersama Choi Siwon. Kondisinya sempurna menurut dokter Smith yang sedang diantar Taecyeon menuju apartemen yang disediakan untuk dokter itu.

"Dasar bodoh!"maki Junsu kesal seraya memeluk pelan tubuh Yunho yang masih penuh luka itu. " _Bogosippo, hyungie..._ Jangan pernah lagi bertindak bodoh!"kecam _namja_ berambut pirang itu tajam yang hanya berbuah senyum lebar Jung Yunho yang tak acuh dengan semua kemarahan Junsu.

"Bawa aku ke ruang latihan!"perintah Yunho pada sepupunya yang masih terlihat kesal.

Bukannya menuruti perintah itu, Junsu malah menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi besar tempat Jaejoong selalu duduk. "Kau baru sadar, istirahat dulu. Lagipula untuk apa ke ruang latihan? Dan ngomong-ngomong dimana si manja yang sudah membuatmu terluka? Aku ingin sekali memarahinya!"tanya Junsu tanpa jeda.

"Dia sedang berlatih bela diri dengan Siwon."beritahu ketua organisasi pembunuh itu dengan nada bangga.

.

.

.

Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh ramping yang juga dipenuhi lebam dan luka-luka kecil itu. Mata doe itu terlihat keras dengan tangan yang memegang erat golok yang terlihat melengkung tajam. Kakinya terbuka lebar bersiap diposisi menyerang _namja_ bertubuh besar yang terlihat meremehkannya dengan senyum berdimple itu.

Hampir setiap hari selama berjam-jam, Jaejoong berlatih dengan Choi Siwon yang mengajarinya dengan cepat dan keras. Hari pertama terasa seperti neraka karena semua ototnya menjerit kesakitan, namun tekad membuat Jaejoong tidak mau menyerah dan hasilnya dia bisa bergerak cepat sekarang meski kalah jauh dari guru bengis yang sedang menertawakannya itu.

"Ayo Jae- _sama..._ Serang aku lagi dan jangan ragu! Anggap saja aku ini musuh yang harus kau bunuh dalam sekali tebas! Apa anda mau selalu kalah?"pancing Siwon, sengaja membuat _namja_ cantik yang belajar cepat itu merasa tertantang. Dari ujung matanya, ahli pisau Black Dragon itu sedikit shock melihat _namja_ yang sedang masuk ke ruang latihan ini dengan kursi roda dan mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap diam.

Seringai kecil yang mempesona terlihat diwajah remaja cantik itu, Jaejoong tahu Siwon sengaja mengatakan semua itu. "Kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh, _hyung!_ Aku akan menjadi orang terkuat yang bahkan akan membuatmu takjub!"ujarnya sombong sembari melompat cepat dengan ayunan golok besar yang beratnya bahkan hampir mematahkan tangannya saat pertama kali siwon memberinya senjata itu. Jaejoong berlari cepat menuju _namja_ yang langsung berkelit secepat bayangan.

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap penuh kagum dan cinta pada _namja_ ramping yang sedang meliuk cepat dengan golok besar itu, dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika sosok manja itu akan berubah secepat ini. Choi Siwon memang sangat hebat dalam melatih orang yang menurutnya punya potensi. "Dia hebat, bukan?"seru Yunho pada Junsu yang juga terlihat terpana, tidak menyangka jika Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat lemah mampu menyerang Siwon walaupun masih dengan teknik yang sangat amatir.

"Hebat dan sangat nekad! Jika Siwon adalah musuhnya, saat ini Jaejoongie-mu itu sudah mati!"nilai Junsu pada latihan yang sedang berlangsung dihadapan mereka. Yunho tergelak kecil dan tidak membantah pendapat itu.

Benar saja, dalam beberapa menit Jaejoong sudah terlihat lelah dan lambat, tenaganya terkuras karena golok itu dan Choi Siwon memanfaatkan hal itu untuk membuat _namja_ cantik itu tersudut dan terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang. "Kau licik! Kau memberiku golok ini agar aku kalah!"pekik Jaejoong kuat begitu sudah berdiri pada Siwon yang tersenyum tipis, takut jika dia tertawa lebar _namja_ bermata musang yang sedang menatap mereka itu akan membunuhnya.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Kau hebat! Sangat hebat, Boojae..."

Tepukan tangan diikuti suara bass yang selalu terbayang dalam angannya menghentikan semburan kemarahan Jaejoong yang sedang menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Tubuhnya terasa gemetar, jantungnya berdebar cepat saat berbalik ke sumber suara dan melihat sosok tampan yang sedang tersenyum khas padanya.

Melempar asal golok yang sedang digenggamnya erat, Jaejoong berlari cepat menghambur kearah Jung Yunho yang sedang duduk dikursi roda. "Kau bangun...Hiksss...Kau bangun, Yunnie bear...Kau membuatku begitu takut..."isak Jaejoong lirih diantara ucapannya yang terbata dalam pelukan hangat dari tubuh besar beraroma citrus itu.

"Kau begitu ribut, tentu saja aku bangun, _nae sarang..."_

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders/guests/haters. Uda panjang dan fast update kan? Sorry ya jika ada yang merasa FF ini tidak terdapat didikan moral dan jika bosan silakan klik back. Satu hal yang harus diingat, ini hanya fiktif. Tentu saja reader bisa menilai dan mengambil sisi positifnya.

 **Adik park yoochun itu changmin? Benarkah?**

.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	14. Chapter 14-BE STRONG!

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **NB : Jika merasa ini monoton, tidak bermoral dan tidak mendidik JANGAN DIBACA ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **SEOUL**

Park Yoochun mengenggam foto kusam yang sudah tampak begitu rapuh karena terlalu sering dikeluarkan itu dengan erat, matanya yang terasa panas tidak lepas dari sosok anak kecil bercelana pendek dan bertopi biru dalam foto tua yang sudah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya selembar foto sang adik yang masih tersisa dari masa lalu yang sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. 10 tahun yang lalu Park Yoochun masuk kepolisian dan berharap melalui tempat itu dia bisa menemukan jalan untuk mencari adiknya yang hilang begitu saja ditengah perselisihan antar genk yang dipimpin Park senior, _appa_ -nya yang mati karena insiden itu.

 _Namja_ yang sekarang menjadi detektif terkenal itu bukan berasal dari keluarga konvensional. Park Yoochun tumbuh besar diantara para _namja_ berhati keras yang lebih mementingkan ego dan memilih menghabiskan hidup mereka dijalanan untuk membuktikan diri sebagai yang terkuat daripada bekerja seperti orang pada umumnya. Hanya pembuangan waktu dan masa depan jika itu menurut Yoochun yang sangat membenci masa lalu menyedihkan yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan sang adik yang diculik saat _appa_ mereka dibunuh dijalanan Hongkong!

Park Yoochun tidak pernah percaya pada pernyataan polisi jika adiknya adalah salah satu mayat yang dikubur massal karena perselisihan yang sudah membuat ratusan orang mati bodoh itu! Dia yakin sekali ada pihak yang memilih menutup kasus pembasmian besar-besaran itu. "Selama dan sesulit apa pun _hyung_ janji akan menemukanmu, _dongsaeng_. Aku bersumpah suatu hari nanti akan masuk ke neraka dunia itu dan membawamu keluar!"tangan kasar Yoochun mengusap sayang foto yang memperlihatkan senyum jahil sang adik yang diyakininya masih hidup dan terkurung dibalik tembok-tembok besar organisasi Black Dragon yang pada malam hilangnya sang adik, kelompok mafia yang terkenal bertangan dingin itu datang ke Hongkong dan membasmi semua genk yang menurut mereka punya potensi menganggu kedudukan mereka sebagai keluarga pembunuh bayaran nomor satu!

Semua teka-teki kejadian ini begitu mirip dengan hilangnya putra keluarga Kim itu secara tiba-tiba tanpa satu bukti pun yang tertinggal hingga membangkitkan kembali tekad Yoochun untuk berjalan dilabiran tanpa arah yang mungkin saja akan membawanya pada jawaban apa yang terjadi pada adiknya!

KRIETTTTT...

BLAMMM...

Pintu ruang kerjanya yang dibuka kasar dan ditutup dengan bantingan kuat itu diikuti dengan masuknya Oh Sehun dan Cho Kyuhyun yang langsung duduk setelah meletakkan beberapa map tebal yang mereka bawa. Kedua asisten Yoochun itu terus menyelidiki kasus Kim walaupun nyonya Kim Yue Rei telah meminta penghentian pada pencarian putranya.

"Apa yang kalian temukan? Kuharap bukan omong kosong dan jalan buntu lagi!"

Cho kyuhyun mendengus kasar seraya menarik kuat rambut ikalnya yang terlihat kusut, matanya yang berwarna caramel membalas tatapan penuh tanya atasan yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu. "Berita buruk dan berita baik. Kau mau yang mana dulu bos?"tawarnya dengan nada malas. Kasus aneh dan berbelit memang selalu membuat emosinya naik.

"Jangan bertele-tele, _evil._ Katakan saja langsung pada Yoochun _hyung_ apa yang sudah kita temukan _._ Tidak tahu tempat!"kecam Oh Sehun yang juga terlihat lelah dengan bayangan hitam dibawah matanya.

Kyuhyun mendesis tajam dengan tangan yang terangkat untuk memukul Sehun jika saja _namja_ muda itu tidak mencekalnya dengan kuat dan menyeringai menantang Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menghela nafas malas sambil berdesis "Awas kau!" yang membuat Sehun melongos acuh. Terlalu lelah untuk meladeni sikap meledak-ledak _namja_ ahli forensik itu.

"Ketua Jung meninggalkan Vietnam bersama sejumlah pengawal dan juga orang kepercayaannya beberapa hari yang lalu ditengah malam buta. Informanku tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi! Itu berita baiknya!"beritahu Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar pada Yoochun yang hanya menunjukkan wajah datar karena tahu itu hanya pembukaan dari Cho Kyuhyun yang suka mendramatisir keadaan.

"Lalu?"

Dalam hati Kyuhyun memaki Yoochun yang tidak memperlihatkan sikap senang dan memujinya dengan apa yang baru disampaikannya. Lihat saja Oh sialan Sehun itu diam-diam pasti mencibirnya! "Berita buruknya, kita tetap tidak bisa masuk kesana walaupun Sang Lucifer tidak ada karena ketiga gerbang itu dilengkapi sandi khusus yang kodenya hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang penting Jung yang sepertinya semua ikut dengan Jung Yunho malam itu."cetus Kyu dengan suara kesal.

Sudah Yoochun duga, tidak mungkin segampang itu menerobos markas yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggal Jung selama beberapa generasi itu. "Kesimpulannya, kita tidak bisa masuk kedalam markas Black Dragon dan menurutku orang-orang yang masih dalam markas tidak bisa keluar. Benar?"tanya Yoochun memastikan yang langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari 2 asisten yang paling bisa diandalkannya ini. "Hmmm...Apa ada jalan masuk yang lain? Maksudku selain gerbang yang diberi sandi itu? Jalan rahasia?"

"Hutan!"seru Oh Sehun cepat setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, _namja_ berambut ikal itu spontan memukul keras kepala Oh Sehun yang meringis kesakitan dan sekarang tampak mengamuk ingin membalasnya. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia berpartner dengan orang sebodoh Oh Sehun. "Kau ingin mati, albino? Aku tidak mau masuk ke hutan itu!"jerit Kyuhyun seraya menghindari tinju Sehun yang hampir mengenai rahangnya.

"Itu jalan satu-satunya! Kau itu memang pengecut Cho Kyuhyun dan jangan pernah memukul kepalaku lagi jika kau masih ingin bernafas besok pagi!"desis Sehun dingin dengan mata penuh ancaman yang sama sekali tidak membuat Kyuhyun takut.

"Aku bukan pengecut dan kepalamu itu memang harus disadarkan!"balas Kyuhyun tak kalah tajam. "Kau mau kita semua mati bodoh? Pikirkan semua itu dengan otakmu, jangan bokong tipismu yang tak berguna itu!"Kyuhyun memilih duduk disofa yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari Oh Sehun dengan seringai mengejek.

" _Namja_ jadi-jadian!"maki Sehun kesal, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang punya seribu jawaban untuk membuatnya marah itu.

Park Yoochun yang terlalu malas melerai perdebatan itu akhirnya angkat bicara karena apa yang diributkan kedua _namja_ itu sepertinya bisa menjadi jalan keluar bagi kasus mereka. "Kenapa dengan hutan itu? Apa yang kalian ributkan? Bukankah seluruh markas itu memang dikelilingi hutan yang sangat luas?"

"Menurut gosip orang-orang yang tinggal dengan radius puluhan kilometer dari markas ketua Jung itu, sering terdengar suara lolongan serigala dan juga binatang buas lain di hutan itu. Bahkan jika ucapan mereka bisa dipercaya, katanya ketua Black Dragon itu membiarkan binatang buas peliharaannya itu memangsa setiap musuh yang tidak disukainya!"seru Oh Sehun dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. "Tapi semua itu hanya kabar angin. Tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya jadi kupikir kita bisa mencoba masuk ke markas Black Dragon melalui hutan itu. Jika berani!"nada menantang itu diucapkan Sehun seraya menatap Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah dingin.

"Kita berangkat! Aku ingin melihat sendiri hutan itu!"putus Yoochun tanpa berpikir, dia harus segera menemukan jawaban itu. Apa pun resikonya! _Namja_ berjidat lebar itu beranjak dari kursinya seraya memasukan foto kusam itu kembali ke dompetnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat sekilas foto itu tersenyum sendu.

"Masih mencari Minnie? _Hyung_ yakin dia ada disana?"suara _namja_ berambut ikal itu sedikit bergetar saat menanyakan hal yang paling ditakutkannya itu. Dia mengenal baik adik Yoochun dan sangat menyayangi _namja_ kecil yang selalu menjahilinya dengan tawa lebar itu. Mereka berteman walaupun Kyuhyun lebih tua beberapa tahun. Mereka dulu hidup dalam lingkup yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk punya banyak sahabat. "Aku sangat merindukannya."guman Kyuhyun pelan, dia selalu berharap _namja_ kecil itu masih hidup.

Senyum tipis dan getir terulas dibibir Park Yoochun yang sedang mengenakan jas dan merapikan mejanya. "Tentu! Aku tidak akan menyerah kecuali jasadnya ditemukan. Kau bisa membayangkan Kyu? Jika dia hidup, Changmin sudah berusia 18 tahun sekarang!"mata Yoochun berkilat dengan airmata yang ditahannya kuat. Lemah bukan menjadi pilihannya jika ia ingin menemukan Kim Jaejoong dan juga adik kandungnya!

"18 tahun! Mungkin dia bahkan lebih tinggi dariku, _hyung_!"Kyuhun terkekeh kecil mengingat bagaimana dia begitu iri dengan tinggi badan _namja_ kecil itu padahal dia lebih besar 5 tahun dari Park Changmin!

Oh Sehun yang sangat mengerti kesedihan dan duka yang selalu mengikuti setiap langkah Park Yoochun itu memeluk ringan bahu atasannya itu. "Aku yakin kita akan menemukan jawabannya. _Hyung_ hanya perlu terus yakin!"gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

"Ini jangan lupa, Chan.."Changmin menyerahkan kamera kecil yang langsung dimasukkan Chansung dalam koper besar mereka yang sudah setengahnya terisi dengan berbagai barang.

"Kita harus bawa kacamata hitam juga, Chwang...Aku ingin ke pantai!"seru Chansung pada sahabat yang sedang melipat beberapa kaos itu.

Changmin hanya mengangguk dengan mata berbinar yang tidak fokus mendengarkan semua seruan riang Chansung. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wanita-wanita cantik itu, Chwang dan jangan lupa, pertandingan basket!"

"Dan aku akan wisata kuliner! Kudengar Amerika punya semua makanan terenak, Chan!"

Kedua _namja_ muda itu tersenyum lebar dan saling ber- _high five_ riuh membayangkan mereka akan menikmati semua hal yang selama ini hanya menjadi impian mereka. "AMERIKA! KAMI DATANGGGG!"pekik keduanya kompak.

Sosok bertubuh kekar itu mendengus kecil untuk meredam tawanya melihat tumpukan barang yang akan dimasukkan kedua _namja_ muda yang terlihat sibuk itu kedalam koper besar. Hatinya terasa aneh membayangkan ini saatnya dia membiarkan keduanya menentukan jalan mereka, Chansung putra kandungnya yang terlihat bersemangat dan Changmin - _namja_ yang tumbuh dengan tinggi badan yang menjulang itu terlihat begitu antusias dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibir tipisnya. 5 tahun yang lalu Shim Kangin datang dan menitipkan sosok kecil yang pernah mereka selamatkan itu padanya sebelum pergi untuk menyelesaikan misi Jung yang membuat _namja_ itu kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kalian bukan pergi berlibur! Jangan bawa terlalu banyak barang karena itu tidak akan kalian gunakan! Tuan Ok sudah menyediakan semuanya, yang harus kalian lakukan hanya menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan Jae- _sama_!"cetus Hwang Min yang sedang mengawasi kedua _namja_ yang sudah dibesarkannya dengan didikan keras itu bersiap dan berkemas untuk memulai hidup mereka sebagai _namja_ dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. "Kalian harus membuatku bangga dan jangan ulangi semua sikap kekanakan itu."seru Hwang Min dengan nada tegas yang selalu digunakannya saat melatih semua _trainer_ Jung.

Chansung meletakkan _hodie_ hitam yang akan dipakainya dan menghampiri sang _appa_ yang terlihat sedih, ini memang pertama kalinya mereka keluar dari tempat ini dan juga pertama kalinya mereka akan berpisah dengan Hwang Min untuk waktu lama. " _Appa_ tidak ikut? Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana jika kami melakukan kesalahan dan kau tidak ada disana untuk membela kami, _appa_?"dengan kuat _namja_ bertubuh besar itu memeluk sang _appa_ yang selalu ada dalam setiap _moment_ penting hidupnya.

"Tidak bisakah _ahjussi_ mengantar kami? New York itu begitu asing dan jauh, kami bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari istani ini!"guman Changmin yang ikut memeluk tubuh kekar penuh otot Hwang Min. Sejak _appa_ yang dikenalnya mati dalam misi, hanya _namja_ Hwang inilah yang selalu menjadi tempatnya pulang dan mengadu. Changmin sangat bersyukur Chansung mau membagi kasih sayang Hwang Min dengannya.

Hwang Min tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang kapalan dan memeluk erat tubuh jangkung _namja_ yang sudah dibesarkannya itu. Dia menyayangi Changmin sebesar rasa sayang pada putranya sendiri, _namja_ yang sudah tumbuh besar itu begitu tampan dan gagah. "Tidak! Ini saatnya kalian memulai hidup kalian tanpa aku, jadilah orang yang kuat dan jangan pernah takut pada apa pun! Taklukan New York dan jaga Jae- _sama_ dengan nyawa kalian! Ingat tidak boleh ada pertengkaran dan pengkhianatan diantara kalian! Selalu bersama dan saling mengingatkan!"nasehat Hwang Min dengan suara tegas pada kedua _namja_ yang dia tahu pasti sedang merasa gamang untuk melangkah dari tempat mereka berpijak saat ini.

"Tapi dia sekarang ketua Black Dragon, _appa_. Masihkah kami dibutuhkan? Bukankah banyak pengawal yang jauh lebih hebat dari kami? Dan bagaimana jika ketua Jung bangun nanti?"Chansung melirik Changmin yang terlihat setuju dengan ucapannya yang sepertinya lucu menurut Hwang Min yang tergelak kecil dan menepuk keras bahu keduanya.

Sepasang mata dingin _namja_ yang sudah melihat semua yang terburuk itu menatap tajam kedua _namja_ muda dihadapannya. "Apa aku pernah mengajarkan kalian untuk rendah diri? Kalian meragukan kemampuan kalian?"rasa bangga dan haru memenuhi dada Hwang Min saat melihat kedua _namja_ kekar itu mengeleng cepat dengan sorot keras. "Maka buktikan kalau kalian pantas menjadi pengawal ketua Black Dragon! Jadilah yang terbaik dan berdiri tegak disisi sang ketua!"

Kedua _namja_ berusia 18 tahun yang sudah bersama sejak 8 tahun yang lalu itu menyeringai kecil, kata-kata Hwang Min seperti pendorong yang membuat mereka mereka yakin dan kuat. "Akan kami buktikan jika kami yang terbaik!"janji mereka serampak dalam pelukan erat Hwang Min.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : pasti marah ya karena chap ini sama sekali tanpa YUNJAE. But, overall gw suka banget nulis chap yang menurut gw penuh emosi ini. Awalnya ini sama sekali gak direncanain tapi setelah melihat moment kebersamaan YUNJAE dengan orang tua mereka. Jadi terpikir untuk menulis ini. Sorry jika mengecewakan readers ^_^

.

.

.

 **TEASER CHAP DEPAN**

"eughhh…sakit…"erang jaejoong terengah saat sesuatu yang keras serasa mengoyak tubuhnya.

Tubuh besar berkulit gelap dengan penuh kelembutan mendekapnya erat tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka.

"kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku…"

Jaejoong meringkuk dalam pelukan hangat itu, berusaha melupakan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. "aku benci padamu jung yunho…."gumannya dengan suara mengantuk.

Tawa kecil yunho terdengar ditelinganya,"jangan tertawa…"erangnya malas saat merasakan sesuatu menusuk perutnya.

.

.

"Yeahhhh...inilah amerika!"seru L kencang diantara deru angin karena mobil terbuka yang mereka gunakan.

Changmin melirik sekilas namja bertubuh kecil yang sedang memegang kemudi dengan senyum lebar itu. dia tidak menyangka jika ada namja seusia mereka dan sudah menjadi kepercayaan sang lucifer.

"apa keahlianmu L?"tanya chansung dengan suara keras. Dia juga menyimpan rasa penasaran yang sama dengan changmin yang terlihat lebih tenang.

Namja yang dipanggil L itu menyeringai lebar,"kalian akan tahu nanti!"

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **NB : Jika merasa ini monoton, tidak bermoral dan tidak mendidik JANGAN DIBACA ^^**

 **PS : thanks untuk "guest" yang selalu memberi kritik dan merasa FF ini OFF, saya minta maaf jika MLW atau FF saya yang lain tidak sesuai dengan anda, juga tentang Plot yang tidak menarik dan juga monoton. Saya ini hanya ordinary woman yang kebetulan suka Yunjae dan menuangkannya dalam tulisan dan saya tidak mengunakan DLDR seenaknya. Maaf jika ini menyinggung anda.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SEOUL**

TING TONG...

TING TONG...

Sosok ramping berbalut jas hujan yang terus meneteskan air dan membasahi karpet kusam lorong apartemen kelas menengah itu berdecak kesal, kakinya terus bergoyang tidak sabar menunggu pintu didepannya terbuka. Dia sudah memikirkan berulang kali keputusannya untuk datang ketempat yang sebisa mungkin dihindarinya ini. Takut dan gelisah membuat sekujur tubuhnya meremang, mengalahkan rasa dingin karena air hujan yang sedikit banyak membasahi dirinya.

"Kemana sebenarnya bajingan itu? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa dia mau aku mati membeku?"gerutu Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang memang selalu tidak suka menunggu itu. Baru saja dia akan membanting pintu itu dengan tinjunya saat kayu coklat dengan angka 705 itu terbuka dan menampakan tubuh tinggi berkulit putih pucat yang sedang mengenggam sebuah handuk.

Tanpa menunggu dipersilakan masuk, Kyuhyun menerobos pintu yang setengah terbuka itu sambil menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa yang dipenuhi puluhan pakaian yang tergeletak asal seperti tumpukan sampah. "Kukira kau sudah mati dikamar mandi! Lama sekali? Sedang bertapa?"rentetan omelan itu keluar dari mulut Kyu tanpa peduli _namja_ berperawakan kurus yang duduk didepannya sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkilat setajam pisau.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Pulang sana!"

Nada tidak suka dan mengusir tidak ditutupi sama sekali oleh Oh Sehun yang memang tidak pernah menyukai _namja_ berambut ikal yang selalu bersama dengan Park Yoochun ini. Menurutnya, _namja_ Cho ini hanya membuat tekad _hyung_ -nya itu melemah dengan semua ocehan pesimisnya yang tak bermutu. Seperti perdebatan mereka tentang hutan di Vietnam itu.

"Kau berani mengusirku? Huh! Sombong sekali, bahkan dari tempatku duduk, aku bisa membunuhmu albino!"desis Kyuhyun dengan seringai tajam. "Tapi bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan! Ini sangat penting sampai aku rela datang ke apartemen bajingan sepertimu! Ya, Tuhan! Kau itu jorok sekali? Sudah berapa lama apartemen itu tidak dibersihkan? Dimana-mana sampah! Bau-nya hampir membuatku muntah!"dengan kecepatan kilat Kyuhyun mengubah topik bahasan sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk menyampai hal yang selama ini disimpannya sendiri.

Oh Sehun mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi tak peduli, Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti itu. Moody dan aneh, lihat saja baru sedetik yang lalu dia mengancam akan membunuh Sehun dan sekarang _namja_ yang bahkan tidak melepaskan jas hujannya itu sudah mondar-mandir dengan mengerutu didepannya seperti _ahjumma_ penagih uang!

"Aku lelah dan mau berkemas. Jadi katakan apa maumu dan enyah dari apartemenku sebelum muntahanmu mengotorinya!"suara dingin nan datar Oh Sehun menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun ditengah ruang tamu berantakan itu. Sehun bisa melihat pertentangan dalam sepasang mata caramel itu, Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya tidak akan rela mendatanginya jika bukan sangat penting. "Tentang Yoochun _hyung_?"tebak Sehun tidak sabar. Dia lelah dan ingin segera memejamkan matanya!

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, tangannya mengacaukan rambut ikalnya yang setengah basah karena hujan. "Kita tidak boleh ke hutan itu! Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang bodoh terjadi! Black Dragon tidak pernah membiarkan musuhnya hidup tenang!"

"Ckck...Hanya itu? Silakan pergi. Itu pintunya!"usir Sehun tanpa basa basi.

"YAKKKK! Oh sialan Sehun! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri malam itu Changmin dipukul dengan tongkat _baseball_ dan kepalanya dipenuhi darah sebelum dia jatuh ditengah jalan yang sudah penuh mayat itu!"jeritan Kyuhyun memenuhi ruang tamu kecil itu. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa lemas setelah mengatakan kenyataan yang selama ini disimpannya dari Park Yoochun. "Minnie mati! Aku yakin Minnie mati! Kalau saja aku tidak mengajaknya untuk mengintip...Ini tidak akan terjadi! Ini salahku!"racaunya dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, menyaksikan Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat kalah sama sekali tidak menghiburnya. "Kau tidak mengatakan itu pada Yoochun _hyung_? Selama ini kau diam? Apa yang ada dalam otak pintarmu itu tuan Cho? Kau membuat _hyung_ seperti orang gila selama bertahun-tahun!"cela _namja_ bekulit pucat itu tajam, tidak peduli dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat tegang.

Mata caramel Kyuhyun terlihat berang saat menatap Sehun,"Apa yang harus kukatakan? _Hyungie_ begitu berharap Minnie masih hidup! Malam itu, aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencari Yoochun _hyung_ dan saat kami tiba ditempat itu, semua tubuh korban telah dipindahkan dan tempat terakhir aku melihat Minnie telah dibersihkan! Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Apa kau tahu sialan?"raung Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi dan wajah merah yang sudah basah oleh airmatanya. "Aku menyesal! Sangat menyesal, kenapa aku tidak menyeret tubuh Minnie dari tempat itu? Itu yang selalu menghantuiku selama bertahun-tahun!"Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terus bergetar.

Tahu pembicaraan ini tidak akan sebentar, Sehun berjalan kearah dapur dan mulai memanaskan air, setidaknya kegiatan kecil itu bisa memberinya waktu berpikir dan Kyuhyun bisa meredakan emosinya. "Kau baru 13 tahun saat itu dan itu pilihan tepat jika tidak mau mati bodoh!"cetus Sehun datar, tidak terdengar nada pembelaan atau apapun. Hanya fakta!

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan _hyung_ pergi ke hutan itu? Aku tidak mau kehilangan saudaraku lagi! Kau harus bisa mencegahkan, Sehun...Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya keluarga pembunuh itu!"

Secangkir kopi yang mengepul disodorkan didepan wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun mengeryit heran dan baru sadar sejak tadi _namja_ berkulit pucat yang menjadi partnernya sibuk didapur. "Aku tidak akan mencegahnya! Yoochun _hyung_ butuh bukti jika Changmin masih hidup atau mati. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari bayangan masa kelam itu jika tidak ada jawaban yang ditemukan!"mata Sehun mendelik tajam pada kyuhyun yang baru mau mendebatnya.

"Apa kau mau selamanya dibebani rasa bersalah, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau juga butuh jawaban itu!"

.

.

.

.

 **AMERIKA**

Kamar mewah yang hanya diterangi sinar rembulan yang menyusup masuk dari jendela besar yang tidak tertutup gorden itu hampir terdengar hening selain dengkur halus dan juga suara jarum jam disudut kamar yang terus berdetak pelan. Jung Yunho menatap lembut sosok ramping yang sedang tertidur lelap disisinya dalam balutan selimut tebal untuk menghalau rasa dingin AC yang berhembus kencang. Jari-jari panjang Yunho mengusap ringan poni panjang yang hampir menutup sepasang mata doe yang sedang terpejam itu.

Ini adalah salah satu malam yang akan selalu diingat oleh ketua Black Dragon itu. Seruan manis nan lembut itu terus saja tergiang dalam kepala Yunho seperti melodi indah yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang dengan adrenalin yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, satu hal bahkan tidak pernah dirasakan sang Lucifer saat harus membunuh lawan-lawannya dengan tangan kosong. "Kau benar-benar telah mencuri semua hati dan jiwaku, _nae sarang_...Menculikmu adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan."gumam Yunho seraya mengecup pelan kepala berambut _red brown_ itu dengan sayang, tidak mau Jaejoong-nya yang pasti kelelahan karena latihan fisik terbangun.

Senyum bahagia terus saja menjerit dalam hati Yunho sepanjang malam ini meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat makan malam bersama Junsu dan Jaejoong tadi. Memory otaknya selalu tanpa sadar memutarkan kembali pernyataan spontan dari _cherry lips_ yang sedikit membengkak itu.

"Yunnie bear _saranghae...Saranghaeyo_...Hikss... _Saranghae...Saranghae..._ Hikss...Kau sudah membuatku ketakutan! Dasar penculik jahat! Kenapa lama sekali kau baru bangun? Aku lelah menunggumu, Yunho-ah..."seru Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar berulang kali diantara isak tangisnya saat memeluk Yunho yang duduk dikursi roda dengan Junsu yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan mengerang kecil dengan mata membulat melihat drama didepannya.

" _Aigoo, sweet and so cute._ "gumam Junsu dengan tawa kecil yang tidak disembunyikannya. Dia tidak pernah melihat sepupunya yang bisa membunuh dengan sekali gerakan itu memeluk dan membelai kepala siapa pun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya benar-benar situasi langka!

Sepasang mata doe yang masih berselimut airmata dengan pipi basah dan hidung memerah itu mendelik tajam pada Junsu yang menatapnya dengan sorot geli. Jaejoong berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya dihadapan Yunho saat tidak sengaja mendengar gumam kecil _namja_ berambut pirang yang sepertinya dekat dengan ketua mafia itu. "Apa yang baru kau ucapkan? Siapa kau? Mau menertawakanku? Ingin mati?"cecar suara lembut itu cepat dengan tangan kecil yang terkepal membentuk tinju yang hampir membuat Yunho tertawa keras karena ekspresi menantang penuh tekad diwajah rupawan itu. Kucing kecilnya itu sekarang sudah berani memperlihatkan taringnya!

"Yunnie bear, dia menertawakanku!"adu Jaejoong dengan suara manja pada yunho yang masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat saat dilihatnya _namja_ berambut pirang itu hanya melengos tidak peduli pada semua ancamannya. "Dan kapan kau bangun? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu? Para pengawalmu itu benar-benar tidak berguna!"seru Jaejoong cepat tanpa jeda namun Yunho tetap menatapnya dengan lembut dan tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali, karena suara ribut inilah yang sudah membuatnya bertekad untuk hidup.

Dengan sedikit tenaga Yunho menarik tubuh kecil Jaejoong untuk kembali berjongkok dihadapannya. Sepasang mata musang itu menatap tajam _namja_ berwajah menawan yang terlihat bingung itu. Tangan Yunho menangkup pipi halus Jaejoong dan mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah yang selalu membuatnya terhanyut itu sambil bicara dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit serak. "Ini Kim Junsu sepupuku dan dia adalah seorang dokter. Tapi lupakan dulu itu dan katakan padaku apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan semua ucapanmu tadi, _Kitty_? Kau serius mengucapkan semua itu?"tuntut Yunho langsung, dia ingin mendengar sekali lagi kata-kata yang sudah lama ditunggunya keluar dari mulut Jaejoongie-nya. Sebuah kata yang akan memastikan Kim Jaejoong menjadi milik Jung Yunho seutuhnya!

Pipi sepucat pualam itu memerah tepat dibawah tatapan tajam Yunho yang tiba-tiba menyeringai lebar karena dia bisa merasakan jari-jari kecil Jaejoong menarik kuat mantel tipis yang dikenakannya. "Tentu saja serius."cicit _namja_ bermata doe itu dengan suara lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu _, nae sarang..._ Ayo ulangi lagi kata-katamu tadi...Jangan katakan jika kau takut untuk bicara dengan suara keras, itu bukan kucing kecil yang kukenal~~"goda Yunho jahil, selalu senang bisa membuat _namja_ kecil ini merah padam dan salah tingkah. Lihat saja bagaimana Jaejoong tanpa sadar terus mengigit bibirnya dengan mata yang melihat kesegala arah, kecuali Yunho yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

Bibir merah itu mendecih lirih dengan tinju kecil yang memukul ringan paha Yunho beberapa kali hingga tangan besar sang Lucifer akhirnya mengenggam erat tangannya. Jaejoong tahu Yunho tidak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja, pipinya terasa panas membara karena malu sedangkan dada bertalu kencang melihat tatapan aneh yang selalu terpancar dari sepasang mata musang Yunho itu, _namja_ cantik itu sadar beberapa orang yang kebetulan ada diruang latihan ini sedang menatapnya dengan sorot yang berbeda-beda.

Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, Yunho mengecup lembut pipi yang merona merah itu. Tawa mengejek keluar dari _namja_ berkulit tan yang tahu jika Jaejoong pasti sedang berperang dalam hati antara memilih jujur atau mementingkan ego-nya. "Malu? Kau sudah jadi pengecut, Jung Jaejoong?"bisik Yunho pelan, sengaja memprovokasi sosok ramping yang sekarang mendelik tajam padanya dengan mata yang memancarkan kobar api.

"Yunnie-ah _pabooooo! Saranghae_...Aku benci padamu!"jerit Jaejoong kuat sambil berdiri dan berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang latihan itu ditengah gelak tawa Yunho yang benar-benar merasa hidupnya sempurna sekarang.

PRANKKK

Suara pintu besi yang ditutup keras itu menghentikan tawa Yunho yang segera berpaling pada _namja_ tinggi besar yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi interaksi aneh sang Lucifer dengan tawanannya. "Ikuti dia, Siwon!"perintah Yunho singkat pada ahli pisau yang sudah menjadi pelatih Jaejoong itu. " _Gomawo_ , kau sudah melatihnya dengan sangat baik."ujar Yunho lagi.

Choi Siwon mengangguk cepat,"Jae- _sama_ belajar dengan cepat. Aku senang anda pulih dengan cepat tuan Jung!"ucap _namja_ berperawakan kekar itu tulus sebelum meninggalkan ruang latihan dimana sepupu sang Lucifer masih sibuk tertawa dengan suara khasnya.

Kim Junsu yang awalnya ingin sekali memaki dan memarahi remaja nakal dan pemberontak yang hampir membuat sepupunya mati itu malah sekarang menyemburkan tawa melengking yang membuat beberapa pengawal di ruangan latihan itu ikut tersenyum dan meredakan ketegangan yang sempat terasa kala Jaejoong menatap tidak suka pada Junsu dan mengancam akan membunuh si tangan malaikat itu.

"Hentikan tawa aneh itu, Junchan dan bawa aku ke ruang kerja. Ada rapat yang harus segera kulakukan."suara tegas Yunho tidak langsung menghentikan tawa sepupunya itu. Junsu sekarang malah sibuk menutup mulutnya yang ingin tertawa lagi karena rasa geli diperutnya melihat adegan drama picisan dihadapannya tadi.

"Ya, Tuhan. Kau yakin sanggup menangani bocah labil itu seumur hidup, _hyung_? Dia bahkan tanpa takut berani menjerit dihadapanmu! Apa itu tadi? Yunnie-ah _pabo_? Hahahahha...Sepertinya aku akan menetap di New York untuk sementara!"senyum lebar masih terulas dibibir Junsu saat _namja_ berambut pirang itu membuat keputusan sepihaknya dan mulai mendorong kursi roda sang Lucifer sambil terus bicara tentang kesan pertamanya pada Kim Jaejoong.

Sudut bibir Yunho terangkat mendengar semua ocehan sepupunya tentang tawanan cantik yang sudah membuatnya melakukan berbagai hal gila itu. "Dia itu hidupku, Junchan."nada tegas jelas terdengar dari kalimat pendek itu hingga Kim Junsu sadar, tidak ada jalan kembali lagi bagi Kim Jaejoong untuk hidup normal seperti layaknya remaja berumur 18 tahun!

Pelukan erat dipinggangnya menghentikan pikiran Yunho tentang pembicaraannya dengan Junsu dan juga Taecyeon di ruang kerjanya sore tadi. "Kau bangun?"Yunho bisa melihat senyum tipis dan anggukan malas Jaejoong yang sedang mengeliat manja ditengah keremangan kamar mereka.

"Apa yang Yunnie pikirkan? Ada yang sakit?"nada khawatir jelas terdengar dari sosok ramping yang sedang menguap lebar itu. Yunho mengacak rambut halus itu dengan gemas, Jaejoong selalu bisa membuatnya senang dengan hal kecil yang bahkan tidak penting sekalipun.

Dengan tatapan lembut Yunho menundukkan sedikit kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah setengah mengantuk kekasihnya itu, "Tidak ada yang sakit. Aku hanya senang melihatmu, tidur _nae sarang_..."kecupan kecil dibibirnya membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya yang setengah terkatup, rasa kantuk menghilang begitu saja digantikan degup liar didadanya. "Jangan membuatku malu!"desis Jaejoong tajam walau tidak bisa dibohongi lagi-lagi pipinya terasa panas. Dengan manja, _namja_ berparas menawan itu merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho yang hanya ditutupi piyama tipis yang tidak dikancing. Nafas hangat yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong terasa mengelitik seluruh indera sang Lucifer yang tiba-tiba saja merasa mungkin ini saatnya.

"Kau hanya milikku, Boojae."

Dengan kuat, Yunho menarik tubuh ramping itu naik kepangkuannya meskipun Jaejoong sedikit memberontak, walau tidak dengan sungguh-sungguh karena dia juga merindukan tubuh besar beraroma citrus yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan merasa dilindungi itu. "Aku berat, Yunnie-ah. Lukamu? Aku tidak mau lu..hmppp..."seruan khawatir itu terhenti dan digantikan dengan lumatan kasar dari Yunho pada _cherry lips_ yang setengah terbuka itu.

 _Namja_ Jung itu seperti sedang menumpahkan semua kerinduan dan perasaannya pada dalam lumatan dalam dan eksplorasi liar lidahnya yang terasa beledu kasar dan panas dalam mulut Jaejoong. Mata doe _namja_ cantik itu terbelalak lebar, seluruh tubuhnya terasa meremang dan untuk sesaat Jaejoong hanya diam dan membiarkan Yunho menyesap dan mengigit kecil bibirnya hingga kesadaran jika _namja_ tampan yang sedang menciumnya dan menuntut balasannya itu adalah sang Lucifer yang sudah membuatnya merasakan debar aneh namun terasa sangat indah. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kekar _namja_ yang masih setengah berbaring itu, jari-jarinya menarik rambut Yunho agar sang ketua Black Dragon itu memperdalam lumatannya. Lidah _namja_ cantik itu dengan berani membalas semua perlakuan intim itu, saliva mulai mengotori dagu keduanya. Desahan keras keluar dari mulut Yunho saat kucing kecilnya dengan polos mengesekan tubuhnya hingga mengenai bagian selatan tubuh Yunho. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong membalas perlakuan yunho dengan sama bergairahnya.

Perlahan lumatan kasar penuh gairah itu berubah menjadi ciuman lembut seringan kepak sayap kupu-kupu, " _Saranghae my lovely witness_...Jangan pernah lari dariku..."bisik Yunho lembut didepan bibir Jaejoong yang berkilat basah karena ciuman lama mereka. Senyum gugup terlihat diwajah cantik Jaejoong yang memerah, dia tahu sekali maksud ucapan Yunho itu. Pasti Taecyeon sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya yang telah menghubungi sang _eomma_.

Banyak hal yang sudah dilalui Jaejoong bersama _namja_ kejam nan tampan yang sedang memeluk dan menatapnya ini namun satu hal yang selalu membuat Jaejoong merasa pilihannya benar adalah perhatian dan rasa cinta sang Lucifer padanya. Jung Yunho bahkan rela mati untuknya! Tangan ramping itu membelai ringan pipi kasar Yunho sebelum dengan berani kembali melabuhkan bibirnya pada bibir hati sang Lucifer. " _Nado saranghae_...Aku janji akan selalu ada disampingmu..."jawab Jaejoong disela kecupan-kecupan kecil Yunho disekitar wajahnya sedangkan tangan besar _namja_ Jung itu mulai sibuk membelai setiap senti tubuh ramping yang sudah setengah telanjang itu. Jaejoong begitu terlena dengan semua perlakuan intim yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya itu hingga tidak sadar jika kimono tidur telah lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Eughhh,...Yun...Arrgggg...Akuuu...Hmm..."pekik Jaejoong tertahan dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang mencengkram erat lengan kekar Yunho saat _namja_ Jung itu menyesap kasar salah satu _nipple_ -nya yang terasa begitu sensitive sekarang, tangan sang Lucifer yang lain bahkan dengan lancang sudah menyusup dalam boxer mini yang masih dikenakan Jaejoong. Satu-satunya pertahanan terakhir _namja_ cantik itu yang akhirnya teronggok disudut kamar. "Apaaa...Ughh..."desahan keras Jaejoong yang terkejut menghentikan semua otaknya yang sedang berpikir. Apa yang dilakukan tangan Yunho padanya membuat rasa aneh dan panas seperti berkumpul dititik pusat dirinya, membuat perutnya terasa melilit oleh rasa aneh. "Lebih cepat!"pekik _namja_ cantik itu tanpa sadar memberi perintah pada sang Lucifer yang menyeringai kecil seraya kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong walaupun tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak dibawah tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah terasa kaku dan panas. "Ughhhh...Yunnieeee...Jangan Berhenti!"desis Jaejoong tertahan karena sesuatu seperti mendesak ingin keluar dari dirinya.

"Jangan ditahan! Keluarkan saja semua jeritan indah itu, _nae sarang..."_ bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong tepat sebelum bibirnya mengulum telinga yang diketahuinya sebagai tempat paling sensitive _namja_ cantik itu. Tangan Yunho terus bergerak cepat dengan irama yang tepat hingga dia merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang dan sesuatu yang panas membasahi tangannya tepat saat _namja_ cantik itu menarik kasar rambutnya. "Ouhhh...Kasar sekali, _Kitty_ , tapi itu memang yang kusuka..."gumam Yunho yang sekarang merebahkan tubuh polos Jaejoong yang sudah dipenuhi _kiss mark_ itu terlentang dihadapannya. Mata tajam itu menyusuri tubuh tawanan tercintanya itu dengan penuh cinta dan senyum lembut, sedangkan lidah Yunho menjilat pelan jari-jarinya yang masih dipenuhi bukti gairah Jaejoong,"Kau indah sekali, _baby_...dan kau tahu? Rasamu seperti strawberry.."rasa kagum memenuhi hati Yunho saat menatap tubuh ramping sepucat pualam itu.

Seluruh tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terasa lemas, merinding karena tatapan penuh nafsu dan memuja itu, reflex _namja_ cantik itu ingin menutupi dirinya dengan selimut yang teronggok diujung ranjang. Saat ini Jaejoong begitu malu, lihat saja dirinya telanjang dan dipenuhi bercak disekujur tubuhnya! Bahkan tadi dia menjerit tanpa malu saat Yunho memanjakan dirinya dengan tangan besar yang sekarang sedang melempar selimut yang akan diambil Jaejoong. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Dasar mesum!"desis Jaejoong tajam untuk menutupi rasa aneh yang berkobar dikepalanya, wajahnya bertambah merah saat melihat tubuh bagian bawah Yunho yang juga tidak tertutupi boxer lagi _. 'Omooo, sejak kapan kami sama-sama telanjang? Dan kenapa dia besar sekali? Apa itu muat? Tidak! Aku pasti akan mati!'_ batin Jaejoong panic dan tanpa sadar mengelengkan kepalanya dengan mata yang tidak berpaling dari tubuh Yunho, membayangkan hal-hal aneh yang pernah ditontonnya disalah satu web dewasa yang lupa ditutup Chansung kala menjaganya dulu.

Yunho hampir tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang terus berubah-ubah sambil mengigit bibirnya dan berguman tanpa suara. "Apa yang sedang kepala indah itu pikirkan? Kau malu, _nae sarang_? Manis sekali...tapi jangan pernah menutupi dirimu dariku! Kau milikku, _chagiya_ dan aku selalu begitu..."suara serak itu seperti menghipnotis Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja meraih cepat leher kekar Yunho hingga _namja_ Jung yang memang sedang ada diatasnya itu sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari sepasang bibir merah yang mendesis tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah malu! Dan aku mungkin memang milikmu, Jung Yunho-sii, tapi jangan lupa kau juga milikku! Aku kubunuh kau jika berani berpaling dariku, kau dengar itu?"

Mata musang itu mengerjap pelan sebelum tawa keras memenuhi kamar itu. Bukannya marah dengan kata-kata kurang ajar Jaejoong itu, sang Lucifer malah kagum dan senang, dengan erat dipeluknya tubuh ramping yang sedikit berkeringat itu. Kucing kecil itu benar-benar sudah mengasah taringnya dan dia memang tidak membutuhkan pasangan yang lemah dan hanya bisa menurutinya. "Sampai dunia ini hancur sekalipun, aku akan tetap ada disampingmu, Jung Jaejoong! Jadi bersiaplah untuk melihatku seumur hidupmu!"

Usai saling melemparkan kata-kata yang malah lebih menyerupai janji dan sumpah setia itu, kamar mewah itu kembali dipenuhi erangan dan desahan kecil dari kedua adam yang sepertinya tidak peduli jika matahari mulai mengintip dari balik peraduannya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : ada yang merindukan MLW? Thanks so much to all followers, new readers, favorites, siders, guests. No Comment untuk scene NC gw yang selalu gagal. I'm so sorry ^^. And untuk yang merasa alur FF ini super lambat, lagi-lagi sorry ya, tapi gw selalu berusaha update semua FF secara teratur koq.

.

SEE YOU 2 WEEKS^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **NB : Jika merasa ini monoton, tidak bermoral dan tidak mendidik JANGAN DIBACA ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1** **6**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness**_ _ **'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **JFK AIRPORT**

Mata kedua _namja_ bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar yang membuat mereka terlihat memalukan. Semua pengalaman sepanjang perjalanan menuju New York begitu mengagumkan bagi keduanya yang seumur hidupnya terkurung dalam gunung luas tempat Black Dragon bermarkas. Hukuman karena kecerobohan mereka dalam menjaga Jae- _sama_ membawa keuntungan saat ini!

"Gila! Kita tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan, Chwang? Keren sekali! Dimana-mana ada _yeoja_ cantik dan sexy! Mataku benar-benar puas~~"pekik Chansung heboh dengan tawa secerah matahari seraya memukul keras bahu Changmin yang anehnya tidak membalas kali ini karena _namja_ bermarga Shim itu juga sedang sibuk melihat semua keramaian dan rutinitas bandara yang berlangsung didepan mereka.

Mulut Changmin berdecak kagum dengan mata berbinar secerah pagi padahal saat ini sedang dini hari tapi bandara super luas dan mewah ini tetap terlihat sibuk dengan semua aktivitas penerbangan. "Kita tidak mimpi Chan! Ini surga dunia dan impian kita datang ke Amerika terwujud!"kedua _namja_ muda itu sibuk tertawa dan ber- _high five_ ria, mengabaikan mata-mata yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kita harus bisa mengukir nama disini, Chwang! Wkwkkk...Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Jae- _sama_ terkejut karena kita ada disini!"mata Chansung terlihat penuh tekad saat merangkul bahu lebar sahabatnya yang mengangguk setuju. Sambil berjalan dengan _bagpack_ besar dipunggung masing-masing, kedua _namja_ itu mengobrol ceria hingga sebuah restoran yang terlihat ramai menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kita bisa mampir untuk makan dulu, Chay? Kami kelaparan~~"tanya Chansung pada pengawal yang ditugaskan Hwang Min untuk menemani mereka selama perjalanan. "Aku tidak sabar untuk segera mengisi perutku dengan semua makanan lezat itu!"seru Changmin yang segera diikuti anggukan setuju dan tatapan memohon Chansung pada _namja_ berkebangsaan Vietnam bernama Chay yang hanya bisa mengeleng kecil melihat bagaimana kedua _namja_ muda dihadapannya terlihat seperti anak terlantar.

 _Namja_ bertubuh gempal itu melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar ditangannya sebelum meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, membiarkan kedua _namja_ jangkung didepannya mengerutu tidak sabar. "Baik, kita makan dulu. Lagipula orang yang akan menjemput kalian sepertinya akan terlambat. Kita punya waktu 1 jam!"

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Chay..."pekik Chansung keras tanpa peduli kepala-kepala berambut pirang itu kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan tawa kecil.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menerobos dalam kamar itu membuat sosok ramping yang sedang terlelap dalam pelukan _namja_ berkulit tan itu mengeliat sambil berusaha mengusir cahaya yang berusaha masuk ke retinanya. "Eughhh…Sakit…"erang Jaejoong terengah saat sesuatu yang keras serasa mengoyak tubuhnya saat dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan intim sang Lucifer yang ternyata sudah bangun jika dilihat dari bagaimana senyum mesum itu terukir dibibir Yunho yang menatapnya dengan mata tajam.

Tubuh besar berkulit gelap itu dengan penuh kelembutan mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka sejak dini hari yang akan selalu menjadi moment terindah mereka. "Kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku… _M_ _orning, luv_..."

Jaejoong meringkuk dalam pelukan hangat itu, berusaha melupakan rasa sakit dan pegal pada seluruh tubuhnya. _"Pabo_! Aku tidak akan beranjak kemana pun~~~~~" _namja_ cantik itu menghentikan usahanya untuk keluar dari pelukan intim ketua mafia yang sudah membawanya dalam petualangan gila ini, tangannya melingkar erat disekeliling tubuh Yunho, membelai lembut luka yang memenuhi punggung penuh otot itu. "Aku benci padamu Jung Yunho…."gumannya dengan suara mengantuk. "Kau membuat tubuhku seperti digilas truk! Ini sakit sekali dan kau harus membayarnya nanti! Aku tidak mau lagi mengulanginya..."omel Jaejoong panjang lebar dengan suara serak meski senyum nakal terlihat dibibirnya.

Tawa kecil Yunho terdengar ditelinganya,"Yakin tidak ingin mengulanginnya? Siapa yang tadi memintaku lebih dalam..lebih keras...bahkan mengancamkan untuk tidak mengeluarkannya?" goda Yunho seraya menangkup kedua pipi yang sudah merona malu itu walaupun mata doe itu memicing tajam padanya.

Tinju Jaejoong terasa keras mengenai perut Yunho. "Jangan tertawa…Ughhh..."erangnya malas saat merasakan sesuatu yang baru dikeluarkan Yunho dari _hole_ -nya menusuk perutnya. Beruang besar yang membuat bagian belakangnya terasa dibakar itu benar-benar mengerikan padahal Yunho baru sadar dan dinyatakan fit semalam. "Aku lapar...Semalam aku terlalu gugup untuk makan, sepupumu itu selalu melihatku dengan tatapan mengerikan~~~sungguh menakutkan!"keluh Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya yang memang terus berbunyi sejak bangun.

"Junsu itu salah satu orang kepercayaanku. Jadi jangan takut padanya, dia akan mengajarimu seni bermain pisau." _Namja_ bermata musang itu merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang kusut namun tetap tidak menghilang kesan lugu dari wajah cantik yang sedang merengut tanpa membalas ucapannya itu. "Aku akan memanggil pelayan menyediakan makanan."Yunho keluar dari selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dengan gerakan yang membuat wajah Jaejoong merona namun saat sang Lucifer berbalik untuk mengambil kimononya, Jaejoong terkesiap dan tanpa sadar segera memeluk perut ber _-abs_ _namja_ Jung itu.

Luka-luka berwarna merah, panjang dan bergerigi itu begitu mengerikan dan memenuhi hampir seluruh punggung Yunho, bahkan tato naga yang dulu menghiasi kedua bahu lebar _namja_ itu juga hampir tak berbentuk lagi. Punggung berkulit tan yang pernah membuat Jaejoong tertegun karena begitu liat dan indah itu sekarang penuh dengan luka terkaman serigala!

Jaejoong menangis tanpa sadar saat melihat luka-luka yang menjadi bukti bahwa sang Lucifer hampir mati karena menyelamatkannya di hutan angker itu. Seperti ada pisau besar yang menancap didadanya. " _Mianhe...Mianhe..."_ isaknya parau saat merasakan tangan besar Yunho sedang berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Jaejoong diperutnya sebelum _namja_ Jung itu berbalik dan mengusap lembut pipi basah _namja_ cantik yang sudah membuatnya melakukan hal paling gila. Sekarang Jaejoong menumpahkan airmatanya didada bidang kekasihnya, mendengarkan detak jantung Yunho membuatnya bersyukur sang Lucifer masih hidup dan sedang memeluknya. "Semua karena kebodohanku, Yunho-ah...Jika...Luka itu karena aku...Gara~~~~"

"Hentikan tangis itu dan lihat aku, Boo!"

Suara bass yang penuh perintah tegas itu membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sepasang mata musang yang terlihat keras itu. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan isak yang hampir keluar lagi dari mulutnya. "Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu! Jika kejadian itu terulang, aku tetap akan melakukan hal yang sama. Melindungimu!"tegas Yunho tanpa ragu sambil mencium sekilas pipi Jaejoong yang basah. "Sekarang aku mau kau lupakan semua hal buruk itu dan kita akan mulai lembaran baru disini!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan malam itu karena disaat itulah aku menyadari perasaanku! Malam itu aku sadar jika Jung Yunho adalah _namja_ yang paling kucintai!"mata doe itu bersinar penuh tekad dan tangan Jaejoong mengusap pelan luka-luka dipunggung Yunho, jemarinya menelusuri satu-persatu luka yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada malam terkutuk yang sudah mengubah seluruh jalan hidupnya. " _S_ _aranghae, bear_. Ayo mandi, aku akan membersihkan punggungmu!"melupakan rasa malunya Jaejoong melempar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan langsung berdiri dengan tangan melingkari leher Yunho yang tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana _namja_ bermata doe itu mengerling nakal padanya.

"Kau yakin? Ini akan lebih dari sekedar mandi, Luv ~~~~~"dengan jahil salah satu jari Yunho menyusup dalam bokong Jaejoong yang juga dipenuhi bercak merah, membelai bagian yang sudah berkedut itu tanpa niat memasukkan jarinya, dia suka melihat Jaejoong mengigit keras bibir merahnya, menahan desahan yang pasti sedang ditahan _namja_ cantik yang matanya mulai berkabut itu.

Kaki Jaejoong terasa lemas, tangannya menarik kasar rambut Yunho hingga kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan sorot penuh makna. "Arghhh...Bajingan sialan! Cepat masukan!"maki _namja_ bermata doe dengan bibir terkatup, ingin sekali dia menampar Yunho yang sedang menyeringai.

" _A_ _s you wish, my luv ~~~~~~~~~~"_

.

.

.

.

Jalan-jalan panjang seperti tak berujung dengan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan mobil jika kau tidak merasa lelah menghitungnya seperti menyambut Chansung dan Changmin dijantung kota New York yang terlihat begitu mengagumkan. Dari mobil sport yang dipacu gila-gilaan ini, kedua _namja_ itu bahkan bisa merasakan dinginnya angin pagi hari bercampur dengan aroma _bacon_ ataupun _hotdog_ yang terlihat disepanjang jalan dalam _stand-stand_ kecil yang mengepulkan asap.

"Yeahhhh...Inilah Amerika!"seru L kencang diantara deru angin yang membuat rambut dan pakaian mereka berantakan karena mobil terbuka yang mereka gunakan. Mobil mewah berwarna merah darah ini melaju super kencang dan menyalip puluhan mobil atau truk besar yang menghalangi jalannya tanpa ragu.

Changmin melirik sekilas _namja_ bertubuh kecil dengan rambut _light purple_ yang sedang memegang kemudi dengan senyum lebar layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bermain itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika ada _namja_ seusia dirinya dan Chansung yang sudah menjadi kepercayaan sang Lucifer jika apa yang diceritakan Chay saat mereka sarapan itu benar.

"Kalian nanti akan dijemput oleh L. Kita akan berpisah dibandara karena aku akan menuju kantor Jung untuk mengurus beberapa hal tentang identitas kalian."beritahu Chay seraya meneguk kopi hitamnya yang masih mengepulkan panas. Dilihatnya kedua _namja_ muda dihadapannya sibuk menyerbu beberapa macam makanan berat yang telah mereka pesan dengan penuh semangat.

Dengan cepat Changmin menelan _burger_ yang sedang dikunyahnya dengan bantuan cola, dia ingin bertanya pada Chay karena sepertinya _namja_ Vietnam itu ingin mengatakan hal yang penting jika melihat bagaimana mata Chay seperti sedang menyimpan suatu rahasia. "Siapa L? Kenapa dia yang menjemput kami? Apa tuan Ok tahu kami sekarang ada disini?"Changmin menangkap ekspresi terkejut Chay karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"Dan kenapa dengan wajah tegangmu itu, Chay? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Changmin?"sela Chansung yang ternyata juga bisa merasakan jika Chay sedang gelisah. Mereka memang baru, tapi tidak bodoh. Hwang Min sudah mengingatkan kedua _namja_ ini tentang tidak boleh terlalu mempercayai siapapun!

Senyum kaku terlihat dibibir tebal Chay yang sedang meletakkan cangkirnya. "Aku tidak tahu nama panjangnya, semua orang selalu memanggilnya L. Dia seusia kalian, namun hal yang terpenting adalah dia itu orang kepercayaan tuan Jung di Amerika."mata Chay mengelap saat mengatakan itu. "Dan tentu saja tuan Ok tahu kalian ada disini!"tambah Chay datar pada kedua _namja_ muda yang tetap tenang didepannya.

"Oh? Jadi apa yang harus dikhawatirkan dari itu?"tanya Chansung bingung, bukankah akan bagus jika orang yang menjemput mereka itu seusia. Akan lebih seru dan kami bisa bersenang-senang dengannya, pikir Chansung dalam hati.

Changmin yang selalu bisa berpikiran dingin melihat ada sesuatu dibalik kata-kata Chay tadi. Sesuatu yang penting dan mungkin mereka lewatkan. "Seusia kami dan kepercayaan Jung? Lebih dari tuan Ok? Bisa kau jelaskan, Chay? Apa L ini sedingin tuan Ok?"cecar Changmin lagi yang merasa Chay hanya memberikan informasi dasar.

" _Arra_ , karena kalian putra tuan Hwang, aku akan berihahu semua hal yang kudengar tentang L. Jika Tuan Ok yang tegas namun sangat adil adalah tangan kanan tuan Jung yang mengurus wilayah Asia dengan kemampuan tarung yang tentu sudah kalian ketahui dengan baik. Maka L adalah orang kepercayaan tuan Jung yang menguasai Amerika! Dari yang kudengar dia itu sangat sadis dan tidak pernah membiarkan lawannya hidup. Membunuh bukanlah pekerjaan baginya tapi kegiatan favoritnya! Sebaiknya kalian pandai membawa diri. Jadilah sahabatnya, maka kota ini akan bersahabat dengan kalian!"ujar Chay panjang lebar dengan wajah tegang.

"Kenapa kami harus tahu semua itu? Bukankah kami dikirim kemari untuk melindungi Jae- _sama_ dan L itu hanya menjemput kami 'kan?"Chansung bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Chay yang sepertinya mau menakuti mereka tentang sosok _namja_ misterius itu.

Chay mengangguk pelan membenarkan kata-kata putra Hwang Min yang berbadan besar itu,"Tentu, tapi ini Amerika dan Black Dragon punya banyak sekali musuh. Jae- _sama_ butuh pelindung yang sekuat ketua! Untuk itu kalian akan belajar dengan L!"suara Chay terdengar datar dan dingin.

Mata Changmin terus mengawasi _namja_ bertubuh kecil yang sedang memainkan kemudinya hingga mobil yang membawa mereka berbelok-belok dengan tajam disetiap tikungan yang mereka lewati. Changmin masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang diutarakan Chay tadi, tapi dia ingat Hwang Min selalu mengatakan jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari luarnya. "Apa kita akan menemui Jae- _sama_ sekarang? Benarkan kau seusia dengan kami, L?"tanya Changmin ringan sambil menaikkan kacamata hitam yang tadi menutupi matanya.

"Tentu! Itu tujuan Taecyeon _hyung_ mengirim kalian kesini dan aku memang seusia kalian. 18 tahun!"seru L dengan cengiran lebar yang begitu mempesona dengan mata yang menyipit hingga segaris.

"Apa keahlianmu L?"tanya Chansung dengan suara keras. Dia juga menyimpan rasa penasaran yang sama dengan Changmin yang terlihat lebih tenang. _Namja_ yang memegang kemudi itu memang terlihat sedikit aneh, dia tersenyum lebar namun sepasang matanya terlihat dingin menusuk. Satu hal yang membuat Chansung curiga, Chay dan bahkan beberapa pengawal yang bersama mereka terlihat takut dengan L!

 _Namja_ eksentrik yang dipanggil L itu menyeringai lebar, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat begitu indah dibayangi semburat cahaya matahari pagi. "Kalian akan tahu nanti!"

.

.

.

.

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar sebelum dia mulai tertawa senang dan memeluk manja sang Lucifer yang berdiri disisinya dengan tenang. "Jadi ini kejutannya? _Gomawo, bear_...Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mereka."seru Jaejoong senang sedangkan Yunho hanya memasang ekspresi kaku seperti biasanya. Sang Lucifer memang menjanjikan sebuah kejutan untuk Jaejoong saat mereka menikmati sarapan yang sangat terlambat. Dalam pikiran Jaejoong, mungkin Yunho akan memberinya barang-barang mewah lain atau membawanya berkeliling New York.

Semua dugaan itu keliru karena sekarang didepan Jaejoong telah berdiri 2 _namja_ yang sudah menjadi pengawal sekaligus temannya selama dia di markas Black Dragon. Kedua _namja_ jangkung dengan _bagpack_ besar itu tersenyum lebar dan hampir saja memeluknya saat masuk ke ruang tamu mewah ini jika saja mata dingin dan mengancam Yunho tidak menghentikannya.

"Jae- _sama_ , kami datang!"ujar keduanya serampak dengan gaya hormat aneh yang membuat Jaejoong terpingkal, dia benar-benar merindukan Chansung dan Changmin yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Kalian lama sekali! Aku sampai menduga Taecyeon sudah mengantung kalian sampai mati~~~~"goda Jaejoong sadis, seolah lupa jika kedua _namja_ itu dihukum karena ulahnya.

Chansung meringis mendengar godaan yang hampir mendekati kenyataan itu karena mereka memang hampir mati karena rasa cambuk yang seperti api neraka itu sedangkan Changmin hanya menunjukkan cengiran aneh, ternyata Jae- _sama_ tidak berubah, batin mereka bersamaan melihat bagaimana remaja cantik itu memeluk erat lengan kekar sang Lucifer.

Tangan besar Yunho merangkul bahu ramping Jaejoong, menopangnya karena _namja_ cantik itu masih merasa sedikit lemas dan sakit pada pinggangnya. "Kau senang?"melihat anggukan cepat dan binar senang itu membuat Yunho puas. "Dan itu L, dia juga akan menjadi pengawal dan temanmu mulai sekarang."tunjuk Yunho pada _namja_ berambut unik yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati situasi ruang tamu dengan mata dingin.

"Aku L dan senang bisa melayani anda, Jae _-sama_."dengan sikap sopan yang tidak tercela L membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

' _Inikah namja yang menurut Yunho akan membuatku sehebat Taecyeon bahkan lebih?'_ Perlahan _namja_ cantik yang sedang menjadi perbincangan dalam dunia hitam itu melangkah mendekati tempat L berdiri disamping Chansung dan juga Changmin yang penasaran dengan tingkah aneh Jaejoong. "Apa yang membuatmu merasa pantas menjadi pengawalku, L? Sepertinya kau seusia kami! Tentu kau tahu, aku butuh orang yang mampu mengajariku, melindungiku bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukku."suara lembut itu terdengar datar meski rasa penasaran terselip didalamnya.

Senyum lebar membuat wajah L begitu tampan dan kekanakan, tampaknya dia mulai menyukai _namja_ cantik yang angkuh dan sombong ini. Pasangan ketua Jung memang haruslah orang yang mampu menandingi sikap dingin dan kejam sang Lucifer. "Karena aku adalah satu-satunya yang terbaik di Amerika! Semua orang tahu dan takut pada namaku!"sahut L dengan nada arogan yang membuat Yunho bangga pada bocah kecil yang sudah dibesarkannya itu.

Jaejoong mendengus kecil mendengar jawaban sombong itu, mata doe itu menatap dingin pada _namja_ yang sepertinya tidak bisa diremehkan itu. "Akan kutunggu buktikan dari kata-katamu itu L!"

"Mulai sekarang selain Siwon dan Junsu, orang yang akan mengajarimu dan juga kedua pengawalmu itu seni bertarung adalah L. Dia adalah salah satu yang terbaik milik Black Dragon!"suara bass sang Lucifer terdengar tegas diruangan itu. "Dan L, kau harus memberikan semua loyalitasmu pada Jaejoong- _sama_!"nada sedingin es terdengar dari kalimat singkat sang ketua yang tampak begitu protektif pada remaja yang sedang menyeringai kecil disampingnya.

Jaejoong yang sudah kembali berdiri disisi Yunho tersenyum senang, posisinya saat ini membuatnya bisa melakukan apa saja dan itu sangat menyenangkan. "Aku ingin jadi yang terbaik di Black Dragon!"gumannya lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Yunho yang meremas erat pinggangnya.

"Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan hal itu, _nae sarang_!"Yunho menatap lekat sepasang mata doe yang terasa memerangkap dirinya.

.

.

.

.

 **5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Matilah kau!"

Dengan satu kali tebasan pria asing bercodet itu terkapar tak bernyawa. Salah satu sudut kota New York itu sekarang dipenuhi gelimpangan mayat dengan darah yang mengalir membasahi aspal kotor yang dipenuhi sampah bekas makanan. 4 bayangan hitam yang sedang berdiri tegak diatas rongsokan mobil tampak saling berbagi senyum puas. Tugas terakhir mereka selesai dengan mudah dan ini saatnya mereka akan menerima hadiah dari sang Lucifer.

"Kita pulang! Aku tidak suka membayangkan boss kalian itu merayakan pesta kemenangan tanpa aku disana!"tanpa menunggu yang lainnya, sosok ramping berambut panjang dengan rantai panjang yang melingkari salah satu lengannya itu melompat cepat tanpa suara diantara rongsokan mobil yang memenuhi tempat itu. Dalam sekejab bayangannya telah hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Sambil mengusap sedikit darah yang mengotori jarinya, sosok jangkung yang mengenakan anting berlian menyeringai kecil pada L yang masih terus mengulum senyum senang. "Kau bangga? Dia sekarang bahkan lebih hebat darimu!"ejek Changmin sebelum berlari cepat meninggal tempat pembantaian itu bersama Chansung yang tertawa keras.

"Sangat puas! Dia benar-benar membuat namanya ditakuti sekarang!"gumam L sebelum ikut meninggalkan tempat yang mulai berbau busuk itu. Bau kematian!

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers, reviews, followers, favourites, siders, guests and haters. Mungkin ceritanya semakin aneh tapi semoga tetap bisa dinikmati ya^^

So siapa L? MyungSoo atau Luhan seperti keinginan **My Jeje**?

SEE YOU 2 WEEKS ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **NB : Jika merasa ini monoton, tidak bermoral dan tidak mendidik JANGAN DIBACA ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Hujan yang turun deras dan membasahi jalanan hingga menimbulkan bau lembab tanah yang khas itu tidak menghentikan atau memperlambat lari dari beberapa bayangan yang terus bergerak cepat diantara mobil-mobil yang sedang terjebak macet mengejar sisa gerombolan yang baru saja mereka bantai. Petir dan kilat yang sesekali menyambar sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi dingin pada wajah keempat sosok yang terlihat begitu indah dalam balutan mantel panjang yang berkibar mengikuti gerakan tubuh mereka yang seperti penari.

"Kita berpencar! Aku akan mengambil arah kanan!"sosok berambut hitam panjang itu langsung melesat cepat kearah kanan jalan lebar itu tanpa menunggu persetujuan 3 orang lainnya yang juga langsung mengambil arah berlawanan. Mereka adalah tim yang kompak hingga terkadang hanya butuh satu lirikan mata untuk saling membaca apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Sosok ramping berambut panjang yang mengunakan mantel kulit itu menampakan seringai kecil dibibirnya yang semerah darah saat tiba-tiba berhenti disebuah lorong, _"i got you!"_ dibisa melihat dari jarak 500 m ini jika beberapa targetnya ada didepan dan tampak kebingungan mencari jalan keluar karena mereka sudah terkepung. "Dasar bodoh!"desisnya pelan melihat bagaimana beberapa pria yang tersisa ini sekarang terlihat panic dan mulai mengacungkan senjata mereka dengan mata nyalang padahal sosok ramping itu sendiri masih bersandar nyaman pada salah satu rongsokan mobil dan mereka belum melihatnya.

.

.

.

"SHITTT! DAMN!Jalan buntu! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"jerit pria tinggi besar itu penuh kemarahan sekaligus ketakutan dengan pistol yang digenggamnya erat, dia tidak mau mati bodoh! Seharusnya dia tidak pernah terlibat dalam organisasi Mr. John, sesalnya dalam hati.

Salah satu pria berambut pirang yang sekarang tampak lepek karena basah oleh hujan yang terus turun seperti menangisi kemalangan mereka menjerit dengan suara bergetar hebat sambil menendang rongsokan drum yang seakan menertawakannya. "PANGGIL BANTUAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI DISINI~~~~~~CEPATLAH!"entah mengapa dia bisa merasa mereka sedang diawasi! Bulu kuduknya meremang dan itu pertanda buruk!

"Aku sedang berusaha menghubungi mereka! Ini benar-benar sial, bagaimana mungkin dia menemukan kita? Pria gendut yang memperkerjakan kita benar-benar bajingan bodoh! Kalau aku tahu dia sedang berseteru dengan kelompok itu, sampai mati pun aku tidak sudi mengambil 100 ribu dollar itu!"sambil terus menekan beberapa tombol diponselnya pria muda yang jika dilihat dari kulitnya yang hitam legam pasti berasal dari Afrika itu terus saja menyerocos tanpa henti, mungkin itu salah satu cara untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takut yang seperti merayap diseluruh tubuhnya.

Si botak dengan luka memar yang parah disalah satu matanya terkekeh pelan melihat semua sorot takut dimata temannya, dia tahu ini adalah hari terakhir mereka jadi semua ocehan itu hanya sampah dan tidak membantu sama sekali. "Speedy memang terkenal karena tidak pernah membiarkan targetnya lepas! Percuma saja kalian mencari bantuan, kita akan mati sebelum mereka tiba! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana cepatnya rantai itu menembus kepala Zicco?"

"Ini bukan saatnya merasa pesimis atau memuji dia, dasar bodoh! Aku lebih takut pada L dan kedua raksasa gila yang sudah membuat tanganku terkilir!"sergah pria berambut pirang itu cepat, mengingat bagaimana salah satu pembunuh bayaran paling terkenal itu menghabisi 5 temannya tanpa berkedip sedangkan temannya memelintir tangannya hingga tak bisa digerakkan sekarang.

Tawa riang mendadak terdengar ditengah suara hujan gerimis itu diikuti munculnya sosok ramping berambut keperakan yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan pakaiannya yang sangat _stylish_. Hujan yang terus membasahi dirinya bahkan tidak mengurangi pesona kekanakkan itu. "Sedang membicarakan aku? Yeahhh, aku memang hebat dan sayang sekali kalian harus mati malam ini!"cengiran nakal membuat wajah L yang sekarang berdiri angkuh bersama Chansung dan Changmin yang terlihat malas tampak aneh dan menimbulkan getar yang membangkitkan insting para gerombolan itu untuk mengambil langkah terakhir.

"LARI!"

HUPPPP...

"Mau kemana? Ini belum selesai jadi ayo bermain dulu!"

Suara lembut itu diikuti dengan munculnya sosok rupawan seindah malaikat yang baru saja melompat turun dari salah satu mobil rusak dengan ringan dan sekarang sudah berdiri disisi L sambil memainkan rantai panjang bermata pisau melengkung diujungnya dengan gerakan anggun yang membuat beberapa pria didepannya meneguk liur penuh takut. Speedy sudah tiba dan pasti pembantaian akan dimulai!

"Kau sudah ambil kotak berlian itu, jadi lepaskan kami!"mohon si pirang itu cepat.

Wajah rupawan yang terlihat dingin dan angkuh namun mengundang semua mata untuk terus menatapnya itu memicingkan matanya hingga si pirang langsung menutup rapat mulutnya. "Aku tahu Mr. John juga memerintahkan kelompok lain untuk membawa berlian itu ke Argentina, sekarang katakan padaku nama-nama mereka atau..."senyum kecil terulas dari _cherry lips_ yang bisa mencium bau ketakutan dari pria-pria berbadan besar didepannya.

"Kami hanya orang bayaran! Kelompak lain dipimpin pria Asia yang memakai kalung salib!"guman si botak lirih, karena merasa percuma saja berbohong pada ke-4 pria yang sedang mengepung mereka. Bicara atau diam akan sama hasilnya, MATI!

Sosok ramping berambut panjang itu tersenyum tipis walaupun mata doe itu tidak bersinar senang sedikit pun. Dalam sekejab rantai bermata pisau yang sejak tadi melingkari tangannya sudah menancap tepat di jantung si botak yang mati bahkan tanpa menjerit sedikit pun! Darah merah pekat tampak merembes keluar dan membasahi kaos putih yang dikenakan pria yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Aku suka dengan kerjasamamu, tapi sayang kau harus mati! L hubungi markas dan cari pria Asia itu! Berlian itu tidak boleh keluar dari New York!"perintahnya cepat seraya tertawa dalam hati melihat bagaimana gerombolan yang tersisa terpaku dengan mata melotot melihat mayat si botak.

"Siap boss! Akan kupastikan berlian itu ditanganmu sebelum pagi tiba!"sahut L yang segera mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di ponselnya. Dia sering tidak menyangka jika remaja manja nan angkuh yang dulu selalu mengamuk karena tidak bisa menyerangnya hingga jatuh sekarang bisa menjadi pemimpinnya yang selalu membuatnya kagum dan terpesona.

DRTTTT...DRTTT...

Suasana mencekam itu tiba-tiba disela oleh suara ponsel yang tadi digunakan salah satu pria itu untuk meminta bantuan. Ponsel itu bergetar pelan di aspal yang basah oleh air hujan. Chansung yang melihatnya langsung meraih benda kecil itu dan mendekatkan ditelinganya. Senyum jahil sontak muncul diwajahnya yang sangat tampan diusia 23 tahun. "TUAN...TOLONG...KAMI DIKEJAR...MEREKA MAU MENGAMBIL BERLIAN ITU! KAMI BELUM MAU MATI! TOLONG KAMI...SELAMATKAN KAMI!"jeritnya melengking dengan suara dibuat-buat yang membuat L dan Changmin sekuat tenaga menahan tawa mereka sedangkan sosok rupawan itu hanya mendengus malas, terlalu biasa melihat ulah para pengawalnya.

" _ **Dimana kalian? Aku kalian? Bantuan akan dikirim segera!"**_

"Kami ada disekitar _St. Lucia Road_!" jawab Chansung cepat sebelum memutus saluran ponsel itu dengan seringai lebar yang ditunjukkannya pada sisa gerombolan genk bodoh tuan John. "Gampang sekali menipu boss kalian!"

Tawa Changmin dan L yang mengelegar memenuhi jalan buntu yang dipenuhi rongsokan mobil itu. " _Damn_! Yang kita hadapi ini hanyalah orang bodoh yang mencoba menantang Black Dragon!"seru Changmin yang masih terus terkekeh saat melihat Chansung yang sudah menginjak ponsel kecil itu hingga hancur.

"Mengirim bantuan?"L tertawa lagi, _namja_ dengan rambut berwarna unik tiba-tiba sudah melompat mendekati salah satu pria asing itu. Matanya bersinar aneh yang membuat si pirang tanpa sadar melangkah mundur. "Tuan-mu itu sungguh bodoh! Tapi aku senang, kau tentu tahu apa yang menjadi mainan favorite-ku, bukan?"seringai kejam itu membuat wajah kekanakkan itu hilang.

Dinginnya malam itu membuat para pria yang sudah tersudut tanpa kesempatan untuk melarikan diri itu saling melirik penuh makna. Mati bodoh atau setidaknya berjuang untuk hidup beberapa menit lagi, putus mereka bersama sebelum maju dan menyerang L dengan membabi buta!

.

.

.

.

"Matilah kau!"

Dengan satu kali tebasan pria asing bercodet itu terkapar tak bernyawa. Salah satu sudut kota New York itu sekarang dipenuhi gelimpangan mayat dengan darah yang mengalir membasahi aspal kotor yang dipenuhi sampah bekas makanan. Bantuan yang dikirimkan tuan John hanyalah kumpulan otak tak berotak!

4 bayangan hitam yang sedang berdiri tegak diatas rongsokan mobil tampak saling berbagi senyum puas. Tugas terakhir mereka selesai dengan mudah dan ini saatnya mereka akan menerima hadiah dari sang Lucifer.

"Kita pulang! Aku tidak suka membayangkan boss kalian itu merayakan pesta kemenangan tanpa aku disana!"tanpa menunggu yang lainnya, sosok ramping berambut panjang dengan rantai panjang yang melingkari salah satu lengannya itu melompat cepat tanpa suara diantara rongsokan mobil yang memenuhi tempat itu. Dalam sekejab bayangannya telah hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Sambil mengusap sedikit darah yang mengotori jarinya, Changmin yang mengenakan anting berlian menyeringai kecil pada L yang masih terus mengulum senyum senang. "Kau bangga? Dia sekarang bahkan lebih hebat darimu!"ejek Changmin sebelum berlari cepat meninggal tempat pembantaian itu bersama Chansung yang tertawa keras.

"Sangat puas! Dia benar-benar membuat namanya ditakuti sekarang!"gumam L sebelum ikut meninggalkan tempat yang mulai berbau busuk itu. Bau kematian!

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

 **STRIX BAR**

"Berikan aku 1 lagi!"

Bentakan kasar diikuti gebrakan meja itu membuat bartender yang sepertinya masih muda itu terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan sloki yang sedang dipegangnya. Matanya menatap miris pada _namja_ berpenampilan kucel dengan mata yang hampir tertutup dan mulut yang terus meracau dan memaki tentang seseorang yang dipanggilnya dokter Kim sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tapi anda sudah terlalu mabuk tuan-"tolak bartender itu, tidak tega melihat _namja_ yang beberapa hari ini selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk mabuk dan meracau seperti orang yang kehilangan akal.

Park Yoochun, _namja_ yang sedang merasa begitu terpuruk dan dikhianati itu menatap tajam pada bartender yang sudah berani menolaknya itu dengan sepasang mata merah yang kuyu karena alcohol yang sudah mempengaruhi otaknya. "Berikan aku 1 lagi atau akan kupecahkan kepalamu!"desisnya tajam.

Setelah menghela nafas pasrah, tanpa suara bartender itu mengulurkan lagi segelas vodka murni pada _namja_ yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. Yoochun tergelak aneh melihat ekspresi _namja_ muda itu, terlihat begitu polos yang membuat dirinya kembali kesal karena fakta yang ditemukannya seminggu yang lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa dokter Kim Junsu yang kita kenal dulu adalah sepupu dari Jung Yunho sang ketua Black Dragon? Aku tidak percaya! Kau pasti sedang membuat lelucon!"Yoochun menatap berang pada Cho Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang dihadapannya dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya.

Suara dengusan malas keluar dari ujung ruangan tempat Yoochun meletakkan seperangkat alat pembuat kopi. "Sudah dari awal aku bilang jangan percaya pada dokter aneh itu! Kalau saja kita mencari dokter lain, mungkin saja kasus Kim itu bisa terpecahkan dulu! Dan kemungkinan kau akan menemukan jawaban tentang Changmin!" _namja poker face_ itu seakan menyalahkan Yoochun atas semua kebodohan mereka.

"Diam kau, albino!"herdik Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat Yoochun terduduk seperti orang kehilangan akal dikursinya. Apa yang terjadi dulu tidak mungkin diulang, yang penting sekarang mereka harus kembali menelusuri jejak yang ada!

Park Yoochun mengusap kasar wajahnya, kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Jawaban itu sejak awal ada dihadapannya tapi dia tidak tahu dan tidak pernah menduga jika~~~~~~~~ "Dari mana kalian tahu? Apa ini akurat? Kalian punya bukti?"tuntut Yoochun kasar, melupakan sejenak sikap tenang yang selalu dimilikinya.

" _Hyung_ ingat kasus pembunuhan keluarga Matterson yang begitu heboh diberitakan? Mereka dikenal sebagai kartel opium Inggris yang selalu lolos dari kejaran polisi!"melihat Yoochun mengangguk singkat membuat Oh Sehun yang sedang mengulurkan secangkir kopi pada Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Teknik membunuh 1 keluarga yang terkenal karena kartel opium itu membuatku dan Kyu tertarik. Mereka dibunuh dengan cepat bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan darah sedikit pun!"ujar Sehun penuh kekaguman sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sinis, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan kedua _namja_ itu.

"Apa hubungannya dengan dokter Kim?"Tanya Yoochun yang tidak sabar.

Tergesa Kyuhyun membuka sebuah file yang menunjukkan foto-foto orang yang dibunuh itu. "Luka kecil ini, _hyung_ lihat?"tunjuknya pada segaris luka aneh pada leher belakang korban. "Dokter Kim selalu melakukan hal ini disetiap pemeriksaan otopsi yang dilakukannya untuk kita. Aku ingat sekali dia bilang, _'Membunuh paling cepat adalah melalui saraf ditulang leher!"_

"Dan pada malam keluarga Matterson dibunuh, salah satu detektif kita melihat namja yang menyerupai dokter Kim di bar yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Pembunuhan itu sendiri berlangsung begitu cepat dan dingin. Dalam waktu 30 menit seluruh keluarga Matterson dan pengawalnya yang berjumlah puluhan orang mati! Yoochun _hyung_ tentu tidak lupa bagaimana kemampuan Kim Junsu yang menyebalkan itu bukan?" Oh Sehun selalu berdecak kesal jika mengingat dokter menyebalkan itu.

"Tapi ini tetap tidak membuktikan dia itu berhubungan dengan Black Dragon! Belum tentu juga dia orang yang menghabisi matterson karena teknik ini tentu bukan suatu rahasia besar!"seru yoochun yang melihat banyak sekali kejanggalan dari apa yang sedang disampaikan kedua detektifnya.

Dengan gerakan malas, kyuhyun menguap pelan dan mengosok matanya yang terasa berat."Semua orang yang bergelut dalam bidang hukum dan juga dunia hitam tahu jika keluarga Matterson sudah terlalu menganggu kestabilan ekonomi dengan penjualan obat-obatan itu. Polisi tidak memiliki bukti untuk menangkap mereka hingga muncul selinting kabar jika beberapa Negara membayar kelompok pembunuh bayaran untuk melenyapkan semua Matterson!"

"Dari penyelidikan kami selama beberapa bulan ini, kami menemukan kesimpulan jika satu-satunya keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang tidak takut dan mampu membunuh semua Matterson dalam semalam adalah Black Dragon yang dipimpin oleh ketua Jung yang menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu! Kami menyimpulkan dokter Kim adalah sepupu Jung Yunho dari keterangan seorang _ahjussi_ yang pernah kita temui dulu di Vietnam!"tambah Sehun yang bisa melihat mata Yoochun mulai focus pada apa mereka katakan.

Kyuhyun mengitari ruang tamu apartemen itu sambil terus bicara menimpali semua ucapan Sehun. "Kami kembali kesana tanpa sepengetahuanmu _hyung_ dan menurut _ahjussi_ itu ketua Jung punya saudara yang menjadi dokter tapi dia menghilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu!"mata caramel Kyuhyun mengelap saat ingat mereka menemukan _ahjussi_ itu sudah tak bernyawa keesokan harinya.

Yoochun membolak balik foto-foto yang bertumpuk seperti sampah dimejanya itu, mengabaikan rasa kesal karena kedua _namja_ didepannya sudah melakukan hal berbahaya diluar pengetahuannya. Matanya yang jeli melihat satu persatu kondisi mayat yang hampir utuh itu. "Kalau pun analisa kalian benar, tidak mungkin dia melakukannya sendiri. Keluarga Matterson dan juga seluruh pengawalnya itu berjumlah puluhan bahkan ratusan!"

Cho Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil, tahu jika Yoochun pada akhirnya akan berpikiran logis. Ini akan memudahkan semuanya. "Tentu saja dia tidak sendiri karena saat ini Black Dragon dikabarkan memiliki 4 _prince_ yang dikenal paling menakutkan dan tak seorang pun pernah melihat bagaimana rupa mereka! Sekarang satu-satunya keluarga pembunuh paling berpengaruh adalah Jung'S _family_!"

"Seharusnya kita tidak pulang begitu saja waktu itu!"sesal terdengar jelas dari suara datar Oh Sehun yang terus menatap salah satu foto Kim Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum dalam balutan seragam dengan mata menerawang.

Dalam diam dan sesal Yoochun mendengar semua percakapan yang akhirnya menjadi dengung putus asa dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

 **NEW YORK CITY**

"Kami selalu senang bekerja sama dengan anda tuan Jung."senyum lebar Mr. Anderson terlihat menjijikkan karena penuh dengan kelicikan dan juga ketamakan. Mata kecil pria Irlandia itu berbinar senang membayangkan berlian yang dicuri Mr. John darinya akan segera kembali ke tangannya.

Dengan seringai tipis Jung Yunho, sang Lucifer mengangguk kecil, dia memang menerima pekerjaan besar untuk menghabisi semua anggota genk yang menjadi rival dari Mr. Anderson dalam penjualan berlian tapi tujuannya bukanlah untuk membantu pria tua gendut itu melainkan demi kepentingan Black Dragon! Dia membutuhkan pria tua yang tamak ini untuk membuka pasar Amerika latin yang masih tertutup untuknya.

"Dengan senang hati, Mr. Anderson. Malam ini semua telah beres, bukan begitu _nae sarang_?"tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari lawan bicaranya, Yunho mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang dan dalam beberapa detik tangan ramping itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya diikuti aroma vanilla yang selalu membuat jiwa gelapnya berwarna. Sang Lucifer selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran belahan jiwanya dimana pun.

Tawa merdu mengalun dari sepasang _cherry lips_ yang baru saja mengecup pelan rahang sang Lucifer. "Tentu saja, _luv..._ Aku sangat menikmati sesi perburuannya!"Jung Jaejoong dengan penuh percaya diri membalas remasan tangan yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman itu.

 _Namja_ yang sudah tumbuh dewasa menjadi sosok ramping yang begitu menawan itu sekarang tampil dengan begitu elegan dalam balutan jas berwarna hitam yang hanya memiliki beberapa kancing hingga menampakan sedikit kulit sepucat pualam yang sudah membuat Yunho tergoda ribuan kali. "Tidak ada yang tersisa! Bahkan kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan tubuh mereka lagi!"serunya dengan senyum kecil yang membuat Mr. Anderson terpesona sekaligus takut. "Tapi ingat janji anda. Kami tidak suka ada yang mengingkari kesepakatan!"suara itu terdengar lembut namun penuh ancaman apalagi disertai seringai tipis yang membuat Mr. Anderson gemetar dan langsung mengangguk cepat.

Tawa kecil Jung Yunho membuat ketegangan diruang tamu itu mengendur, terutama Mr. Anderson yang segera melarikan diri dengan alasan ingin menghubungi seseorang. "Dia tidak akan berani mengingkari janjinya. Dalam waktu dekat Amerika latin akan tahu sekuat apa Black Dragon itu! Kau memang hebat, _nae sarang."_ dengan cepat Yunho melumat _cherry lips_ yang sedang mengerutu tentang sikap pengecut pria gendut yang berbisnis dengan mereka. " _Saranghae,_ Jung Jaejoong!"bisik Yunho tegas sambil merengkuh erat pinggang ramping kekasih hatinya.

" _Nado saranghae,_ Jung!"kekeh Jaejoong pelan dengan mata berbinar. Tanpa peduli dengan semua mata yang sedang menatap mereka, Jaejoong kembali membalas ciuman dari sang Lucifer dengan sama kuatnya, tangannya naik melingkari leher kekar _namja_ tampan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 5 tahun yang penuh dengan warna ini. "Aku ingin pulang, _bear_. Kau sudah janji!"bisik Jaejoong dengan nafas terengah setelah ciuman mereka. Mata doe itu berkilat penuh tekad, dia sudah begitu merindukan kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja kembali ke Korea.

Sepasang mata musang itu berkilat mendengar permintaan itu. "Aku akan membawamu pulang!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers. Semoga tetap suka dan puas dengan chapter ini ya. Nulisnya ngebut pagi ini so jika ada banyak typo, maklumi saja. Untuk yang merasa ff ini tidak layak, seperti biasa KLIK BACK AND DON'T READ!

.

.

SEE YOU 2 WEEKS!


	18. Chapter 18

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **NB : Jika merasa ini monoton, tidak bermoral dan tidak mendidik JANGAN DIBACA ^^**

 **PS : SPECIAL TO KIM JEJE SEMOGA PUAS YA.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SEOUL**

 **MANSION KIM**

SRETTTT...

SRETTTTT...

Debu berterbangan dari setiap penutup perabot yang ditarik oleh Kim Yue Rei dengan penuh semangat dan binar senang dimatanya. _Yeoja_ paro baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan debu yang memasuki pernafasannya dan membuatnya sedikit terbatuk. Dia juga menyingkirkan semua rasa lelah dan penat ditubuhnya karena penerbangan jauh!

" _Eomma_ sudah kembali, Joongie-ah."guman Yue Rei dengan senyum simpul.

Akhirnya dia kembali ke rumah ini setelah bertahun-tahun! Rumah besar yang setiap sudutnya dipenuhi dengan ratusan dan ribuan kenangan tentang masa-masa indah bersama putra tersayangnya. Penantiannya, doa dan harapan yang dipanjatkannya setiap hari akan segera berakhir dengan buah yang manis! Dalam waktu dekat dia akan kembali memeluk buah hatinya!

"Kau yakin dia akan pulang?"

Nada suara tenang yang diikuti dengan langkah kaki ringan itu mengalihkan sepasang mata berkabut Kim Yue Rei dari pigura foto dipojok ruangan tamu yang baru dibukanya. Dengan penuh sayang dan rindu diusapnya wajah seindah malaikat yang sedang tersenyum di foto berukuran besar itu. "Tentu saja, _oppa_! Aku yakin sekali!"sahut _yeoja_ Kim itu dengan suara bergetar dan sedikit isak tangis. "Bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa dia sekarang? Aku yakin dia sudah tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang sangat menawan!"mata Kim Yue Rei terlihat berkilau dengan selapis air mata saat membayangkan bagaimana rupa putra kecilnya yang manja itu sekarang.

Kim Jongin memeluk erat bahu sang istri yang sudah bergetar hebat, dia sangat mengerti dan memahami semua yang telah mereka lalui bersama. 5 tahun yang panjang dan tanpa kepastian selain beberapa kalian hubungan telepon yang bahkan tidak sampai 5 menit! Tidak ada pernah ada bukti nyata jika memang benar Jaejoong-lah yang menghubungi mereka, hanya suara lembut sang putra yang kadang mengoyahkan keyakinan Kim Jongin meski bisa disembunyikan dengan baik oleh _namja_ yang sangat terkenal bertangan dingin dibidang bisnis itu.

"Kalau begitu hapus airmatamu dan kita harus menyambut Jaejoongie dengan senyum lebar!"kepala keluarga Kim itu meremas kuat bahu Kim Yue Rei untuk memberi istrinya itu semangat dan keyakinan. "Kau tidak mau kalau _uri_ Joongie sampai tak mengenali _eomma_ -nya yang sangat cantik ini, bukan?"goda Jongin untuk meringankan suasana sedih yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

Senyum tipis terukir diwajah sembab Yue Rei, tangannya mencengkram erat jemari kasar Jongin yang ada dibahunya. "Tapi kau harus janji apapun yang terjadi, bagaimana pun dia sekarang dan seaneh apapun dia, Jaejoongie adalah putra kita! Aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi! Bersumpahlah kalau perlu!"tuntut _yeoja_ itu dengan suara tegas dan sorot mata yang tidak mau menerima perdebatan.

Dalam hati Kim Jongin mengerang keras, penculikan sialan itu bukan saja telah mengubah seluruh kehidupan mereka tapi juga telah mengubah semua masa depan putra semata wayangnya. Dia bukan _namja_ bodoh yang percaya jika Jaejoongie kecilnya akan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Lingkungan putranya tinggal saat ini pasti telah mengubah semua kepolosan _namja_ berwajah rupawan yang selalu baik hati dan ceria itu.

"Aku bersumpah dengan seluruh jiwaku seperti apapun dia sekarang, aku tidak akan mengubah sedikit pun perasaan sayangku! Kim Jaejoong tetaplah akan menjadi putra kebanggaan kita!"

Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari mulut Kim Yue Rei yang sedang memeluk erat tubuh besar suaminya, semua ini memang berat dan tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam mimpi terburuk mereka sekali pun namun mereka harus berdamai dengan takdir yang sudah digariskan, suka atau tidak suka penculikan itu sudah terjadi dan seburuk apapun mereka selalu bersyukur jika putra kesayangan mereka masih hidup. "Orang itu akan datang bersamanya!"beritahu Kim Yue Rei dengan mata nanar, tidak bisa membayangkan sama sekali bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang yang sudah membuatnya menanti dan menangis pilu selama 5 tahun ini!

"Dan kita akan menerimanya!"desis Kim Jongin dingin dengan rasa tidak rela dan marah yang berkobar dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 **NEW YORK CITY**

Pesta meriah yang mencerminkan kekuasaan sekaligus kemewahan itu berlangsung hingga dini hari, percakapan normal hingga aneh dan kasar terdengar disetiap sudut _mansion_ megah yang menjadi tempat tinggal sang Lucifer dengan belahan jiwanya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Wajah-wajah yang mungkin masuk dalam daftar pencarian polisi tampak sedang mengobrol santai dengan tangan yang memegang segelas _sampanye_ , senyum-senyum palsu diumbar, mata-mata penuh kelicikan disembunyikan dengan baik. Malam ini mereka memang berbaur dan beramah tamah tapi besok hal lain bisa bicara!

Tidak ada yang abadi dalam dunia kegelapan tempat mereka berlumur dosa dan uang!

"Aku selalu kagum dengan bocah kecil yang sangat menyebalkan itu!"guman Kim Junsu yang sejak tadi bersandar disalah satu pilar ruang tamu dengan segelas _bourbon_ kesukaannya pada _namja_ ber _dimple_ yang langsung mengulas senyum lebar mendengar kalimat membosankan yang sudah ratusan kali didengarnya itu.

Choi Siwon, ahli pisau yang menjadi salah satu guru JJaejoong tidak bisa menahan kedut samar dibibirnya. Kim Junsu memang seolah bingung melihat perubahan besar dari remaja manja yang dulunya selalu bertingkah menyebalkan itu, sekarang menjadi sosok yang akan membuat semua orang berdecak kagum sekaligus takut. "Kau iri kepolosannya tidak hilang karena semua kekerasan dan pembunuhan yang sudah membasahi jari-jari lentik itu? Ingatlah kau sudah tua, dokter Kim! Kerut akan muncul dikeningmu itu jika kau terus mengeluh!"ejek Siwon sadis dengan tawa yang semakin keras seraya meneguk minumannya.

"Jangan menertawakanku, Choi bodoh!"herdik dokter berambut merah yang sangat ahli mengunakan pisau bedah itu pada _namja_ yang selalu bersikap acuh didepannya. "Dan aku belum tua!"sungut Junsu kesal sembari kembali menatap dengan sorot iri kebersamaan yang sedang tercipta antara sepupunya yang selalu bersikap seperti iblis dengan mantan tawanan mereka. Kedua _namja_ yang bagaikan bumi dan langit itu sibuk saling melumat dan berpelukan intim tanpa peduli mereka sedang dilihat oleh berpuluh pasang mata.

Mata Siwon berputar malas, berdebat dengan Junsu memang selalu akan membuatnya tertawa. Sepupu sang Lucifer ini tidak pernah berubah sekalipun kehidupan keras dunia mafia ini sudah mengubah semua prinsip hidupnya. Seraya mengamati Junsu yang sibuk berkomat-kamit dengan mata tajam, Choi Siwon _namja_ tampan itu berdehem beberapa kali sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang hampir membuat Junsu menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"Mangsamu telah mengigit umpan yang kau berikan. Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, Junchan? Banyak pihak yang nantinya akan tersakiti dengan terbukanya rahasia yang selama ini kita simpan!"

Untuk sesaat Junsu menutup matanya dan menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Tahu pasti maksud dari kalimat panjang yang dilontarkan Choi Siwon padanya. "Aku yakin! Mereka sudah dewasa dan ini saatnya kedua anak itu memutuskan jalan hidupnya!"tegasnya tanpa ragu apalagi kala matanya menangkap sosok jangkung yang sedang terbahak dengan L dan Chansung itu.

"Hwang Min akan sangat sedih jika apa yang kau prediksi tidak terjadi!"guman Siwon telak.

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

Ruang latihan itu tetap seramai biasanya walaupun dini hari sudah menjelang. Disetiap sudut terlihat _namja_ dan _yeoja_ muda yang sedang sibuk berlatih untuk ujian bulanan yang akan dilaksanakan pelatih Hwang esok hari dan disaksikan langsung oleh tangan kanan sang Lucifer, Ok Taecyeon. Semua bertekad ingin menjadi yang terbaik agar mereka bisa melayani sang Lucifer secara langsung, terlebih semua generasi muda Black Dragon itu ingin bertemu dan melihat 4 _prince_ yang begitu dibanggakan oleh organisasi mereka, bahkan menjadi perbincangan hangat di dunia mafia!

"Apa menurut _hyung_ kita akan bisa bertemu langsung dengan Jae- _sama_?"

Suara terengah yang terdengar penuh antusias itu membuat Choi Minho menghentikan pemanasan yang sedang dilakukannya. Matanya menatap bingung pada _namja_ bertubuh ramping dengan wajah kekanakan yang sedang mengelap wajahnya yang penuh peluh dan terlihat menunggu jawabannya dengan mata setajam rusa.

"Kenapa kau terobsesi dengan pasangan tuan Jung itu, Luhannie? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada _Speedy_! Kau ingin jadi makanan GIN?"

Xi Luhan, _namja_ yang berasal dari Cina itu berdecih lirih dan mendelik tajam pada Choi Minho yang terlihat menahan tawa karena berhasil mengodanya. Temannya selama menjalani pelatihan berat yang seakan tidak mengerti jika Luhan sangat bersemangat karena tujuan yang sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Cerita tentang seorang tawanan yang sekarang menjadi pasangan sang Lucifer itu sudah didengarnya beratus kali dari setiap mulut anggota Black Dragon yang setiap saat semakin menambah rasa penasaran Luhan untuk melihat sosok yang dikatakan begitu cantik dan anggung melebihi seorang _yeoja_!

"Aku ingin jadi seperti dia! Kuat dan bisa jadi pemimpin para _prince_!"pekik Luhan seraya meninju kuat perut Minho hingga _namja_ bermata besar itu terbatuk diantara cengiran lebarnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berlatih dengan kuat dan memenangkan pertandingan besok! Karena pemenangnya akan ikut denganku untuk memulai tugasnya sebagai salah satu pengawal pribadi Jae- _sama!"_

Suara tegas itu menghentikan pergulatan kedua namja yang tadi sibuk bicara itu. Mereka segera membungkuk hormat pada sosok yang menjadi salah satu legenda dalam organisasi Jung Karena banyaknya kasus sulit yang diselesaikan oleh Ok Taecyeon secara pribadi.

"Tuan Ok!"

Tangan kanan Jung Yunho itu menepuk kuat bahu _namja_ manis bernama Luhan yang tampaknya akan menjadi salah satu asset Jung jika dilihat bagaimana kemampuan _namja_ yang baru berusia 20 tahun itu memanipulasi lawannya dalam pertandingan bulan lalu. Teknik bertarung yang dimilikinya memang tidaklah sebagus Choi Minho, adik ahli pisau Black Dragon tapi Xi Luhan selalu memanfaatkan kecepatannya, wajah yang polos dan mata memelasnya untuk mengelabui setiap musuh yang menganggap remeh dirinya.

"Kau tumbuh begitu tinggi, Minho."puji Taecyeon pada Choi Minho yang langsung tersenyum lebar dan menggumankan terima kasih pada sahabat Siwon itu. "Aku akan menemui Hwang Min!"

Begitu bayangan Ok Taecyeon menghilang disudut ruangan itu, Luhan memekik keras dan melompat heboh! Senyum lebar tampak diwajahnya yang masih berpeluh itu. "Kau dengar itu kodok bodoh? Pemenang akan bertemu Jae- _sama_! Arggghhhhhh...Aku harus menang! Saat ini tidak boleh ada yang menghalangiku!"seru Luhan dengan berapi-api tanpa peduli banyak yang menertawakan sikapnya itu, bahkan Choi Minho menutup wajahnya.

"Kau itu sangat memalukan!"erang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi kesal.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Junsu?"

Hwang Min yang sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara familiar itu. Sepasang mata gelap _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu tertutup sejenak sebelum kembali terbuka dan menatap langsung pada Ok Taecyeon yang sudah duduk santai didepannya. "Aku tahu itu akan terjadi cepat atau lambat! Kami sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun tapi ingatannya tidak pernah kembali, jadi kupikir mungkin apa yang dikatakan Junsu harus dilakukan!"

"Tapi kau akan kehilangan salah satu putramu jika dia memilih untuk kembali pada detektif bodoh itu!"cetus Taecyeon dengan nada tidak suka yang tidak disembunyikannya. Jika Jung Yunho adalah sahabat tempat dia berlatih maka Hwang Min adalah orang dimana Ok Taecyeon bebas untuk mengekspresikan siapa dia sebenarnya. _Namja_ emosional yang sering sekali harus menahan dirinya!

"Atau kau takut kehilangan salah satu pembunuh terbaikmu?" Dengan kasar Hwang Min meraih _beer_ yang ada di mejanya, meneguknya cepat untuk sedikit memenangkan sisi egois dirinya yang ingin menyembunyikan semua kenyataan selamanya, namun apa yang dikatakan Kim Junsu juga tidaklah salah. Dia harus memberi kesempatan pada detektif yang tanpa lelah menghabiskan hidupnya untuk mencari keberadaan sang adik.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Ok Taecyeon yang jarang tersenyum, _namja_ itu berdecak malas pada Hwang Min yang terlihat berang untuk menyembunyikan semua kegelisahan yang pasti ada dalam hatinya. "Jangan bodoh! Kau sendiri yang membentuk semua pembunuh terbaik kita, jadi Jung tidak akan pernah kekurangan stok pembunuh yang bisa kukirim kemana saja!"

"15 tahun dia mencari tanpa lelah!"

Dalam hati Taecyeon memaki keras sifat baik hati Hwang Min yang selalu saja memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Kalimat singkat itu seperti pertanda jika sahabatnya itu tidak menginginkan perdebatan lagi. Keputusan itu sudah dibuat!

.

.

.

.

 **NEW YORK**

Selama 5 tahun ini, Jaejoong memang tidak pernah menemui orangtuanya secara langsung namun Yunho mengizinkannya menghubungi orangtuanya secara berkala dan dia juga tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencari tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada mereka. Jaejoong bahkan tahu jika sekarang Kim Jongin, _appa-_ nya telah kembali membuka sebuah perusahan hiburan di Korea yang pasti tidak lepas dari campur tangan sang _eomma_.

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuknya pulang dan menemui mereka seperti yang pernah dijanjikannya. "Jadi kapan?"tanya Jaejoong pelan, sedikit terengah diantara lumatan-lumatan kecil dibibirnya yang selalu memampu membuatnya terbuai. Di usia dan statusnya sekarang, Jung Jaejoong yakin kedua orang tuanya tidak mungkin lagi menghalangi hubungannya dengan Yunho, siapa pun sebenarnya _namja_ bermata dingin yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat ini.

Tangan Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping itu, matanya menatap langsung pada sepasang mata doe yang sedang menuntut jawabannya. "Kita akan pulang minggu depan!"putus Yunho, tidak ingin bertindak egois. Dia sudah menahan dan membawa Jaejoong kemana pun dia pergi selama 5 tahun ini, bahkan _namja_ polos yang dulunya selalu merengek dan keras kepala itu sekarang telah menjadi salah satu anggota Black Dragon yang harus diperhitungkan. " _Mianhe, Luv_ ~~~~aku tahu kau sangat merindukan mereka dan aku sudah membuat kalian terpisah begitu lama..."dengan lembut sang Lucifer membelai pipi sepucat pualam itu dan matanya menatap kedalam sepasang mata doe yang seolah bisa membaca semua rahasianya. "Aku hanya takut!"

Hati Jaejoong berdebar kencang dan matanya melebar saat mendengar kalimat pendek yang keluar dari bibir tegas itu. Dia sangat mengerti ketakutan yang bersemanyam dalam diri _namja_ berhati dingin dan selalu bertindak kejam ini namun disisi lain Jaejoong juga merasa sangat bahagia, apa yang selama ini diimpikannya akan segera terjadi! Dia bisa pulang dan membawa Yunho bersamanya. " _Saranghae, bear._ Aku janji apapun yang terjadi saat kita bertemu kedua orangtuaku tidak akan mengubah hubungan kita!"ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar. "Lagipula kau sudah memastikan itu bukan?"kerling Jaejoong nakal dan bersetongkol yang membuat Yunho menyeringai lebar dan mencium cepat _cherry lips_ yang sedang mencibik itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah hubungan kita sekarang, _nae sarang_...Kau akan selalu menjadi Jae- _sama_ milik Jung Yunho! Dunia sekalipun akan takut mengambilmu dari sisiku!"tegas Yunho dingin walaupun sedikit binar jahil tampak dimatanya. Tangan mengusak nakal rambut Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu tertawa dan bergelanyut padanya.

"Arogan _Jung is back_?"ejek _namja_ cantik itu tajam meski rasa bahagia terlihat disepasang mata doe itu.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jung Jaejoong sekarang? Pasangan sang Lucifer yang begitu menawan sekaligus menakutkan. _Namja_ muda berwajah cantik itu sekilas tampak lemah tak berdaya namun jangan pernah meremehkannya karena Jae- _sama_ alias _Speedy,_ biasa dia dikenal mampu menghabisi beberapa pria terkuat dalam arena tarung gelap.

.

.

.

.

"...dia langsung jatuh dan DOR DOR...Mati! Tidak seru!"

Dengan malas L mendengus lirih mendengar cerita Chansung tentang pria asia pesuruh Mr. John yang baru mereka habisi. Akhir-akhir ini L sering merasa bosan, semua terasa begitu monoton untuknya. Pembunuhan dan kemenangan sudah terlalu biasa untuknya, dia butuh tantangan baru!

"Kalian mau dengar sebuah rahasia?"bisik Changmin tiba-tiba menyela pujian Chansung tentang makanan yang dihidangkan disetiap sudut _mansion_ megah ini. Changmin menunjukan _smirk_ kecil saat melihat mata-mata penuh penasaran didepannya. "Kudengar Jae- _sama_ akan kembali ke Seoul!"

Bisikan kecil yang hampir tak terdengar itu membuat L mencengkaram erat lengan berotot _namja_ jangkung yang menjadi murid sekaligus partner-nya itu. Apa benar apa yang selama ini ditunggunya akan terwujud? Selama bertahun-tahun dia berharap Jung Yunho akan membawanya ke Negara dimana dia lahir karena ada yang harus dipastikannya!

"Kau yakin?"desaknya tajam saat dilihatnya Shim Changmin tetap diam.

" _Hell you! What's up dude?_ Mau mematahkan tanganku?"gerutu Changmin kesal karena kekuatan yang digunakan L membuat lengannya nyeri seketika sedangkan Chansung hanya berdecak malas dengan sikap Changmin yang dinilainya berlebihan karena L hanya ingin memastikan apa yang dimulai oleh temannya itu.

Seraya melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, L bicara dengan suara rendah. "Dengarkan aku! Tidak peduli apa yang kau dengar itu benar atau tidak, kita harus ikut ke Seoul dan kalian akan memastikannya!"

"Kenapa? Aku lebih ingin kembali ke Vietnam. Hampir 3 tahun kami tidak kembali dan _appa_ pasti sudah merindukan kami!"cetus Chansung cepat diikuti anggukan setuju Changmin yang mengelus pelan tangannya yang memerah dengan setengah mengerutu tentang betapa barbar L.

Mata tajam L memicing pada kedua sahabatnya yang keras kepala dan selalu sependapat itu. sangat menyebalkan baginya yang kadang merasa bagaikan orang luar diantara kedua namja bertubuh tinggi besar ini. "Karena kita akan mencari jawaban tentang siapa diriku dan dirimu di kota itu!"tegas L seraya menudingkan jari pada Changmin.

.

.

.

.

"Aku baik, _eomma~~~~~~~_ Minggu depan seperti janjiku! _"_ Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar semua omelan Kim Yue Rei tentang dia seharusnya sekarang sedang belajar tentang _design_ sesuai impiannya dan bukannya berkeliaran mengelilingi dunia seperti anak berandalan mengikuti Yunho yang disebutnya penculik tidak tahu diri yang sudah dengan tega membuat masa depan Jaejoong berubah drastis.

Dekapan erat sekaligus kecupan ringan dipipinya membuat Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis diranjang kusut masai itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas genggaman jemari _namja_ berkulit tan yang sudah kembali duduk dibelakangnya itu, lidah nakal mafia yang tidak tahu situasi itu sengaja menyesap kuat leher Jaejoong yang sudah dipenuhi bercak merah, membuat _namja_ cantik itu mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya dan menyikut perut keras Yunho yang hanya tertawa tanpa suara. " _Eomma_ ~~~~~~"bisiknya pelan pada Yunho yang hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, dengan lembut ditariknya tubuh polos yang masih dipenuhi keringat itu ke pangkuannya. Terkadang dia bisa merasakan jika Jaejoong sangat merindukan keluarganya melalui obrolan-obrolan kecil _namja_ cantik itu Kim Yue Rei.

" _ **Dia disitu? Eomma ingin bicara dengan bajingan itu! Dan suruh dia jauhkan tangannya darimu!**_ "suara tajam Kim Yue Rei membuat Jaejoong tertawa keras, bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu namun sang ibu tetap saja membenci Jung Yunho yang menurutnya hampir membuat dirinya gila karena sempat mengira jika Jaejoong sudah mati.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Kim."sapa Yunho tenang saat Jaejoong yang sekarang memainkan jemari didada kekar itu menghidupkan _loudspeaker_ ponselnya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all followers, readers, favourites, siders and guests. I hope you like this chapter and see you NEXT YEAR!

Untuk yang berharap jika L itu luhan maaf ya jika mengecewakan tapi karena request beberapa reader akhirnya diputuskan menambah beberapa cast. ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **NB : Jika merasa ini monoton, tidak bermoral dan tidak mendidik JANGAN DIBACA ^^**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **VIETNAM**

Bantingan keras dan pekikan kemenangan itu mengakhiri pertandingan hari itu dan membuktikan jika jangan pernah menganggap remeh apa yang terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya. Xi Luhan membuktikan semua kemampuannya dihadapan Ok Taecyeon yang tersenyum puas. Sejak awal melihat _namja_ bertubuh ramping dengan wajah manis yang mengingatkannya pada Jae _-sama_ itu, Taecyeon yakin _namja_ yang mereka temukan di China itu punya potensi hebat untuk menjadi senjata andalan Black Dragon.

Ditengah arena yang bau keringat dan darah itu Luhan terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya, tubuhnya begitu sakit hingga dia ingin menjerit keras jika saja tidak mengingat begitu banyak mata sedang menatapnya dengan sorot-sorot kagum, benci dan iri karena pemenang kali ini akan mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamanya!

"Kau hebat dan aku akan menepati janjiku!"

Sepasang sepatu boots yang tertangkap oleh retinanya membuat Luhan yang sedang membungkuk segera berdiri tegak mengabaikan punggungnya yang menjerit kesakitan. Didepannya telah berdiri tangan kanan sang Lucifer yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil padanya dengan tangan terulur yang segera disambut Luhan dengan antusias. "Ini semua karena dukungan anda, tuan Ok!"seru Luhan senang.

"Istirahatlah karena dalam waktu 2 hari kau akan memulai tugas pertamamu sebagai pengawal Jae _-sama_!"ucapan Taecyeon membuat semua orang mendesah kagum sekaligus iri sedangkan Luhan melompat-lompat senang dan melupakan seluruh rasa sakit dan lebam ditubuhnya.

Secepat kilat _namja_ China itu menghambur dalam pelukan Minho yang sedang duduk dipinggir arena karena kakinya terkilir,"Kau dengar itu kodok? Aku akan menjadi pengawal Jae- _sama_!"jerit Luhan heboh.

Choi Minho berdecih malas seraya mengetuk kepala Luhan,"Semua orang juga mendengarnya, rusa bodoh! Memalukan sekali!"cela adik Choi Siwon itu.

.

.

.

 **NEW YORK**

Gerakan dan tendangan kaki yang cepat dari kedua tubuh yang saling menyerang dengan pedang tipis ditangan itu benar-benar akan mengundang decak kagum bagi setiap mata yang memandangnya. Tidak ada emosi yang terlihat dari pertarungan yang terlihat seimbang itu, masing-masing mendesak lawannya dengan kuat tanpa niat untuk mengalah sedikit pun. Setelah beberapa kali menangkis dan membalas semua serangan lawannya, _namja_ berkulit tan yang mengenakan _sweater_ hitam itu melompat mundur dan mengusap peluh yang jatuh ke matanya dengan gaya sensual seraya menyeringai kecil pada _namja_ bermata doe yang berdecih tajam padanya.

"Ingin mengunakan taktik bodoh itu lagi Jung? Aku bukan remaja labil itu lagi!"ejek pemilik _cherry lips_ itu acuh pada Yunho yang sebenarnya bahkan tidak mengubah ekspresi datar diwajahnya.

Tangan Jaejoong mengenggam erat gagang pedang miliknya, dia sudah terlalu ahli untuk bisa tertipu oleh semua kelicikan dan kemesuman _namja_ dihadapannya. Diluar arena pertarungan mungkin saja mereka adalah pasangan tapi disini, diatas matras biru yang menguarkan bau keringat ini, mereka adalah lawan dan Jung Jaejoong tidak pernah mengalah pada lawannya!

"Mungkin saja kau tergoda dan kita bisa melanjutkan pertarungan ini diatas ranjang?"tawar Yunho dengan tak tahu malunya seraya mengedip genit pada Jaejoong yang melengos cepat meski rona samar tampak di pipinya yang berkilau karena keringat. "Aku begitu merindukanmu desahan kerasmu itu, Kitty..."goda Yunho ringan seraya mengulum senyum. Hatinya selalu senang bisa melihat sikap polos itu tidak pernah hilang dari sosok yang sudah tumbuh menjadi _namja_ dewasa yang begitu anggun ini.

Setelah menenangkan debar jantungnya yang bodoh menurut Jaejoong karena setelah bertahun-tahun tetap saja dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas setiap kali Yunho mengatakan kata-kata yang menjurus kearah malam-malam penuh gairah mereka. _Namja_ cantik itu kembali mengeratkan rahangnya, "Selesaikan ini dulu, baru kita bicarakan hal lain!"putus Jaejoong telak sambil berlari cepat dan kembali menyerang Yunho yang dengan mudah mengelak dan membalas setiap layangan pedang tajam _namja_ cantik yang terlihat begitu serius ingin mengalahkannya.

KLING...PRANKK...KLINGGG...

Bunyi pedang yang terus beradu cepat itu mengisi keheningan ruangan latihan pribadi sang Lucifer yang tidak pernah dimasuki oleh siapa pun kecuali pasangannya yang sedang mengamuk dengan mata berapi-api dan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Yunho bisa melihat bagaimana keras kepalanya Jaejoong yang berusaha untuk mengalahkannya dan rasa kagum membuncah dalam diri sang Lucifer, dia memang tidak pernah salah telah memilih kucing kecil ini!

' _Dasar sial! Kenapa dia selalu bisa membaca semua gerakanku? Apa jurus baru yang kupelajari itu tidak berguna? Akan kubunuh Nobunaga-san!_ 'maki Jaejoong dalam hati pada guru Jepang yang ditemukannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Merasa pedang yang digunakannya tidaklah berguna, Jaejoong melemparnya cepat kesudut ruangan dan tanpa berhenti sedikit pun dia menyerang Yunho dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya cepat merogoh kantong celana yang dikenakannya. Dalam beberapa detik rantai panjang telah melingkari lengan ramping _namja_ cantik itu.

"Akhirnya! Aku pikir kau akan tetap bersikeras memakai pedang bodoh itu!"ejek Yunho sedikit tersengal meski seringai menyebalkan itu tetap terukir diwajah tampan ketua Black Dragon itu. Setiap latihan bersama ini sangat dinikmatinya karena harus diakui Jaejoong bukanlah lawan yang mudah.

SRIETTTTT...SYUTTTT...

Dengan cepat rantai panjang bermata pisau itu menyerang Yunho yang sudah melompat sejauh mungkin menghindari serangan Jaejoong yang hampir mengenainya. "Kau lari, Jung? Ingat taruhan kita?"kejar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Yunho mendengus malas,"Lari? Kau lupa dengan siapa kau berhadapan?"dan benar saja, bukannya menjauh dari rantai mematikan yang terus saja menyerangnya dengan cepat, Yunho malah mengacungkan pedang panjangnya dan mulai menangkis setiap rantai yang digunakan Jaejoong hingga akhirnya kedua tubuh yang sudah penuh peluh itu bertemu dan berhimpitan disalah satu dinding latihan itu.

Nafas hangat dan tubuh panas berkeringat keduanya menempel erat dengan mata yang saling melemparkan api sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka bertaut dan saling melumat kasar, lidah yang saling membelit dan menyusuri rongga panas yang terasa begitu mengelitik, saliva yang mengotori dagu keduanya serta pedang panjang dijatuhkan, rantai panjang itu terlempar kesudut ruangan dan menimpulkan bunyi ribut yang tidak dipedulikan kedua _namja_ yang sudah sibuk membuka setiap helai kain yang melekat pada tubuh mereka yang memang sudah basah dengan peluh.

"Ughhhh...Kau curang, Bear!"desis Jaejoong marah meskipun jemari dan bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah tampan sang Lucifer yang sedang sibuk menjilat dan menyesap kulit lehernya seperti _vampire_ yang haus akan darah, lidah kasar itu terasa begitu panas saat menjilat dan mengigit ringan _nipple_ Jaejoong yang sudah sekeras batu. "Ouchhh...Dasar bajingan! Lebih kuat!"pekik Jaejoong frustasi seketika lupa pada rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang diberikan lidah Yunho di leher dan didadanya karena saat ini tangan besar Yunho dengan nakal sedang mempermainkan bagian selatan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang membuat kepalanya berkabut.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit karena cengkraman jari-jari lentik Jaejoong dibahunya, sang Lucifer malah tersenyum kecil, "Seperti ini? Atau seperti ini?"goda Yunho jahil dengan memperlambat dan mempercepat apa yang sedang dilakukan tangannya. Dia sangat tahu dimana letak kelemahan Jaejoongie-nya. "Atau ini, _nae sarang_?"tanya Yunho seolah meminta pendapat saat salah satu jari yang panjang sengaja menyentuh pelan _hole_ mungil yang selalu menjadi favoritnya itu.

Sepasang mata doe itu seperti mengobarkan api saat menarik kasar kepala Yunho dan mengigit kuat bibir hati _namja_ Jung itu hingga sedikit darah keluar disertai ringisan sakit, "Itu balasan karena kau sudah membuatku merasa hampir gila!"bisik Jaejoong dingin. "Lakukan sekarang disini atau aku akan tinggal di apartemen L seminggu!"ancam _namja_ cantik itu sadis seraya meremas kuat bagian selatan Yunho yang sudah sekeras batu tanpa peduli pada gelak tawa kesakitan sang Lucifer yang terdengar mesum ditelinganya.

" _As your wish, master_!"jawab Yunho seraya memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong sebelum dengan sekali sentak menyatukan tubuh mereka. Suara terkesiap keluar dari _cherry lips_ yang sedikit membengkak dan kembali dikuasai sang Lucifer, kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Sekasar apapun percintaan mereka, Yunho tidak akan pernah melukai separuh jiwanya itu," _Saranghae,_ Jung Jaejoong!"suara parau Yunho menjeritkan itu saat mereka mengalami klimaks bersama.

Dengan manja Jaejoong masih terengah mengatur nafas merebahkan kepalanya dilekuk leher kekar itu, lidahnya bisa mengecap rasa asin dari keringat _namja_ tampan yang sudah memenuhi setiap relung jiwa dan hatinya ini. Biar saja jika semua orang bahkan dunia mengatakannya bodoh telah jatuh cinta pada seorang penculik sekaligus pembunuh, karena satu hal yang pasti. Dia tidak akan bisa tanpa sang Lucifer disisinya.

" _Nado Saranghae_ , Jung Yunho!"bisik Jaejoong tepat didepan bibir hati itu. _'Ini saatnya aku yang akan mempertahankan kau dalam hidupku!'_ janji _namja_ cantik itu dalam hati karena dia tahu kepulangan mereka tidak mungkin akan berjalan selancar semua rencana yang telah disusun.

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh ramping penuh peluh itu tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka yang selalu terasa begitu tepat. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan kita akan pulang secepat mungkin. Kau ingin membeli sesuatu untuk _eomma_ dan _appa_ -mu?"tanyanya sambil lalu seraya membelai pinggul kekasihnya yang sedikit mendesah.

"Junsu _hyung_ sudah membantuku untuk itu, Yunnie-ah."sahut Jaejoong seraya merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada kekar itu. "Aku akan membawa _team_ -ku!"beritahu Jaejoong dan langsung tergelak saat mendengar makian kasar dari mulut sang Lucifer. "Mereka tidak seburuk itu, Bear!"bela _namja_ cantik itu spontan.

Dengan gemas Yunho mengigit hidung bangir kekasihnya,"Mereka lebih dari sekedar buruk! Rencanaku untuk bersikap sesopan _gentleman_ didepan orangtua-mu akan hancur berantakan karena ulah kedua _namja_ itu!"rutuknya kesal meski bibirnya kembali melumat mulut Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa keras.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SEOUL**

Dua pasang mata yang kebingungan itu terus mengikuti setiap gerakan Park Yoochun yang sibuk mengelilingi ruang kerjanya itu dan mengumpulkan kertas, _folder file_ , peta dan segala macam barang yang dijatuhkannya begitu saja di meja luas yang sebelumnya kosong itu. Ini tengah malam, saatnya orang normal untuk tidur dan bergelung dalam selimut hangat atau pun mengunyah _popcorn_ sambil menonton salah satu pertandingan _football_!

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Yoochun _hyung_?"setelah melihat keanehan itu beberapa menit Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya karena jika berharap _namja_ yang terus menguap disampingnya sama sekali tak berguna.

Park Yoochun tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangan yang ditangkupkan. Dia tahu jika kedua _namja_ didepannya pasti sedikit kesal karena panggilannya. Malam ini dia kembali mengunjungi The Strix dan anehnya pembicaraan asal antara dirinya dan _bartender_ muda itu membangkitkan kembali semangatnya untuk memulai pencarian.

" _Anda sudah melangkah sejauh itu untuk mencari adik anda, jadi dari pada berhenti bukankah lebih baik anda berjalan hingga tujuan akhir?"kata-kata sambil lalu yang dilontarkan namja muda itu seraya membuat minuman benar-benar seperti memukul keras kepala Park Yoochun!_

Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali, Yoochun mengatakan satu-satunya hal yang terus saja menjerit dikepalanya. "Aku ingin kita kembali ke Vietnam dan kali kita harus masuk ke hutan itu!"serunya yakin dengan mata penuh tekad.

"MWO?"jeritan itu terdengar kompak keluar dari kedua _namja_ yang biasanya selalu bersiteru, bahkan Oh Sehun sampai hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Yoochun seperti ada tanduk yang tumbuh dikepala detektif itu.

Dengan santai Yoochun mulai membuka _file_ dan peta yang menunjukkan wilayah kekuasaan Black Dragon. Tangannya meraih pena dan mulai melingkari beberapa tempat yang mungkin akan membawa mereka ke pusat gunung tinggi itu. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Cho Kyuhyun dan Oh Sehun saling melempar lirikan tajam yang terlihat lucu.

"Aku siap! Kapan kita berangkat?"seruan penuh antusias Sehun itu membuat Yoochun tersenyum puas. "Tapi sepertinya kita hanya akan pergi berdua karena pengecut yang ada disampingku ini mengerut ketakutan!"suara Sehun terdengar begitu sinis dan penuh celaan pada Kyuhyun yang mendeliknya tajam.

' _Mulai lagi!'_ keluh Yoochun malas dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah mengira jika kedua _namja_ didepannya ini bisa mempertahankan sikap bermusuhan mereka itu selama bertahun-tahun walaupun mereka begitu kompoten saat bekerjasama. "Baik, kalau begitu kita akan berangkat lusa!"putus Yoochun langsung.

"Jangan bodoh, _hyung_! Tentu saja aku akan ikut! Tapi Kita tidak mungkin masuk ke hutan itu, kalian tidak ingat gerbang yang kokoh dan seperti menembus langit itu? Apalagi suara lolongan serigala yang tidak berhenti sekalipun!"Kyuhyun tidak percaya setelah sekian lama Oh Sehun masih saja membahas sikap pengecut mereka saat tiba didepan markas Black Dragon 5 tahun yang lalu. Tempat itu begitu mengerikan dan angker, udara dingin yang menusuk tulang bahkan masih bisa Kyuhyun rasakan dikulitnya.

Oh Sehun mendengus kasar, mengutuki dirinya yang mampu bertahan dengan semua sikap menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun yang kadang terasa tidak tepat waktu. "Itu 5 tahun yang lalu! Mungkin saja semua binatang buas itu sudah mati atau dipindahkan! Jangan bersikap pengecut!"kecamnya tajam.

"Aku bukan pengecut! Hanya tidak mau mati bodoh karena otakmu yang kosong dan selalu terburu-buru itu. Dengarkan aku sekali saja, markas itu memang tidak dihuni lagi oleh sang Lucifer tapi itu adalah tempat mereka berasal, akar dari keluarga pembunuh nomor satu didunia, jadi aku yakin sekali ada yang menjaga markas itu! Binatang buas dipindahkan? Itu tidak mungkin!"seru Kyuhyun masuk akal.

Oh Sehun mendengus keras mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin dia mengakui jika sebagian perkataan _namja_ berambut ikal itu disetujuinya. "Jika aku bodoh, sudah bertahun-tahun aku mati!"

"Itu karena ada aku yang menjadi partnermu!"bangga Kyuhyun dengan seringai lebar.

"Jadi menurutmu aku masih hidup karena kau? Sedang bermimpi lagi, Cho _evil_?"ejek Sehun sadis pada Kyuhyun yang hampir tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk meninju kuat bahu _namja_ menyebalkan itu.

Untuk sesaat ruang kerja itu dipenuhi argumen antara Sehun dan Kyuhyun yang sama-sama mempertahankan pendapat mereka. "Tapi kali ini kita harus masuk apapun caranya!"sela Yoochun diantara perdebatan sengit kedua detektif kepercayaannya itu.

 _5 tahun yang lalu berbekal kenekatan dan sikap siap mati, mereka bertiga menyambangi markas utama keluarga Jung di Vietnam. Kyuhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Park Yoochun mendiamkannya karena fakta yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun tentang Changmin selama bertahun-tahun. Detektif Park itu semakin yakin jika adiknya masih hidup dan ada dibalik tembok-tembok besar keluarga pembunuh itu._

 _Mereka tiba dengan susah payah karena tidak ada satupun kendaraan ataupun orang yang mau mengantarkan mereka. Semua orang merasa takut mendengar tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi, beberapa bahkan mendoakan agar mereka selamat. Sungguh mengelikan namun rasa geli itu hilang begitu saja saat mereka melihat tempat itu._

" _Sebaiknya kalian pulang anak muda! Ini bukan tempat untuk berlibur!"saran ahjussi tua yang duduk didepan pos besar tepat disisi gerbang paling tinggi dan mengerikan yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat orang lain masuk tanpa tuan Jung atau tuan Ok!"guman ahjussi itu lirih namun masih terdengar oleh mereka._

Sepasang mata caramel Cho Kyuhyun bisa melihat kesungguhan dan semangat hidup _namja_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai _hyung-_ nya itu. " _Arra,_ kita berangkat lusa dan aku akan menyiapkan semuanya!"

.

.

.

 **NEW YORK**

 **MADISON APARTMENT**

Ruang tamu luas yang dipenuhi computer canggih _, play stations_ , berbagai macam _game_ , alat olahraga, bahkan palang-palang aneh membuat salah satu apartemen termahal di New York itu lebih tampak seperti _games center_ atau pun sebuah _gym_! Sofa besar yang terlihat mahal dan antik yang diletakkan didepan TV 64 inch itu dipenuhi berbagai macam barang, mulai dari kaus kaki bekas, setumpuk _dollar_ yang terlihat begitu rapi hingga pistol kecil yang teronggok begitu saja.

Inilah gambaran dari kehidupan nyata _prince_ terhormat Black Dragon yang selalu dikagumi dan ditakuti oleh semua orang yang menjadi lawan mereka! L, Chansung dan Changmin hidup layaknya _namja_ muda lain seusia mereka, kotor, berantakan dan tidak peduli pada apapun selama makanan dan _games_ tersedia!

"Hari ini _appa_? Tapi aku tidak bisa! Ada pertandingan LA Lakers, _appaaaa...Arra_ , kami akan menjemputnya nanti!"keluh Chansung langsung walaupun tetap mengangguk beberapa kali saat mendengar semua instruksi yang diucapkan Hwang Min padanya melalui ponsel. Ayahnya itu tidak pernah berubah selalu saja penuh dengan nasehat seolah dirinya masih bocah berumur 5 tahun. "Aku mengerti, _appa_..."sahut Chansung malas seraya menyodorkan ponselnya pada Changmin yang terlihat heran namun segera menerimanya dan mem _pause game_ COC yang sedang dimainkannya.

Tawa menyembur keras dari mulut _namja_ jangkung itu saat mendengar Hwang Min mengeluhkan sikap tidak sopan Chansung yang semakin parah,"Baik, _ahjussi._ Tentu aku makan dan belajar dengan baik!"Changmin mendelik tajam pada Chansung yang terbahak tanpa suara karena tahu pasti saat ini giliran sahabatnya itu yang mendapat nasehat dari sang _appa_. "Pasti, kami akan selalu saling melindungi. Huhh, si bodoh itu bahkan menghabiskan makanan sisa sambil menonton video porno!"dengan acuh Changmin membongkar aib menjijikan Chansung pada Hwang Min yang langsung kembali berseru tentang menjaga kesehatan dan sebagainya.

Dengan beringas Chansung berusaha menendang kaki Changmin yang langsung melompat ringan menghindarinya, mereka saling mengejar disekeliling apartemen luas itu hingga L merasa jengah dan menjegal kaki Chansung yang tidak sempat mengelak. Suara berdebum terdengar keras saat _namja_ bertubuh besar itu jatuh.

"Apa? Salah sendiri kalian berlarian seperti anak kecil!"seru L acuh sambil kembali memainkan _game_ konsol miliknya. Terkadang dia iri melihat bagaimana kedua _namja_ yang menjadi sahabatnya ini selalu mendapat panggilan telpon dari Hwang Min.

Chansung mengerutu pelan, mengambil sepotong pizza yang tersisa dan mulai mengunyah dengan beringas. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti bom waktu sejak malam pesta itu!"

"Kau juga belum menjelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu tentang siapa dirimu dan siapa diriku sebenarnya!"sambung Changmin yang sudah duduk bersila dihadapan Chansung dengan sekaleng minuman dingin.

"Apa kalian sudah menemui Jae- _sama_?"bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya, L malah menanyakan hal yang sama sejak kemarin yang membuat Changmin menepuk keras kepala berambut kehijauan L yang anehnya tidak menghindari.

"Kita akan bertemua Jae- _sama_ nanti sore karena ada seseorang yang harus kita jemput dibandara!"beritahu Chansung dengan mulut penuh,"Seorang pengawal baru untuk jae- _sama_ yang baru saja terpilih!"tambah Chansung saat melihat sorot tanya dimata L dan Changmin.

.

.

.

Kim Yue Rei mondar mandir diruang tamu itu sambil mengigit kukunya dengan gugup. Semalaman dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dan sekarang hatinya berdetak begitu kencang hingga terasa menyakitkan. Perasaannya berganti secepat angin dari senang, sedih, gugup, takut, hingga cemas dan khawatir. Ratusan kali dia berusaha membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya saat bertemu dengan putra yang begitu dirindukannya, apa Jaejoong akan menangis dan memeluknya dengan erat? Apa Jaejoongie-nya akan tersenyum dan berlari dalam pelukannya atau...

TING TONG

Bunyi bel itu seperti genderang perang bagi _yeoja_ Kim yang tiba-tiba membeku ditempatnya, matanya dengan cepat melirik pada sang suami yang sejak tadi jengah melihat tingkahnya yang panic itu. "Dia datang!"lirih Yue Rei pada Kim Jongin yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dan memegang erat tangannya yang terasa sedingin es.

KRIETTTT...

Perlahan Kim Jongin membuka pintu coklat itu dan disana, tepat dihadapan mereka telah berdiri sosok ramping dengan wajah rupawan dan sepasang mata doe yang tidak pernah mereka lupakan. _Cherry lips_ yang dulu selalu merengek dan mengadukan segala macam hal itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar pada mereka.

"Aku pulang, _appa...eomma_..."

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks untuk yang masih setia mengikuti MLW ya. Semua akan segera terbongkar dan siapa sebenarnya L? Kalau Changmin semua tentu sudah tahu bukan ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur ngebut, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **TO : ROMANSA (GUEST) JIKA INI LEBAY GAK PERLU KAMU BACA, KASIHAN NTAR MATANYA RUSAK LHO.** **SAYA INI NULIS TANPA BAYARAN, SO BUKAN HAK KAMU PROTES TENTANG CERITA INI APALAGI PRIBADI SAYA!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NEW YORK**

"Namaku Xi Luhan!"

Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang dan perutnya terasa mulas sejak kakinya menginjakkan kaki di villa megah dengan pengawal bersenjata disetiap sudut itu. Villa indah itu didekorasi serba mewah dan hampir disetiap ruangan yang dilewatinya tadi tampak beraneka senjata aneh yang hanya pernah dilihatnya dibuku-buku yang dipelajarinya selama masa pelatihan dibawah pengawasan pelatihan Hwang di Vietnam.

Jika beberapa jam yang lalu Luhan merasa gemetar karena ketiga _namja_ yang menjemputnya di bandara dan melihatnya seolah dia adalah barang langka sebelum mereka bicara dengan bahasa aneh yang tidak dimengertinya, sekarang perasaan berdebar dan sedikit takut itu dimulai sejak matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang mata doe yang terlihat begitu dingin dan duduk dengan begitu anggun dikursi tunggal berwarna hitam legam itu.

"Angkat kepalamu jika sedang bicara padaku, Luhan-sii!"

Suara itu memang terdengar lembut namun aura dingin dan berkuasa yang mengikutinya membuat Luhan merasa semakin takut meski dia tahu tidak ada kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Sekarang dihadapannya telah duduk sosok menawan yang selama ini menjadi idolanya, sosok yang begitu ingin digapainya sehingga rela mengikuti latihan bela diri yang hampir membuatnya putus asa, namun sekarang semua pengorbanan itu terbayar karena Jae- _sama_ sedang duduk didepannya dengan ketiga _namja_ yang tadi menjemputnya berdiri layaknya pengawal dibelakang sosok anggun itu!

"Seorang pengecut tidak pantas menjadi pengawal Jae- _sama_!"cela _namja_ berambut hijau yang tadi mencecarnya dengan puluhan pertanyaan tentang kemampuannya seraya mengemudi dengan cara gila yang hampir membuat Luhan menjerit ketakutan.

"Mungkin lidahnya keluh karena Jae- _sama_ tampak begitu mempesona hari ini, L!"timpal _namja_ bertubuh besar yang selalu terbahak itu menyebalkan.

Dia datang ke New York bukan untuk diremehkan! Dia adalah orang yang dipilih langsung oleh tuan Ok! Luhan mengangkat tinggi kepalanya saat keberanian itu kembali padanya, meski dia baru dan tidak berpengalaman tapi mereka tidak boleh mengejeknya. "Aku bukan pengecut dan lidahku tidak keluh _namja_ bodoh!"sahutnya keras dengan mata memicing tajam pada kedua _namja_ yang sepertinya meragukan kemampuannya.

"Wow! Dia berani memaki kalian!"ejek _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang diketahuinya bernama Changmin itu pada kedua temannya yang sudah memasang ekspresi dingin seperti siap menelan Luhan.

Dari tempatnya duduk Jaejoong menilai cepat _namja_ muda bernama Luhan yang sudah dipilih Ok Taecyeon untuk menjadi pengawalnya karena tidak mungkin jika L, Chansung dan Changmin selalu menemaninya selama di Seoul, itu terlalu mencolok menurut Junsu yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan dia ingin mengunjungi Vietnam dulu sebelum menyusul mereka ke Seoul.

Dalam pandangan Jaejoong, Xi Luhan terlihat penuh tekad walaupun sangat gugup, namun bukankah selalu ada yang pertama untuk semua orang dan _namja_ Xi ini mengingatkan jaejoong pada dirinya yang dulu. "Aku suka pada keberanianmu, Luhan-sii!"ujar Jaejoong tenang. "Hampir tidak ada yang berani menentang setiap ucapan aneh Chansung dan L!"puji Jaejoong dengan senyum kecil pada _namja_ berumur 20 tahun yang sekarang terlihat merona itu.

"Jae- _sama_ , kenapa membelanya? Dia sudah menghina kami!"protes Chansung tidak terima sedangkan L hanya diam menatap dingin penuh ancaman pada _namja_ kecil yang sudah berani padanya.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat itu menghentikan Jaejoong yang baru saja akan menegur Chansung sekaligus memberikan instruksi singkat pada pengawal barunya. Dari sudut matanya, _namja_ cantik itu bisa melihat Yunho memasuki ruang tamu dengan penampilan rapi dan tatapan tajam yang tertuju padanya.

"Sudah selesai?"tanya sang Lucifer sambil menarik lembut Jaejoong untuk berdiri disisinya dan mengecup ringan _cherry lips_ itu tanpa peduli pada mata-mata yang sedang menatap mereka dengan sorot berbeda atau pun pada Luhan yang sontak menunduk malu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil seraya merapikan dasi Yunho, tangannya mengandeng lengan sang Lucifer dengan mesra hingga kesan dingin dalam dirinya tadi seolah lenyap tak berbekas. "Taecyeon memilihkan pengawal baru yang sangat sesuai dengan keinginanku!"beritahu Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan yang terlihat semakin gemetar karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung ketua Black Dragon.

"Lumayan."sahut Yunho singkat karena dia sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa kekasihnya ini untuk menikmati makan malam disalah satu hotel yang baru dibelinya sekaligus menemui seseorang sebelum malam ini berakhir.

Tangan Jaejoong memukul ringan lengan kekar sang Lucifer, meski bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis. Panas tubuh Yunho dan jari-jari yang membelai pelan pinggulnya sudah memberitahunya betapa tidak sabarnya _namja_ Jung itu untuk segera pergi. "Kau membuatnya ketakutan, Bear."bisiknya pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berdua denganmu, Speedy."desis Yunho tajam sambil melumat cepat bibir Jaejoong yang setengah terbuka itu hingga _namja_ cantik itu terkesiap dan mencengkram erat lengannya. "Setelah tiba di Seoul, pasti kau akan dimonopoli kedua orang tuamu!"keluh sang Lucifer dengan nada tidak rela yang tidak disembunyikannya hingga Jaejoong hampir tergelak jika tidak ingat ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang melihat mereka.

Setelah mengecup ringan rahang Yunho yang terasa kasar, Jaejoong berbalik dan kembali memasang ekspresi angkuh diwajahnya, seolah interaksi intimnya dengan sang Lucifer tidak pernah terjadi. "Luhan-sii, kita akan berangkat ke Seoul 3 hari lagi dan sebelum hari itu tiba aku ingin kau mengakrabkan diri dengan ketiga pengawalku ini. Tentu kau sudah mengenal mereka bukan?"

"Sudah, Jae- _sama!_ "angguk Luhan cepat dengan senyum kikuk walaupun matanya terus menghindar sorot sedingin es mata _namja_ tinggi besar berkulit gelap yang sedang memeluk intim Jae- _sama_. ' _Minho! Aku melihat mereka berciuman...AAARRRGHHHHH..._ 'jerit Luhan heboh dalam hati, pipinya terasa panas dan matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengikuti kedua sosok yang terlihat begitu indah saat bersama.

Changmin tertawa kecil melihat reaksi pengawal baru Jae- _sama_ yang sedikit berlebihan namun pernah mereka alami juga. Lihat saja bagaimana pipi _namja_ kurus itu merah padam hanya karena melihat sang Lucifer sedang membantu Jae- _sama_ yang sedang membisikan sesuatu mengenakan mantel bulu.

"Jika kau tidak menutup mulutmu, mungkin akan ada serangga yang masuk!"bisik Changmin tepat ditelinga Luhan yang sontak terlonjak.

.

.

.

.

 **B & D BUILDING**

BRAKKK...

Dengan kasar Junsu melempar _file_ perusahaan legal Yunho yang seharusnya ditanda-tanganinya. Dokter berpenampilan eksentrik itu mengacaukan rambut pirangnya hingga terlihat seperti sarang burung. Pikirannya kalut dan sedikit bercabang karena laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya yang sedang mengawasi _namja_ bermarga Park yang sangat keras kepala dan tidak sabar menunggu.

"Kau membuat semua usahaku berantakan, Park jidat sialan!"maki Junsu kesal.

Choi Siwon yang baru datang untuk menyerahkan laporan tentang gudang senjata mereka di Argentina terbelalak melihat keadaan ruangan yang biasanya rapi itu. _Namja_ yang selain ahli bermain pisau juga sangat mahir dalam masalah keuangan itu tertawa kecil melihat penampilan menyedihkan Junsu yang sudah mirip orang kehilangan akal sehat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Gempa melanda New York? Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya?"goda Siwon yang langsung mendapat lemparan 1 _file_ besar yang untung saja berhasil dihindarinya. "Yak! Apa kau sudah gila? Tidak tahukah kau, kepalaku ini berharga 2 juta _dollar_ di kepolisian!"seru Siwon seraya membanggakan predikatnya sebagai salah satu incaran termahal di dunia kepolisian.

"Tutup mulutmu itu, Choi atau akan kumutilasi kau hingga menjadi serpihan kecil!"ancam Junsu sadis yang membuat Siwon tertawa keras tidak peduli. "Bagaimana bisa Park Yoochun setolol itu!"raung Junsu sengit pada Siwon yang bingung menatapnya.

Dengan santai Siwon mendekati bar mini di dalam kantor Junsu dan menuang segelas _cognac_ dengan tambahan beberapa es batu, "Detektif itu? Ada dengannya? Kenapa kau begitu sibuk?"tanyanya acuh.

Tangan Junsu mengebrak meja yang sudah berantakan itu dengan kuat,"Dia akan berangkat ke Vietnam! Ke markas kita!"jerit Junsu frustasi karena Siwon hanya melongo bodoh padanya. "Ini benar-benar gila! Aku sudah mengiring kedua _namja_ itu untuk ke Seoul dan si jidat tolol itu malah akan menyerbu markas kita untuk mencari adiknya! Itu membuat semua rencanaku untuk berangkat ke Seoul bersama Yunho berantakan!"

"Dia tidak akan bisa masuk, jadi tidak ada yang harus kita takutkan! Akhirnya dia akan menyerah dan kembali ke Seoul, masuk dalam perangkap yang kau siapkan dan bertemu dengan adik yang sudah dicarinya selama ini. _Happy ending_!"seru Siwon ringan seperti sedang menceritakan dongeng pada Junsu yang sudah hampir mengamuk lagi padanya.

Selama beberapa detik Junsu menutup matanya dan mengendalikan emosinya untuk tidak mencekik _namja_ bodoh yang anehnya selalu hadir dalam hidupnya. "Kau tidak mengenal Yoochun! Dia itu keras kepala dan tidak mudah putus asa! Kali ini dia pasti tidak akan pulang begitu saja karena aku yakin dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk masuk melalui hutan!"desis Junsu tajam dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Gampang! Kalau begitu biarkan dia masuk dan melihat apa yang selama ini ditakuti semua orang. Sebelum dia mencapai tengah hutan tempat GIN tinggal, minta saja Hwang Min menemuinya dan suruh dia mengatakan pada _namja_ yang kau cintai itu apa yang dicarinya telah ada di Seoul!"saran Siwon datar, seperti tidak ada yang bisa menguncang emosi _namja_ ber _dimple_ yang selalu terlihat santai ini.

"Siapa bilang aku mencintai Park jidat bodoh itu!"Dengan kesal Junsu melempar asbak di mejanya ke dinding dibelakang Choi Siwon yang terkekeh geli. "Aku akan kembali ke Vietnam!"putus Junsu.

.

.

.

 **APACHE HOTEL**

Eksterior dan interior hotel itu benar-benar melukiskan tentang kehidupan Indian dengan banyaknya hiasan, warna, lukisan bahkan warna dinding yang disesuaikan dengan keunikan salah satu kaum yang paling mengagumkan dalam sejarah Amerika itu. Air mancur besar dengan miniatur kuda yang sedang menaikkan kedua kakinya ditengah lobby super luas itu selalu menjadi tempat yang ramai untuk para wisatawan mengambil foto atau pun melemparkan koin permohonan.

Hotel ini dibeli Yunho dari seorang pria berkebangsaan Amerika yang berdarah Indian dengan harga yang sangat tinggi karena selain hotel dan restorannya yang terkenal memiliki pelayanan paling ekslusif, hotel ini juga dilengkapi dengan kasino di lantai 3 yang selalu penuh oleh para pencari keberuntungan setiap malamnya.

"Kita harus meminta koki restoran ini membagikan resepnya! Semua rempah dalam _soup_ kental ini begitu memanjakan lidahku..."erang Jaejoong dengan ekspresi nikmat yang membuat Yunho tertawa kecil. Jarang sekali mereka bisa menghabiskan malam berduaan tanpa pengawal ataupun CCTV yang selalu ada disekitar mereka.

"Apa rasa _soup_ itu lebih baik dari ciumanku, Speedy?"guman kecil bernada godaan tepat ditelinganya itu membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher Yunho yang sudah menurunkan mulutnya untuk memberikan ciuman pada _cherry lips_ yang seperti mengundangnya itu.

Ciuman itu terasa panas dan penuh rempah, namun tidak menghilangkan rasa khas dari Yunho yang selalu bisa membuat darah Jaejoong memanas. "Ehmm...Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasamu, Bear..."desah Jaejoong yang sudah naik ke pangkuan sang Lucifer dengan mata berkedip sayu. Untung saja itu adalah _private room_ hingga mereka bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa harus peduli pada pengawal ataupun kamera.

"Seseorang akan menemui kita dalam 5 menit!"beritahu Yunho diantara ciuman-ciuman kecil yang dilabuhkannya pada leher jenjang Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Yunho _-sama_! Anda terlihat begitu menawan, Jae- _sama_!"

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong menatap penuh selidik pada pria berkulit hitam yang baru menyapa mereka dengan sopan santun yang tak tercela dan senyum tipis. Dia tidak mengenal pria asing ini dan jika Yunho hanya mengajaknya seorang untuk menemui pria ini, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang teramat penting dan rahasia yang sedang direncanakan sang Lucifer.

"Silakan duduk, Diggle! Aku memang sudah menunggumu!"

Suara Yunho terdengar datar dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan aura dingin mulai menyelimuti ruangan ini sejak kemunculan pria asing itu. Tanpa sadar jemari lentik itu meraih tangan Yunho yang ada dipahanya untuk menunjukkan dukungan yang selalu akan diberikan Jaejoong kapan pun Yunho membutuhkannya.

"Saya tidak akan lama, tuan Jung karena pasti ada banyak mata yang mengawasi kita!"mulai pria itu dengan setitik gelisah yang tampak dimatanya. "Rencana telah disusun dan Jae- _sama_ akan menjadi sasarannya. Mereka akan melakukan rencananya di Seoul. China, Thailand, argentina! Amerika menolak untuk membantu mereka!"seru pria bernama Diggle itu cepat sedangkan Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

5 tahun hidup bersama dengan Yunho dalam dunia penuh darah dan kekerasan ini membuat Jaejoong dengan cepat bisa menilai situasi yang sedang terjadi dan apa maksud dari ucapan ambigu pria dihadapannya. Ada orang yang ingin membunuh Jung Yunho, sang ketua Black Dragon dan mereka sedang menghimpun kekuatan penuh karena tahu tidak akan mudah menghabisi nyawa pemimpin keluarga pembunuh nomor 1 di dunia.

"Apa kau tahu siapa saja yang akan mereka kirim?"tanya Jaejoong dengan mata memicing tajam pada Diggle yang terlihat mengetatkan rahangnya seraya menggeleng kecil. "Aku ingin kau cari tahu dan segera kirimkan daftarnya!"perintah Jaejoong dingin pada pria yang diyakininya adalah mata-mata Yunho di kubu musuh.

Rasa kagum dan memuja itu selalu bertambah dalam diri Yunho saat melihat bagaimana dengan tenang Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak tujuan dari pertemuan rahasia ini. Belahan jiwanya itu akan selalu berada tepat disisinya dan itu membuat Yunho tidak pernah merasa ragu untuk mengambil keputusan. "Lakukan perintah Jae- _sama_ itu dan aku juga ingin agar kau mengumpulkan semua pembunuh bayaran terbaik yang bekerja sendiri. Jika mereka menolak bergabung dengan Black Dragon, bunuh saja!"dengan dingin dan arogan Yunho menginstruksikan semua perintahnya sebelum pria berkulit hitam itu meninggalkan _private room_ mereka.

"Ada pengkhiatan! Mereka ingin merebut tempatmu atau ini hanya salah satu usaha balas dendam bodoh?"cecar Jaejoong cepat menuntut jawaban dari Yunho yang malah menarik pelan dirinya untuk kembali duduk dan menatap mata musang itu. "Kenapa Seoul? Aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku dan orang-orang bodoh itu mencoba menganggu rencanaku?"geram Jaejoong tidak terima. Saat berdua dengan sang Lucifer, dia memang bisa bersikap apa adanya tanpa memasang wajah angkuh nan dingin yang menjadi andalannya.

"Hanya balas dendam bodoh karena aku telah melenyapkan semua Matterson!"ucap Yunho tenang, tangannya mengenggam erat jemari Jaejoong dan mengusap ringan cincin bermata berlian yang melingkari jari manis _namja_ cantik itu. "Sasaran mereka memang kau karena mereka berpikir aku akan hancur jika pasanganku mati ataupun menyerah pada keinginan mereka jika kau dijadikan sandera, tapi kulihat kita bisa memanfaatkan rencana mereka ini untuk keuntungan Black Dragon. Akan menjadi jalan yang bagus jika kita bisa melenyapkan semua musuh kita dalam satu kali pertempuran! Mereka mati dan dunia akan patuh padaku!"

Rencana Yunho itu terdengar dingin dan tanpa perasaan, membunuh semua musuh itu berarti akan ada ratusan nyawa yang melayang namun Jaejoong malah menyeringai senang mendengarnya karena dia setuju tidak ada orang yang boleh menentang _namja_ miliknya ini! Sepasang mata doe itu menggelap saat tangannya membalas erat genggam Yunho,"Ingin aku mati? Menjadikanku sandera? Dasar bodoh! Mereka itu benar-benar meremehkanku!"Jaejoong benci sekali jika ada yang menganggapnya bisa menjadi pasangan sang Lucifer hanya karena wajahnya. "Ckckck...Aku hanya tidak mau orang tuaku terlibat, Bear dan situasi yang berubah ini akan membuatmu semakin sulit mendapatkan izin tulus dari _appa!"_ gumannya khawatir.

"Mereka akan aman! Jika sesuatu yang diluar rencanaku terjadi, aku akan mengirimi _appa_ dan _eomma_ ke markas!"janji Yunho tegas. "Bersikaplah seperti tidak terjadi apapun dihadapan orangtua-mu nanti. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya."hibur Yunho yang tahu jika sedikit banyak Jaejoong pasti merasa takut akan keselamatan Kim Yue Rei an Kim Jongin.

Helaan nafas kesal keluar dari bibir Jaejoong,"Cari pengkhianat itu! Bunuh dia didepan semua anggota Jung agar yang lain tidak berani menggulangi tindakan bodoh ini dan akan kubuat musuh-musuhmu itu tahu dengan siapa mereka berhadapan! Berani sekali mereka menganggu reuniku...Mau membunuhku? Suruh meraka bangun dari mimpinya!"

"Ini baru Jung Jaejoong yang kukenal, berani dan penuh semangat!"

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

Bandara Gimpo tampak ramai meski hari masih begitu pagi dan cuaca yang dingin membuat hampir semua orang yang berlalu lalang mengunakan mantel tebal. Cho Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada _cup_ kopi yang baru diulurkan Sehun padanya. Perlahan dia meniup minuman panas yang bau-nya seakan membangunkan semua inderanya. Matanya melirik pada Yoochun yang tampak sibuk pada ponselnya sedangkan Sehun terlihat menatap langit yang masih diselimuti awan itu dengan mata kelam.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, albino?"tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Oh Sehun melirik malas pada partner kerja menyebalkan yang selalu mengejek dan membuat emosinya naik turun dalam sekejab. "Hutan itu!"sahutnya singkat.

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar,"Baru sadar kita akan mati di hutan itu?"ucapnya sinis dengan nada pelan karena bagaimana pun dia harus menjaga perasaan Yoochun yang sudah sangat bertekad untuk menemukan Changmin meski mereka harus melewati neraka seperti hutan angker organisasi pembunuh bayaran.

"Hentikan sikap pesimismu itu, Cho! Kita harus tetap focus pada rencana Yoochun _hyung_!"bentak Sehun pelan sambil melirik kearah Yoochun yang belum menyadari perdebatan mereka.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun meremas _cup_ kopinya yang kosong dan berdiri menyambar jaket miliknya untuk menghampiri Yoochun. Berdebat dengan Oh Sehun hanya akan membuang energinya karena mereka memang tidak pernah sependapat. " _Hyung_ kapan kita berangkat?"tanyanya pada Yoochun yang baru saja menyimpan ponselnya.

"Sekarang juga! Aku sudah mengatur transportasi kita di Vietnam!"sahut Yoochun yang segera melangkah dengan penuh semangat diikuti kedua _namja_ yang saling melempar tatapan tajam dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

"Selamat datang dokter Kim!"

Dengan acuh dan langkah yang sedikit tergesa, Kim Junsu mengabaikan sapaan dari beberapa pengawal berseragam Jung yang menjemputnya di bandara pribadi Black Dragon. Dia lelah dan ingin segera membaringkan tubuhnya karena jika perkiraannya tidak meleset maka sebelum malam tiba si bodoh Park dan kedua bawahannya yang sama bodoh akan tiba dan berusaha menerobos gerbang markas.

"Apa Hwang Min sudah melakukan perintahku?"tanyanya pada _namja_ muda yang sedang memegang kemudi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Choi Minho langsung gugup mendengar suara dari dokter yang terkenal sebagai tangan malaikat yang dikenalnya sejak kecil itu. "Sudah, Dokter Kim. Markas sibuk menjalankan semua instruksi anda!"jawabnya cepat.

"Bagus! bangunkan aku saat kita tiba, Minho dan panggil aku _hyung_ seperti dulu!"perintah Junsu tegas sebelum terlelap di kursi belakang mobil itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk review dan untuk yang masih mengikuti cerita MLW yang akan segera berakhir ini.

SEE YOU SOON ^^


	21. Chapter 21

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **VIETNAM**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya memilih baju yang cocok untuk masuk dalam hutan yang dibencinya itu Kim Junsu melirik sekilas pada pintu kamarnya yang dibuka pelan dan Hwang Min yang sedang berjalan masuk dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. " _Mianhe_ karena aku sudah membuat kau dan semua pengawal yang ada disini bekerja keras!"ucap Junsu seraya meraih sehelai kaos hitam dan celana parasut.

"Itu sudah tugas kami dan semua sudah siap seperti perintah anda, tuan Kim!"sahut Hwang Min tenang dengan senyum yang sedikit mencerminkan suasana hatinya karena malam ini untuk pertama kalinya dia akan bertemu dengan saudara kandung Changmin secara langsung. "Bagaimana dia?"tanya Hwang Min tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

Junsu sangat mengerti perasaan sedih Hwang Min yang sudah membesarkan Changmin seperti putranya sendiri. "Dia _namja_ yang sangat baik, Hwang Min! Aku tahu dia akan mengerti apa yang kita lakukan selama ini! Mungkin dia akan sedikit mengamuk dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan!"Junsu tergelak kecil membayangkan reaksi Park Yoochun saat melihatnya ada ditengah hutan organisasi pembunuh.

"Kau sudah merawat adiknya dengan sangat baik. Bukankah Changmin tumbuh menjadi seorang _namja_ muda yang begitu mengagumkan? Dia dan Chansung bahkan sekarang berada dipuncak posisi dari organisasi ini!"ujar junsu seraya menata rambutnya, dia harus terlihat menakjubkan dihadapan Park jidat itu.

"Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan saudaranya menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran! Sehebat apapun dia sekarang!"ujar Hwang Min telak yang membuat Junsu terdiam dan dengan tatapan sendu menatap kearah koleksi senjatanya.

Beberapa saat tidak terdengar suara dari kamar luas dimarkas utama itu hingga akhirnya Junsu mengerang lirih dan menatap langsung pada Hwang Min yang sedang menunggunya dengan sabar. "Kau benar sekali! Jika bisa aku juga tidak mau lahir dalam keluarga pembunuh bayaran!"suara Junsu terdengar serak. "Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Ini takdirku! Ada darah Jung dalam tubuhku dan aku sudah bersumpah sejak kecil untuk mengabdi pada Black Dragon!"seru _namja_ berambut pirang itu dengan tawa kecil.

"Lagipula aku suka membunuh!"tambah Junsu dengan seringai lebar.

Hwang Min ikut tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sepupu sang Lucifer itu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Junsu, menjadi pembunuh bayaran adalah takdir mereka dan Hwang Min juga tidak pernah menyesalinya sedikit pun karena jalan takdir ini membuatnya memiliki Chansung dan juga Changmin yang sangat membanggakan.

"Apa anda yakin akan melepas dulu semua serigala itu?"tanya Hwang Min mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik yang hanya akan membuat hatinya berdenyut aneh.

Mata Junsu berbinar terang mendengar pertanyaan yang mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan segera terjadi dalam hutan larangan itu. "Tentu! Aku ingin melihat Park Yoochun dan kedua _namja_ yang dibawanya lari ketakutan sebelum kita mengendalikan semua serigala itu!"menjadi seorang pembunuh dingin tidak pernah melunturkan sisi humoris seorang Kim Junsu!  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita hanya akan duduk dan menatap gerbang itu terus?"

Sudah 1 jam mereka duduk didalam mobil pengab ini dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada gerbang setinggi langit yang dipenuhi ukiran naga yang sedang menyemburkan api itu. Kyuhyun mulai bosan dan sedikit takut karena langit sudah berubah gelap. Lolongan serigala beberapa kali terdengar olehnya.

"Bisakan kau tutup mulutmu itu, Cho _evil_?"herdik Sehun yang sebenarnya juga mulai merasa kesal karena mereka hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun, namun rasa hormat membuatnya diam dan tidak bertanya pada Park Yoochun yang hanya mengetuk pelan jarinya diatas kemudi _jeep_ tua ini.

"Kita menunggu _ahjussi_ tua itu membuka gerbang dan melemparkan makanan pada peliharaan sang Lucifer! Dari informasi yang kudapat, gerbang itu akan terbuka selama 5 menit dan itu kesempatan kita! Lumpuhkan _ahjussi_ itu dan menyelinap masuk!"tunjuk Yoochun pada seorang _ahjussi_ yang sepertinya sedang bicara melalui _walkie talkie._

Mata tajam Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling tempat itu, rencana Yoochun memang terdengar mudah namun yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah markas pembunuh bayaran tertua didunia yang pasti penuh dengan jebakan. "Bagaimana dengan semua kamera pengintai itu?"

"Selama 5 menit itu kamera akan menyorot ke sekeliling tempat ini kecuali pintu gerbang itu. Siapkan senjata kalian karena 10 menit lagi waktunya akan tiba! Ingat tetap focus dan jangan pernah lengah apalagi sampai terpisah. Hutan itu sangat luas dan kita tidak tahu apalagi yang tersembunyi didalamnya selain serigala buas!"suara Yoochun terdengar setajam tatapan matanya. Ini misi gila dan dia tidak mau jika Kyuhyun ataupun Sehun sampai terluka apalagi terbunuh.

"Alat komunikasi kita tidak berfungsi _hyung!"_ setitik nada panik terdengar dari suara Sehun yang sedang memeriksa benda kecil yang bisa menghubungkan mereka bertiga jika tiba-tiba mereka terpisah tanpa sengaja.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah tegang, "Apa maksudmu, albino? Aku tidak mau masuk tanpa alat itu!"pekiknya kuat dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"Dasar pengecut! Kita lakukan saja cara kuno!"balas Sehun dengan suara yang tak kalah kuat seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan garang. "Bilang saja kau takut untuk masuk!"cela Sehun dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Cho Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek sebelum mendorong kuat bahu Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. "Bersiul maksudmu? Kemana kau letakkan otakmu itu? Suara siulan itu bukan hanya akan memancing serigala itu memangsamu tapi juga memberitahu para pembunuh itu jika kita ada dihutan itu!"jerit Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya menghadapi sikap acuh Oh Sehun yang menggampangkan semua masalah.

"Teruslah berdebat! Aku akan masuk sendiri!"sela Yoochun diantara perdebatan tak penting antara kedua _namja_ yang datang bersamanya itu sembari membuka pintu mobil karena dilihatnya _ahjussi_ itu mulai berjalan menuju pintu kecil gerbang tinggi itu.

" _Hyung!_ Tunggu kami!"jerit Sehun dan Kyuhyun bersamaan sambil meraih ransel dan senjata mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **NEW YORK**

Pesawat pribadi berlambang naga dengan warna keemasan itu terlihat begitu besar dan mewah ditengah puluhan hektar tanah pertanian yang dijadikan landasan terbang pribadi Jung's. Akhirnya hari dimana mereka akan berangkat ke Seoul tiba juga. Jaejoong merasa gamang dan sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya. Bayangan masa lalu berputar dalam benaknya, mulai dari hari dimana dia diculik oleh _namja_ kejam nan dingin yang sekarang telah menjadi bagian hidup dan jiwanya yang tak terpisahkan.

5 tahun yang lalu, dia meninggalkan Seoul dengan nama Kim Jaejoong seorang remaja lemah yang begitu ketakutan akan masa depan yang akan dihadapinya dilingkungan keras penuh kekejaman dan darah yang selalu mengutamakan senjata. Dan sekarang dia akan kembali ke Seoul dengan nama Jung Jaejoong, _namja_ dewasa sekaligus pasangan sang Lucifer yang telah menentukan jalan hidupnya dan bahagia dengan pilihannya.

"Kau siap, Boo?"

Suara bass yang bahkan akan dikenalinya diantara kerumunan orang itu membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya dari kesibukan para pengawal Jung yang sibuk menaikkan puluhan koper yang berisi ribuan macam benda yang bahkan Jaejoong lupa apa saja yang sudah dia atau pelayannya masukan untuk perjalanannya ke Seoul ini. "Apa aku aneh jika merasa takut untuk pulang? Sedangkan orang yang akan kutemui adalah orangtua-ku sendiri, Bear?"

Tangan besar Yunho melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu sekarang bersandar padanya dan tangan mereka bertautan, hidungnya bisa mencium wangi vanilla dari lekuk leher jenjang dengan bercak merah yang terlihat jelas karena apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam untuk melepaskan semua ketegangan karena datangnya hari ini ditambah dengan rencana besar dibalik kepergian mereka menuju Seoul.

"Itu wajar dan bukan hanya kau yang merasakan itu, _nae sarang_ tapi selama Jung Yunho hidup tidak akan ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Semua akan berjalan lancar, dan jika ada kesalahan bukankah kita selalu berhasil meluruskannya?"Yunho yang sengaja menyelipkan candaan untuk menyingkirkan rasa khawatir dirasakan Jaejoong senang melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku bahkan akan memberikan seisi dunia ini untukmu. _Saranghae_ , Jung Jaejoong!"bisik Yunho pelan sembari menyesap pelan telinga yang mengenakan anting berlian itu. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong bergetar pelan dalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berbalik, menggalungkan tangannya dengan manja pada leher kekar Yunho yang berbalut syal kasmir dan merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan intim. Sepasang mata doe itu bertemu dengan iris mata Yunho yang selalu terlihat kejam bagi musuh-musuh Jung namun terlihat hangat untuk Jaejoong. "Aku mencintaimu, penculik tampan."bisik Jaejoong tepat didepan bibir hati Yunho yang berkedut kecil.

Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa dunianya tanpa Jung Yunho yang arogan dan egois ini. "Yunnie-ah, bersabarlah saat didepan _eomma_ dan _appa_. Kumohon jangan keluarkan amarahmu, aku ingin mereka menerimamu meski itu pasti akan berat sedangkan masalah lain itu, aku yakin kita akan menyelesaikannya! Semua pengkhianat dan musuh kita akan mati!"usai mengatakan itu Jaejoong mencium cepat bibir hati Yunho yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

Ciuman itu seperti biasanya berlangsung intens hingga Jaejoong yang berjinjit melenguh kecil dan memukul ringan dada bidang Yunho agar _namja_ Jung itu melepaskannya. Yunho menyeringai kecil melihat pipi Jaejoong yang merona merah dengan nafas sedikit tersengal meski sepasang mata doe itu berkilat tajam.

"Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau bahagia, _nae_ Boojae. Sekarang lupakan dulu masalah itu dan kita nikmati perjalanan ini."dengan sayang Yunho memperbaiki mantel Jaejoong dan bersama keduanya mulai naik ke pesawat yang akan segera lepas landas itu.

.

.

.

Desahan kuat Xi Luhan membuat L mendengus kecil. Dia tetap tidak mengerti mengapa Taecyeon memilih _namja_ kekanakan yang bahkan masih sering merengek ini menjadi pengawal Jae- _sama._ Lihat saja itu, mata Luhan tidak lepas dan selalu mengikuti apa saja yang sedang dilakukan sang ketua dengan pasangannya dengan mulut yang terus berguman kecil dan pipi merona aneh.

"Apa kau tidak bosan melihat Jae- _sama_ dan ketua dengan tatapan memuja itu?"sindir L untuk sekedar mengusir kebosanan karena sejak tadi malam kedua _foodmonster_ yang menjadi _team_ -nya itu terlihat sibuk berkasak-kusuk sendiri.

Luhan menatap berang pada L yang menurutnya _namja_ paling menyebalkan itu. "Bukan urusanmu!"sahutnya dingin. 3 hari hidup bersama dengan para _prince_ yang dielu-elukan serta dikagumi semua orang di dunia hitam itu tidak membuatnya senang atau terkesan karena ternyata mereka sejorok dan serakus gelandangan.

.

.

.

"Semua yang dikatakan _appa_ tidak akan merubah apapun, Chwang! Kau tetap saudaraku dan kita akan selalu bersama!"

Suara Chansung yang penuh keyakinan disertai pelukan kuat dibahunya itu membuat mata Changmin memanas. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar kacau, antara senang dan sedih dengan kenyataan jika ternyata dia masih memiliki keluarga. Kemarin malam mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Hwang Min apa maksud dari ucapan L tentang mencari tahu siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya dan jawaban pelatih organisasi Jung itu sangat mengejutkan.

"Aku hanya bingung dan sedikit terkejut dengan semua ini, Chan...Seumur hidupku, aku yakin _appa_ Shim adalah _nae appa_!"guman Changmin pelan.

Bersama sejak kecil membuat Chansung dengan mudah menebak jika saat ini perasaan Changmin sedang kacau. "Dan dia akan tetap jadi _appa_ -mu. Kau ingat kata _appa_? _Ahjussi_ Shim menyelamatkanmu meski saat itu dia juga terluka parah. Dia membuatmu tetap hidup, Chwang dan menyayangimu dengan setulus hati bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya!"

Dengan mata terpejam Changmin bisa membayangkan wajah keras dan bercodet Shim Kangin yang selalu mengusap sayang kepalanya serta mengajarkan bagaimana caranya dia bertahan hidup. "Jawabannya akan aku temukan di Seoul dan kau harus membantuku, Chan! Aku harus tahu kenapa aku bisa berada diantara perkelahian genk di Hongkong itu!"

"Kita akan mencari jawaban itu bersama tapi aku mohon singkirkan dulu semua masalah itu dan focus pada tugas kita!"seru Chansung tegas karena dia tidak mau mereka semua terkena masalah karena tidak waspada apalagi setelah pemberitahuan singkat dari Jae _-sama_ tentang rencana sekelompok mafia untuk menghancurkan organisasi mereka.

Wajah muram Changmin berubah tegas, mencari saudaranya bisa ditunda. Hal terpenting saat ini adalah menjaga _namja_ cantik yang sedang menaiki tangga pesawat dalam pelukan sang Lucifer itu.

"Tentu. Hidup Jae- _sama_ dan ketua akan selalu menjadi prioritas kita!"

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

"Kau terkejut melihatku Park Yoochun?"

Sepasang mata Yoochun berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyakinkan jika dia tidak salah lihat dan tidak sedang memimpikan sosok berambut pirang yang sedang menyeringai lebar dan berdiri dihadapan dengan gaya angkuh. Sejak awal memasuki hutan ini dia sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, seperti perasaan jika dia sedang diawasi dan saat beberapa serigala berbulu hitam dengan taring tajam yang terus menitikkan liur muncul dari balik pepohonan lebat dan mulai mengejar mereka seperti mangsa mengiurkan hingga mereka harus berlari secepat mungkin semakin masuk kedalam hutan hingga mencapai goa besar dimana adalah jalan buntu, tiba-tiba saja Kim Junsu muncul dengan sebuah senapan besar ditangannya dan sejumlah pengawal bersenjata.

"Sudah kuduga sejak awal jika kau itu seorang penipu, dokter Kim!"maki Sehun tajam tanpa takut atau peduli pada senjata-senjata yang langsung siap menembak dirinya jika Junsu tidak mengangkat tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap benci pada _namja_ berwajah manis dihadapannya. Jika melihat gaya arogannya, bisa dipastikan Kim Junsu adalah orang berpengaruh dalam organisasi ini. "Kau membohongi kami selama ini? Jangan-jangan dulu kau juga menyesatkan pencarian kami dalam kasus putra tuan Kim itu?"tuding Kyu langsung dengan nada tak kalah tajam dari Sehun yang mengangguk setuju.

Yoochun mendengar semua kata-kata dan tuduhan marah yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun dan Sehun pada Junsu yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar tanpa berniat membalas ucapan tajam mereka. "Kenapa kau ada disini, Junsu? Apa benar jika kau adalah sepupu dari Jung Yunho, sang Lucifer? Jawab aku dan jangan berbohong lagi!"tuntut Yoochun dengan suara sedingin es dan wajah kecewa meski dia sudah tahu kenyataan ini sebelum tiba di Vietnam.

Tawa khas Junsu melengking dan menggema dihutan angker itu. "Oh! Lihat dia marah padaku, Hwang Min! Mengerikan sekali! Bagaimana jika aku membiarkan semua serigala itu mengoyak tubuh kalian dulu sebelum aku menjawab?"nada suara itu terdengar geli meski isinya sangat sadis, terlebih tidak ada senyum dimata dingin Junsu yang tadi melirik seorang _namja_ bertubuh kekar.

"Memang kenapa jika aku adalah sepupu dari Jung Yunho? Kenalkan detektif Park, akulah si tangan malaikat dari organisasi Black Dragon!"beritahu junsu dengan senyum arogan yang selalu ditakuti musuhnya.

Dalam hati Sehun mengerang takut, tidak percaya jika dokter berwajah kekanakkan itu adalah salah satu yang paling ditakuti dalam dunia hitam.

"Aku tidak akan termakan oleh ancamanmu itu lagi! Sekarang katakan padaku dimana adikku kalian sembunyikan!"teriak Yoochun lantang. 15 tahun dia menunggu saat ini dan ternyata selama adiknya memang berada ditempat yang dicurigainya sejak awal namun _namja_ dihadapannya selalu membuatnya keyakinannya ragu.

Merasa cukup mempermainkan Yoochun dan kedua _namja_ yang selalu setia pada detektif itu akhirnya Junsu melirik cepat pada Hwang Min yang mengangguk dan segera meniup sebuah benda kecil yang membuat sekumpulan serigala yang melolong itu berjalan pergi.

' _Mereka mengendalikan hewan buas itu?_ ',tebak Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya melirik Sehun yang juga melotot tak percaya.

" _Arra,_ aku juga bosan dengan semua permainan ini! Apalagi harus menghadapi _namja_ bodoh dan keras kepala seperti dirimu!"seru Junsu dengan wajah malas seraya berbalik dan akan melangkah pergi bersama para pengawal berwajah kaku.

Dengan kesal dan marah Yoochun menarik kuat lengan Junsu hingga _namja_ itu memekik pelan,"Jangan berputar-putar! Katakan dimana Changmin sekarang? Atau akan kuledakkan kepalamu dengan senapan ini!"ancam Yoochun seraya menodongkan senapan laras yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Lepaskan, tuan Junsu atau kami akan membunuh kedua _namja_ ini!"

Mata Yoochun melebar saat dia berbalik dan melihat Kyuhyun dan Sehun sudah ada dalam sergapan sejumlah pengawal yang ternyata bersembunyikan disekitar mereka. Yoochun melempar kesal senapannya, dia tidak mungkin egois mengorbankan nyawa kedua _namja_ itu . "Kau tak akan pernah menang melawanku, Park Yoochun!"bisikan tajam Junsu itu diikuti dengan dorongan kuat _namja_ yang berprofesi dokter itu pada Yoochun.

"STOP! Dia tidak akan berani melukaiku!"perintah Junsu pada para pengawalnya yang tetap siaga.

"Changmin saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul, Detektif Park! Dia bertugas melindungi keselamatan Jae- _sama_!"

Mendengar nama Changmin keluar dari mulut _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu seolah menumbuhkan kembali semangat Yoochun yang langsung menatap tajam mata _namja_ yang terlihat baik itu. "Siapa kau?"tanyanya cepat.

Hwang Min tersenyum kecil melihat ternyata saudara Changmin memang seperti apa yang digambarkan Junsu tadi. Detektif Park adalah _namja_ yang baik. "Bagaimana jika kalian mampir ke tempatku dulu?"tawar Hwang Min tiba-tiba meski dia bisa mendengar Junsu mendengus lirih.

"Pengawal setelah kami keluar dari sini, lepaskan semua serigala dan ular itu! Aktifkan sensor gerak dan sensor panas karena aku tidak mau tamu tak diundang kita ini bertingkah!"perintah Junsu kuat dengan mata menatap penuh tantangan pada ketiga _namja_ yang terlihat benci padanya.

"Baik, Tuan Kim!"

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

Rumah besar itu tidak terlihat berubah sedikit pun, halaman luas itu tetap dipenuhi bunga Lily kesukaan Jaejoong dan ayunan disudut halaman itu terlihat baru meski telah ada disana sejak Jaejoong kecil. Melihat semua hal itu mengingatkan Jaejoong pada masa kecil dan remajanya. Saat dia senang berlari disekitar halaman itu dan menganggu Kim Yue Rei yang sedang menyiram tanaman.

"Kau siap untuk menemui mereka?"

Tangan Yunho mendekap erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang bersandar padanya meski mata doe itu sibuk melihat sekeliling tempat dimana dia tumbuh besar dengan limpahan kasih dari _appa_ dan _eomma-_ nya yang mungkin sedang menunggu mereka saat ini.

"Apa semua aman, Bear? Kau sudah memasang kamera disetiap sudut? Para pengawal?"suara lembut itu terdengar gugup dan tangan yang meremas lengan Yunho itu terasa begitu tegang.

Yunho menangkup wajah rupawan kucing kecil yang sudah mengambil hatinya itu, melumat kasar bibir Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu mengerang kesal dan membalas perlakuan Yunho itu dengan menarik kuat rambut sang Lucifer yang malah terbahak pelan.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau ingin aku tampil berantakan dihadapan orang tuaku? Mereka bisa pingsan jika melihat semua _kissmark_ ditubuhku!"desis Jaejoong tajam seraya merapikan penampilannya dibawah tatapan penuh gairah Jung Yunho yang sedang mengetuk pelan sekat pemisah antara mereka dengan supir.

"Jalankan mobilnya!"perintah Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah merona Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu menggoda. "Mereka tidak akan pingsan melihatmu tapi tersenyum bahagia, Luv..."ucap Yunho tepat pada saat mobi mereka berhenti didepan pintu.

Perlahan keduanya keluar dari mobil, Yunho merengkuh erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Membisikkan jika semua akan berjalan lancar saat mereka mendengar langkah kaki tergesa dan pintu besar itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Kim Yue Rei dan Kim Jongin yang terpaku didepan pintu.

"Aku pulang, _appa...eomma_..."

Suara Jaejoong tercekat ditenggorokkannya, matanya memanas walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin dan kaku. Sepenuhnya Jaejoong menopangkan tubuhnya pada lengan Yunho yang memegangnya kuat. 5 tahun dia menunggu saat untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Joongie...Hiksss... _Nae_ Joongie..."isak Kim Yue Rei kuat sambil menghambur kearah Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh ramping putra kecilnya itu untuk masuk dalam pelukannya. Dia mencium cepat seluruh wajah Jaejoong, menelusuri tubuh ramping yang sekarang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau begitu menawan, _chagiya_...Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau bahagia? Apa..."

"Sebaiknya kita masuk!"sela Kim Jongin yang juga memeluk erat Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar yang menunjukkan _namja_ paro baya itu juga merasa sangat senang sekaligus terharu dengan kepulangan putra tunggal mereka yang menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Tuan Jung, silakan masuk!"

Kim Jongin memilih memperlakukan _namja_ bermata dingin yang tadi dilihatnya memeluk intim putranya sebagai tamu. Perasaannya campur aduk saat melihat dan menyentuh Jaejoong, putra kecil terlihat sama namun juga berbeda. Ditambah dia tidak suka melihat beberapa mobil yang datang bersama _namja_ Jung ini, apalagi sejumlah _namja_ berpakaian gelap yang langsung mengelilingi rumahnya.

" _Gomawo_ , tuan Kim!"ujar Yunho sopan seraya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil saat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Kim Yue Rei dan kembali berdiri disampingnya seraya menautkan tangan mereka. _Namja_ cantik itu melirik sekilas pada Yunho yang hanya langsung tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum lebar.

" _Appa, eomma..._ Ini Yunho dan kami telah menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu di Paris!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : panjang banget, capek mengedit typos. Thanks ya kalau masih ada yang menunggu MLW. Okey satu persatu masalah akan selesai dan semoga ff ini juga bisa cepat selesai ya. Maklumi ya jika lama update (salah sendiri punya banyak hutang ff ^_*)


	22. Chapter 22- Hutan Angker BD

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECIAL TO : UNGU VIOLET**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **VIETNAM**

.

 _ **FLASH BACK ON**_

BUGH! BUGH!

PRANK!

Dengan kuat Yoochun menghantam tengkuk dan menendang kuat _ahjussi_ berseragam hitam yang sontak berbalik saat mendengar langkah kakinya. Dia tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikit pun pada _ahjussi_ itu untuk membalas pukulannya. Keinginannya untuk masuk dan mencapai markas besar Black Dragon membuat _namja_ yang biasanya berhati lembut itu menyingkirkan sejenak semua perasaannya. Lagipula dia tidak membunuh _ahjussi_ yang sekarang terbaring pingsan itu. Mereka dikejar waktu, dalam 1 menit pintu didepannya akan tertutup otomatis dan kesempatan yang sudah ditunggunya selama 15 tahun akan hilang begitu saja.

"CEPATLAH! PINTU INI AKAN TERTUTUP!"

Yoochun menjerit kuat pada kedua _namja_ muda yang sedang berlari cepat kearahnya dengan nafas tersengal karena membawa _bagpack_ besar dan senapan panjang ditangan masing-masing. Hampir saja mereka tidak berhasil masuk jika terlambat sedetik saja karena begitu kaki mereka menginjak tanah, pintu baja itu sudah tertutup dengan suara keras.

"Dasar sialan! Tidak bisakah mereka menutupnya dengan pelan!"maki Sehun yang masih terkejut sembari berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Jarak mobil mereka dengan gerbang setinggi langit ini memang tidak jauh, tapi rasa takut dan gugup membuat semua terasa begitu berbeda!

Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat disamping Sehun mengabaikan ocehan gusar _namja_ berkulit pucat itu dan memilih mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin karena berlari seperti dikejar penagih hutang. Mendengar tidak ada lagi yang bersuara membuat _namja_ berambut ikal yang sedang memperbaiki letak senapannya merasa aneh dan ikut menatap ke sekelilingnya. Apa yang ada dihadapan mereka membuat mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar tanpa sadar. Pepohonan lebat yang bahkan membuat langit tidak terlihat jelas begitu menyeramkan ditambah adanya kolam atau mungkin danau super luas didepan sana yang berwarna gelap kehijauan dan mungkin harus mereka lewati jika ingin masuk ketengah hutan.

" _Hyung..._ Ini..."suara Kyuhyun terhenti saat disadarinya tidak ada jalan menuju ke seberang danau. Jalan satu-satunya hanya jembatan tali kecil yang terlihat rapuh diatas danau mengerikan itu. Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat senapan yang dijinjingnya, menunggu reaksi dari Yoochun yang sepertinya sedang mengamati situasi hutan itu seraya menyusun langkah apa yang harus mereka ambil sekarang.

"Ada sesuatu di danau itu!"desis Sehun pelan dengan suara tegang, seakan jika dia bersuara sedikit keras itu akan memancing apapun itu yang membuat air danau beriak pelan tahu mereka ada disana. " _Hyung_! Apa kau lihat? Ada yang bergerak di air itu!"Sehun benar-benar mulai merasa takut saat ini, danau luas dengan air yang begitu gelap itu sudah menakutkan dan sekarang sesuatu bergerak pelan disana!

Meski menunjukkan raut wajah datar, dalam hati Yoochun juga mulai merasa tegang dan sedikit meragukan keputusannya untuk menerobos masuk dalam hutan Black Dragon ini tanpa memperhitungkan resiko terberat. Pantas saja tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk melalui hutan ini pernah keluar dalam keadaan hidup.

Didepan sana halangan pertamanya sudah menunggu mereka. Yoochun mengetatkan rahangnya, membuang semua rasa takut yang menyelinap dalam hatinya. Dia sudah masuk dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai markas utama iblis itu. Matanya menatap tajam kearah danau yang ditunjuk Sehun.

"BUAYA! Hati-hati ada buaya di danau itu!"seru Yoochun kuat sambil menunjukkan kearah danau dan mulai menyiapkan senapannya. Dia akan menembak buaya itu jika sampai naik ke darat dan menyerang mereka!

Seruan kasar Yoochun mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang sontak melangkah mundur mendekati Sehun yang tampak begitu tegang. "Ya Tuhan! Kubilang juga apa, _hyung_! Kita hanya mengantar nyawa saja! Buaya itu pasti lapar dan akan memangsa kita! Aku tidak mau!"rutuk Kyuhyun kesal untuk menyembunyikan rasa takut yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya dan memerintahkan otaknya untuk segera lari dari hutan angker ini.

Kali ini Sehun tidak mendebat seruan marah Kyuhyun karena dia juga mulai merasakan jika keputusannya mendukung Yoochun itu salah besar! Bagaimana jika buaya itu naik dan menerkam mereka? Maka saat ini juga mereka akan jadi sejarah! Ya Tuhan, dia bahkan belum menikah dan keliling dunia! Ini keputusan terbodoh yang pernah dibuatnya! Sehun menjerit kuat dalam hati.

"Bisakah kau diam dan biarkan aku berpikir Cho Kyuhyun! Tidak ada yang ingin dimangsa buaya itu!"bentak Yoochun kuat pada Kyuhyun seraya melihat cepat sekitar tempat itu untuk menemukan jalan lain menuju ke seberang danau selain jembatan tali yang tidak menyakinkan itu. "Kita tidak punya pilihan, jembatan itu satu-satunya jalan!"putus Yoochun akhirnya dengan tatapan tegas pada kedua _namja_ muda yang terlihat begitu tegang.

"Aku tidak mau!"bantah Sehun cepat. Dia tidak bisa berenang dan tidak mau jadi makan malam buaya lapar!

Kyuhyun juga ikut menggeleng kuat. Dia berani menghadapi banyak musuh bersenjata tapi tidak untuk buaya yang bisa melahapnya dalam satu kunyahan. "Aku juga tidak mau! Kita harus cari jalan lain, _hyung._ Aku yakin pasti ada!"serunya keras setengah memaksa.

Park Yoochun berbalik cepat menatap kedua _namja_ keras kepala yang kali ini kompak menentang keputusannya dan membalas tatapannya dengan mata bersinar gelap penuh tekad. Aroma ketakutan menguar dari tubuh kedua _namja_ yang selalu setia mendukungnya itu membuat Yoochun berusaha meredakan amarahnya dan mencoba mengerti apa yang keduanya rasakan.

"Dengarkan aku, jika kita tidak melewati jembatan itu maka kita akan terjebak disini. Cepat atau lambat buaya itu akan naik dari danau dan memangsa kita tapi jika kita mencoba melewati jembatan itu dan berhasil maka kemungkinan kita untuk selamat lebih besar!"Yoochun berusaha menyakinkan Sehun dan Kyuhyun yang mulai memandang ragu kearah danau.

"Tapi bagaimana jika serigala, singa atau apapun itu menunggu kita diseberang danau? SHIT! Aku benar-benar benci situasi ini!"Kyuhyun yang sedang emosi dan takut tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menendang kuat pohon besar disampingnya beberapa kali yang menyebabkan munculnya suara desisan yang membuatnya begitu terkejut dan saat matanya menatap keatas pohon itu, Kyuhyun hampir saja membeku jika insting menyelamatkan dirinya tidak menjerit keras dalam kepalanya.

"ULAR! HYUNGIE, ADA ULAR DIATAS POHON!"

Kyuhyun menjerit sekuat tenaga pada Yoochun yang juga terpaku ditempatnya berdiri sembari menarik kuat tangan Sehun yang sudah melangkah mundur sejauh mungkin dari pohon besar itu hingga mendekati danau berwarna gelap dibelakang mereka.

"KITA LEWAT! AKU MAU LEWAT JEMBATAN ITU!"

Putus Sehun cepat sambil mulai mendekati jembatan tali yang awalnya tidak mau dilewatinya bersama Kyuhyun yang langsung menyetujuinya tanpa bantahan. Hewan melata yang terus berdesis itu mulai merayap turun dari pohon besar itu walaupun sebagian tubuhnya masih berlingkar disalah satu dahan terlihat begitu mengerikan untuk mereka. Mata Sehun dan Kyuhyun terbelalak takut, semua pilihan yang ada sama buruknya. Bertahan disini mereka akan mati ditelan ular raksasa itu dan jika tidak berhasil lewat danau itu mungkin saja mereka akan mati dimangsa buaya!

"Sebenarnya binatang apa yang saja yang dipelihara si gila Jung itu?"Yoochun juga mulai mendekati jembatan yang terlihat rapuh itu seraya menyiapkan senapan laras panjang miliknya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari ular yang kembali bergulung nyaman diatas pohon yang ditendang Kyuhyun dengan mata kecil yang seperti mengancam mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli, _hyung_! Aku hanya ingin kita keluar dari sini!"tidak ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan sinis. Saat ini Kyuhyun merasa sedang menghadapi mimpi terburuknya dan dia hanya ingin segera terbangun. "Jika aku bisa keluar hidup-hidup, jangan pernah mengajakku ke hutan lagi!"raung Kyuhyun keras meski tidak ada yang menanggapinya.

Ketiganya saling melempar tatapan ragu saat berdiri tepat didepan jembatan, sesekali mata mereka melirik kearah riak kecil ditengah danau luas itu. "Siapa yang pertama?"tanya Yoochun dengan suara tegang saat Kyuhyun maupun Sehun hanya berdiri diam tanpa bergerak lagi. "Aku tidak yakin jembatan ini mampu menahan beban 3 orang sekaligus."guman Yoochun seraya memegang tali jembatan itu dan menariknya pelan untuk mencoba kekuatannya.

"AKU DULU!"

Sehun dan Kyuhyun berteriak bersamaan dengan wajah tegang. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau menjadi yang terakhir! Bagaimana jika ular sialan itu memutuskan turun dan menelan mereka? TIDAK!

"Sehun dulu!"

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengalah kali ini. Bukan karena dia baik hati namun karena dia tidak mau mencoba jembatan rapuh yang belum tentu aman. Bagaimana jika tali yang terlihat tidak menyakinkan itu tiba-tiba putus? Bukankah lebih baik si albino itu yang jatuh dalam danau berisi buaya?

Mata Oh Sehun menatap garang pada Kyuhyun. Dia tahu sekali maksud dari otak licik iblis Cho yang tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berbaik hati padanya itu. Jika bukan karena ingin secepat mungkin keluar dari tempat ini, Sehun pasti sudah menantang Kyuhyun untuk berduel dan jika _namja_ gila itu kalah maka akan dilemparnya Kyuhyun dengan senang hati ke danau berisi buaya.

"Baik, aku duluan! Dasar pengecut kau, Cho Kyuhyun!"celanya saat mulai menginjak tali yang dirakit sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi jembatan. ' _Wahai buaya yang baik dan tampan jangan mendekat padaku! Kulitku keras dan darahku sangat pahit! Intinya aku ini tidak enak dimakan! Kalau mau, makan saja si Cho gila itu!',_ doa Sehun asal sambil melangkah perlahan dengan mulut terus berkomat-kamit.

Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun terasa dingin saat melihat bagaimana jembatan tali itu bergoyang seiring setiap langkah yang dilakukan Sehun. Ini benar-benar musibah untuk mereka! Semoga saja jembatan itu bertahan hingga mereka semua tiba diseberang sana, doa _namja_ berambut ikal itu meski sisi jahatnya tertawa keras melihat bagaimana semakin pucatnya wajah Sehun yang memang selalu terlihat pias itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sehun! Perhatikan langkahmu!"seru Yoochun kuat saat melihat jembatan itu bergoyang hebat kala Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. Wajah Yoochun yang menggelap terlihat begitu tegang dan menyiratkan rasa bersalah. "Jangan melihat kebawah!"teriak Yoochun lagi ketika melihat buaya di danau itu bergerak pelan.

Dada Kyuhyun berdebar kencang, makhluk mengerikan itu sekarang tepat ada dibawah jembatan dimana Sehun sedang melangkah perlahan. "OIIII ALBINO! Mulut buaya itu terbuka! Dia akan melompat kearahmu!"jerit Kyuhyun kencang yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari Yoochun yang memaki lirih. Bukannya menenangkan Sehun, Kyuhyun malah akan semakin menakuti _namja_ berkulit putih itu.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur, _hyung."_ Kyuhyun menyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

KRIETTT...SRETTT...

Kaki Sehun melangkah pelan, jantungnya berdetak kuat dan matanya berusaha focus pada tali-tali yang harus diinjak kakinya daripada memperhatikan air kolam yang terus bergerak pelan dan sepasang mata kecil yang seperti menatapnya itu. _Bagpack_ besar dipunggungnya terasa 10x lebih berat dari seharusnya karena ketegangan yang dirasakannya. Dia juga berusaha keras mengabaikan jeritan Kyuhyun yang terdengar samar.

"Kau itu tidak takut, Oh Sehun! Kau harus bisa melewati jembatan ini karena jika tidak, Cho brengsek itu akan menertawakanmu!',hibur Sehun pada dirinya sendiri seraya membuang keinginannya untuk menghapus keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya karena kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat tali yang terhubung dengan jembatan.

TAP...

Langkah terakhir dan Sehun bisa bernafas lega. 10 menit tadi terasa seperti ribuan tahun tapi setidaknya dia telah melewati jembatan mengerikan yang terus bergoyang itu dan sekarang menginjak tanah datar meski dia tidak tahu apalagi yang menunggu mereka nanti.

"AMAN!"

Jeritnya kuat agar terdengar oleh Yoochun dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu diseberang sana. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sehun bisa melihat Kyuhyun mulai melangkah pelan diatas jembatan tali yang baru dilewatinya. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu terlihat mengatup kuat bibirnya dan wajahnya begitu tegang tanpa sedikit pun binar jahil yang biasa terpancar dari dirinya.

" _Aigooo,_ buaya-buaya itu pasti sedang mencium aromamu itu, Cho _evil_! Mereka bergerak kearahmu! Lihat mulut buaya itu terbuka lebar! Ayo cepat Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan sampai kau jatuh!"Sehun sengaja menakuti Kyuhyun yang dia tahu pasti juga sedang berdoa. Dia mulai menikmati situasi dimana Kyuhyun dalam posisi terjepit.

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun melirik panic kearah danau dibawahnya tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya yang sepelan semut karena jembatan sialan ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk berjalan cepat apalagi berlari. Jeritan Sehun tentang buaya begitu mempengaruhinya, dia takut dan _namja_ setan yang balas dendam itu pasti sedang menertawakannya. Sehun pasti sengaja menakutinya dengan semua ocehan gila itu.

"DIAM KAU, ALBINO JELEK! Akan kubunuh kau nanti!"balas Kyuhyun dengan suara marah sambil terus melangkah dengan kaki gemetar diatas jembatan yang terus saja bergoyang pelan seperti ayunan ini. Tangan Kyuhyun terasa lengket oleh keringat ketakutannya. Kenapa tempat Sehun berdiri terasa begitu jauh? Erang Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"JANGAN RIBUT, BODOH! CEPATLAH KALIAN! ULAR ITU MERAYAP TURUN!"

Nada panic dalam teriakan keras Yoochun membuat Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menyadari jika salah satu kakinya terjebak dalam tali jembatan dan membuatnya tersungkur. Untung saja tangan kirinya sempat meraih tali yang jembatan itu.

"ARRGHH...SEHUN BANTU AKU! KAKIKU TERBELIT!"seru Kyuhyun kuat diantara dengup jantungnya yang menggila. "Ya Tuhan, aku belum mau mati! Kumohon bantu aku Tuhan! Aku tidak sudi gigi jelek buaya itu mengigitku!"rapal Kyuhyun berulang kali saat tangannya tidak berhasil melepaskan tali itu dari sepatu boots yang dikenakannya. "SEHUN! BANTU AKU ATAU KUCINCANG KAU JIKA AKU SELAMAT!"teriak Kyuhyun garang penuh kemarahan sekaligus ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba jembatan tali itu terasa bergoyang kuat hingga Kyuhyun yang setengah membungkuk harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya cepat. Dia tidak mau jatuh ke air dan menjadi mangsa buaya yang mungkin sedang menertawakan nasib sial mereka. Tak lama terlihat sosok Sehun yang berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan wajah tegang.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak pakai matamu, Cho _evil?_ Bagaimana mungkin tali itu membelit kakimu? Apa kau begitu ingin mencium buaya itu?"omel Sehun tajam meski tangannya bergerak cepat berusaha melepaskan belitan tali di sepatu Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menahan lidahnya untuk tidak membalas setiap ucapan Sehun yang menyebalkan.

"KALIAN JANGAN BERDEBAT TERUS! PEGANG KUAT TALI JEMBATAN KARENA AKU SEDANG MENUJU KESANA!"teriakan keras Yoochun itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Sehun yang sontak menatap ngeri pada Kyuhyun, keduanya panic dan sontak memegang kuat tali jembatan yang sekarang bergoyang kuat menahan beban tubuh mereka.

"SHITT! JADI KITA BERTIGA SEKARANG ADA DI JEMBATAN INI! SEMUA KARENA KEBODOHANMU, KYU!"raung Sehun dengan suara bergetar dan mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan meski tangannya tetap berusaha membantu Kyuhyun.

Rasa takut semakin menggila dalam hati Kyuhyun, jika kakinya tidak segera bebas dari belitan tali maka mereka akan mati di danau bau ini. "Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu dulu dan lepaskan saja tali yang membelit kakiku? Agar kita bisa pergi keseberang dan Yoochun _hyung_ tidak dalam bahaya!"desis Kyuhyun tajam seraya berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang ingin mendorong Oh Sehun yang bodoh masuk ke danau.

"Jika bukan karena _hyungie,_ maka akan kubuang kau ke danau itu!"kecam Sehun dingin dan semakin kesal saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengumankan hal yang sama untuknya. Dengan cepat Sehun berusaha membuka lilitan tali itu dengan peluh yang mulai membasahi punggungnya. "Selesai! AYO!"perlahan _namja_ Oh itu mulai berjalan pelan untuk kembali keseberang dengan Kyuhyun tepat dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega saat merasakan kerasnya tanah dibawah pijakannya. Dia bisa mendengar Sehun disampingnya sedang bertanya apa Yoochun baik-baik saja. Mereka menunggu dengan tegang selama beberapa menit sebelum Yoochun muncul dan berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi yang bersimbah keringat.

" _Mianhe!"_

Itu ucapan pertama yang menyapa telinga Sehun dan Kyuhyun saat mereka merangkul erat bahu Yoochun yang sudah basah dengan keringat. Keduanya mengeryit bingung melihat raut bersalah di wajah Park Yoochun yang biasa selalu tenang dan bisa mendamaikan segala perdebatan tak masuk akal mereka. "Karena aku, kalian harus melalui hal gila ini!"sambung Yoochun lagi dengan nada menyesal.

" _Hyung_ tidak salah!"guman Kyu dengan senyum kecil.

"Kami ikut karena kemauan kami sendiri. Benarkan, Kyu?"

Dengan tegas Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sehun itu. Datang ke tempat ini memang pilihan mereka karena Yoochun tidak pernah memaksa mereka untuk ikut. Ketiganya kemudian terdiam dan menatap ke sekeliling hutan yang bahkan semakin gelap itu, tidak ada lagi sinar matahari. Mungkin karena malam telah turun, suara burung hantu mulai terdengar dan udara yang berhembus begitu dingin.

Grrr...Grr...

"Suara apa itu? Kalian dengar?"

Sehun bertanya pada Yoochun dan Kyuhyun seraya mulai menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan sorot takut dan waspada. Tangannya mengangkat senapan bius ditangannya. Bersiap menembak jika sesuatu muncul dari balik kerimbunan semak yang membuat tempat itu terasa mencekam.

"SERIGALA! Aku yakin itu suara serigala, Yoochun _hyung_!"teriak Kyuhyun yang segera melemparkan sebuah senapan pada Yoochun yang langsung menangkapnya dan juga bersiap untuk menembak.

Bunyi daun yang bergesekan dengan sesuatu terdengar nyaring ditempat sesunyi itu, langkah kaki aneh itu terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka hingga ketiganya saling merapatkan tubuh mereka, bersiap menghadapi apa pun yang sepertinya ada dibalik semak didepan mereka yang sekarang bergoyang hebat. Mata ketiganya terbelalak dan tanpa sadar melangkah mundur saat binatang-binatang bermata merah itu melangkah keluar dan mendekati mereka.

"APA LAGI INI?"geram Sehun termangu tidak percaya. Binatang-binatang berbulu lebat dengan moncong yang terus mengeluarkan suara mengerikan yang biasa hanya dilihatnya dalam film sekarang ada dihadapannya.

"TEMBAK BINATANG ITU!"teriak Kyuhyun yang mulai menembakkan peluru bius dari senapannya dengan cepat. Dilihatnya Sehun dan Yoochun juga melakukan hal yang sama namun sampai peluru mereka hampir habis, binatang-binatang itu bukannya terkulai lemas, malah mengeram semakin kuat pada mereka.

"LARI!"jerit Yoochun kuat.

Ketiganya berlari secepat mungkin dari kejaran sekumpulan serigala bermata merah yang terus mengeram dengan suara menggerikan. Hutan itu terasa semakin lebat dan dingin, Yoochun bahkan harus menggunakan tangan dan senapannya untuk menyingkirkan ranting yang terus menghalangi kecepatan mereka berlari.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan pipinya tergores dan darah mulai keluar dari luka-luka kecil dipipi dan tangannya yang tidak tertutupi jaket. Tembakan senapannya tidak berguna sama sekali karena serigala-serigala itu terus saja berlari mengejar mereka. Lolongan binatang malam itu membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Kenapa binatang itu tidak pingsan? Itu obat bius dosis tinggi!"suara Sehun terdengar bergema dan tersengal karena _namja_ yang berlari tepat disisi Kyuhyun dan tampak terus saja menembakan senapannya kesegala arah. Oh Sehun hampir tidak bisa merasakan kakinya, dia tidak tahu mereka sudah berlari sejauh mana, dia juga tidak peduli lagi mereka ada dimana. Satu hal yang ada dibenaknya adalah bertahan hidup!

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal, dia begitu lelah dan nafasnya hampir putus sedangkan si bodoh sehun masih sempat bertanya. "MUNGKIN SAJA SI JUNG ITU MENGUNAKAN ILMU SIHIR! LARI SANA TERUS!"teriak Kyuhyun asal sambil mempercepat larinya, karena dia bisa merasakan serigala itu ada dibelakang mereka.

"Itu ada goa! Mungkin kita bisa bersembunyi disana!"teriak Yoochun kuat sambil menunjukkan sebuah lubang besar yang tidak jauh dari jarak mereka sekarang. Yoochun bisa merasakan serigala buas itu sudah begitu dekat dengan mereka, binatang predator itu seperti mengepung mereka bertiga dan siap memangsa kapan pun itu.

Goa gelap itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan dimata Kyuhyun yang langsung menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak mau _, hyung!_ Bagaimana jika kali ini kalajengking beracun atau mungkin ular lagi!"tolak Kyuhyun kuat dan berhenti berlari. Dia takut dan ingin pulang!

"Apa kau mau dicabik serigala dibelakang kita?"seru Sehun telak seraya melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang langsung terdiam. Pilihan mereka memang hanya masuk ke goa itu atau melawan serigala yang terus mengeram seraya menunjukkan taringnya.

"Tapi kau juga tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam goa!"jerit Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Yoochun memaki kasar sebelum membentak keras kedua _namja_ yang terus saja berdebat tanpa mengingat situasi yang mereka hadapi. "HENTIKAN PERDEBATAN KALIAN DAN KITA MASUK KE GOA!" Sejak masuk dalam hutan ini mereka selalu harus membuat pilihan gila yang berujung pada hal yang semakin gila. Mereka seperti digiring masuk dalam sebuah permainan yang telah diatur dengan rapi.

Derap langkah kaki yang keras dan suara daun-daun yang tersibak kuat menghentikan perdebatan sengit ketiga _namja_ yang sudah dibanjiri peluh itu. Lari kencang mereka menuju goa sontak terhenti saat dihadapan mereka tiba-tiba saja muncul sekumpulan sosok bertubuh tinggi besar dengan senjata mematikan ditangan masing-masing.

"Akhirnya kau tiba dengan selamat ditengah hutan terlarang ini, Park Yoochun! Selamat datang di Black Dragon!"

.

 _ **FLASH BACK OFF**_

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : walau gak ada Yunjae di chapter ini tapi semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya. Chapter ini gak direncanakan awalnya, tapi karena ada request dari beberapa reader yang ingin tahu seheboh apa sih 3 detektif somplak ini masuk dalam hutan maka terciptalah chapter side story ini.

Yang minta chapter ini wajib review sepanjang jalan tol ya. *smirk to UNGU VIOLET*

.

SEE YOU VERY SOON


	23. Chapter 23

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **SEOUL**

Ruang kerja itu terasa mencekam karena keheningan yang tercipta. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bersuara, hanya 4 pasang mata yang saling melayangkan tatapan dengan sorot yang berbeda makna. Sejak awal Jaejoong bisa membaca situasi tegang itu dengan mudah namun mengabaikannya dan memilih merasa senang karena akhirnya dia pulang dan sangat antusias memberi komentar-komentar kecil tentang rumah mereka yang sama sekali tidak berubah dan masih sama seperti saat dia pergi.

Disisi lain, Jung Yunho yang berjalan sambil merangkul bahu ramping Jaejoong hanya diam dan sesekali mengangguk disertai tersenyum tipis jika Jaejoong memberitahukan tentang ruangan atau foto kesukaannya yang terpajang di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang kerja ini. Dia tahu pasti kedua orang tua Jaejoong tidak akan diam dan menerima begitu saja pemberitahuan dari belahan jiwanya tadi.

Kim Jongin yang begitu terkejut dengan penyataan putra tunggalnya yang diucapkan dengan senyum lebar dan tanpa beban langsung menuntut mereka untuk menjelaskannya. Pernikahan? Dimana pikiran dan akal sehat kedua _namj_ a itu? Dengan perasaan emosi dan amarah yang mendidih, Kim Jongin tadi membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang kerja. Dia bahkan tidak mau menunggu Yunho yang dengan sopan mengatakan harus memberikan beberapa arahan pada sejumlah bawahannya sebelum mereka bisa masuk dan bicara seperti yang diinginkan orang tua Jaejoong yang sudah memasang raut sedingin es.

Dari tempatnya duduk disebuah sofa tunggal Kim Yue Rei terlihat sedikit jengah melihat bagaimana putra kecilnya duduk begitu dekat dengan _namja_ berwajah dingin yang diakuinya sebagai pasangan resminya itu. Jaejoong tampak nyaman menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jung Yunho yang terlihat begitu tenang, mereka seperti telah melakukannya ribuan kali. Selama ini Yue Rei tahu pasti hubungan Jaejoong dengan sosok berbahaya yang sudah menghancurkan hidup mereka ini memang sudah sangatlah jauh namun pernikahan tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya.

"Jelaskan maksud ucapanmu itu, Joongie! Pernikahan apa?"tuntut Kim Jongin setelah beberapa saat tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut istrinya yang terlihat begitu tegang dan terus meremas kedua tangannya. "Apa kau hanya bercanda?"Kim Jongin berusaha sekuat mungkin tidak memaki _namja_ berwajah keras yang memeluk putranya dengan mesra dan memilih memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda _appa_. Semua yang kukatakan itu benar dan kami memang sudah menikah 2 tahun yang lalu. Ini buktinya!"dengan senyum bahagia Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan cincin berlian yang terpasang dijarinya.

Ini situasi yang sudah diprediksi oleh Jaejoong sebelum mereka merencanakan kepulangannya ke Seoul. Dia tahu pasti kedua orangtuanya tidak akan diam dan menerima begitu saja pernikahan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan juga Yunho. Mungkin Kim Yue Rei bisa menerima jika Jaejoong sudah melakukan hal-hal intim dengan Yunho, namun pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat berbeda.

Awalnya Jaejoong sangat menginginkan restu dan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya saat dia melangsungkan hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya bersama satu-satunya orang yang sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun namun ketakutan jika dia akan dipisahkan dengan sang Lucifer membuatnya melupakan keinginan itu dan menerima lamaran Yunho 2 tahun yang lalu di Paris setelah mereka melenyapkan salah satu kartel narkoba.

"Aku menganggap pernikahan itu tidak sah!"tolak Jongin tanpa ragu.

Kepala keluarga Kim itu menyerukan penentangannya dengan kasar seraya melayangkan tatapan berang pada Yunho yang masih dengan tenang merangkul bahu ramping Jaejoong yang bersandar padanya. "Kau pasti berada dibawah paksaan! Jelaskan yang sejujurnya pada _appa_ -mu ini, Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang selama ini terjadi padamu? Apa yang sudah dilakukan _namja_ keji itu padamu?"Jongin bahkan tidak sudi mengucapkan nama _namja_ yang menurut hasil penyelidikan detektif bisa membuat semua orang takut dan berlutut dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Dalam hati Yunho menyesali janji yang diucapkannya pada Jaejoong sebelum pesawat mereka mengudara. Dia tidak suka melihat sorot mata dingin _namja_ yang duduk tegak dibelakang meja kerja itu, apalagi mendengar semua kalimat tajam yang keluar dari mulut Kim Jongin pada Jaejoong yang pasti merasa sangat sedih karena jemari lentik dalam genggaman erat Yunho itu terasa begitu dingin meski wajah rupawan yang dicintainya tidak menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi pun, selain ketenangan semu.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan, tuan Kim?"tanya Yunho singkat seraya mengusap pelan bahu Jaejoong, menenangkan _namja_ cantik yang tadi meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan, dirinya-lah yang akan menerima semua kemarahan dari orangtua Jaejoong. Semua memang salahnya dan tidak seharusnya Jaejoong yang menerima semburan amarah itu. Yunho tidak peduli jika Kim Jongin ingin memukul atau membunuhnya sekalipun asalkan Jaejoong tidak merasa sedih karena semua kata-kata menyakitkan itu.

Mata Kim Jongin melotot garang pada _namja_ Jung yang bertanya dengan begitu tenang seolah mereka sedang membicarakan cuaca. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu! Aku ingin jawaban jujur dari putraku yang sudah kau culik tanpa perasaan! Apa dia pernah memikirkan perasaan kami saat bersamamu? Apa Jaejoong pernah berpikir bagaimana kami melanjutkan hidup tanpa dirinya? Tindakan biadab yang kau lakukan sudah mengubah hidup putraku!"tangan Jongin terkepal kuat, ingin sekali dia menarik tubuh ramping putranya yang duduk begitu rapat dengan _namja_ sialan yang seperti menguarkan aura kekuasaan dan membuatnya sedkit takut itu.

Pertemuan yang seharusnya membahagiakan harus menjadi seperti ini karena berita mengerikan yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Emosi Jongin semakin naik saat dilihatnya tidak ada ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah Jaejoong yang datar. "Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang semua itu Jung Yunho-sii? HUHH! Aku yakin tidak karena kau sibuk berkeliling dunia dan membunuh semua musuhmu!"sembur Kim Jongin kasar namun sesuai kenyataan. Dia tidak takut sama sekali pada _namja_ kurang ajar yang bahkan masih bisa tersenyum tipis itu.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mengendalikan dirinya yang ingin sekali menjerit dan mengatakan jika semua tuduhan itu salah meski jika melihat apa yang terjadi selama 5 tahun, maka tidak ada yang salah dari ucapan _appa_ -nya itu. Jaejoong memang hampir tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang dirasakan kedua orang tuanya, dia memang terlalu sibuk menikmati hidupnya dalam kasih sayang Jung Yunho, terlalu sibuk belajar ribuan hal yang bisa membuatnya pantas sebagai pendamping sang Lucifer tapi dia juga tidak suka melihat bagaimana cara _appa_ -nya melampiaskan amarah Yunho dengan tudingan kasar dan keji.

" _Appa_! Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Yunho!"seru Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar dan mata memanas. Tangannya meremas kuat paha Yunho yang terasa begitu tegang karena harus menahan emosi yang jarang sekali dilakukan _namja_ Jung itu.

Senyum sinis terukir dibibir Kim Jongin yang mengeras saat menatap tajam pada putra kecil yang selama ini ditunggunya dengan penuh harapan. "Ckck, kau berani berkata dengan nada tinggi pada _appa_ -mu sekarang? Apa ini ajaran darinya? Kau lupa dia itu seorang pembunuh dan penculik! Masa depanmu hancur karena dia!"murka Kim Jongin yang bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan memohon istrinya yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dan memegang kuat lengannya.

" _Mianhe, Appa_. Aku tidak bermaksud membantah ucapanmu tapi ini bukan hanya kesalahan Yunho dan selama ini aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tidak suka _appa_ menuduh Yunho seburuk itu dan dia tidak pernah mengajariku untuk melawan _appa_."ujar Jaejoong dengan nada rendah meski suara hatinya terus menjerit marah karena ada orang yang dengan lantang berani menghina belahan jiwanya.

Jaejoong meremas kuat tangan yunho, matanya menyorotkan permintaan maaf dan penyesalan atas semua ucapan kasar _appa_ -nya. Dia tahu Yunho tidak pernah menerima penghinaan seperti ini sebelumnya. "Bear, _mianhe_...Seharusnya..."kata-kata Jaejoong terhenti saat dia melihat sorot penuh cinta dimata yang selalu menatap dingin semua musuhnya itu.

Tanpa peduli apa reaksi dari kedua orang tua Jaejoong yang sangat membencinya, Yunho mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong, berusaha menenangkan dan menghilangkan rasa bersalah dalam sepasang mata doe itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Reaksi mereka sangat wajar, Boo."bisik Yunho pelan dan hampir tak terdengar.

Suara bass itu selalu bisa menenangkan sekaligus menghilangkan rasa gamang dalam diri Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu membalas senyum tipis Yunho dengan kecupan cepat dibibir hati _namja_ yang pasti akan selalu ada untuknya. " _Saranghae,_ Yunnie Bear."bisiknya tulus.

Melihat langsung interaksi intim Jaejoong dan ketua organisasi pembunuh itu membuat Kim Jongin tidak bisa lagi mengontrol semua ucapannya. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh berkata tentang hal buruk yang memang sebuah kenyataan? Karena dia seorang mafia yang mampu membunuh kami dalam sekian detik?"sinis Kim Jongin seolah menantang Yunho yang memasang ekspresi datar.

"Jadi menurutmu, kami harus hormat dan tunduk juga padanya, Jaejoongie? Dia sudah menculikmu dari kami tanpa perasaan! Membuat kami mencarimu ke seluruh Seoul seperti orang gila! _Eomma_ -mu hampir mati karena semua kesedihan yang disebabkan _namja_ yang kau bela itu!"

Sudah cukup, Jaejoong tidak kuat lagi jika harus mendengar semua tuduhan yang tanpa henti disemburkan _appa_ -nya. _Namja_ cantik itu melayangkan tatapan memelas pada Kim Yue Rei yang sejak tadi hanya diam dengan ekspresi sendu. "Bisakah kalian lupakan penculikan itu? Kumohon, _appa...eomma..."_ suara lembut itu bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu hingga Yunho merasa dirinya sangat tak berguna saat ini.

"Aku tahu Yunho salah tapi bukankah aku baik-baik saja? Bukankah sekarang aku sudah kembali?"seru Jaejoong untuk kesekian kali seraya meremas kuat tangan Yunho, dia butuh kekuatan sang Lucifer yang tak tergoyahkan itu. Jaejoong merasa dia harus berusaha sekeras mungkin meredakan emosi Kim Jongin yang membuat ruangan itu terasa sesak.

.

.

Kepala Jongin terasa begitu sakit, dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak putra kecilnya yang dulu sangat manja dan selalu merengek padanya. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoongie mereka sekarang begitu berbeda. Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas tekad dalam sepasang mata doe yang dulu selalu berbinar manja saat meminta sesuatu padanya.

"Melupakan itu? Apa kau tahu apa yang _eomma_ -mu rasakan? Setiap tetas air matanya? Sanggupkah _namja_ yang kau bela itu membayarnya? Jawab aku sekarang!"teriak Jongin keras meski dia melihat Yue Rei terus memberi isyarat agar dia diam dan menghentikan semua perdebatan ini.

"Menikah! Kalian sudah gila! Akan kubatalkan itu karena Jaejoong adalah putraku!"Kim Jongin mendengus kasar seolah pernikahan yang diumumkan Jaejoong hanyalah lelucon untuknya.

Kemarahan dari sang _appa_ mungkin masih bisa diterimanya, penghinaan sang _appa_ juga masih sanggup didengarnya namun ancaman _namja_ Kim itu untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Yunho membuat Jaejoong melupakan tekadnya untuk untuk memohon dan tanpa sadar berdiri serta menatap dingin pada Jongin yang terlihat begitu membenci Yunho.

Dulu mungkin dia adalah Kim Jaejoong yang manja dan penakut, selalu mengikuti setiap perintah orangtuanya seaneh apapun itu namun sekarang dia adalah Jung Jaejoong, pendamping sah dari sang Lucifer yang memimpin sebuah organisasi pembunuh! Seorang Jung Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun memisahkannya dari Jung Yunho terlebih saat ini, dimana banyak sekali musuh ingin menghabisi pasangan hidupnya ini.

" _Appa!_ Tolong hentikan semua ini!"desis Jaejoong pelan dan berbahaya. "Tak akan kubiarkan _appa_ membatalkan pernikahan kami!"tanpa melihat kebelakang, Jaejoong bisa merasakan Yunho juga sudah berdiri dan menarik pelan tubuhnya untuk masuk dalam pelukan tubuh besar itu. "Ya tuhan, _Bear_...Aku hampir saja berniat menyerang _appa_ -ku!"erang Jaejoong pelan tepat ditelinga Yunho yang memeluknya begitu erat untuk meredakan emosinya.

5 tahun bersama membuat Yunho dengan mudah menebak jika Jaejoong sedang berusaha kuat menahan amarahnya. Suka ataupun tidak Yunho memang sudah mengubah remaja manja yang selalu merengek itu menjadi salah satu pembunuh terbaik yang bisa menghabisi puluhan nyawa dalam 1 pertarungan namun sekarang yang mereka hadapi bukan musuh, melainkan orang tua Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi selain tawarannya pada Yoochun dan kedua _namja_ muda yang nekad menerobos hutan yang selalu ditakuti semua musuh sang Lucifer itu, Hwang Min dan sejumlah pengawal mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan Junsu yang segera menghilang dibalik pepohonan yang tumbuh lebat dihutan angker itu.

Hwang Min membawa ketiganya berjalan cepat dan tanpa berhenti walaupun dia mendengar keluhan dari _namja_ yang berkulit putih tentang kakinya yang hampir mati rasa. Jarak hutan itu menuju rumah yang selama ini ditinggalinya bersama Chansung dan Changmin sebelum kedua _namja_ muda itu pergi ke Amerika dan menjadi pengawal pribadi jae-sama memang lumayan jauh dan harus melalui 2 gerbang tinggi dengan sandi khusus yang hanya diketahuinya.

"Apa masih sangat jauh?"

 _Namja_ bertubuh kekar yang selama puluhan tahun menjadi pelatih utama organisasi pembunuh bayaran tertua itu tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan singkat Park Yoochun yang berusaha keras mengimbangi langkahnya dengan nafas yang mulai menunjukkan kelelahan.

"Hampir sampai."jawab Hwang Min datar tanpa niat memulai percakapan dengan _namja_ yang dia tahu sangat penasaran tentang siapa dia dan kenapa dia sepertinya mengenal Changmin dengan baik.

Kyuhyun yang berjalan disamping Sehun juga terlihat begitu lelah hingga mendengus kasar seraya berdecih lirih. "Aku merasa kita sudah berjalan puluhan kilometer!"Kakinya terasa melayang mengikuti langkah cepat _namja_ aneh didepannya yang bahkan langkah kakinya tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Kau yakin kita bukan akan dibunuh?"bisik Sehun pelan yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan baru menyadari situasi mereka saat ini yang bahkan lebih berbahaya daripada di hutan itu. Sekarang mereka ada ditengah sekelompok pembunuh terlatih! Sebenarnya mereka akan dibawa kemana dan kenapa Yoochun _hyung_ diam saja? Apa _hyung_ -nya itu sudah dihipnotis? Pikir Kyuhyun panic ditengah rasa lelah dan keinginannya untuk segera duduk.

Senyum kecil terulas dibibir Hwang Min, bisikan lirih kedua _namja_ muda itu mengingatkannya pada kedua putranya yang juga sering sekali asal menebak yang berujung pada terlibatnya mereka dalam masalah. "Kalian tidak akan dibunuh dan kita baru berjalan 12 kilometer dari goa tadi!"jawab Hwang Min tanpa berbalik sama sekali pada Kyuhyun dan Sehun yang saling melempar lirikan tidak percaya jika _namja_ tua yang berjalan jauh didepan bersama Yoochun itu mendengar mereka.

"Kita sampai dan ini rumahku!"

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Hwang Min berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar dan para pengawal yang tadi bersama mereka segera menyebar disekeliling rumah itu dengan senjata yang tetap siap ditembakkan. _Namja_ berwajah keras dengan tangan berotot seperti pegulat itu menatap Yoochun dengan sorot tak terbaca meski bibirnya mengulaskan senyum tipis yang terlihat ramah.

"Kenapa kau membawa kami kesini, _ahjussi_?"tanya Yoochun bingung seraya memandang sekeliling tempat ini yang tampak normal seperti rumah keluarga biasa bahkan ada taman kecil disebelah kiri rumah bercat hijau itu. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"mata Yoochun menatap curiga pada _namja_ yang seperti juga sangat berpengaruh dalam organisasi tua ini.

Lagi-lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu Hwang Min membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilakan Yoochun, Kyuhyun dan Sehun untuk masuk. Ketiganya saling berlirik penuh keraguan sebelum Yoochun mengangguk pelan. Dengan helaan nafas kasar mereka mengikuti langkah Hwang Min yang sudah hampir mencapai ruangan yang sepertinya ruang tamu.

"Duduklah!"perintah _namja_ Hwang itu pada ketiga tamunya yang terlihat gelisah itu.

Rasa gelisah diwajah mereka sangat wajar karena mereka bukan berada ditempat pesta, ini adalah markas utama Black Dragon dan selama ini tidak seorang pun pernah masuk dan keluar dalam keadaan hidup kecuali mereka adalah anggota organisasi. Terlebih senjata ketiga _namja_ itu sudah dilecuti Junsu yang terlihat ingin menunjukkan kekuasaaannya pada Park Yoochun.

"Louna, siapkan minuman untuk tamuku!"seru Hwang Min pada _yeoja_ yang dilihatnya sudah berdiri diambang pintu dan memperhatikan tamu asing itu dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kami dibawa ke rumah ini?"tanya Sehun tidak sabar meski tubuhnya terasa begitu nyaman bisa duduk disofa yang sangat empuk dan membuatnya ingin memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Apa kami menjadi tawanan anda sekarang?"timpal Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah. Tempat ini begitu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, sejauh mata memandang dia hanya melihat _namja-namja_ berwajah datar, senjata dan juga tembok tinggi bersandi. Kemungkinan mereka keluar dari tempat ini sangatlah kecil!

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

"Kalian menolakku karena aku seorang mafia atau karena aku seorang _namja_ sama seperti Jaejoongie?"tanya Yunho langsung meski dia mendengar Jaejoong yang sedang menyembunyikan wajah didadanya memaki pelan karena pertanyaannya itu.

"Yunnie bodoh..."

Dengan lembut Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong padanya dan menangkup wajah rupawan yang sedikit pucat itu,"Biarkan aku bicara pada mereka, _nae sarang_. Tenanglah, bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan sabar menghadapi semua ini? Akan kubuat _appa_ -mu yang keras kepala dan pemarah itu menerimaku, suka ataupun tidak!"guman Yunho penuh keyakinan hingga Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah, terserah padamu, Yunho- _sama_. Semoga berhasil!"ejek Jaejoong jahil dan langsung memasang raut datar saat kembali berbalik menghadap kedua orang tuanya.

Jika dengan sikap memohon dan patuh, Jaejoong tidak berhasil meluluhkan Kim Jongin maka Yunho akan mengunakan cara yang penuh logika dan sedikit ancaman. "Tuan Kim, aku sangat mengerti semua kemarahan kalian, bahkan bisa menerimanya karena aku memang bersalah telah mengambil jaejoong..."

"Kau menculiknya!"sela Jongin keras.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melirik Jaejoong yang memutar malas matanya, seperti mengatakan ' _Apa kubilang_.' Sikap _namja_ Kim itu benar-benar mirip dengan Jaejoong yang penuh amarah namun menyimpan kelembutan dan cinta. "Baik, menculik Jaejoong! Tapi perlu anda tahu tuan Kim, saat ini putramu telah dewasa dan aku tidak pernah memaksanya sekali pun bahkan sejak awal. Aku selalu menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik, bahkan dia menjadi prioritas utamaku dalam segala hal. Kau boleh bertanya langsung padanya jika mau! Pernikahan itu juga terjadi saat Jaejoong berusia 21 tahun dan tanpa paksaan apapun dariku!"Yunho memasang wajah kalem dan senyum tersopannya.

"Anda mungkin ingin membatalkannya tapi itu tidak akan bisa terjadi karena, pertama hukum akan menghalangi anda, kedua aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi dan tentu anda tahu siapa aku dan apa yang bisa kulakukan, bukan?"mata Yunho menajam saat menatap Kim Jongin yang masih diam dengan ekspresi dingin. "Dan yang terakhir, jika anda membatalkan pernikahan kami maka anda akan kehilangan Jaejoong lagi karena akan kupastikan dia akan diculik lagi!"lanjut sang Lucifer, kali ini dengan sedikit ancaman seraya memeluk erat bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar.

Jaejoong hampir tergelak keras mendengar ancaman paling aneh yang pernah keluar dari mulut tegas Yunho. Menculiknya lagi? Kali ini tidak akan semudah yang pertama tapi sepertinya _appa_ -nya yang mengira Jaejoong tidak mampu melindungi diri sendiri termakan ancaman kosong itu. "Kau hebat, Bear. Masalah kita selesai!"bisik Jaejoong cepat dan mengabaikan sorot bingung dimata Yunho yang menyipit.

"Aku tahu _appa_ dan _eomma_ pasti kecewa tapi kumohon mengertilah, aku mencintai Yunho. Tidak peduli siapa pun dia. Sekarang aku adalah Jung Jaejoong!"seru Jaejoong tegas dengan senyum acuh karena dia melihat _eomma_ -nya sudah tersenyum tipis pada Yunho dan itu artinya masalah selesai.

Jika Kim Yue Rei sudah menyetujui suatu hal maka Kim Jongin tidak akan bisa menolaknya lagi karena pengaruh istrinya itu sangat kuat!

"Kau..."geram Jongin seraya menudingkan jarinya pada Jaejoong yang malah tersenyum senang seperti tidak ada perdebatan sengit yang baru terjadi.

"Cukup suamiku!"

Suara Kim Yue Rei terdengar tegas seraya mendelik tajam suaminya yang mulai tidak masuk akal dan akan menghancurkan pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Jaejoong yang begitu dirindukannya. Kim Yue Rei tidak peduli pada apapun kebenaran, kebohongan atau seribu macam masalah yang datang bersama kepulangan Jaejoong. Yang terpenting baginya, putra kecilnya kembali.

Dengan mengulaskan senyum tipis, Kim Yue Rei menghampiri pasangan yang terlihat saling mencintai itu. "Aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sekarang lebih baik kalian beristirahat. Ayo _eomma_ antar Joongie. Silakan tuan Jung."dengan kesopanan terlatih Kim Yue Rei berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja dimana suaminya pasti sedang mengerutu marah.

" _Eomma, gomawo..."_ pekik Jaejoong senang seraya memeluk pinggang ramping _yeoja_ yang sudah melahirkannya dan selalu berusaha memahami dirinya saat mereka sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. ''Aku tahu _eomma_ pasti akan menerima kami."dengan sayang Jaejoong mencium pipi Kim Yue Rei yang memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : ini salah satu ff yang akan tamat so semoga tidak boring jika akan sering sekali di update. Thanks^^


	24. Chapter 24

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **SEOUL**

Dengan mata tajam Changmin memeriksa sekeliling bagian belakang rumah keluarga Kim sembari mengawasi sejumlah pengawal Jung memasang kamera dan beberapa alat pengaman yang akan sangat dibutuhkan karena sang Lucifer dan Jae- _sama_ mungkin akan tinggal di rumah itu selama beberapa waktu. Telinganya yang mengenakan alat penghubung bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas suara Chansung maupun L yang sedang memberikan instruksi pada _team_ yang mereka bawa.

"Bagian belakang selesai!"lapor Changmin singkat saat dilihatnya pengawal yang memasang kamera pengintai sudah mengaktifkan sensor geraknya.

Setiap sudut rumah besar itu sekarang sedang disisir dengan ketelitian maksimal untuk mengantisapasi setiap aksi yang mungkin saja dilancarkan oleh musuh Black Dragon yang selalu mengincar nyawa sang Lucifer yang bernilai puluhan juta _dollar_. Keselamatan pemimpin keluarga pembunuh itu dan pasangannya adalah prioritas yang harus mereka utamakan dan tuan Junsu sudah menekankan hal itu sebelum mereka datang ke Seoul.

" _ **Bagian kiri juga selesai!"**_ suara berat Chansung terdengar jelas oleh Changmin melalui alat komunikasi mereka yang saling terhubung. Inilah hidupnya sekarang, penuh dengan pertaruhan nyawa dan darah. Apa mungkin _hyung_ kandungnya akan bisa menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka dan tanpa sorot penghakiman, bimbang Changmin dalam hati seraya menghela nafas kecil.

" _ **Aliran listrik juga sudah terpasang disetiap pagar!"**_

Changmin juga menangkap suara dingin L yang melaporkan tugas bagiannya saat berjalan cepat menuju halaman depan rumah Kim. _**"Team B, cek apa semua kamera dan sensor telah aktif?"**_ terdengar L menanyakan hasil kerja mereka pada _team_ lain yang ditempatkan sang Lucifer di rumah besar tepat didepan _mansion_ Kim.

" _ **Semua aktif dan siap digunakan!"**_

Jawaban cepat dan tegas dari pengawal yang akan bertugas mengawasi kamera CCTV itu menghembuskan nafas senang dari mulut Changmin. Dia sudah begitu lelah dan ingin segera membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum nanti malam melakukan penjagaan bersama Chansung. Dengan langkah lebar Changmin mendekati sahabatnya yang tampak bicara dengan Luhan yang terus mengangguk sebelum menghilang ke dalam rumah Kim.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chwang?"dengan tatapan khawatir Chansung bertanya pada _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang terlihat begitu diam sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di Seoul.

Changmin hanya mengangguk acuh seraya menatap sekeliling rumah itu, tidak satu pun kamera yang mereka pasang terlihat. Anggota IT Black Dragon memang sangat hebat dan tidak bisa diremehkan. "Apa mereka juga memasang CCTV dan alat penyadap didalam rumah?"tanya Changmin penasaran karena sekilas tadi dia melihat wajah orang tua Jae- _sama_ yang begitu dingin.

"Tentu saja. Di setiap sudut tanpa terkecuali!"sahut Chansung tegas. "Sepertinya ada yang akan terjadi!"guman Chansung pelan saat dilihatnya L yang sejak tadi sibuk menerima panggilan telepon sekarang berlari cepat kearah mereka berdiri.

Sepasang mata tajam L menatap penuh arti pada kedua _partner_ nya sebelum bicara dengan nada datar yang selalu digunakannya jika sesuatu yang sangat penting akan terjadi. "Kita harus segera pergi. Ada sesuatu yang harus kalian tahu! Siaga 1!"katanya singkat dengan kode yang sangat dimengerti semua anggota Black Dragon.

Xi Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari dalam rumah Kim segera menghadang langkah cepat ketiga _namja_ yang menurut Jae- _sama_ adalah _partner_ kerjanya. "Tunggu, kalian akan meninggalkan aku lagi?"tanyanya garang. Kesal dengan sikap menyebalkan ketiga _namja_ yang selalu menganggapnya tak berguna dan tidak pernah serius memberinya tugas penting.

"Kau disini saja karena mungkin Jae _-sama_ akan membutuhkanmu!"cegah L cepat dengan suara tajam saat dilihatnya Luhan akan mengikuti mereka.

Dengan kesal Luhan melotot pada ketiga _namja_ menyebalkan itu,"YAK! Kalian ingin bermain rahasia padaku? Aku ini _team_ -mu! Pokoknya aku harus ikut kalian!"desis Luhan yang ingin sekali mencakar mulut Chansung yang tertawa dan menampar wajah tampan Changmin yang terlihat mengejeknya.

L mendesah frustasi, kenapa Ok Taecyeon harus memilih _namja_ kekanakan ini untuk menjadi bagian _team_ -nya. Dia benar-benar merasa terbebani dengan kehadiran orang baru ini. "Dengar, lakukan perintahku atau akan kubuat kau kembali ke Vietnam!"ancam L dingin dengan mata sedingin es hingga tanpa sadar Luhan segera mengangguk dan menghilang ke dalam rumah Kim bersama pengawal yang melihat isyarat dari L.

"Kau akan mati muda karena Luhan, L."ejek Chansung acuh pada _namja_ eksentrik yang memimpin _team_ mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kamar itu terlihat sama, tidak ada satu pun yang berubah meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Warna dinding yang sama, pelapis tempat tidur yang sama, lemari yang sama bahkan letak boneka-boneka kucing yang disayanginya itu tidak berubah satu pun. Aroma vanilla di kamar itu menguar lembut, mengingatkan Jaejoong pada ribuan kenangan yang pernah terukir di kamar bernuansa _Hello Kitty_ miliknya ini.

"Yunnie, aku senang sekali kita pulang. Walau, _appa_..."dengan tangan yang bertautan erat dengan jemari kasar Yunho, mereka berjalan pelan mengelilingi kamar. Jaejoong menyentuh setiap benda kecil yang membawa kenangan akan masa remaja yang sudah lama dilupakannya. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan jika sekarang kamar indah ini tidak mencerminkan dirinya lagi.

Yunho meraih sebuah boneka gajah berukuran sedang yang terletak disisi ranjang kecil Jaejoong seraya berguman pelan karena dia tahu Kim Yue Rei sedang menatap mereka dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca,"Tenanglah, Boo. Bukankah sudah kubilang semua akan berjalan lancar. Jangan pikirkan masalah lain dan nikmati saja pertemuan ini."dengan tertarik sang Lucifer melihat sekeliling kamar yang sangat berbeda dengan kamar mereka di New York ataupun di Vietnam.

"Tapi sikap _appa_ padamu...Dia mungkin tidak bisa menerima pernikahan kita dan akan selalu menyalahkanmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesal melihat bagaimana Yunho dengan mudah menerima semua tuduhan dan bahkan memintanya untuk merasa bahagia. "Aku hanya ingin kedua orangtuaku menerima hubungan kita. Apa itu begitu sulit?"keluh Jaejoong yang menyandarkan kepalanya manja pada dada Yunho. Detak jantung sang Lucifer juga selalu bisa menenangkan semua kegundahannya.

Tangan Yunho melingkari pinggang ramping itu dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu ramping yang terasa begitu tegang. Ingin sekali dia melumat bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut lucu jika tidak mengingat _yeoja_ yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar mengawasi mereka. "Tentu sulit, karena aku sudah merebut harta mereka yang paling berharga, _nae sarang_. Kau!"bisik Yunho dengan jemari yang mulai menyelusup kedalam mantel tipis yang masih dikenakan Jaejoong.

"Jangan pernah lelah, Bear. Aku yakin _appa_ akan segera mengerti. Ahh...Hentikan!"desis Jaejoong tertahan saat dirasakannya jemari Yunho menarik pelan _nipple_ -nya dari balik _sweater_ tipisnya.

.

.

.

Melihat Jaejoong kembali berdiri ditengah kamar masa kecilnya membuat perasaan Kim Yue Rei campur baur antara senang dan sedih. Putranya itu tampak tidak cocok lagi dengan kamar bernuansa lembut ini. Jaejoong yang sekarang tampak begitu anggun dan menawan, dari busana yang dikenakannya hingga perhiasaan yang melekat ditubuh putranya itu Kim Yue Rei bisa dengan mudah menebak jika Jaejoong hidup dalam gelimangan harta _namja_ Jung yang terlihat begitu mencintainya.

Kim Yue Rei tidak buta, dia juga melihat belasan mobil dan puluhan pengawal yang datang bersama Jung Yunho dan putranya itu. Rasa hormat berbalut takut para pengawal itu pada Jaejoong juga tidak luput dari pengamatannya, dia yakin sekali putranya itu memiliki kedudukan lebih dari sekedar pendamping seorang ketua mafia.

" _Appa_ -mu hanya _shock_ tentang statusmu sekarang."cetus Kim Yue Rei yang mendengar sekilas perdebatan kecil diantara kedua _namja_ yang dalam pandangannya memang terlihat sangat serasi. Jung Yunho yang dingin dan kasar dengan putra kecilnya yang manja dan rupawan.

.

.

Mendengar suara familiar itu, Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, berbalik dan tersenyum tulus pada _yeoja_ yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu dihubungi Jaejoong yang sekarang sibuk mengatur nafasnya agar rona samar dipipinya segera menghilang. "Dan aku sangat mengerti itu, nyonya Kim. Semua membutuhkan waktu."jawab Yunho diplomatis.

"Akan kubunuh kau nanti, Jung!"maki Jaejoong yang sedang merapikan kaos-nya lirih. Dia yakin Yunho mendengarnya karena sudut bibir sang Lucifer berkedut kecil.

Kim Yue Rei mendengus pelan sebelum tersenyum malas pada Yunho yang seperti tidak bosan menyentuh Jaejoong yang juga selalu berdiri rapat dengannya. Dia tanpa sengaja melihat tingkah kedua _namja_ itu dari cermin rias yang mereka lupakan. "Kau tahu, Yunho-sii...Awalnya aku begitu membencimu dan hal yang paling ingin kulakukan jika aku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu adalah membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!"ucap Yue Rei tegas tanpa takut atau pun ragu yang membuat Yunho tertawa kagum pada keberaniannya.

" _Eomma_..."keluh Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk kuat pinggang Yunho dan melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

"Diam dulu, Boo...Biarkan _eomma_ -mu bicara."tegur Yunho saat dilihatnya Jaejoong akan mendebat ucapan Kim Yue Rei yang bernada ancaman padanya.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Kim Yue Rei, bertemu langsung dengan Jung Yunho membuatnya membuang semua bayangan tentang mafia bengis yang hanya tahu cara membunuh. "Itulah hal yang membuat tekad dan pandanganku berubah! Jaejoong mencintaimu, dia bahkan membelamu tanpa peduli pada apapun. Mungkin suamiku sangat kaku, tapi aku bisa menerima pernikahan kalian. Bukan karena takut padamu, tapi karena aku tahu kau mencintai Jaejoongie!"tegas Kim Yue Rei pada Yunho yang tanpa ragu mengangguk.

"Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku, Jung Yunho!"tuntut Kim Yue Rei dengan nada dingin nan tegas.

"Apapun itu kecuali mengambil Jaejoong dari sisiku!"setuju Yunho langsung seraya membalas genggam erat tangan Jaejoong dilengannya.

Apa yang diminta dan disetujui Kim Yue Rei ini pasti akan mendapat murka dari suaminya yang ingin Jaejoong kembali tanpa mafia Jung bersamanya namun Yue Rei tidak mungkin sekejam itu memisahkan putra kesayangannya dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Serumit apapun jalan yang nantinya harus mereka tempuh, Kim Yue Rei yakin tetap akan ada jalan keluar untuk semua masalah.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji akan selalu melindungi putraku dalam situasi apapun. Aku tahu pekerjaan dan reputasimu, tuan Jung. Mengizinkan Jaejoong bersamamu itu artinya aku membiarkan hidup putraku senantiasa dalam bahaya. Jadi aku butuh sumpahmu!"

Ada tekad dan kesedihan pekat dalam sepasang mata Kim Yue Rei yang dengan mudah dibaca oleh Yunho hingga dia tahu _yeoja_ yang melahirkan Jaejoong itu pasti merasa sangat berat mengambil keputusan untuk merestui mereka. "Itu hal termudah yang anda minta, nyonya Kim. Aku bersumpah akan melindungi Jaejoong dengan nyawaku sendiri."ucap Yunho penuh ketegasan.

Hati Jaejoong berdetak bahagia karena tanpa sadar sejak tadi dia menahan nafas saat _eomma_ -nya meminta Yunho berjanji. " _Eomma...Saranghae_. Joongie sangat sangat merindukanmu!"peluknya kuat saat menghambur dalam pelukan tubuh ramping Kim Yue Rei yang langsung mendekapnya erat dan mencium pipi halus putra yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Apa ini rayuanmu, anak nakal? Kau membuatku menangis seperti orang gila saat mafia tampan itu menculikmu! Kau bahkan jarang sekali menghubungiku!"marah Yue Rei setengah mengerutu hingga akhirnya dia tertawa keras bersama Jaejoong yang membuat ekspresi sedih yang begitu lucu baginya.

Tangan Jaejoong melingkari tubuh semampai _yeoja_ yang sudah melahirkannya itu dengan penuh sayang,"Aku tidak merayumu _, eomma_...Aku sangat menyayangi _eomma_."tegas Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar dan menurut saat Kim Yue Rei menariknya untuk duduk di ranjangnya yang dipenuhi boneka itu.

Akhirnya setengah dari masalah mereka selesai. Yunho yang ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Jaejoong yang sekarang terlihat sibuk menceritakan tentang kemana saja dia pergi dan apa yang dialaminya tersenyum kecil hingga getaran di ponselnya menyadarkan sang Lucifer jika mereka punya hal lain yang tidak kalah penting yang harus diurusnya selama ada diSeoul.

Perlahan Yunho melangkah menghampir ibu dan anak yang sedang tertawa kecil sambil melihat sesuatu di ponsel Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mendongak dengan sorot penuh tanya saat Yunho sudah berdiri disampingnya dan menyentuh pelan bahunya. Cepat Jaejoong berdiri dan meraih tangan Yunho yang langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?"tanya Jaejoong langsung. Dia tahu Yunho harus memeriksa beberapa hal dan tidak mungkin menemaninya seharian di _mansion_ Kim.

Mata Kim Yue Rei memicing tajam pada Yunho saat bertanya dengan suara tegang. "Ada masalah, Yunho-sii? Apa kalian akan pergi? Secepat ini?"tangan _yeoja_ itu menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri disamping Yunho. Dia takut sekali putranya yang baru kembali akan segera pergi lagi.

"Tidak ada masalah, nyonya Kim dan Jaejoong tidak akan pergi kemana pun."sahut Yunho langsung sebelum kembali menatap Jaejoong dan memeluknya sekilas. "Boo, aku keluar dulu ya. Pasti banyak sekali yang ingin kalian bicarakan dan aku harus melakukan sesuatu bersama yang lain. Jika sesuatu terjadi, lakukan seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan."bisik Yunho cepat seraya menyentuh bagian pinggang Jaejoong yang terselip senjata.

Seraya membenarkan kerah mantel Yunho, Jaejoong menguman pelan karena dia tahu _eomma-_ nya sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh selidik,"Hati-hati, Bear. Kita sekarang ada di Seoul dan Diggle belum menghubungi tentang siapa yang akan mereka kirim untuk rencana jahat itu! Aku tidak mau kau dalam bahaya!"sepasang mata doe itu terlihat begitu tajam.

Mata Speedy yang selalu penuh tekad dan keberanian!

Sang Lucifer mengangguk pelan dan memeluk ringan bahu kekasihnya,"Tidak ada yang akan terjadi padaku jadi buang semua pikiran buruk itu dan bersenang-senanglah. Semua pengawal terbaik sudah bersiaga disekitar rumah ini dan ketiga pengawalmu tepat ada diseberang _mansion_ ini! Sebentar lagi Luhan juga akan bergabung disini."

Yunho membiarkan jemari lentik Jaejoong mengancing dan mengikat tali mantelnya meski dia tahu itu hanya salah satu cara _namja_ cantik itu untuk memeriksa apa dia membawa senjata atau tidak!

Senyum puas terukir dibibir Jaejoong setelah mencium kilat pipi sang Lucifer yang hanya bisa meringis aneh pada Kim Yue Rei yang memutar matanya jengah melihat kelakuan mereka yang memang sedikit diluar batas. "Cepatlah pulang! Bawa L dan Changmin bersamamu karena Junsu baru akan tiba 2 hari lagi!"seruan tajam Jaejoong itu terdengar seperti perintah hingga Yunho tertawa keras.

"Pasti, Jae- _sama_."sindir Yunho dengan setengah membungkuk hormat hingga Jaejoong yang kesal sontak memukul keras bahunya. "Sampai nanti, nyonya Kim."Yunho tersenyum sopan sebelum menghilang dari kamar itu ditengah tatapan mengancam sepasang mata doe belahan jiwanya.

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

Sepasang mata Hwang Min mengerjap geli mendengar pertanyaan langsung dan berani yang diajukan kedua _namja_ muda yang sedang menatapnya tanpa takut, dia sudah memutuskan kedua detektif ini memang sangat mirip dengan kedua putranya. Nekad dan penuh rasa ingin tahu!

"Namaku Hwang Min. Aku adalah pelatih utama para pembunuh bayaran organisasi Black Dragon!"

Mulut dan mata ketiga _namja_ yang tadinya duduk tenang dan mulai merasa nyaman itu terbuka lebar saat tahu siapa _namja_ bertubuh kekar yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka tanpa seulas senyum pun itu. Ini mimpi buruk! Mereka memang tidak mati dimangsa binatang buas tapi mereka pasti akan mati ditangan pembunuh professional!

Tanpa sadar Yoochun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, reaksi pertamanya adalah ingin segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari _namja_ yang berdiri tegak didepan mereka. "Kau pelatih..."mulai _namja_ bermarga Park itu namun langsung terdiam karena Hwang Min menatapnya dengan sorot dingin yang mengancam sebelum kembali bicara dan kali ini isinya lebih mengejutkan lagi dan membuat Yoochun terduduk kembali dengan jantung berdebar kencang.

"Dan aku adalah orang yang telah merawat dan membesarkan Changmin adikmu, Park Yoochun-sii!"

.

.

.

"Ini kamar yang ditempati Changmin dan putraku, Chansung selama 10 tahun."

Dengan cepat mata Yoochun melihat sekeliling kamar luas yang diisi dengan sebuah lemari besar, 2 tempat tidur _single_ , sejumlah konsol _game,_ senjata-senjata yang tampak berbahaya dan juga setumpuk buku _manga_ yang tersusun rapi di rak yang memanjang disalah satu dinding. Kamar yang benar-benar mencerminkan jika yang menempatinya adalah remaja yang suka bermain dan sangat menikmati hidupnya.

"10 tahun? Changmin tidur di kamar ini?"

Park Yoochun berguman pelan seraya meraih sebuah pigura besar yang berisi potret 2 orang remaja yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan pedang panjang nan tajam di tangan masing-masing. Keduanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan potret itu berlatarkan sebuah arena tanding. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada adiknya? Kenapa Changmin tidak berusaha untuk pulang dan mencarinya? Kenapa Changmin terlihat bahagia? Apa Changmin telah melupakannya? Tiba-tiba saja hati Yoochun berdenyut sakit membayangkan jika adik yang sudah dicarinya selama belasan tahun melupakannya begitu saja!

Hwang Min bisa melihat kesedihan dalam raut wajah Park Yoochun yang sedang menatap lekat pada foto ditangannya. Dia bisa menebak jika saat Yoochun pasti sedang bertanya-tanya alasan mereka tidak mengembalikan Changmin atau kenapa _namja_ muda yang saat ini pasti sudah berada Seoul itu tidak mencarinya. "Ya, Changmin anak yang sangat ceria dan baik hati. Dia juga pintar dan selalu menjadi yang salah satu yang terbaik di kelasnya."cerita Hwang Min dengan nada kagum yang tertangkap telinga Yoochun yang langsung menatap tajam pelatih Black Dragon itu.

"Tolong ceritakan padaku! Kenapa kalian mengambil adikku? Apa salahnya? Kenapa dia tidak mencariku? Aku yakin kalian pasti tahu aku mencari Changmin selama bertahun-tahun! Jelaskan semua padaku!"tuntut Yoochun dengan nada berang. Dia tidak peduli sekali pun yang _namja_ yang duduk disalah satu ranjang itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa. Saat ini dia butuh jawaban apa yang terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu!

Tatapan Hwang Min melembut dengan senyum penuh pengertian. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa emosi menghadapi amarah Park Yoochun yang sudah diperingatkan Junsu sebelumnya. "Kami tidak mengambilnya tapi menyelamatkannya. Perlu kau ketahui, bukan aku yang menyelamatkan adikmu tapi Shim Kangin, sahabatku. Saat itu seperti yang pasti kau ketahui, terjadi pembasmian massal pada _genk_ Ryuji yang sudah meresahkan kepolisian Hongkong dan kami yang dibayar untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu. Ditengah perkelahian, Kangin melihat seorang anak sedang dipukuli dengan sadis oleh salah satu anggota _genk_. Dia menyelamatkan anak kecil itu dan membawanya pulang. Dokter menyatakan anak itu akan mati tapi sepanjang minggu tanpa lelah Kangin mengenggam tangan kecil itu dan terus membisikkan ancaman agar anak itu membuka matanya atau Kangin akan melemparnya ke danau berisi buaya itu."cerita Hwang Min seraya memegang tongkat _baseball_ kesayangan Changmin.

Hwang Min tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian belasan tahun lalu itu. "Di hari ke sepuluh saat Kangin akan pergi melaksanakan tugas, tiba-tiba saja mata anak kecil itu terbuka dan tangan kurus itu menarik bajunya. Adikmu sadar dan sejak itu semua anggota Black Dragon mengenalnya sebagai Shim Changmin, putra dari Shim Kangin."

"Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Yoochun lirih.

"Pukulan keras di kepala Changmin telah membuatnya melupakan semua masa lalunya dan dia tidak pernah mengingatnya lagi. Changmin akhirnya mulai belajar bela diri dan beradaptasi dengan tempat ini hingga beberapa tahun setelah itu Kangin mati saat menjalankan tugas. Akulah akhirnya yang menjadi pengganti orang tua bagi Changmin."

Disudut kamar itu, Kyuhyun menghapus setetes airmata bahagianya. Akhirnya semua beban dalam hatinya hilang, ternyata teman kecilnya masih hidup. "Jadi Changmin tidak tinggal lagi ditempat ini sejak 5 tahun yang lalu? Dimana dia? Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?"cecar Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Changmin yang dulu selalu mengejeknya.

"Benar sekali karena sejak Changmin dan putraku, Chansung berusia 18 tahun mereka terpilih sebagai pengawal pribadi Jae _-sama_! Selama 5 tahun terakhir mereka tinggal di Amerika!"

Sepasang mata caramel Kyuhyun terbelalak tidak percaya pada apa yang baru didengarnya dari mulut Hwang Min yang tersenyum tipis pada Yoochun yang terlihat termenung dalam lamunan. "Tunggu! Jae- _sama_? Kim Jaejoong? Apa itu artinya putra keluarga Kim itu memang ada disini? Kalian ini benar-benar tidak punya hati! Tidak tahukah kalian jika keluarga Kim begitu putus asa mencari putra semata wayang mereka? Dan jangan bilang jika Kim Jaejoong juga amnesia. Aku tidak percaya!"teriak Kyuhyun garang tanpa peduli pada tatapan bengis Sehun yang memintanya diam.

"Diamlah, Kyu! Itu bukan urusan kita lagi!"herdik Yoochun kasar. Dia sedang bingung, kesal dan sedih, suara Kyuhyun hanya membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit.

"Yoochun benar! Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut tajammu itu, Cho Kyuhyun atau akan kumasukkan kau dalam salah satu sel kami!"sela Junsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri dengan gaya angkuh diambang pintu kamar Changmin dan Chansung.

.

.

.

.

 **ARGENTINA**

"Kalian yang menerima undangan dariku tentu tahu maksud dan tujuan dari pertemuan rahasia ini, bukan?"

Kalimat pembuka yang diucapkan oleh seorang pria berpakaian necis dengan nada ringan itu mendapatkan tanggapan berupa anggukan dari beberapa orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang itu, sedangkan beberapa lainnya hanya diam dan menunggu apa lagi yang ingin disampaikan pria paro baya yang dikenal sebagai pemimpin kartel opium dan senjata yang menguasai Amerika Latin, Ferlando Chavez.

"Jangan berbelit-belit, tuan Chavez! Aku punya banyak urusan!"

Ferlando Chavez menyeringai kecil melihat ketidaksabaran wanita paro baya yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu. "Tenanglah, Khun Jaeneth. Ini akan cepat dan kau akan senang karena aku telah mengundangmu!"ucapnya percaya diri.

Khun Jaeneth, wanita Thailand yang menjadi salah satu penjual barang langka itu mencibir tanpa takut. Dia bisa melihat wajah-wajah yang menjadi incaran dari kepolisian seluruh dunia duduk dalam ruangan besar yang menguarkan bau pernis menjijikkan ini dengan ekspresi penasaran yang terlihat samar.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk 1 tujuan yaitu membasmi organisasi Black Dragon yang dipimpin oleh Jung Yunho! Kita harus memastikan ketua dari para pembunuh bayaran itu binasa!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks always untuk yang masih mengikuti MLW. Wow, 2 bulan setelah update terakhir, right? Ada pro dan kontra untuk chapter sebelumnya dan gw minta maaf untuk itu. tidak semua orang itu punya pendapat dan pandangan yang sama. Satu yang harus diinget, ini hanya fiksi. Jangan baper, nikmati saja sebagai selingan lunch, maybe?


	25. Chapter 25

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM JAEJOONG 22 THN**

 **JUNG YUNHO 35 THN**

 **PARK YOOCHUN 33 THN**

 **L, SHIM CHANGMIN AND HWANG CHANSUNG 23 THN**

 **KIM JUNSU 30 THN**

 **CHO KYUHYUN 28 THN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **VIETNAM**

Park Yoochun menatap _namja_ berparas manis yang pernah disukainya pada awal perkenalan mereka hampir 10 tahun yang lalu dengan sorot kecewa dan sakit yang hampir tak mampu disembunyikannya. Seharusnya sejak awal Yoochun sudah mencurigai Kim Junsu yang muncul begitu tiba-tiba dalam hidupnya tak lama setelah dia memulai karirnya sebagai detektif dan mulai mengorek informasi tentang keberadaan adiknya dan organisasi Black Dragon!

"Kau juga berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, dokter Kim."seru Yoochun seraya tersenyum miris mengingat betapa tololnya dia pernah menganggap Kim Junsu sebagai salah satu dari segelintir sahabat yang dimilikinya.

Bukannya membalas ucapan Yoochun yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata penuh tuduhan itu, Junsu malah menyeringai kecil dan berjalan santai menuju salah satu rak senjata dalam kamar kedua _namja_ muda yang saat ini sedang bertugas melindungi sang Lucifer dan pasangannya yang ada di Seoul.

"Apa yang terjadi pada putra keluarga Kim bukan lagi urusan kalian! Dan kau, Park jidat jika ingin bertemu Changmin maka sebaiknya kau ikut aku ke Seoul tapi satu yang harus kau ingat Shim Changmin yang sekarang bukanlah Park Changmin adik manismu yang dulu."mata sipit Junsu memaku pada sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu membenci dirinya.

Sambil memainkan sebuah pedang pendek yang bergerigi tajam Junsu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada ringan,"Dia sekarang adalah salah satu dari _prince_ pelindung Jae- _sama_. Jadi lupakan semua niatmu untuk mengambilnya dari kami, melapor pada polisi atau apapun karena tentu kau tahu jika kami tidak akan tersentuh oleh hukum di Negara mana pun! Sekali kau bertingkah maka aku sendiri yang akan menghabisimu!"setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya berisi ancaman namun Junsu malah tersenyum lebar pada ketiga detektif yang siap membunuhnya itu.

Emosi yang ditahan Yoochun meledak saat mendengar bagaimana masa depan adik kecilnya telah dihancurkan dengan begitu kejam oleh organisasi yang telah membentuk Changmin kecilnya menjadi salah satu pembunuh berdarah dingin yang mungkin sudah membunuh ratusan jiwa tak berdosa hanya karena perintah arogan dari seorang Jung Yunho!

"Jangan sombong Kim Junsu! Aku belum melupakan semua kebohongan kejam yang kau lakukan! Kalian memang telah menyelamatkan Changmin tapi kalian juga menghancurkan hidupnya!"raung Yoochun dengan wajah merah menahan marah. "Mau membunuhku? Coba saja kalau kau bisa!"tantang Yoochun kemudian tanpa peduli pada cekalan kuat Sehun pada tangannya.

Dia sudah terlalu muak pada semua kenyataan yang menamparnya!

Junsu tertawa geli melihat semburan amarah Park Yoochun yang jarang sekali dilihatnya selama mengenal _namja_ yang sedikit dikaguminya, walau pada akhirnya Junsu akan selalu memilih kepentingan organisasi dan sepupunya dibandingkan perasaan pribadinya seperti saat ini!

"Kebohongan kejam? Huh! Jadi apa maumu? Kau mau aku mengatakan padamu jika adikmu yang hilang adalah salah satu dari anggota organisasi Jung? Apa itu yang ingin kau dengar, Park? Asal kau tahu, saat ini kau bisa tahu tentang keberadaan Changmin adalah karena kebaikan hati Hwang Min yang tidak tega melihatmu mencari adikmu seperti orang bodoh! Jika semua terserah pada keputusanku, maka sampai mati pun kau tidak akan bisa melihat Changmin lagi!"

Tangan Yoochun tanpa sadar terangkat untuk memukul Junsu saat dirinya mendengar langsung semua ucapan kejam dan tak berperasaan yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ yang pernah dicintainya itu namun sebuah tangan lain berhasil menahannya dengan kuat.

" _Hyung_! Jangan lakukan ini, Changmin masih bersama mereka! Kumohon!"bisik Kyuhyun panic sambil menahan kuat tangan Yoochun yang terangkat tinggi sedangkan Oh Sehun menahan kuat tubuh Yoochun yang terus memberontak dan bermaksud untuk menyerang Kim Junsu yang bahkan tidak mundur selangkah pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"LEPASKAN AKU! KAU ITU TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN KIM JUNSU! DASAR MANUSIA KEJAM!"

Wajah Junsu tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun saat melihat amukan dan makian Yoochun yang terlihat begitu bernafsu untuk menyerangnya. "Apa? Mau menamparku? Memukulku? Coba saja kalau bisa! Disini akulah yang berkuasa! Jika aku mau, maka kau dan kedua _namja_ yang selalu mengikutimu akan mati sekarang juga!"bukannya melunak, Junsu malah semakin memancing kemarahan dari Yoochun.

"Tuan muda, tolong hentikan ini! Jangan mulai lagi!"sela Hwang Min yang tahu jika Junsu punya tujuan tertentu dengan memancing kemarahan Park Yoochun dan kedua anak buahnya. "Kalian juga, kumohon bersikap tenang jika memang ingin menemui Changmin!"

Sepasang mata tajam Junsu mendelik garang pada satu-satunya orang yang sejak tadi diam melihat perdebatan sengit dirinya dengan Park Yoochun yang sekarang berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah keras. "Kau membelanya Hwang Min? _Aigooo,_ sudahlah! Aku kesini hanya untuk memberitahumu jika lusa aku akan berangkat. Terserah mereka mau ikut atau tidak!"seru Junsu acuh seraya meninggalkan kamar.

"Akan kupastikan mereka ikut, tuan muda Kim."sahut Hwang Min cepat seraya memberi isyarat agar Sehun atau Kyuhyun tetap menahan Yoochun yang terlihat emosi dan akan mendebat ucapan Junsu lagi.

Dengan kasar Yoochun menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menahannya begitu sosok Kim Junsu menghilang. "Seharusnya kalian biarkan saja aku memberinya pelajaran! Dia begitu sombong dan angkuh hanya karena kita ada di wilayah kekuasaannya!"raung Yoochun geram.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin gara-gara _hyung_ memukulnya, Changmin yang akan mendapat balasannya!"teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah garang. Satu langkah lagi dia akan bisa bertemu sahabat kecilnya dan tidak akan dibiarkannya emosi Yoochun menghancurkan semuanya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Yoochun-sii karena tuan muda Kim bisa sangat kejam jika sudah marah. Sebaiknya kalian bersikap kooperatif!"nasehat pelatih Black Dragon yang sangat mengenal sifat kedua _namja_ penerus organisasi tua tempatnya bergabung.

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL-MANSION KIM**

"Apa yang kalian bisikan tadi?"

Kim Yue Rei menatap penuh selidik pada Jaejoong yang baru saja membuka mantel panjangnya dan sekarang sudah kembali duduk disampingnya setelah sebelumnya meraih album foto yang terletak di nakas ranjang. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _eomma_ lagi, Jaejoongie?"desak Yue Rei tajam saat dilihatnya Jaejoong sibuk membuka satu persatu halaman album yang menunjukkan foto-fotonya saat remaja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mungkin Kim Jaejoong yang dulu akan takut dengan nada suara sang _eomma_ yang begitu tajam dan segera mengatakan semua isi kepalanya namun Jung Jaejoong adalah sosok yang berbeda. Dia tumbuh dan tinggal di lingkungan yang selalu menjaga raut wajah untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun dan hanya mengatakan semua isi kepalanya pada sang Lucifer.

Lembut Jaejoong meremas jemari sang _eomma_ seraya tersenyum lebar meski dia bisa melihat sorot ragu dan tidak percaya dalam mata Kim Yue Rei yang terus menatapnya dengan sorot tajam. "Tidak ada yang penting, _eomma_. Hanya meminta Yunho segera kembali jika urusannya selesai. Bagaimana usaha _appa_ sekarang? Kudengar _eomma_ baru membuka sebuah butik baru lagi? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat koleksi busananya!"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan!

Jadi sekarang putranya begitu pintar mengelak dan menyembunyikan apa yang sekarang ada dalam benaknya. Dalam hati, Kim Yue Rei memaki lirih waktu yang hilang antara dirinya dengan putra semata wayangnya walau dia tidak menampik, Jaejoongie yang sekarang lebih baik daripada putra manjanya yang suka merengek. Saat ini Jaejoong telah kembali dan suka atau pun tidak, Yue Rei akan memaksa Jaejoong kembali terbuka padanya!

"Jangan mencoba membohongi _eomma_ -mu ini, Joongie. Kau pasti tahu banyak tentang apa yang terjadi pada kami selama 5 tahun ini. Apa selain menjalankan organisasi pembunuh, Jung Yunho juga menyediakan jasa detektif? Jadi, perasaan _eomma_ jika ada yang selalu mengikuti kami itu tidak salah, bukan? Apa kau ingin menjelaskannya?"komentar Kim Yue Rei tajam pada Jaejoong yang sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan _eomma_ -nya itu walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sedikit pun.

Tidak mau Kim Yue Rei marah atau pun semakin curiga, Jaejoong bergegas memeluk erat tubuh ramping _eomma_ -nya itu. "Karena aku sekarang adalah Jung Jaejoong, maka semua mudah untuk kudapatkan _eomma_! _Mianhe_ , kalau _eomma_ merasa terganggu! Aku hanya ingin _appa_ dan _eomma_ selalu aman dan tidak kekurangan apapun meski aku jauh dari kalian."sesal Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sombongnya putra kecilku sekarang! Katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu pada _namja_ jahat itu dan apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Dimana kalian tinggal? Apa kau belajar dengan baik? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pasangannya?"seraya menghela nafas kecil, Kim Yue Rei memutuskan untuk melupakan semua hal yang mengesalkan dan memulai kenangan baru dengan putra kecilnya yang sekarang ada dalam pelukannya.

Tawa lembut berderai keluar dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong saat mendengar cecaran pertanyaan dari sang _eomma_ ,"Tentu saja karena Yunho sangat mencintaiku dan jangan tanyakan hal yang akan membuat _eomma_ takut. Yang terpenting sekarang aku disini!"jawab Jaejoong seraya membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kim Yue Rei yang begitu dirindukannya.

Tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan _eomma_ -nya yang bisa membuat _yeoja_ itu dalam bahaya!

.

.

.

.

 **ARGENTINA**

Seruan berani yang keluar dari mulut Ferlando Chavez itu membuat ruangan yang berisi 10 orang itu hening seketika. Apa yang dikatakan pria Argentina itu terlalu mustahil dan mengerikan untuk mereka bayangkan! Membasmi Black Dragon? Organisasi tua yang bahkan mungkin sudah ada sebelum mereka lahir? Satu-satunya keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang tidak terjangkau oleh hukum!

"Apa kau sudah gila, tuan Chavez?"

Kris Wu, pemimpin kartel China akhirnya bersuara setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria Argentina yang tampaknya tidak berpikir dengan jernih dan hanya dipenuhi ambisi balas dendam karena Black Dragon telah membuat kerugian besar bagi usaha ilegalnya.

Mr. Anderson yang juga menjadi salah satu orang yang hadir dalam pertemuan rahasia itu terkekeh sampai harus memegang perutnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati, tuan Chavez? Tidakkah kau tahu? Keluarga Matterson saja mati dalam semalam ditangan mereka! Apalagi kau yang hanya menguasai sebagaian Argentina!"

Ferlando Chavez mendengar semua suara sumbang yang menertawakannya itu dengan tenang karena dia yakin rencananya akan berjalan lancar apalagi dengan bantuan mereka yang punya akses untuk masuk ke Asia. "Aku tahu kalian merasa aku gila tapi aku punya rencana dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika kalian mau membantuku!"

"Katakan dulu rencanamu! Baru akan kupertimbangkan! Karena apa yang kau inginkan itu sangat berbahaya dan jika gagal, kami semua akan mati!"seru pria muda bernama Damian Darhk yang merupakan sepupu jauh dari keluarga Matterson yang habis dibantai.

Setelah melihat semua orang sudah menatapnya dengan sorot penasaran yang tidak ditutupi, Ferlando Chavez menghidupkan proyektor yang ada dibelakangnya hingga memunculkan seraut wajah rupawan seorang pria Asia berkulit putih yang jika dilihat sekilas sangat mirip dengan seorang gadis remaja tomboy.

"Tentu kalian semua sudah mengenal pria muda yang ada dilayar. Dia adalah Jung Jaejoong, usianya 23 tahun dan yang terpenting, dia adalah pasangan sang Lucifer Black Dragon! Aku berencana untuk menangkapnya sebagai umpan agar Jung Yunho masuk perangkap dan kita bisa membunuhnya! Potong kepalanya dan semua ekornya akan tercerai berai!" Ferlando Chavez menyeringai kejam saat menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya.

Lagi-lagi Mr. Anderson tertawa keras yang membuat Ferlando Chavez mengepalkan tinjunya. Seharusnya dia tidak mengundang pria Irlandia bodoh itu, benar-benar menganggu saja, makinya dalam hati. "Apa ada yang lucu dari rencanaku Mr. Anderson?"tanyanya sambil mengetatkan gerahamnya.

"Tentu saja sangat lucu! Apa kau tidak tahu jika Jung Jaejoong itu tidak pernah sendirian? Disekelilingnya selalu ada belasan hingga puluhan pengawal yang berjaga dan siap mati untuknya! Dan asal kau tahu, hukuman untuk pengawal yang tidak menuruti perintahnya adalah mati!"

Mr. Anderson menatap sekeliling ruangan saat bicara, berusaha mengingat semua wajah pengkhianat yang mungkin akan sangat berguna untuknya. Dalam hati, dia juga sudah memutuskan tidak akan ikut dengan rencana bunuh diri ini dan sudah tahu dirinya akan berpihak pada siapa!

" _Kalian sungguh bodoh dan tidak memiliki informasi hebat jika berpikir Jung Jaejoong itu adalah pria lemah yang harus selalu dilindungi oleh sang Lucifer!",_ batin Mr. Anderson dengan seringai licik.

"Memiliki puluhan pengawal bukan berarti dia tidak punya kelemahan! Aku suka dengan rencanamu, Chavez!"seru Khun Jaeneth yang tiba-tiba bersemangat membayangkan dirinya bisa terbebas dari belenggu organisasi yang membayanginya selama ini.

Ditempatnya berdiri Ferlando Chavez tersenyum tipis, dia tahu pasti ada yang akan setuju dengan rencananya dan Khun Jaeneth telah menjadi yang pertama meski sepertinya si bodoh Anderson tidak akan menjadi bagian dari rencana besarnya. "Aku tahu anda pasti akan mendukungku, P' Khun!"

"Adikku juga mati karena dia!"suara beraksen aneh yang penuh emosi itu tiba-tiba terdengar diantara kasak kusuk para pemimpin dunia hitam itu. "Nama adikku Phang! Dia dibunuh ketua Jung 5 tahun yang lalu dengan sadis karena tanpa sengaja memukul remaja licik itu! Aku bisa membantu anda mencari semua informasi tentangnya!"

"Kau yakin rencanamu akan berhasil, Chavez? Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?"tanya Kris Wu yang mulai tertarik. Dunia tanpa sekelompok pembunuh bayaran lebih baik untuk bisnisnya karena Black Dragon sering menjadi senjata terakhir yang digunakan kepolisian untuk membasmi mafia-mafia seperti mereka.

Seringai tajam dan menjijikkan membuat wajah Ferlando Chavez terlihat semakin bengis,"Informanku akan memberikan laporan secepatnya dan aku juga akan menyediakan semua persenjataan tapi aku butuh tambahan modal dan juga anak buah kalian karena akan sangat mencolok jika aku mengunakan anak buahku di Seoul!"serunya lagi-lagi dengan senyum memuakkan dan penuh perhitungan.

"Kenapa harus Seoul?"tanya Khun Jaeneth bingung. "Bukankah sang Lucifer sekarang menetap di Amerika?"

"Ketua Jung akan berada di Seoul minggu ini untuk suatu alasan yang masih aku cari tahu! Aku berencana menculik Jung Jaejoong disana dan kita juga akan menghabisi ketua Jung disana karena dia tidak mungkin membawa semua anak buahnya ke Seoul! Itu akan sangat mencolok!"umum Ferlando Chavez seraya melirik seorang pria yang memberikan informasi padanya.

"Kami ikut!"seru Khun Jaeneth, Kris Wu dan beberapa mafia lainnya.

Mr. Anderson segera berdiri begitu kesepakatan tercapai diantara para sekutu Ferlando yang bodoh dan terlalu banyak bermimpi itu. "Aku tidak dan semoga kalian semua tidak mati bodoh!"serunya ringan seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil bersiul.

"Aku juga tidak! Sampai jumpa lagi, jika kalian masih hidup!"guman Lyla Smith, wanita muda berkebangsaan Inggris yang memimpin organisasi penjualan organ yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan semua rencana paling bodoh yang pernah didengarnya.

Ferlando Chavez menatap dingin pada beberapa orang yang tadi menertawakannya dan tidak menyetujui rencananya dan sudah keluar dari ruang pertemuan sebelum kembali menatap para sekutu yang akan membantunya menghancurkan salah satu organisasi paling ditakuti di dunia gelap mereka.

"Jika begitu kita jalankan rencana ini secepatnya dan sebenarnya aku sudah punya informasi kenapa sang lucifer sekarang ada di Seoul!"umunya dengan senyum licik.

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

" _ **Mereka akan bergerak! Permainan akan dimulai dan kuharap kau akan menepati semua janjimu! Akan kukabari lagi nanti!"**_

"Kau juga akan mati begitu aku selesai!"guman Junsu dengan seringai dingin setelah membaca pesan singkat itu.

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

Salah satu kamar dalam rumah luas tepat diseberang mansion Kim itu telah disulap _team_ IT sang Lucifer menjadi sebuah ruangan _teleconference_ yang berisi puluhan layar monitor yang terhubung langsung dengan markas mereka dan juga alat penghubung yang tersambung pada setiap pengawal yang berjaga di sekitar kompleks. Saat ini L sedang memimpin rapat penting dengan Kim Junsu sambil menanti kedatangan Yunho yang masih berada di mansion Kim.

" _ **Aku akan tiba disana dalam 2 hari dengan membawa 3 muatan! Lakukan semua tugas kalian sebaik mungkin karena aku baru saja mendapat informasi jika mereka sudah mulai melakukan rencana itu!"**_

Wajah dan suara tegas Kim Junsu memenuhi salah satu layar besar monitor yang terpasang disalah satu dinding ruangan. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh wakil langsung dari sang Lucifer itu membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung bersikap waspada.

"Ckck, kenapa harus sekarang Ferlando terkutuk itu menyerang?"gerutu Changmin kesal karena dia sangat mengerti arti dari 3 muatan yang baru saja dikatakan Kim Junsu yang sedang memberikan instruksi pada _team_ mereka.

Chansung tahu apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam hati Changmin meski _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu menyembunyikannya dengan baik. "Dalam 2 hari dia akan disini, Chwang! Sebaiknya kau cari tahu semua hal tentang orang itu!"saran Chansung dengan suara berbisik pada sahabatnya yang memasang ekspresi datar.

"Siaga 1 sudah kuberlakukan, tuan muda Kim. Semua akses ke dalam kompleks ini sudah dijaga dengan ketat dan anak buah kita tersebar di seluruh Seoul terutama tempat-tempat yang sudah kita curigai!"lapor L dengan seringai sombong seperti biasanya.

Di layar, Junsu mengangguk puas. _**"Bagus sekali, L. Aku selalu suka dengan cara kerjamu tapi ingat Seoul adalah tempat baru untuk kita jadi turuti semua perintah Taecyeon yang lebih mengenal kota itu dan mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana!"**_

"Aku sudah disini, Junchan. Tidak perlu khawatirkan apa pun. Kita pasti bisa menjebak para sampah yang mencoba berulah itu! Kujamin kau akan mendapatkan banyak organ segar!"suara berat yang tiba-tiba menyela rapat tertutup itu membuat semua orang sontak melihat kearah pintu ruang yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Sepertinya aku juga ketinggalan rapat penting."

Semua anggota Jung sontak memberi hormat pada sosok dengan aura gelap yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu tak lama setelah Ok Taecyeon muncul. Tanpa senyum dan dengan gaya arogan seperti biasanya, Jung Yunho berjalan masuk dalam ruang rapat itu, mengabaikan semua sikap hormat yang diberikan padanya dan langsung mengambil alih tempat duduk L yang sudah berdiri dengan sikap sopan yang tak tercela hingga diam-diam Chansung tertawa mengejek padanya.

Sekuat tenaga L menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendelik tajam pada Chansung yang mengejeknya dan memilih membungkuk hormat pada _namja_ yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya dan sudah membantu selama ini. "Yunho- _sama_ , maaf jika kami mulai tanpa anda tapi tuan muda..."

"Sudahlah, L. Lanjutkan saja dan aku akan mendengarnya. Apa semua beres, Junchan? Kau tentu tahu aku tidak mau pertemuan Jaejoong dengan keluarganya berantakan!"dengan nada tajam Yunho bertanya pada sepupunya yang saat ini ada di markas utama mereka.

" _ **Tentu saja, hyungie. Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Aku bahkan berhasil membuat salah satu sekutu si bodoh Chavez itu untuk berbelok dengan janji indahku! Kita lakukan seperti yang mereka mau dan pada akhirnya semua pecundang itu mati dan Argentina menjadi milikmu!"**_

Seringai kejam mengulas dibibir hati sang Lucifer saat mendengar nada percaya diri dalam suara Junsu yang memang selalu tidak ragu untuk mencapai tujuan yang diinginkannya."Kau memang hebat, sepupu tapi ingat tujuan utama kita dan jangan biarkan apapun menghalangi rencanaku! Kau tentu tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, bukan?"dengan dingin ketua Black Dragon itu memperingatkan Junsu karena walau mereka hidup dalam dunia penuh darah, Yunho tahu jika sepupunya itu juga punya perasaan.

Ekspresi Junsu yang menghiasi layar monitor tidak berubah sedikit pun namun bagi orang yang mengenal, akan terlihat jika Junsu sedang menahan emosinya dari jari-jarinya yang mengetuk meja didepannya. _**"Tentu, Yunho-sama. Kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan!"**_ sahut Junsu dengan nada tak kalah dingin sebelum memutuskan _teleconference_ itu.

"Pastikan Junsu tidak melakukan hal bodoh karena _namja_ Park itu!"desis Yunho dengan suara rendah pada Taecyeon yang sudah mengikuti langkah lebar sang Lucifer menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka. "Changmin tetaplah disini karena L dan Taecyeon yang akan pergi bersamaku! Hubungi juga Luhan, katakan padanya untuk memberitahu Jaejoong jika aku menunggu di GIN jam 7 malam!"perintah Yunho saat melihat Changmin sudah bersiap untuk ikut dengannya.

"Akan kulakukan. tapi, Yunho- _sama_..."Changmin segera menutup mulutnya saat melihat sorot dingin Jung Yunho padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Berapa lama?"tanya Yue Rei dengan suara lirih setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam dan Jaejoong yang berbaring dipangkuannya tampak melamun.

Mata Jaejoong melirik cepat wajah cantik _eomma_ -nya. Satu lagi pertanyaan yang akan sangat sulit dijawabnya karena dia sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama mereka akan berada di Seoul. "Aku tidak tahu, _eomma_. Satu hal yang pasti, dimana pun aku nanti... _Eomma_ dan _appa_ pasti bisa menemuiku karena Yunho sudah mengizinkan hal itu!"tegas Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar dan Kim Yue Rei harus merasa puas.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Joongie. _Eomma_ tidak ingin kau terluka sedikit pun! Bersamanya akan membuatmu selalu dalam bahaya dan aku takut, _chagiya_..."suara pelan Kim Yue Rei terdengar bergetar terlebih matanya melihat bekas peluru pada lengan kiri Jaejoong yang tadi melepaskan mantelnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya membuat Jaejoong segera beranjak dari posisinya yang sedang berbaring meski Kim Yue Rei terlihat tidak rela melepaskan putranya itu, "Masuk!"perintah Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri tegak menatap kearah pintu kamar dengan wajah datar dan aura dingin yang jauh berbeda dengan beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Dalam sekian detik pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Xi Luhan masuk bersama 2 pengawal utama Yunho yang tinggi besar dengan kulit hitam legam. Ketiganya segera membungkuk hormat pada Jaejoong yang hanya memasang ekspresi dingin hingga membuat Kim Yue Rei yang masih duduk di ranjang terkejut karena sekarang dia sedang melihat sisi lain dari putra kecilnya yang manja.

"Jae- _sama_ , tuan Jung memintaku untuk tinggal di _mansion_ ini bersama anda dan malam ini akan ada rapat penting di GIN Corp! Anda harus tiba disana sebelum pukul 7 malam!"

Xi Luhan melaporkan semua itu dengan suara datar dan tanpa seulas senyum pun karena L sudah menegaskan padanya jika sikap tegas dan disiplin adalah yang terpenting dalam pekerjaannya dan karena itu, Luhan akan membuktikan jika dirinya bisa lebih baik daripada ketua _team_ -nya yang sombong itu walau jujur dia masih sedikit takut saat membalas tatapan tajam nan dingin dari sepasang mata bulat Jae- _sama_!

"Apa Yunho pergi bersama L dan Changmin?"Jaejoong menatap tajam pada pengawal barunya yang langsung terlihat takut dan ragu saat mendengar petanyaannya. "Jawab aku Luhan dan jangan terus menundukkan kepalamu!"bentak Jaejoong tajam saat Luhan malah seperti sedang melamun.

Terkejut karena suara bentakan itu membuat Luhan tanpa sadar memasang ekspresi bodohnya,"Ehhh..Iya.. _Mianhe,_ Jae- _sama."_ cepat-cepat _namja_ berwajah manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maksudku, Yunho- _sama_ memang pergi dengan L, tapi Changmin tidak ikut bersamanya karena tuan Ok telah tiba!"beritahu Luhan cepat sambil memaki kebodohannya dalam hati.

Ini tugas pertamannya dan dia tidak mau dihukum!

Ok Taecyeon sudah datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan Jaejoong dan itu berarti situasi sangat serius! Mereka harus secepatnya tahu siapa yang dikirim agar semua sampah itu bisa dienyahkan sebelum sempat berulah. Saat ini Jaejoong sangat membutuhkan Choi Siwon yang pasti akan melakukan semua perintahnya tanpa bertanya!

"Pergilah! Katakan pada Changmin, lacak posisi Yunho sekarang juga untukku! Kirimkan ke ponselku dan aku mau informasi itu dalam 30 menit! Pastikan juga seluruh kamera di _mansion_ ini sudah diaktifkan! Kau mengerti perintahku, Xi Luhan?"

Mendengar semua perintah tegas itu membuat Luhan tahu jika mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi dan dia akan segera bisa membuktikan dirinya. "Mengerti! Aku permisi, Jae- _sama_!"pamitnya cepat dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

"Dan kalian berdua, bantu Chansung menyiapkan semuanya. Ada banyak pengawal disini dan aku bisa menjaga diriku!"usir Jaejoong halus pada kedua pengawal pribadi Yunho yang juga segera keluar tanpa membantah perintahnya. Jaejoong tahu Yunho merasa khawatir hingga melakukan penjagaan yang begitu ketat.

Dari sudut matanya Jaejoong bisa melihat jika Kim Yue Rei sedang menatapnya dengan sorot tak terbaca namun saat ini dia punya hal yang lebih penting daripada memberikan penjelasan pada _eomma_ -nya. Tergesa Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol yang akan menghubungkannya pada Choi Siwon yang masih berada di Amerika.

"Aku membutuhkan kau disini! Biarkan saja Taeyang menjaga markas!"ucap Jaejoong singkat sebelum mematikan ponselnya.

"Wow, _eomma_ tidak pernah menyangka jika hari ini akan tiba!"guman Kim Yue Rei yang sudah tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk berkomentar tentang apa yang dilihatnya 10 menit terakhir. Tatapannya pada Jaejoong terasa begitu aneh hingga _namja_ cantik itu tertawa kecil.

Perlahan Jaejoong kembali mendekati _yeoja_ cantik yang selalu menyayanginya itu, dia akan memastikan kedua orang tuanya aman dan tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang berlangsung seiring dengan kedatangannya. "Apa maksud _eomma_?"tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polos yang membuat Yue Rei mengeram kesal.

"Sejak kecil kau itu selalu manja dan menangis jika kau terjatuh atau ada yang menjahilimu jadi _eomma_ sempat berpikir kau akan tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang lemah dan perasa namun apa yang baru kulihat..."ucapan Yue Rei terhenti dan sekarang hanya ada senyum bingung diwajah cantiknya.

Dengan mudah Jaejoong mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Yue Rei setelah melihat sikapnya yang berbeda saat dihadapan anak buah Black Dragon tadi,"Mengecewakan _eomma_?"tebak Jaejoong telak seraya mengenggam erat jemari _eomma_ -nya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Joongie. Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan semua perubahanmu, _chagiya._ Kau tampak begitu berbeda dan kuat..."

Senyum tipis mengulas dibibir Jaejoong saat melihat kebingungan _eomma_ -nya yang pasti akan lebih terkejut jika dia bisa membunuh 10 orang dalam 15 menit,"Sayang sekali itulah aku sekarang, _eomma._ Jung Jaejoong tidak boleh terlihat lemah apalagi ragu saat memberikan perintah. Jika sang Lucifer tidak ada atau sesuatu terjadi padanya maka akulah yang akan menjadi ketua Black Dragon!"

Wajah cantik Kim Yue Rei memucat saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jaejoong padanya dan jemari halus yang sedang berada dalam genggaman Jaejoong itu terasa dingin dan bergetar kuat,"Ya Tuhan, kau serius Joongie? Ketua dari para pembunuh bayaran?"dan _yeoja_ Kim itu hampir pingsan saat melihat anggukan yakin putranya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : hello my lovely readers, ada yang masih menunggu dan ingat dengan MLW yang hampir atau mungkin lebih dari 2 bulan tidak diupdate karena gw sibuk menulis EA dan beberapa ff lain? So, kali ini gw mengabungkan 2 chapter menjadi 1. Semoga ini bisa menebus waktu penantiannya ya...Kalau ada yang menunggu ^_*


	26. Chapter 26

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM JAEJOONG 22 THN**

 **JUNG YUNHO 35 THN**

 **PARK YOOCHUN 33 THN**

 **SHIM CHANGMIN AND HWANG CHANSUNG 23 THN**

 **KIM JUNSU 30 THN**

 **CHO KYUHYUN 28 THN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **MANSION KIM**

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian? Menginvansi rumahku? Lepaskan semua kamera yang kalian pasang itu sekarang juga!"

Awalnya Kim Jongin berdiam dalam ruang kerjanya untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah tahu jika Jaejoong adalah pasangan resmi dari penculik biadab yang sudah menghancurkan seluruh masa depan putra kecilnya itu. Kim Jongin sungguh tidak rela namun akhirnya rasa sayangnya pada Jaejoong membuatnya berusaha menyingkirkan semua kebencian dan kemarahannya pada Jung Yunho karena yang terpenting, putranya masih hidup dan telah kembali!

Dengan hati yang telah berdamai dengan logikanya, Kim Jongin memutuskan untuk menemui Jaejoong yang sekarang pasti sedang bersama sang istri. Dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan putranya kecilnya yang sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi sosok yang begitu menawan namun saat membuka pintu kerjanya, _namja_ paro baya itu malah melihat sesuatu yang kembali membangkitkan emosinya!

Sekumpulan _namja_ bertampang sangar yang tak dikenalnya sedang mondar mandir di dalam rumahnya dengan membawa sejumlah peralatan aneh dan juga senjata yang terlihat begitu mengerikan!

Luhan yang baru selesai memberikan laporan pada Jaejoong bisa melihat kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata tajam _namja_ yang diketahuinya sebagai _appa_ dari Jae- _sama_ ini. Tergesa dia menghampiri Kim Jongin yang terlihat murka. "Maaf, Tuan Kim tapi saya dan semua pengawal lain hanya menjalankan perintah."sahut Luhan jujur dengan nada sopan sementara para pengawal yang lain tetap menjalankan tugas mereka.

"Ini rumahku dan hanya perintahku yang berlaku! Sekarang juga lepaskan semua kamera itu dan aku juga ingin kalian semua keluar dari rumahku!"sembur Kim Jongin yang sungguh tak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang berlangsung. "Berani sekali _namja_ Jung itu bertingkah seolah ini adalah rumahnya!"desisnya semakin marah saat melihat setiap sudut rumahnya sekarang dipenuhi oleh benda-benda aneh.

Wajah manis Luhan memucat saat mendengar bagaimana _namja_ Kim didepannya berani melawan sang Lucifer meski tidak secara langsung. Melepaskan semua kamera dan sensor gerak yang akan memastikan keamanan Jae- _sama_ dan keluarganya? Apa _appa_ Jae- _sama_ sudah gila, pikirnya ngeri. "Melepas semua kamera? Tapi, Tuan Kim..."guman Luhan seraya mencari jawaban yang tepat. _"Dimana L dan yang lainnya sangat aku membutuhkan mereka? Dasar brengsek!"_ Luhan memaki keras dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"

Suara lembut nan tegas yang sangat dikenalinya itu membuat Luhan diam-diam menghela nafas lega dan segera berbalik ke asal suara. Mata Luhan lagi-lagi terpaku pada sosok anggun Jung Jaejoong yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan sedang menuruni tangga melingkar bersama nyonya Kim yang terlihat menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

"Jae- _sama,_ tuan Kim meminta kami melepaskan semua kamera dan juga segera keluar dari rumah ini."lapor Luhan cepat karena dia tidak mau disalahkan jika sesuatu terjadi saat gilirannya berjaga.

Sekilas Jaejoong melirik sang _appa_ yang masih berdiri dengan wajah kaku didepan pintu ruang kerja. Situasi ini memang terasa asing bagi kedua orangtuanya dan mungkin akan sulit untuk memberi pengertian pada tuan Kim yang sudah terbiasa memberi perintah, sekarang malah harus turut pada perintah orang lain namun Jaejoong juga tidak mau kedua orangtuanya itu berada dalam bahaya atau pun terluka hingga penjagaan ketat ini sangat diperlukan!

"Tinggalkan kami, Luhan!"usir Jaejoong halus pada pengawal barunya yang langsung melangkah cepat kearah pintu rumah sebelum panggilan Jaejoong kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "Luhan, aku masih menunggu laporan tentang lokasi Yunho dan katakan pada Chansung untuk segera menyiapkan mobil karena aku harus pergi. Siapkan juga beberapa pengawalku. Sisanya tetap disini dan jangan lengah!"instruksinya pada Luhan yang hanya mengangguk tanda dia mengerti sebelum berlalu.

Kim Jongin yang begitu terkejut melihat semua yang berlangsung dihadapannya melirik bingung pada sang istri yang malah tersenyum simpul. Sikap tegas dan arogan putranya yang manja, sikap hormat dan takut para pengawal itu pada putranya dan terlebih aura dingin yang menguar dari seluruh tubuh ramping putranya yang berbalut mantel mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak percaya jika yang berdiri didepannya adalah Kim Jaejoong yang dulu selalu merengek dan menangis keras jika tidak dibelikan komik.

Setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya melihat perubahan putra kecilnya, Kim Jongin kembali bertanya pada Jaejoong dengan kemarahan tertahan,"Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga Jaejoong! Apa maksud semua ini? _Appa_ sangat senang akhirnya kau pulang dan berkumpul dengan kami walau bersama bajingan kurang ajar itu tapi ada apa dengan semua kamera, pengawal dan senjata mengerikan itu?"sorot tajam dari mata Kim Jongin seolah memaksa Jaejoong mengatakan semuanya.

Selama 5 tahun tinggal jauh dari kedua orangtuanya membuat Jaejoong bisa menilai jika Kim Yue Rei dan Kim Jongin adalah sosok orangtua yang sangat hebat, tegar dan tidak mudah putus asa hingga Jaejoong merasa apa yang akan dikatakannya tidak akan membuat orangtuanya shock dan Yunho pasti akan setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Karena ada yang sedang mengincar nyawa kami."Jaejoong mengatakan fakta itu dengan suara tenang seraya menatap mata kedua orangtuanya yang melebar.

Kepanikan yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya mendorong Kim Yue Rei sontak meraih lengan Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuh ramping putranya itu,"Apa maksudmu, Jaejoong? Ada yang mau membunuh kalian? Bagaimana bisa? Jelaskan pada _eomma_ semuanya!"tanyanya setengah panik hingga Jaejoong memeluk erat _eomma_ -nya untuk menenangkannya.

Apa yang diberitahukan Jaejoong itu membuat Kim Jongin melupakan semua kekesalannya tentang kamera dan juga pengawal yang berkeliaran di rumahnya karena nyawa putranya lebih penting daripada ego dan kenyamanannya. "Siapa yang sedang mengincar nyawa kalian? Apa sangat berbahaya? Apa nyawamu terancam karena datang menemui kami?"cecar Kim Jongin dengan nada tinggi karena panic bercampur emosi.

"Bukankah _namja_ Jung itu seorang ketua pembunuh bayaran? Suruh saja dia membunuh semua orang yang mengincar kalian itu! Bukankah itu mudah untuknya?"tambah Kim Jongin lagi dengan nada ketus karena dia tidak suka membayangkan kemungkinan Jaejoong akan terluka apalagi yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Jaejoong tergelak kecil mendengar ucapan sang _appa_ yang mulai tidak masuk akal namun sangat manis dan penuh perhatiaan karena itu membuktikan semarah apapun, sang _appa_ tetap menyayangi dan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada _appa_ nanti malam. Sekarang aku harus pergi dan kumohon _appa_ mau mengerti jika aku juga tidak ingin pertemuan pertama kita akan berlangsung ditengah ancaman pembunuhan seperti ini."nada menyesal terdengar jelas dari suara Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuh besar _appa_ -nya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Bukankah kau bilang ada yang ingin membunuh kalian? Sudah kuduga jika hidupmu dengan pembunuh gila itu tidak akan berjalan baik. Apa kau tidak takut selalu hidup dalam bahaya? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bersamanya!"kecam Jongin kasar meski tangannya memeluk lembut tubuh putra kecilnya yang malah mendengus geli mendengar kemarahannya.

"Kau boleh pergi, Jaejoongie. Tuan Jung pasti sudah menunggumu!"sela Kim Yue Rei yang tidak ingin suaminya mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Jaejoong sedih dan mungkin saja menyesali keputusannya untuk pulang.

Cepat Jaejoong mengecup pipi sang _appa_ yang masih terlihat marah. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, _appa._ Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apapun padaku! _"_ bisiknya tegas sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menghampiri sang _eomma_ yang selalu siap untuk mendukungnya meski Jaejoong telah berulang kali mengecewakan mereka," _Gomawo,_ karena _eomma_ mau mengerti. Kumohon tenangkan _appa_." Jaejoong meremas lembut jemari Kim Yue Rei yang sedingin es. Dia tahu _eomma_ -nya itu pasti sedang gelisah.

"Jangan khawatirkan _appa_ -mu. Kau pergilah dan jaga dirimu baik-baik."dengan enggan Kim Yue Rei melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang langsung melangkah cepat keluar rumah dimana sejumlah pengawal berpakaian hitam dan bersenjata telah menunggunya.

Hwang Chansung segera membuka pintu mobil seraya menyerah sebuah _tab_ ke tangan Jaejoong yang langsung bisa melihat dimana sang Lucifer berada sekarang. "Ini lokasi Yunho- _sama._ Beliau sudah tiba di GIN dan kita harus bergegas jika tidak ingin terlambat!"lapor _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar.

"Oscar, Chen! Pastikan seluruh rumah ini dijaga ketat dan jika sesuatu terjadi segera laporkan pada Changmin karena Chansung akan pergi bersamaku!"perintah Jaejoong pada pengawal yang berjaga sebelum masuk dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

 **GIN CORP**

GIN CORP adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak perusahaan keluarga Jung yang menjalankan bisnis legal dan Jung Yunho sengaja memilih perusahaan ini sebagai basisnya di Seoul. Rapat yang membahas tentang langkah tegas yang akan mereka ambil untuk membasmi Ferlando dan para sekutunya telah selesai 30 menit yang lalu dan semua petinggi Jung setuju dengan keputusan dingin sang Lucifer yang tidak pernah memberi ampun pada semua musuhnya.

Bunuh semua dan jangan sisakan satu pun agar tidak ada lagi yang berani mencoba untuk menentang kekuasaan Black Dragon!

Sekarang dalam ruang rapat itu hanya tersisa 4 _namja_ yang sedang melihat kearah monitor besar yang terpasang di dinding dengan sorot yang berbeda. Keheningan tercipta setelah Yunho mengatakan rahasia besar tentang _namja_ muda yang belasan tahun lalu diselamatkannya dari kematian. Sang Lucifer menatap tajam pada L yang duduk kaku ditempatnya dengan tatapan kosong, menunggu dengan kesabaran yang jarang ditunjukkan pada orang lain selain Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

Ok Taecyeon yang duduk disebelah L menepuk pelan bahu _namja_ eksentrik yang pernah dilatihnya dan sekarang telah menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan sang Lucifer yang terhebat diusianya yang masih sangat muda. "Ini sebabnya kami tidak pernah mengatakan tentang asal usulmu sebelumnya, L namun menurut Junsu, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk kau tahu!"guman Taecyeon yang tahu jika saat ini pikiran L pasti sangatlah kacau.

Tangan L yang bergetar hebat mengusap kasar wajahnya karena apa yang baru dikatakan _namja_ Jung yang sudah menyelamatkannya, membesarkannya dan selama ini menjadi orang yang paling dihormatinya sungguh mengejutkan. Selama ini L berpikir jika dirinya sama saja seperti Changmin. Anak kecil yang terjebak dalam pertarungan antar genk yang akhirnya diselamatkan Black Dragon karena rasa kasihan tapi ternyata semua itu salah besar!

"Sekarang kau mengerti bukan kenapa selama ini aku menyembunyikan kebenarannya darimu? Jika dia tahu kau masih hidup maka L yang saat ini duduk dihadapanku dan begitu tangguh tidak akan pernah ada."Yunho berguman pelan dengan nada menyesal karena L adalah satu-satu _namja_ muda yang selalu mendapat tempat di hatinya sejak malam pembantaian yang mengerikan di China.

Perlahan Jaejoong meraih tangan besar Yunho dan meremasnya kuat. Dia bisa merasa jika saat ini Yunho sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena apa yang baru saja dikatakannya pada L karena Jaejoong tahu bagaimana perasaan sang Lucifer pada L yang sekarang terlihat begitu terpukul sekaligus marah. "L pasti bisa menerimanya, Yunnie-ah. Kau telah mendidiknya menjadi _namja_ yang sangat kuat!"hibur Jaejoong dengan suara lirih meski dalam hati, dia juga benci dengan apa yang baru diketahuinya.

"Yunho- _sama,_ apa semua ini benar? Tapi kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apapun saat itu!"mata tajam L seolah menuntut jawaban dari Yunho yang tanpa sadar membalas remasan kuat jemari lentik Jaejoong yang sejak tadi digenggamnya sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada tenang pada L yang pasti sedang dipenuhi dendam.

"Kekuasaan dan ambisi. Itu jawabannya!"

Wajah bingung dan sedih L berubah marah saat mendengar jawaban singkat itu,"Tapi apa salahku dan juga ibuku? Kami adalah korban! Ibuku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang dia! Kenapa dia tidak membiarkan saja ibuku hidup?"raung L kasar tanpa bisa menahan emosinya lagi apalagi saat dia mengingat bagaimana para bajingan itu membunuh ibunya dengan kejam didepan matanya.

"Karena jika keberadaanmu dan ibumu terbongkar maka reputasinya akan tercoreng karena media tidak akan berhenti untuk mencari tahu tentang dia yang ternyata tidak sebersih yang selama ini ditunjukkannya."Taecyeon akhirnya ikut bicara karena dia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh L menguarkan aura penuh dendam yang bisa menghancurkan _namja_ muda itu. "Kau harus bisa menenangkan dirimu, L. Jangan biarkan kemarahan dan dendam membuat logikamu tersingkirkan. L yang kami kenal adalah _namja_ yang kuat dan tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengoyahkannya!"suara Ok Taecyeon terdengar begitu tegas.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Yunho juga bisa melihat sepasang mata L menatap penuh dendam kearah layar monitor. "Kami peduli dan menyayangimu, L. Selalu dan kau sama sekali tidak membutuhkan orang itu!"guman Yunho ringan meski sepasang mata musang itu melirik cepat pada Taecyeon yang mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi dia sudah membunuh ibuku!"berang L dengan nada tinggi. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika Yunho sudah menatap dingin padanya. "Aku harus membalasnya! Dia dan semua keluarga yang dibanggakannya itu harus mati ditanganku! Nyawa ibuku haruslah dibayar dengan nyawanya!" _namja_ berambut _silver_ itu berdesis tajam dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Yunho mengangguk ringan saat mendengar permintaan kejam L itu. Dia sudah menebak jika L tidak akan membiarkan _namja_ paro baya yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya bernafas lega dan itu akan sangat menguntungkan Yunho karena dia juga tidak mau _namja_ Kim itu naik ke posisi tertinggi Seoul karena beberapa alasan. "Dan kau akan dapatkan semua keingananmu. Itu janjiku, L!"seringai dingin terulas dibibir tebal sang Lucifer yang tidak lepas dari pengamatan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merasa seluruh tubuhnya mengigil.

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong tidak pernah lepas dari layar monitor yang menunjukkan seraut wajah tampan yang masih dengan jelas diingatnya. Sosok penuh senyum yang selalu menghiburnya disaat dia sedih karena Kim Jongin sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya. Jaejoong sungguh tidak pernah menyangka jika L dan dirinya mempunyai hubungan khusus yang begitu istimewa sekaligus mengerikan. Takdir begitu aneh karena mempertemukan mereka dalam situasi yang bahkan tidak bisa diduga siapa pun!

Setelah rapat ini selesai, Jaejoong akan mengatakannya secara pribadi pada Yunho tentang kebenaran yang baru diketahuinya ini sebelum memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti, karena suka atau pun tidak L adalah bagian dari teamnya. Oleh karena itu, balas dendam L pasti akan melibatkan dirinya.

Sang Lucifer harus tahu jika Jaejoong dan juga L adalah saudara sepupu!

.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

BLAM...

Park Yoochun yang sedang berbaring sambil menatap lekat pada foto Changmin yang sedang tersenyum lebar bersama _namja_ muda yang diketahuinya adalah anak dari _ahjussi_ Hwang sontak terduduk karena terkejut melihat pintu kamar yang mereka tempati tiba-tiba saja dibuka dari luar. Dari sudut matanya, Yoochun melihat jika Kyuhyun dan Sehun juga terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka.

Kedua _namja_ muda baru terbangun itu terlihat bingung dan hanya memasang tampang bodoh saat melihat beberapa _namja_ berpakaian serba gelap yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar mereka. Cho Kyuhyun-lah yang pertama kali bereaksi, tanpa takut _namja_ berambut ikal itu berdiri dan menghampiri ketiga _namja_ anggota Black Dragon itu.

"Siapa kalian?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau. Matanya masih terasa begitu berat, dia sungguh mengantuk karena tidak tidur hampir selama 2 hari dan sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya para namja penuh otot menyebalkan ini membangunkannya tanpa perikemanusiaan!

"Bersiaplah, tuan muda Kim akan berangkat 30 menit lagi! Aku akan membawa kalian menemuinya! Jika terlambat semenit saja kalian akan ditinggal dan membusuk disini!"seru salah satu _namja_ itu dengan suara dingin sambil menatap jam tangan dipergelangannya.

Mendengar kalimat yang sarat akan perintah dan ancaman arogan itu, Yoochun langsung menghampiri _namja_ yang bicara tadi. Dia yakin sekali Junsu yang mendiktekan kalimat itu pada pengawalnya ini. "Bukankah si sombong itu berkata 2 hari? Apa yang terjadi sampai dia mempercepatnya? Apa kalian sedang mengancam kami?"tanyanya dengan suara yang tak kalah dingin. Dia tidak boleh terintimidasi oleh semua anggota mafia tua ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yoochun-sii. Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap."jawab _namja_ itu lagi, singkat dan tidak memberikan informasi apapun hingga hampir saja Yoochun menyerangnya jika tidak merasakan tangan kuat Sehun yang menahannya sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai meraih ranselnya.

"Jika karena bukan ingin bertemu dengan Changmin maka wajah menyebalkan tuan muda kalian itu pasti sudah kuhancurkan!"kecam Kyuhyun kasar tanpa peduli pada ekspresi marah para pengawal Junsu padanya. " _HYUNG! VAMPIRE_ OH _!_ Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Mau membusuk disini?"cela Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak tanpa mata mengantuknya lagi.

Seraya menahan kemarahannya, Yoochun mengikuti langkah Sehun yang sudah meraih mantel dan ransel miliknya sambil mengerutu pelan tentang betapa tidak manusiawinya perlakuan yang diterima mereka. "Dia pikir kita takut padanya! Cih, mantan kekasihmu itu harus diberi pelajaran keras, _hyung_!"bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Yoochun.

"Akan kubalas kau nanti, Kim Junsu!"geram Yoochun pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Sehun yang langsung menyeringai lebar sambil merangkul erat bahu _hyung-_ nya yang pasti sedang merasa sangat marah ini.

.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL – GIN CORP**

"Kalian tunggulah di lobi. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu di ruanganku dulu."

Setelah melihat Taecyeon dan L yang masih terus memasang wajah datar masuk ke lift yang akan membawa keduanya menuju lobi, Yunho segera memalingkan tatapannya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat diam dan sedikit melamun, sungguh tidak biasanya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Boo? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Terjadi sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu?"tangan besar Yunho membelai sayang wajah rupawan yang selalu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, mencium lembut kedua pipi Jaejoong yang merona sebelum merengkuh erat pinggangnya hingga _namja_ cantik itu masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Kau yakin ingin kita bicara disini, Yunho- _sama_?"

Jaejoong menyeringai nakal sebelum membalas pelukan intim Yunho seraya melihat ke sekeliling mereka dengan mata berkedip lucu hingga sang Lucifer akhirnya menyadari jika saat ini mereka sedang berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruang kerja miliknya dan pastinya ada puluhan CCTV yang sedang merekam apa yang mereka lakukan.

Tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari jemari lentik belahan jiwanya, sang Lucifer membuka cepat pintu kantornya dan masuk dalam ruangan luas berinterior mewah namun sangat elegan itu. _Namja_ bermata musang itu menyeringai tipis sebelum menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya di salah satu sofa panjang yang diletakkan menghadap meja kerjanya meski dia melihat kekasihnya itu merengut kesal karena Jaejoong tidak pernah suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, sosok dirinya yang dulu.

"Sekarang tidak ada yang akan mendengar kita. Katakan apa yang membuat wajah cantik ini terlihat begitu sedih dan muram? Apa ini karena keputusanku membunuh semua sekutu Chavez?"Yunho mendesah lega saat dilihatnya Jaejoong menggeleng cepat seraya menyandar manja di lekuk lehernya.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ itu, Jaejoong dapat merasakan nafas hangat Yunho dipipinya. Dia tahu _namja_ Jung yang sedang mengusap punggungnya itu pasti sedang menunggu jawabannya sedangkan hati Jaejoong sibuk menimbang apa yang harus lebih dahulu dikatakannya pada Yunho.

Semua masalah tentang identitas L terlalu mengejutkan untuknya!

"Aku mengatakan semuanya pada _appa."_ guman Jaejoong pelan seraya menatap kedua bola mata sang Lucifer yang tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun meski kedua tangan besar itu mempererat pelukannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang Jung Jaejoong mengambil keputusannya. Sepasang mata dingin yang sedang menatap intens padanya semakin menumbuhkan keyakinan dalam dirinya. Tujuan utama kedatangan mereka ke Seoul adalah untuk mendapatkan restu dari kedua orangtuanya, jadi dia tidak akan peduli pada masalah lain selama Kim Jongin dan Kim Yue Rei tidak menghalangi hubungannya dengan sang Lucifer!

"Semuanya? Termasuk tentang adanya usaha pembunuhan yang sedang mengancam kita?"tanya Yunho memastikan karena jujur dia tidak pernah mengira Jaejoong akan berkata jujur tentang sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan membuat kedua orang tua kekasihnya itu sangat ketakutan.

Jemari lentik Jaejoong memainkan dasi yang terpasang di leher Yunho dan mulai membukanya, dia tidak suka melihat tampilan formal dari sang Lucifer, dia suka Yunho yang berkeringat dan terlihat penuh aura membunuh. "Semuanya! _Appa_ menunggu penjelasan dari kita nanti malam."ujarnya ringan seraya menarik lepas dasi sutra berwarna biru itu.

" _Appa_ -mu itu mungkin akan menendangku keluar dari mansion Kim begitu aku selesai menjelaskan semuanya."erang Yunho dengan wajah frustasi yang malah membuahkan tawa kecil dari Jaejoong yang sekarang beralih membuka kancing kemejanya. "Ini bukan permainan, _chagiya_. Kita semua dalam bahaya! Ada sekelompok orang bodoh yang sedang mengincar kepalaku!"seru Yunho dengan ekspresi senang dan senyum arogan. Tidak ada ekspresi takut yang seharusnya tergambar di wajah tampan itu.

Dengan kasar Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho seraya mendengus malas. Sifat arogan sang Lucifer tidak pernah berubah, meski itu salah satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong begitu mencintainya dan rela tetap disampingnya walau mereka selalu hidup dalam bahaya setiap saat. "Sepertinya akan sangat menarik melihat _appa_ menendang bokong seorang penculik mesum sepertimu!"goda Jaejoong yang sudah menggalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher Yunho untuk mencuri ciuman kecil di sudut bibir sang Lucifer yang sedang tertawa keras itu.

Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan ancaman pembunuhan atau ratusan masalah yang sedang menunggu mereka itu karena Jaejoong yakin, selama mereka selalu bersama maka semua masalah pasti akan terselesaikan!

DRRRTTT...DRRRTTT

Getaran ponsel disaku celana Yunho menghentikan ciuman lembut dan belaian ringan tanpa nafsu yang sedang dibagi keduanya. Jaejoong yang merasa terganggu refleks berdecih kesal saat turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan duduk disampingnya saat _namja_ Jung itu mengeluarkan ponselnya seraya kembali memeluk kekasihnya. "ini dari junsu..."beritahunya sambil menjawab panggilan dari sepupunya yang masih berada di Vietnam itu.

"Temui kami di mansion Kim begitu kau tiba. Semua telah diurus disini..."Yunho berhenti bicara dan terlihat kesal saat kemudian menjawab apa yang mungkin ditanyakan Junsu diseberang sana.

"Aku sudah mengirim beberapa yang terbaik untuk ke Argentina dan memenggal kepalanya yang bodoh itu! Dia mengirim China dan Thailand untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotornya!"

Dalam diamnya, Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar di bahu Yunho mendengar pembicaraan sepihak itu dan memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi _namja_ Jung itu. Suara sang Lucifer terdengar begitu datar seolah mereka tidak sedang membicarakan tentang rencana pembunuhan kejam pada Ferlando Chavez dan semua pengikutnya.

"Hati-hatilah, Junchan dan jangan terlalu percaya pada _namja_ Park itu! Bawa saja Minho bersamamu!"

Usai mengatakan itu, Yunho langsung mematikan ponselnya dan berbalik cepat untuk melumat kuat bibir Jaejoong yang masih terlihat berkilat karena ciuman yang mereka bagi beberapa menit yang lalu. Bicara dengan Junsu yang keras kepala memang selalu bisa memancing emosi yang selalu ditahannya dan hanya Jaejoong seorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Kapan Junsu _hyung_ akan tiba?"tanya Jaejoong pelan saat Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka meski tidak melepas pelukan erat pada tubuhnya. "Apa dia akan membawa Park Yoochun bersamanya? Kau sungguh akan mempertemukan Changmin dengan _hyung_ -nya itu? Bagaimana jika dia menolak Changmin?"sorot khawatir jelas terlihat dalam mata doe Jaejoong yang memang sangat dekat dengan ketiga _namja_ yang selalu bersamanya itu.

Dalam hati Yunho mulai sedikit menyesali kedatangan mereka ke Seoul, terlebih saat dia melihat sorot khawatir di kedua mata Jaejoong karena masalah yang akan dihadapi kedua pengawalnya. "Mereka akan tiba disini besok pagi dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, akan kupastikan Park Yoochun menerima Changmin!"

.

.

.

Di luar gedung _GIN Corp_ tepatnya didepan sebuah _coffee shop_ mewah terlihat beberapa mobil berwarna hitam dengan kaca segelap malam terparkir rapi. Didalamnya duduk beberapa _namja_ yang sibuk bicara sambil mengamati situasi disekitar _Gin Corp_ yang terlihat dijaga ketat oleh sekumpulan _namja_ bersenjata.

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk melihat seperti apa wajah ketua para pembunuh bayaran itu! Apa kalian pernah melihatnya?"tanya salah satu _namja_ yang sedang memasukkan beberapa peluru dalam senapannya.

 _Namja_ berwajah kasar yang sedang memegang kemudi melirik sekilas pada rekan kerjanya,"Kudengar dia itu sudah sangat tua dan sekarang hanya mengandalkan para anak buahnya!"

"Kau salah, dari isu yang kudengar. Ketua Black Dragon yang baru itu masih muda dan sangat cantik! Kalian bisa bayangkan? Jika kita berhasil menghabisinya maka reputasi kita sebagai pembunuh bayaran akan meroket!"seru _namja_ yang lainnya dengan seringai licik yang diikuti tawa keras beberapa rekannya.

Satu-satunya _namja_ yang sejak tadi memasang wajah dingin akhirnya menatap malas pada _namja-namja_ bodoh yang kebetulan menjadi partner-nya dalam tugas kali ini,"Daripada sibuk mengoceh, sebaiknya isi senapan kalian dan perhatikan setiap sudut jalan dengan baik! Kita tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun jika ingin tetap hidup sebelum malam tiba!"desisnya dingin.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Untuk update-an selanjutnya tidak akan sampai sebulan koq. Maaf ya jika MLW terkesan lama banget baru dilanjut, karena ide-nya mandek untuk bagian action di chapter depan. Btw, thanks always untuk semua reviews dan juga untuk semua yang selalu mengingatkan gw yang sering lupa harus melanjutkan FF yang mana dulu.

.

.

 **TEASER CHAP DEPAN**

"ada yang mengikuti kita, yunho-sama."

"pacu mobilnya lebih cepat, L! Pastikan mereka tidak bisa mengejar dan jae, hubungi changmin. Katakan padanya untuk bersiap untuk serangan mendadak."

"akan kulakukan."

"chansung, ada 4 mobil yang mengejar kami. Aku ingin kau melumpuhkan yang bagian depan dan biarkan 2 yang dibelakang dibereskan yang lain!"

"siap, speedy! Ini akan seru!"

.

"ada penyerangan yang terjadi dan sensor gerak itu agar tidak ada yang bisa memasuki rumah ini selain orang-orang yang sudah terdata dalam sistem kami!"

"aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang tidak terdata?"

"mereka akan mati karena tembakan leser yang sudah dipasang oleh chansung."

.

 **SEE YOU IN 2 WEEKS ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM JAEJOONG 22 THN**

 **JUNG YUNHO 35 THN**

 **PARK YOOCHUN 33 THN**

 **SHIM CHANGMIN AND HWANG CHANSUNG 23 THN**

 **KIM JUNSU 30 THN**

 **CHO KYUHYUN 28 THN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **SEOUL**

 **EARLY MORNING**

"Apa maksudmu mereka ada disini?"

Teriakan tertahan dari _namja_ paro baya yang duduk dibelakang meja besar yang dipenuhi berkas tebal itu membuat Ahn Dong Jo segera menundukkan kepalanya. 20 tahun lebih mengabdi pada _namja_ yang sekarang menjadi salah satu orang terpenting di Seoul itu telah membuatnya banyak belajar untuk bersikap diam dan menyembunyikan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kami baru saja menerima kabar itu dari mata-mata yang ditempatkan di Amerika. Mereka tiba hari ini tapi belum bisa dipastikan apakah sang Lucifer juga datang atau hanya tangan kanannya!"lapor Ahn Dong Jo dengan suara datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Kim Hyun Joong, _namja_ paro baya yang tadi berteriak karena tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya sekarang mengepalkan tinjunya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya seperti mimpi buruk yang selama 15 tahun ini berusaha dikuburnya dengan segala cara. Masa lalu yang bisa menghancurkan bukan saja reputasinya namun juga seluruh masa depan yang dirancangnya!

Sekarang dia telah menjadi Perdana Menteri Seoul dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menghalangi apalagi menghancurkan jalannya menuju posisi tertinggi!

"Cari tahu semua informasi tentang dimana mereka tinggal, siapa saja yang datang, berapa banyak yang dibawa, apa tujuan mereka kali ini dan yang terpenting, aku mau kau menyewa sebanyak mungkin pengawal dan pembunuh bayaran untuk melindungiku sekaligus menyingkirkan Ketua Jung!"perintah Kim Hyun Joong cepat seraya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut yang mulai dirasakannya.

Tangan perdana menteri yang terkenal ramah dan baik hati itu tanpa sadar memijit keras kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut sakit,"Kita harus selangkah lebih cepat jika tidak mau berakhir di tangan ketua Jung yang mengerikan itu!"gumam sang perdana menteri pelan dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu suram.

" _Kenapa dia datang setelah selama ini menetap di Amerika? Apa dia sedang berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari posisiku saat ini? Akan kupastikan dia tidak bisa lagi mengancamku kali ini!"_ batinnya saat membayangkan seraut wajah dingin yang selalu berdiri tegak disamping ketua Jung terdahulu.

Yang akan dihadapinya sekarang bukanlah penjahat biasa tapi seorang ketua klan pembunuh bayaran tertua di dunia dan Kim Hyun Joong tidak mau mati bodoh tanpa berusaha untuk mengalahkan sang Lucifer yang pasti datang ke Seoul untuk sebuah tujuan!

"Akan segera kulakukan!"sahut Ahn Dong Jo cepat meski sorot matanya terlihat takut. "Tapi apa anda yakin kita bisa menemukan pembunuh bayaran yang mau menjalankan tugas berbahaya itu?"suara Ahn Dong Jo terdengar ragu dengan ekspresi pesimis yang tidak disembunyikannya.

Mendengar nada ragu yang diikuti ekspresi pesimis itu sepasang mata tajam Kim Hyun Joong langsung menatap garang pada _namja_ yang selama ini menjadi tangan kanannya dan melakukan semua pekerjaan kotor untuknya. Perdana Menteri Seoul yang selalu mengumbar senyum lebar itu sekarang berdesis tajam dan menunjukkan wajah aslinya.

"Cari sampai dapat atau kau sudah mau mati? Kau siap jika dia meledakkan kepalamu?"

.

.

.

 **NOW**

Perasaan gelisah dan cemas yang memenuhi seluruh hatinya membuat Changmin tanpa sadar terus berjalan mengitari kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Chansung di rumah besar yang menjadi markas sementara mereka di Seoul. Hatinya terus berdebar kencang sejak mendengar apa yang diucapkan sepupu sang Lucifer tadi.

"Aku punya saudara selain Chansung..."gumam Changmin seraya menjatuhkan tubuh jangkungnya diatas ranjang dan memandang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan nanar.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan _namja_ Park itu nanti? Apa yang harus mereka bicarakan? Apa _namja_ yang mengaku sebagai _hyung_ -nya itu tidak akan menyesali pertemuan mereka dan bisa menerimanya? Terlebih setelah tahu jika Changmin bukanlah _namja_ muda dengan kehidupan normal!

Ribuan pertanyaan basi tanpa jawaban pasti itu terus saja berkeliaran dalam kepala Changmin sejak dia tahu tentang keberadaan Park Yoochun!

Ditengah kegalauannya _namja_ yang selalu tersenyum acuh itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang akan mengerti apa yang saat ini sedang dirasakannya. Suara tegas yang menyapa telinganya sontak mendorong gelak tawa keras dari Changmin yang langsung terduduk ditengah ranjang sambil memainkan pedang samurai kesayangannya.

" _ **Kupikir kalian sudah sibuk bermain dan melupakan namja tua yang kesepian ini"**_ gerutu Hwang Min dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. _**"Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba menghubungiku, Changmin? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada kalian?"**_ tanya pelatih utama Black Dragon itu langsung begitu gelak tawa Changmin berhenti.

Walaupun ada ribuan kilometer jarak memisahkan mereka namun Changmin tahu _ahjussi_ Hwang selalu saja mengkhawatirkan mereka. _Namja_ tua itu menyayangi dirinya sama besar dengan Chansung yang merupakan putra kandungnya. "Aku merindukanmu, _ahjussi_ galak dan jangan bilang kau kesepian karena aku tahu sekali, kau itu sibuk melatih _trainer_ baru yang kami kirimkan bulan lalu!"

" _ **Ck, sudah berani membantahku sekarang? Aku akan menghukummu dengan cambuk saat kembali nanti!"**_ ancam kosong itu lagi-lagi membuat Changmin tertawa keras. Bicara dengan _ahjussi_ Hwang memang selalu bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya.

" _ **Changmin? Apa Changmin yang sedang bicara denganmu, ahjussi?"**_

Suara keras itu yang terdengar dari saluran ponsel itu sontak menghentikan kalimat yang sudah ada diujung lidah Changmin yang sekarang mengeryit bingung karena dia sungguh tidak mengenali suara tajam itu. _"Ahjussi_? Siapa itu? Kenapa dia mengenalku?"jantung Changmin berdebar kencang menunggu sahutan Hwang Min karena jika tebakannya benar maka mungkin yang bertanya tadi adalah Park Yoochun, _hyung_ -nya!

" _ **Tenanglah, Kyu. Kau ingin ahjussi tua itu marah dan membuat kita semua terperangkap disini? Kendalikan dirimu!"**_

Kyu? Siapa dia? Changmin mencoba mendengar suara-suara lirih diseberang ponsel. _Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyu itu sepertinya sedang berdebat sengit dengan _namja_ lain yang tadi memintanya untuk tenang. Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Kenapa mereka sepertinya sangat mengenalku? Apa mereka muatan yang dimaksud tuan muda Kim?

" _Ahjussi_ Hwang! Siapa mereka? Siapa Kyu itu? Kenapa kau diam, _ahjussi_?"desak Changmin dengan suara keras karena dia mulai merasa Hwang Min sedang mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting darinya.

" _ **Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, hyung! Apa benar Changmin yang sedang bicara dengan ahjussi Hwang di ponsel itu! Jawab aku, ahjussi..."**_ dengan jelas Changmin mendengar lagi suara bernada tinggi milik _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyu itu. Sesuatu seperti menarik ingatannya dan membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu berat.

" _ **Changmin, dengar aku punya urusan penting. Nanti saja kau menghubungiku lagi. Ingat jalankan tugasmu dengan baik dan jangan lengah. Tetaplah bersama Chansung!"**_

Sambungan ponsel itu kemudian diputus begitu saja oleh _ahjussi_ Hwang yang membuat Changmin kesal dan menendang kuat lemari pakaian yang ada disudut kamar. Dia begitu penasaran dengan pemilik suara tajam bernama Kyu yang sepertinya sangat mengenalnya itu. "Lihat saja akan kutemukan si Kyu itu dengan cara apapun!"desis Changmin seraya keluar dari kamar dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya mengawasi CCTV.

.

.

.

 **GIN CORP**

Sejumlah mobil mewah berwarna hitam pekat terlihat berjajar rapi tepat didepan pintu lobby kantor sementara puluhan _namja_ berjas hitam yang menggunakan alat komunikasi ditangan dan telinga mereka sibuk mengamati situasi disekitar tempat itu dengan mata tajam. Keamanan dan kewaspadaan selalu menjadi prioritas utama karena saat ini sang Lucifer dan pasangannya sedang berada dalam GIN yang menjadi markas Jung di Seoul.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit, Ok Taecyeon dan semua anak buahnya termasuk L dan Chansung menunggu sang Lucifer yang masih berada diatas bersama Jung Jaejoong di lobby. Dari tempatnya duduk, Taecyeon bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan L tampak begitu serius saat mengatakan sesuatu pada Chansung yang hanya sesekali mengangguk dengan ekspresi malas.

" _Kuharap L tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang akan membuat rencana utama kedatangan kami ke Seoul ini gagal."_ harap Taecyeon yang tahu pasti apa tujuan Kim Junsu membongkar rahasia identitas L sekarang.

"Yunho- _sama_ akan turun dalam 5 menit!"lapor salah satu anak buah Taecyeon yang membuat tangan kanan sang Lucifer itu langsung berdiri dan beranjak menuju _lift_ khusus yang terletak disudut _lobby_ diikuti kedua _namja_ muda kepercayaan Jung Jaejoong yang sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

TING

Bunyi yang familiar itu segera diikuti dengan terbukanya pintu _lift_ yang berlambang trisula kembar. Jung Yunho melangkah keluar dari _lift_ bersama Jung Jaejoong yang berada dalam rengkuhan eratnya seperti biasa. Kedua _namja_ berpenampilan menawan dengan ekspresi dingin itu hanya mengangguk singkat pada Taecyeon dan juga para karyawan GIN yang akan mengantar mereka menuju pintu lobby.

"Kita pulang ke _mansion_ Kim sekarang dan Taec, mungkin besok pagi Junsu akan tiba. Dia mempercepat kedatangannya karena ada yang terjadi!"beritahu Yunho saat mereka hampir mencapai mobil yang sudah menunggu.

Ekspresi wajah Taecyeon memang tidak berubah namun Jaejoong bisa menangkap sorot tidak suka dalam kedua bola mata tangan kanan Yunho yang memang selalu berseberangan dengan Kim Junsu yang egois dan suka bertindak seenaknya itu. "Jangan beritahu Changmin dulu jika mereka akan datang lebih cepat."Jaejoong bergumam pelan seraya menatap tajam pada Taecyeon dan juga kedua rekan _team_ -nya yang langsung mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, Jae _-sama_."suara Taecyeon terdengar begitu formal dan membuat Yunho yang baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Perdebatan antara sahabat dan sepupunya bukanlah hal baru namun selalu bisa membuatnya merasa terhibur.

"Tuan Jung!"

Seruan singkat dari salah satu pengawal yang tergesa menghampiri mereka itu sontak menghentikan obrolan kecil sang Lucifer dengan Taecyeon yang langsung bersikap waspada dan memberi isyarat pada para pengawal lain terutama Chansung dan L yang sudah mengeluarkan senjata mereka. Tangan Yunho refleks menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar berdiri diantara tubuhnya sendiri dan tubuh besar Taecyeon meski dia bisa mendengar _namja_ cantik itu menggerutu pelan.

"Yunho- _sama_ , ada yang sedang mengawasi GIN CORP! Sepertinya ada yang sudah tahu tentang kedatangan anda di Seoul dan mungkin mulai ketakutan!"lapor pengawal itu cepat sembari memberi isyarat kecil dengan jarinya kearah cafe besar yang terletak tepat diseberang perusahan.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong mendengus malas dan kembali berdiri disamping Yunho, dia bukan sosok rapuh yang harus selalu dilindungi. "Sepertinya ada yang berbaik hati menyiapkan pesta penyambutan untuk kita. Lumayan juga!"komentarnya acuh walau matanya memberi kode yang pada Chansung yang langsung memamerkan cengiran lebar.

Ketegangan Yunho juga mengendur walau dia tetap berusaha menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk Jaejoong yang terkadang sangat keras kepala. "Bagus sekali karena mereka akan masuk dalam jebakan tanpa perlu kita pancing! Kita akan memberikan pertunjukan bagus untuk mereka!"seringai tipis dibibir sang Lucifer membuat semua pembunuh bayaran yang datang bersamanya tertawa kecil.

"Yang terbaik!"seru L dan Chansung kompak dengan seringai mematikan.

.

.

.

"Mereka akan bergerak!"

Seruan itu membuat ke 5 _namja_ lainnya yang sedang sibuk mengawasi daerah sekitaar kawasan perkantoran dan pusat perbelanjaan mewah itu segera mengalihkan mata mereka kembali kearah gedung pencakar langit yang diberi nama GIN CORP, perusahaan raksasa milik seorang pengusaha bermarga Jung yang sebenarnya adalah ketua dari sekelompok pembunuh bayaran tertua di dunia.

"Lakukan seperti rencana kita! Informasikan pada team B dan C untuk segera bersiap! Kita harus bisa membunuh mereka semua sebelum matahari tenggelam!"perintah salah satu _namja_ yang sepertinya pemimpin komplotan kecil itu sambil mengarahkan teropongnya dan melihat ada puluhan _namja_ bersetelan serba hitam dengan senjata lengkap sedang berdiri didepan lobby dan sebagian halaman utama GIN. Penjagaan terlihat begitu ketat dan hampir tak memiliki celah untuk ditembus namun tujuan utama mereka memang bukanlah sekarang!

"Tapi, aku tidak melihat seorang pun _namja_ tua atau _namja_ cantik diantara mereka. Apa kalian yakin ketua Black Dragon itu ada di Seoul?"tanya salah satu _namja_ itu dengan raut bingung.

"Dari informasi yang kuterima dia memang datang bersama tangan kanannya!"seru yang lainnya yakin. "Tapi kenapa banyak sekali orang berkumpul di lobby? Apa mereka tahu sedang diawasi? Yang mana Ketua Jung? Ada diantara kalian yang pernah melihatnya langsung?"

Semua namja bertopeng itu sontak menggeleng dan menghela nafas frustasi. Inilah yang membuat pekerjaan mereka kali ini sangat sulit. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang pernah melihat langsung wajah dari ketua Black Dragon, yang mereka tahu hanya beberapa informasi yang bahkan tidak bisa dibuktikan.

"Jangan berdebat, sebaiknya kita bersiap karena mereka akan bergerak! Bunuh saja semuanya karena aku yakin salah satu dari puluhan _namja_ itu pasti Jung Yunho!"

.

.

.

Belasan mobil hitam itu akhirnya keluar dari GIN CORP bersamaan. Tujuannya untuk mencegah ada yang tahu di mobil manakah sang Lucifer dan pasangannya berada. Saat ini mereka ada di Seoul yang dikuasai oleh seorang _namja_ ambisius yang berkedok perdana menteri baik hati. Belum lagi, bayangan ancaman pembunuhan dari sekelompok mafia yang ingin menghancurkan Black Dragon. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk waspada dan bersiap menghadapi semua resiko.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan keputusan Junsu itu, Taec? Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk semuanya, terutama untuk Black Dragon. Seharusnya kau sepaham dengannya! Apa ini karena Junsu menolakmu lagi?"

Dengan gerakan refleks Yunho menyampirkan lengan kirinya dibahu Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan jemari lentik _namja_ cantik yang sedang mendelik tajam padanya dan terus saja memberinya isyarat agar Yunho menghentikan percakapan dengan Taecyeon yang dirasanya sangat tidak perlu ini dan terlalu pribadi.

"Bukannya bersiap untuk serangan tapi kau malah mulai bergosip, Ketua Jung!"sindir Jaejoong telak saat dilihatnya ekpresi jahil diwajah Yunho yang menandakan _namja_ Jung itu tidak akan berhenti.

Di kursi kemudi, L yang awalnya merasa sedikit resah karena Yunho membahas masalah yang berusaha diabaikannya, hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya saat mendengar serangan telak dari satu-satunya orang yang berani berdebat dengan sang Lucifer yang terkenal bengis itu sedangkan Taecyeon memilih tetap memasang ekspresi kaku.

"Untuk apa kita memikirkan perang yang pasti akan kita menangkan, Jae- _sama_?"goda Yunho yang dengan nakal mencubit kuat hidung bangir Jaejoong sebelum mencuri ciuman cepat dari _cherry lips_ yang sedang mencibir padanya itu.

Wajah menawan Jaejoong merengut kesal walau dia semakin merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh besar Yunho yang selalu hangat dan membuatnya merasa mengantuk. "Kau akan membuat sepupu dan sahabatmu itu semakin bersitegang!"bisik Jaejoong tajam seraya memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin beristirahat selama beberapa saat sebelum harus berkonfrontasi dengan sang _appa_ yang pasti sudah siap membantai mereka dengan sejumlah pertanyaan setajam pisau.

"Ketegangan diantara mereka akan sangat menguntungkanku, _nae sarang_..."gumam Yunho acuh sambil mengulum dan menggigit nakal telinga Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik yang hampir duduk dipangkuannya itu mendesah tertahan. "Kenapa kau masih begitu harum setelah permainan singkat kita tadi?"tanpa peduli jika ada yang melihat atau mendengar mereka, Yunho menyeringai kecil dan mulai menjilat leher jenjang yang selalu menjadi titik sensitive kekasih mungilnya.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berusaha menahan desahan yang hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya dengan menggigit kuat bahu Yunho yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun,"Jangan mencoba menggodaku lagi, Jung!"kecam Jaejoong pelan seraya meremas kuat bagian diri Yunho yang terasa begitu tegang karena menahan gairah sedangkan _namja_ Jung itu mengedipkan mata padanya.

Walau berusaha memasang ekspresi dingin dan acuh, Taecyeon maupun L yang sedang mengemudi tahu apa yang sedang berlangsung diantara sang Lucifer dan Jae- _sama_ di kursi belakang. _"Aku tahu kau sengaja memancing emosiku, Yunho!"_ Taecyeon memaki pelan dalam hati sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tanpa berbalik menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu Junsu memang bermaksud baik tapi kita harus ingat saudara kandung Changmin adalah seorang detektif. Park Yoochun punya banyak sekali koneksi di kepolisian yang mungkin saja bisa mengancam organisasi."

Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar alasan aneh yang keluar dari mulut seorang Ok Taecyeon yang biasanya selalu berpikiran logis. "Aku tahu itu tapi kau juga harus yakin dengan adanya Changmin bersama kita maka Park Yoochun tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan nyawa adik yang sudah dicarinya selama puluhan tahun!"ujarnya ringan sambil mencium lagi bibir Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum puas.

"Ada beberapa mobil dan _motor sport_ yang mengikuti kita, Yunho- _sama."_ lapor L seraya mulai menghidupkan kamera yang terpasang di mobil mereka.

Suara datar L itu membuahkan seringai lebar dibibir hati sang Lucifer yang memang sudah menunggu pesta penyambutan yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi. "Pacu mobilnya lebih cepat, L! Pastikan mereka tidak bisa mengejar kita dengan mudah!"perintah Yunho langsung.

"SIAP BOSS! _LET'S PLAY_!"seru L dengan senyum lebar.

Melihat senyum itu, Yunho yakin L bisa mengatasi rahasia yang baru saja diketahuinya dengan baik,"Dan Jae, segera hubungi Changmin di markas. Katakan padanya untuk bersiap menghadapi serangan mendadak."seru Yunho sembari mulai menghidupkan tablet pribadinya yang terhubung dengan kamera di mobil dan melihat memang ada sejumlah mobil dan _motor sport_ yang sedang berusaha mengejar mereka.

"Memang sedang kulakukan."

Disampingnya, Jaejoong memang sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Changmin dan membiarkan Yunho sibuk dengan urusannya mengatur strategi bersama Taecyeon sedangkan L memacu mobil mereka dengan kecepatan mengerikan sesuai dengan hobi _namja_ eksentrik itu. Jaejoong tidak peduli pada semua itu, dia punya hal penting lain yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, yaitu memastikan keselamatan kedua orang tuanya.

" _ **Ada apa, Jae-sama?"**_

"Changmin, ada serangan! Pastikan kau lakukan rencana kita!"seru Jaejoong cepat begitu mendengar suara santai Changmin di _line_ komunikasi internal mereka.

" _ **Sedang kami lakukan karena memang ada beberapa mobil mencurigakan yang sudah beberapa menit berada dalam jarak 500 meter dari gerbang kompleks!"**_ laporan dari Changmin itu membuat raut wajah Jaejoong seketika membeku dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Tanpa sadar tangan Jaejoong meremas kuat paha Yunho hingga ketua Black Dragon itu langsung menatap tajam padanya. "Bunuh semua yang mendekat! Pastikan _mansion_ Kim aman!"desis _namja_ cantik itu dingin seraya mengabaikan sorot bertanya yang ditujukan Yunho padanya.

" _ **Jae-sama, aku sudah siap!"**_ suara Chansung yang terdengar berat juga masuk begitu Jaejoong menghidupkan alat komunikasi yang sekarang terpasang ditelinganya. _**"Sisakan atau habiskan?"**_ tanya _namja_ bertubuh besar itu dengan penuh semangat.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong menekan rasa khawatirnya dan melirik cepat tablet besar dipangkuan Yunho yang sedang sibuk mengisi peluru di senapan laras panjang miliknya yang mampu menghancurkan semua mobil. Jaejoong melihat ekpresi dingin diwajah Yunho yang sepertinya akan ikut meramaikan situasi dan mulai menghitung jumlah komplotan yang sedang mengejar mereka dari 2 arah yang berbeda.

"Chansung, ada 4 mobil dan 6 _motor sport_ yang mengejar kami. Mereka terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok, depan dan belakang. Aku ingin kau melumpuhkan yang semua yang ada dibagian depan dan biarkan yang dibelakang dibereskan yang lain!"perintah Jaejoong cepat dengan seraya terus berusaha menghubungi Luhan yang saat ini ada di _mansion_ Kim.

" _ **Siap, Speedy! Ini akan seru!"**_ sahut putra Hwang Min itu sambil tertawa riang.

"Jangan bermain, Hwang! Biarkan beberapa dari mereka tetap hidup karena aku tidak suka lawan yang mudah! Dan Changmin, jangan lengah sedikit pun walau sensor gerak sudah kau hidupkan! Pantau setiap sudut kompleks dan pastikan anak baru itu tidak membuat kesalahan!"

Mata bulat Jaejoong memicing tajam pada Yunho yang dengan arogan selalu berusaha mengatur _team_ -nya saat sedang beraksi. Untuk apa membiarkan para bajingan itu hidup dan punya kesempatan untuk membalas dendam pada mereka? Terlebih, kenapa Yunho suka sekali meremehkan Luhan yang menurut Jaejoong memang sedikit ceroboh namun bisa dimaklumi karena _namja_ muda itu baru saja bergabung.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja Chansung dan yang lainnya membunuh mereka semua agar kita bisa pulang dan memastikan orang tuaku tidak menjadi target!"

Seru Jaejoong yang langsung mengeluarkan isi pikirannya setelah memastikan alat komunikasinya sudah mati dan sekat antara kursi belakang dan depan sudah dinaikkannya. Tidak ada yang boleh mendengarnya membantah perintah sang lucifer. Setiap perdebatan dan perselisihan diantara mereka tidak pernah melibatkan siapa pun dan akan diselesaikan saat itu juga karena keduanya sudah berjanji akan selalu menjadi satu kesatuan dalam menghadapi setiap hal yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka yang penuh bahaya dan ancaman pembunuhan.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir mendengar laporan Changmin itu tapi ingat, kita harus menemukan siapa orang yang sudah mengirim para komplotan itu. Saat ini yang mengincar nyawa kita bukan hanya Perdana Menteri Kim!"sahut Yunho tegas tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah rupawan Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Untuk sesaat Jaejoong memang telah membiarkan perasaan khawatirnya mengambil alih semua logika yang selalu diajarkan Yunho padanya. Dia lupa saat ini mereka hidup dalam dunia yang penuh darah dan hanya yang terkuatlah yang akan menjadi pemenang. Para komplotan yang mengejar mereka tidaklah penting karena yang harus mereka temukan adalah dalang yang ada dibalik semua ini dan membasminya hingga tak bersisa.

" _Mianhe,_ Bear...Aku hanya takut! Ini pertama kalinya orang tuaku terlibat dan..."suara Jaejoong menghilang saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja ditarik kuat Yunho hingga jatuh dalam pelukan hangat yang selalu mampu membuatnya tenang dan kembali percaya diri.

Dengan lembut Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong dan mengecup sekilas pipi belahan jiwanya yang tampak sedikit pucat itu,"Ssttt...Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Aku mengerti semua ketakutanmu itu, Boo namun kita tetap harus selalu melakukan yang terpenting dulu. Tenanglah, begitu kita tahu orang dibalik penyambutan ini maka kau boleh membereskan semua pengacau itu dengan cara apapun!"

"Akan kutagih janjimu itu sebelum malam ini berakhir!"desis Jaejoong tajam dengan mata berkilat saat melihat seringai puas yang sudah terukir dibibir Yunho pasti senang karena memenangkan perdebatan mereka kali ini. _"With my pleasure, Luv.."_ bisik Yunho dengan nada lembut yang membuat Jaejoong akhirnya tertawa lepas.

DOR DOR DOR

Suara tembakan yang sepertinya mengenai bagian belakang mobil mereka menghilangkan senyum kecil dibibir kedua _namja_ yang sekarang terkenal sebagai pasangan kematian dalam dunia pembunuh bayaran itu. "Mereka mulai!"seru Yunho yang segera menurunkan sekat yang tadi sempat dinaikkan Jaejoong. "L buka atap mobil ini!"perintahnya tajam.

"Selamat bermain, Yunho- _sama_!"gumam Jaejoong dengan nada mengejek sebelum kembali focus pada Changmin yang sedang mengatur sistem keamanan di _mansion_ Kim.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

"Kenapa _ahjussi_ matikan ponsel itu! Jadi benar yang tadi bicara dengan _ahjussi_ adalah Changmin? Kau itu sangat keterlaluan _ahjussi_! Kau tahu berapa lama aku harus menunggu kepastian jika dia masih hidup dan sekarang kau..."

Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya mulai berteriak marah dan hampir saja menghambur ke arah Hwang Min yang dengan santai memasukkan ponselnya jika tangan Yoochun tidak segera mencengkram kuat bahu _namja_ muda itu. "Lepaskan aku, _hyung_! Dia itu sudah membuatku tidak bisa bicara dengan Changmin! Aku ingin _ahjussi_ menghubunginya lagi sekarang juga! Telepon dia lagi!"teriak Kyuhyun semakin keras sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat Yoochun yang terus menahannya.

"Apa dengan bicara dengan Changmin akan membuatnya bisa mengingatmu lagi, Cho _evil_! Bangun dari mimpi bodohmu itu!"ejek Sehun dengan sengaja agar kemarahan Kyuhyun beralih padanya karena dia bisa melihat para pembunuh bayaran itu sudah menatap mereka dengan mata dingin yang mengancam dan sangat menakutkan.

"Tutup mulutmu, _vampire_ Oh! Jangan campuri urusanku!"herdik Kyuhyun kasar pada Sehun yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku benci padamu, _ahjussi_ tua! Kau lihat saja aku pasti akan bertemu Changmin! Segera!"desis Kyuhyun tajam meski dia tahu semua anggota Jung menatapnya dengan sorot penuh ancaman.

Melihat sepasang mata berwarna caramel yang mendelik tajam dan penuh amarah padanya membuat Hwang Min tertawa dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku sangat suka semangatmu itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Sepertinya Changmin juga akan merasakan hal yang sama!"gumamnya ringan sebelum dengan acuh kembali berjalan cepat menuju mobil besar dimana sejumlah anak buah Black Dragon sudah menunggu untuk mengantar ketiga _namja_ keras kepala yang sedang menatap kesal padanya ke bandara pribadi Jung untuk terbang ke Seoul malam ini juga.

"Fuihhh, kukira kita akan kehilangan kepala gara-gara ulahmu tadi!" Sehun menatap berang pada Kyuhyun yang masih memandang punggung Hwang Min seperti orang bodoh. "Apa yang kau tunggu lagi, _evil_ Cho? Bukannya kau ingin segera ke Seoul dan bertemu pangeran Changmin-mu itu?"sindir Sehun yang mulai kesal dengan sikap bodoh dan tidak masuk akal Kyuhyun yang sekarang malah tersenyum sendiri.

Yoochun menghela nafas berat, dia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Mereka memang sudah begitu dekat dengan Changmin namun sepertinya selalu saja ada jarak lebar yang kembali memisahkan mereka. "Hentikan ucapanmu Sehun. Jangan menambah masalah!"serunya pelan sebelum naik dalam mobil yang dipenuhi pembunuh bayaran.

" _Aku harus membawa Changmin keluar dari dunia ini sebelum Kyuhyun ikut terjerumus kedalamnya!",_ tekad Yoochun yang bisa melihat dengan jelas jika _namja_ berambut ikal yang selama ini bersamanya mencari sang adik akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa bertemu Changmin.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

"Luhan, Chen, Oscar! Bersiaplah, ada yang menyerang Yunho- _sama_ dan rombongannya dalam perjalanan pulang! Aktifkan semua sensor gerak dalam rumah itu! Bunuh saja setiap yang mendekat dan pastikan kalian tidak lengah sedikit pun!"

Suara keras Changmin yang sedang duduk didepan puluhan CCTV pasti terdengar jelas disetiap alat komunikasi yang diwajibkan bagi semua pengawal yang berjaga disekitar _mansion_ Kim dan juga seluruh kompleks yang sebenarnya sudah dibeli oleh ketua Jung tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tua Jae- _sama_ itu.

" _ **Baik, Changmin! Segera kami lakukan!"**_ sahut Chen yang berjaga disekitar pintu gerbang kompleks dengan nada tegas.

" _ **Beberapa mobil itu mencurigakan itu masih berada ditempatnya tapi aku melihat salah satu kaca jendela mobil terbuka!"**_ lapor Oscar yang ditempatkan untuk menjaga bagian belakang kompleks perumahan yang memang sangat luas itu.

Setiap _namja_ yang berada dalam rumah besar yang tepat berada didepan _mansion_ Kim itu terlihat sibuk mengisi senjata mereka dengan peluru dan mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi serangan sejak Jae- _sama_ menghubungi mereka tadi. Ini akan menjadi pertempuran seru dan unjuk keahlian karena untuk pertama kalinya sang Lucifer mengumpulkan hampir semua pembunuh bayaran yang bergabung dalam organisasi miliknya disatu tempat!

" _ **Aku berhasil melumpuhkan 2 pengendara motor sport itu, Jae-sama! Sepertinya mereka itu pejahat amatir! Tidak ada satu pun tembakan mereka berhasil mengenai ban motorku! Kerjasama mereka juga sangat buruk!"**_

" _ **Pastikan semua mayat itu dibereskan! Jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak!"**_

" _ **700 meter didepan kita muncul 3 mobil lagi! Apa aku harus menghidupkan alat tembak mobil kita, Yunho-sama?"**_

" _ **Tidak perlu, L! Percepat saja mobil ini dan Taecyeon bisa mengurus sisanya!"**_

Dalam ruangan yang berisi puluhan CCTV itu semua orang bisa melihat dan mendengar langsung apa yang sedang terjadi dengan rombongan sang Lucifer yang sedang baku tembak dengan sejumlah sosok bertopeng hitam yang terus mengejar mereka dengan mobil dan juga _motor sport_ yang melaju kencang dan terus bermunculan. Sepertinya orang yang mengirim mereka benar-benar ingin membunuh Ketua Black Dragon.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Changmin terkekeh dan bertepuk tangan keras saat melihat bagaimana dengan mudahnya Chansung yang ternyata juga sedang berdiri dibelakang sebuah _motor sport_ hitam yang dikendarai salah satu anak buah Jung menembak akurat setiap targetnya dengan sebuah bazoka yang membuat lawannya hangus seketika.

"Seharusnya kita ikut bermain! Ini sangat menyenangkan dan mudah karena mereka hanya para amatir yang sedang mengantar nyawa!"nilai Changmin yang langsung disetujui semua _namja_ diruangan itu yang ikut tertawa keras saat melihat bagaimana senapan laras panjang sang ketua berhasil membuat salah satu mobil yang mengejar jatuh dari jembatan yang sedang mereka lalui.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Shim. Kita harus perlihatkan pada Seoul siapa sebenarnya Black Dragon itu!"seru Kang Chul, _namja_ muda berwajah layaknya model yang diketahui Changmin sebagai salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang sangat disukai Yunho- _sama_ dan selalu dipuji Jaejoong sebagai senjata rahasia mereka.

.

.

.

DOR...DOR...BOOMM

"Kita mundur saja! Kalau tidak sama saja dengan bunuh diri!"

"Tidak! Harga diri kita dipertaruhkan saat ini...Hubungi lagi boss dan minta dia mengirimkan bantuan lagi!"perintah _namja_ yang sedang membalas setiap tembakan yang diarahkan oleh sosok bertubuh tinggi besar dari atap sebuah mobil mewah yang sedang mereka kejar.

"YA TUHAN...AKU BELUM MAU MATI!"teriak yang lainnya sambil berusaha mengisi peluru disenapannya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kau bilang mereka akan mudah kita bantai dan sekarang? Lihat! Mereka membantai kita seperti lalat! KITA BAHKAN AKAN MATI SEBELUM BANTUAN TIBA!"

Suara-suara tinggi itu terdengar berselimut takut terlebih mereka baru saja melihat salah satu _team_ mereka yang mengendarai motor baru saja meledak hingga tak bersisa karena ulah dari seorang _namja_ gila bertubuh raksasa yang dengan nekad berdiri diatas sebuah _motor sport_ yang sedang melaju kencang dengan bazoka ditangan.

"Boss kami butuh bantuan...Team A dan team B sudah mati semua!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk yang selalu mengingatkan tentang MLW yang memang lumayan lama baru diupdate. Chapter ini panjang banget dan semoga tidak membosankan. At least, thanks always to readers, reviewers, followers, favourites and guests.

 **Special to siders, tunjukkan jika diri kalian itu memang ada ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM JAEJOONG 22 THN**

 **JUNG YUNHO 35 THN**

 **PARK YOOCHUN 33 THN**

 **SHIM CHANGMIN AND HWANG CHANSUNG 23 THN**

 **KIM JUNSU 30 THN**

 **CHO KYUHYUN 28 THN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **KHJ TOWER**

" _ **Boss kami butuh bantuan...Team A dan team B sudah mati semua!"**_

Laporan langsung dari pemimpin Team C yang terdengar kalut dan diwarnai ketakutan itu membuat semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan rahasia itu terhenyak dan saling melirik tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa 2 team yang berisi puluhan pembunuh professional mati dalam waktu tak sampai dari 1 jam? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka hadapi? Benarkah gossip yang beredar jika perdana menteri terlibat masalah dengan sebuah klan pembunuh bayaran? Apa dukungan mereka pada Perdana Menteri Kim akan membawa mereka pada sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan daripada kematian itu sendiri?

Dari tempatnya berdiri disisi sang perdana menteri yang terlihat menahan emosi dan kemarahannya, Ahn Dong Jong bisa melihat keraguan dan ketakutan yang mulai menghiasi raut wajah orang-orang yang sebelumnya menyatakan akan memberi dukungan politik mereka pada Perdana Menteri Kim yang tak lama lagi akan mengikuti pemilihan Presiden Seoul.

Semua yang sedang terjadi ini pasti mengejutkan mereka yang terbiasa menjatuhkan dan bukan dijatuhkan!

"Kirimkan bantuan lagi! Ketua Jung harus mati hari ini juga!"

Suara tegas Perdana Menteri Kim itu sedikit mengejutkan Ahn Dong Jong yang juga sedang mengalami pertentangan batin. _Namja_ paro baya itu berdehem beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya merespon perintah dingin Kim Hyun Joong padanya. "Hanya tersisa 1 team. Apa anda yakin?"tanyanya dengan nada pesimis karena jujur dia sendiri mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa perlu kuulangi lagi? Kirim bantuan lagi! Pastikan semua klan pembunuh itu mati!"

Tangan Kim Hyun Joong terkepal erat mendengar bantahan halus dari tangan kanannya, wajahnya memerah menahan emosinya. Dengan cara apapun dia harus bisa mengalahkan klan Jung. Dia punya firasat buruk tentang kedatangan klan pembunuh itu. Terlebih tubuh _namja_ kecil yang bisa membongkar kebohongannya itu tidak pernah ditemukan. Rahasia miliknya yang sudah terkubur selama puluhan tahun tidak boleh terbuka dan digali oleh media-media yang sudah siap untuk memangsanya. Dia tidak boleh kalah lagi dalam pemilihan kali ini.

Dia harus bisa menjadi Presiden Seoul!

"Ini gila! Sebenarnya siapa yang kita hadapi ini, tuan Kim?"

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau berterus terang pada kami tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Yang dikatakan tuan Choi itu benar. Jelaskan semuanya dan jangan bilang para pembunuh itu dikirim oleh pesaing anda!"

Suara-suara bernada keras itu memutuskan semua pengendalian diri Kim Hyun Joong yang memang sudah setipis benang. Dengan ekspresi garang, _namja_ paro baya yang selama 10 tahun ini menguasai Seoul menatap satu persatu sekutu politiknya. Dia tidak percaya mereka berani berteriak didepan wajahnya hanya karena serbuan kecil dari sekelompok pembunuh yang mungkin hanya ingin mengancamnya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Baik, jika kalian memaksa untuk tahu. Saat ini yang kita hadapi adalah klan Jung yang berasal dari Vietnam. Mereka adalah organisasi pembunuh bayaran tertua di dunia!"seru Kim Hyun Joong tanpa senyum ramah yang biasa selalu menghiasi wajahnya jika sedang berada dihadapan kamera media.

Salah satu _namja_ bertubuh bongsor yang duduk diujung meja itu langsung memucat saat mendengar ucapan sang perdana menteri. Siapa yang tidak mengenal organisasi tua yang selalu menjadi jalan terakhir jika kepolisian sudah tidak mampu menangani sebuah kasus rumit dan berbahaya? Perdana Menteri Kim sedang menjerumuskan mereka dalam neraka hidup yang sesungguhnya!

"Ya Tuhan, kau bermaksud bunuh diri, tuan Kim? Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada dugaanku sebelumnya. Jelaskan pada kami, kenapa kita harus menghancurkan klan tua itu dan kenapa kau melibatkan kami?"teriak _namja_ bertubuh gendut itu marah.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat! Black Dragon adalah organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang paling mengerikan dan ditakuti. Maaf, tapi aku akan menarik semua dukunganku dari anda!"

"Kami juga. Selamat sore, tuan Kim dan semoga anda selamat!"

BRAKKKKK...

Dengan kasar Kim Hyun Joong menggebrak meja sebelum berdiri tegak dan melayangkan tatapan meremehkan pada sejumlah orang yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih menjilatnya dengan kata-kata manis penuh janji dan sekarang berbalik badan darinya saat tahu siapa lawan yang harus mereka hadapi demi menjadi sekutu sang calon presiden.

"Apa kalian akan pergi begitu saja? Ternyata selama ini aku hanya memiliki sekumpulan pengecut sebagai pendukungku. Kalian sungguh memalukan. Jika aku memenangkan pertempuran ini maka..."ucapan Kim Hyun Joong terhenti saat bukannya kembali duduk, para mantan sekutunya itu malah tertawa dan meninggalkan ruangan rahasia itu.

"Ancamanmu itu tidak akan membuat sekutumu takut, tuan Kim!"

Kepala sang perdana menteri yang sedang tertunduk sontak terangkat saat mendengar suara berlogat aneh ditengah ruangan rahasia yang seharusnya hanya meninggalkan dirinya dan juga tangan kanannya. "Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke gedung ini? Lancang sekali!"Kim Hyun Joong mengherdik kasar _namja_ muda berambut pirang yang sekarang duduk dengan gaya santai di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja rapat.

"Kenalkan, namaku adalah Kris Wu!"

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

"Chansung memang gila!"

Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jalanan didepannya, L melirik sekilas layar kecil yang menunjukkan apa yang sedang terjadi dibelakang mereka. Suara tembakan dan ledakan beruntun sama sekali tidak mengganggu konsentrasi _namja_ berambut ungu itu memacu mobil yang dikemudikannya semakin cepat.

"Perhatikan saja yang didepan! Akan kubunuh kau jika kita sampai menabrak sesuatu karena rasa penasaranmu pada si gila Hwang itu!"kecam Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet miliknya yang sudah terhubung dengan sistem keamanan diseluruh kompleks yang ditempati kedua orangtuanya.

"Tapi Chansung bersenang-senang tanpa kita!"protes L tidak terima. Dia memang lebih menyukai aksi di lapangan daripada harus terkurung dalam mobil anti peluru milik sang Lucifer ini.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong sekarang ikut melihat layar yang menunjukkan aksi Chansung yang sedang sibuk menembak beberapa motor yang melaju cepat dari arah belakang dengan bazoka besar favoritenya. Putra pelatih Hwang itu tampak terus tertawa lebar. "Ckck, sabarlah, kita juga akan turun begitu tahu siapa dalang dibalik penyerangan ini jadi simpan semua tenagamu dulu!"ujar Jaejoong acuh seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho yang sedang menembak semua mobil yang bermaksud mengejar mereka.

"Masih berapa lagi, Boo? Ini olahraga yang menyenangkan!"

Suara bass yang biasanya dingin itu terdengar riang berselimut tawa sehingga Jaejoong ikut tergelak kecil mendengarnya,"Ada 3 mobil yang baru muncul dari arah depan! Sepertinya mereka berhasil memanggil bantuan!"beritahunya pada Yunho sambil mengisi peluru baru disalah satu senapan yang baru saja dibuang _namja_ Jung itu ke kursi.

"Dasar komplotan bodoh! Bahkan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menembak dengan benar!"cela Yunho tajam sebelum menyeringai dingin tepat pada saat salah satu mobil yang mengejar mereka tergelincir dan jatuh ke sungai dibawah jembatan yang baru mereka lalui.

"Apa menurut kalian ini perbuatan Perdana Menteri Kim?"seru Taecyeon kuat diantara deru angin karena laju mobil yang begitu cepat. _Namja_ berwajah kaku itu menembak setiap sasarannya dengan ketepatan akurat yang menunjukkan kehebatannya sebagai mantan _sniper_ terbaik yang dimiliki Black Dragon.

L mendengus keras mendengar pertanyaan dari tangan kanan Yunho di Asia itu. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Aku yakin sekali bajingan yang kalian bilang _appa_ kandungku itu pasti ingin membunuhku sekarang juga!"sergah _namja_ muda itu enteng, seolah yang dibicarakannya adalah orang lain dan bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita akan memastikan perdana menteri itu tidak akan pernah berhasil, L!"tegas Jaejoong yang sudah bertekad akan membunuh sendiri sepupu _appa_ -nya itu jika sampai berani melukai L yang tertawa keras mendengar pembelaan Jaejoong padanya.

Dengan santai L melakukan manuver yang membuat mobil mereka melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi walaupun sang Lucifer dan juga Taecyeon sedang sibuk membalas setiap serangan yang sepertinya masih akan berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Dukungan langsung dari Jung Jaejoong akan membuatnya bebas melakukan apapun tanpa perlu takut pada hukuman yang mungkin akan dijatuhkan Ketua Jung padanya.

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan berhasil, Jae- _sama._ Karena aku yang akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu!"L menyeringai kejam saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada ringan.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Sesaat yang lalu Luhan dan beberapa pengawal selesai memasang semua CCTV yang tadi sempat dilarang oleh Kim Jongin yang saat ini duduk di ruang tamu dengan ekspresi dingin sambil membaca Koran. Mungkin _appa_ Jae- _sama_ itu bermaksud mengawasinya dan juga para pengawal Jung yang berjaga di sekitar rumah sedangkan Nyonya Kim yang menurut Luhan sangat ramah sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan minuman.

"Apa perlu sebanyak itu? Sungguh mengganggu saja!"

Nada ketus itu membuat Luhan meringis kaku sebelum mengangguk cepat. "Itu perintah langsung dari Jae- _sama_ yang ingin memastikan anda berdua aman."sahutnya sopan meski dalam hati Luhan bisa merasakan aura dingin Kim Jongin ini sama mengerikannya dengan sang Lucifer yang selalu menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam dan menilai.

"Kau orang baru? Darimana asalmu?"tanya Jongin yang penasaran pada _namja_ muda yang sepertinya salah tempat ini.

Baru saja Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaan dari _namja_ Kim itu saat didengarnya suara keras Shim Changmin di _earpiece_ yang terpasang ditelinganya. Teman se _team-_ nya itu memberitahu semua pengawal jika ada yang sekelompok orang yang sedang mengejar dan menyerang rombongan ketua Jung dalam perjalanan pulang. Semua pengawal yang berjaga diperintahkan bersiap untuk menghadapi setiap serangan yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan...Bagaimana ini..."erang Luhan pelan dengan ekspresi gugup yang berusaha dikendalikannya. Tubuh Luhan menegang dipenuhi adrenalin antara ketakutan dan ketegangan, tugas resmi pertamanya sepertinya akan dimulai saat ini juga.

Dengan tergesa _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu mengacuhkan Kim Jongin dan menghambur kearah seperangkat alat elektronik yang tersusun rapi di meja makan _mansion_ Kim dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa sandi di sebuah computer yang langsung menunjukkan denah rumah besar ini dari setiap sudut.

"Sensor gerak di dalam rumah sudah dihidupkan!"Lapor Luhan cepat pada Changmin yang memintanya jangan lengah dan tetap waspada.

Tangan Luhan terasa dingin saat meraih sebuah pistol dan memasukkan beberapa peluru tambahan dalam mantel tipis yang dikenakannya. Dilihatnya semua pengawal yang juga pasti mendengar laporan Changmin tadi juga sudah bersiap disetiap pintu dan jendela meski bisa dipastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk dalam rumah ini.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Kim Jongin mengeryit bingung saat tiba-tiba saja semua _namja_ berotot kekar dan berwajah sangar yang tadinya terlihat santai sekarang sibuk dengan senjata-senjata mengerikan ditangan mereka dan berdiri disetiap pintu dan jendela rumahnya. Dengan penasaran Jongin segera menghampiri satu-satu _namja_ muda yang sekilas mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong, putranya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Luhan-sii? Kenapa kau dan mereka semua terlihat panic?"tanyanya langsung.

Sepasang mata Luhan terlihat bingung mendengar nada menuntut dari suara _namja_ Kim yang sudah berdiri didepannya itu," _Mianhe_ , tuan Kim tapi ada tugas yang harus segera kulakukan!"elaknya cepat dan memilih melakukan tugasnya memastikan keselamatan kedua orang tua Jae- _sama_.

"Oscar, bagian kiri sudah kuaktifkan!"lapor Luhan setiap kali dia menghidupkan sistem keamanan yang baru mereka pasang.

" _ **Jangan lengah sedikit pun anak baru! Pastikan kau pantas menjadi bagian kami!"**_

Tangan Luhan mengepal erat, dia benci sekali mendengar nada meremehkan dalam suara Changmin yang pasti membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan semua pengawal lain yang memang lebih berpengalaman darinya. "Bagian kanan juga sudah...Kami sudah siap, Changmin..."kali ini suara Luhan terdengar ketus dan dingin. Dia bisa berada disini karena Jae- _sama,_ jadi peduli seten pada ketiga partnernya yang selalu meremehkannya itu.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa kalian mengaktifkan kamera diseluruh rumah dan apa maksudnya dengan sensor gerak?"desak Kim Jongin seraya merengut kasar lengan atas Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengetik beberapa kode di _keyboard_ computer.

 _Namja_ paro baya itu melayangkan tatapan dingin dan penuh intimidasi ke beberapa _namja_ yang juga sibuk dengan sejumlah alat yang tidak dimengertinya. "Kau mau menjelaskan ini padaku atau aku harus menghubungi Jung Yunho?"desis Jongin yang membuat wajah Luhan memucat.

"Ada penyerangan yang terjadi dan sensor gerak itu agar tidak ada yang bisa memasuki rumah ini selain orang-orang yang sudah terdata dalam sistem kami!"beritahu Luhan langsung antara panic dan takut karena suara laporan Changmin dan para Jung terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

.

.

" _ **Mereka mulai menembak!"**_

Suara laporan Oscar yang berada dibagian belakang kompleks itu membuat Changmin bersiaga dan segera mengamati puluhan layar yang menunjukkan kompleks itu dari setiap sudut. Beberapa mobil terlihat bergerak pelan dengan kaca yang sudah diturunkan dan beberapa orang mulai menembak kearah sejumlah pengawal yang berjaga.

" _ **Pastikan tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam kompleks! Perketat penjagaan dan Kang Chul, aku mau kau diam-diam mendekati mereka. Culik salah satu komplotan itu karena kita harus mendapatkan nama darinya!**_ "perintah tegas dari Jae- _sama_ itu pasti didengar oleh semua pengawal Jung yang mengenakan _earpiece_ yang terhubung langsung dengan pasangan sang Lucifer itu.

Perintah yang ditujukan langsung padanya itu membuat Kang Chul tersenyum lebar dan mulai berjalan keluar dari markas sementara mereka. "Siap, Boss! Akan kuberikan mangsa itu padamu!"sahutnya ringan pada Jaejoong seolah itu adalah hal termudah yang diminta darinya.

" _ **Yang didepan gerbang juga bergerak!"**_ kali ini Chen yang melaporkan situasinya diikuti dengan suara tembakan yang terdengar samar ditelinga Changmin yang menghitung jika hanya ada 4 mobil yang artinya 16 orang. Itu jumlah yang sangat kecil untuk mereka.

.

.

" _ **Habisi semuanya setelah Kang Chul berhasil mendapatkan 1 dari mereka! Jangan biarkan mereka lolos! Kuulangi sekali lagi, habisi semua target yang tidak ada dalam data!"**_

Perintah dingin dari Shim Changmin yang juga didengarnya itu membuat keringat dingin mengalir deras di tubuh Luhan yang mulai gemetar dan terlihat gelisah walau para pengawal yang lain terlihat begitu tenang dan diam tanpa ekspresi apa pun diwajah mereka. Dia memang dilatih untuk membunuh, namun mendengar dan melihat sendiri pembunuhan itu dilakukan adalah hal yang sangat berbeda.

Dari pengamatannya, Jongin bisa menebak jika Luhan sedang ketakutan,"Kenapa kau malah diam? Serangan apa? Dimana Jaejoong sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Katakan dengan jelas!"bentaknya kasar dengan suara tinggi yang membuat Luhan terlonjak dan tanpa sadar langsung mengatakan semuanya.

"Jae- _sama_ sedang bersama tuan Jung. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang saat diserang. Saat ini mereka sedang melawan dan anda tidak perlu khawatir, mereka akan baik-baik saja!"

Kim Yue Rei yang baru masuk ke ruang tamu dan bingung melihat semua kesibukan itu dapat merasakan jika suaminya sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk pada _namja_ muda yang terlihat gugup itu. "Tenanglah, suamiku. Percayalah jika Jaejoongie akan selamat, dia sekarang kuat dan Yunho ada bersamanya."dengan lembut nyonya Kim meremas kuat kepalan tangan suaminya.

"Jika Jaejoong sampai terluka sedikit pun, akan kubunuh _namja_ brengsek itu! Putraku tidak akan terlibat semua kekacauan ini jika tidak bersamanya!"Kim Jongin menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada Luhan yang hanya bisa meringis.

Untuk meredakan situasi yang menegang, Kim Yue Rei tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi menganggu pikirannya,"Aku tidak mengerti satu hal, Luhan-ssi. Apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang tidak terdata?"tanyanya pelan dan saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang semakin pucat, Yue Rei tahu jika jawaban yang diterimanya tidak akan enak didengar.

"Mereka akan mati karena tembakan leser yang sudah dipasang oleh Chansung."jawab Luhan cepat yang membuat kedua orang tua Jaejoong terkesiap keras.

.

.

.

 **VIETNAM**

"Lama sekali!"

Suara ketus itu membuat Yoochun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar wajah sombong Kim Junsu yang sedang berdiri didekat sebuah pesawat besar dengan sejumlah anggota Jung yang mungkin akan ikut ke Seoul. Baru saja Yoochun akan membalas gerutuan itu saat matanya menangkap seringai kecil dibibir Junsu yang membuatnya tahu jika dokter itu sengaja memancingnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang menghambat, tuan muda."sahut Hwang Min ringan seraya menyerahkan beberapa ransel besar pada Minho yang akan ikut ke Seoul. "Apa anda sudah memberitahu tuan Ok tentang perubahan jadwal ini? Minho, semua senjata itu siap digunakan dan aku juga menambahkan beberapa kotak peluru!"

Junsu mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hwang Min tadi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari ketiga _namja_ yang sepertinya tidak berniat untuk membalas tatapan dinginnya apalagi bicara padanya. Membosankan sekali, batinnya kesal karena dia paling benci merasa diabaikan.

"Jaga markas kita, Hwang Min! Pastikan tidak ada lagi penyusup yang masuk! Bunuh semua yang mendekati gerbang dalam radius 1 km!"

"Dasar kejam!"desis Kyuhyun pelan saat mendengar perintah Junsu yang menurutnya sangat arogan dan tidak manusiawi itu. "Apa benar dia seorang dokter? Kau benar-benar sudah tertipu, _hyung_!" Sehun mengangguk cepat menyutujui setiap ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini namun batal menimpali saat dilihatnya wajah muram Yoochun yang terus menatap tajam pada Kim Junsu yang terlihat begitu berbeda dengan 5 tahun yang lalu.

Hwang Min yang melihat kedua _namja_ disamping Park Yoochun sedang berbisik sambil terus menatap kearah Junsu, tergesa kembali bicara untuk mengalihkan perhatian sepupu sang Lucifer yang sangat suka berulah itu. "Akan kulakukan dan tolong jaga kedua putraku, tuan muda! Mereka itu sangat cerobah dan membuatku khawatir setiap saat."seru Hwang Min yang memang sangat merindukan Changmin dan Chansung.

"Kedua putramu itu adalah salah satu yang terbaik! Mereka tidak akan mati dengan mudah!"seru Junsu dengan seringai kecil. "Ricardo, kita terbang sekarang!"panggilnya keras pada seorang pria asing yang langsung mengangguk. "Kalian masih sibuk membicarakan aku atau mau segera masuk ke pesawat?"sindir Junsu telak pada kedua _namja_ yang langsung tertawa aneh dan terlihat bersalah itu.

Dia tahu pasti Cho Kyuhyun dan Oh Sehun pasti sedang sibuk menggosipinya.

"Apa kita akan langsung menemui Changmin? Apa dia tahu tentang aku?"tanya Yoochun begitu sudah duduk di pesawat pada Junsu yang ternyata memilih duduk disampingnya dan mulai membuka sebuah majalah _fashion._

Mereka menunggu Junsu mengatakan sesuatu namun 5 menit berlalu begitu saja dan dokter aneh itu tetap saja mengacuhkan mereka dan lebih sibuk membaca majalahnya hingga Kyuhyun yang memang sedang kesal akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan mulutnya dan mulai membentak kasar Junsu yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Yak! Jawab pertanyaan Yoochun _hyung_ , dokter palsu! Apa Changmin tahu tentang kami?"

"Dia bisu! Percuma saja kalian terus bertanya."gumam Sehun yang memilih memejamkan matanya dan tidur, kapan lagi dia bisa menikmati duduk di pesawat pribadi seorang ketua pembunuh bayaran? Kesempatan ini tidak akan terulang. "Lagipula untuk apa bertanya jika dalam waktu tak sampai 5 jam kita akan bertemu langsung dengan Changmin!"cetus _namja_ albino itu santai yang membuat Kyuhyun menendang kuat kakinya.

Mata Sehun yang sudah terpejam sontak terbuka lebar dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan jeritan keras,"Awhhh...Kau ingin membuatku lumpuh, _namja_ gila?"makinya pada Kyuhyun yang malah kembali menendang kakinya dengan brutal.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam? Aku ini sedang sibuk dan kalian sudah sangat menganggu konsentrasiku!"herdik Junsu tanpa mengalihkan matanya sekali pun dari majalah _fashion_ dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

" _ **Semua berhasil dilumpuhkan!"**_

" _ **Aku juga berhasil mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, boss..."**_

" _ **Status mansion Kim aman!"**_

Sepasang mata doe Jaejoong mengerjap senang dan hatinya begitu lega saat mendengar laporan langsung dari para pengawal kepercayaannya. Ketakutannya terangkat begitu saja saat merasakan rengkuhan erat sang Lucifer dibahunya. Mereka berhasil mengendalikan situasi dengan mudah seperti biasanya. Sekarang yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menemukan dan memastikan siapa yang sudah mendalangi penyerangan tadi.

"Kau lihat, Boo? Semua berakhir seperti yang kau inginkan, bukan? Kita sudah membuat pesta penyambutan ini semakin meriah. Siapa pun yang mengirim para bajingan bodoh itu pasti tidak tahu jika Jung Yunho tidak pernah bermain-main jika sudah menetapkan siapa targetnya!"

Sang Lucifer bicara dengan senyum arogan sambil melempar senjatanya ke lantai mobil sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong dan mencium sekilas pipi _namja_ cantik yang sepertinya masih berkonsentari mengamati tabletnya itu. Memang sudah lama sekali Yunho tidak ikut langsung dalam penyerangan seperti ini, akhir-akhir ini dia memang lebih banyak berada dibalik layar dan mengendalikan semua pembunuh bayaran yang tergabung dalam organisasinya.

"Sepertinya kau masih khawatir, Luv? Mau membaginya denganku?"tanya Yunho pelan tepat ditelinga Jaejoong yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar tab ke wajah tampan sang Lucifer yang masih dilapisi keringat tipis.

Jemari lentik Jaejoong bergerak naik ke wajah _namja_ yang baru saja menghabisi puluhan nyawa tanpa ragu. Menghapus selapis keringat itu dengan lembut sebelum mencium sudut bibir Yunho yang terangkat membentuk senyum kecil. Dia bukan mengkhawatirkan tentang penyerangan tadi, tetapi tentang reaksi sang _appa_ yang pasti akan sangat terpukul jika tahu siapa orang yang mungkin ingin membunuhnya dan juga Yunho.

"Ada sesuatu diantara _appa_ -ku dan juga Perdana Menteri Kim."gumam Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar yang membuat tubuh Yunho sontak menegang dan langsung menatapnya dengan sorot penuh tanya. "Akan kujelaskan nanti."bisik Jaejoong lagi seraya memeluk erat tubuh besar Yunho dan melumat bibir sang Lucifer hingga dirasanya tangan besar itu membalas pelukannya dengan lembut yang menandakan jika gejolak emosi itu sudah berlalu.

Untuk sesaat Yunho merasa ada tikaman kecil dihatinya saat mendengar bisikan Jaejoong yang terdengar ragu itu namun dengan cepat disingkirkannya semua perasaan aneh itu, karena Yunho tahu pasti, satu-satunya orang di dunia yang tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya adalah Jung Jaejoong, pasangannya. "Apapun itu, aku berjanji tidak ada yang akan berubah dari hubungan kita dengan orang tuamu."gumam Yunho pelan namun sangat tegas karena dia tahu itulah yang dikhawatirkan Jaejoong yang sekarang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Yang kabur itu harus kita temukan sebelum malam ini berakhir, Yunho- _sama_. Aku tidak mau mereka lolos dan berpikir jika Black Dragon itu lemah!" Jaejoong sengaja mengeraskan suaranya karena dia yakin sekali Taecyeon dan L pasti sangat penasaran pada apa yang dia dan Yunho bicarakan dengan suara pelan tadi.

Delikan tajam dari Jaejoong yang diikuti dengan cubitan kuat itu membuat Yunho harus menahan tawanya dan menyamarkannya dengan batuk kecil,"Tentu saja aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu, Jae- _sama_. Lagipula aku hanya perlu tahu siapa dalang dibalik serangan amatiran ini."sahutnya dengan nada menggoda yang membuat L maupun Taecyeon harus menahan rasa mual diperut mereka karena godaan itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang ketua Jung.

"Aku tidak butuh rayuanmu itu!"desis Jaejoong tajam seraya mengacuhkan Yunho yang sekarang menariknya hingga terduduk dipangkuan _namja_ Jung itu. "Dan kalian berdua, focus saja pada jalanan didepan saja! Tutup telinga dan mata kalian!"herdik Jaejoong kasar yang membuat Taecyeon mendengus kasar dan tawa keras L langsung menyembur.

"Jika aku menutup mataku maka kita semua akan mati, Jae- _sama_! Kami juga tidak mendengar apapun! Anggap saja kami ini angin atau butiran debu!"sahutnya dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat Jaejoong lirih kebodohannya sendiri.

Humor garing L itu mendorong Yunho mempererat pelukannya disekeliling pinggang Jaejoong agar _namja_ cantik itu tidak terus bergerak dan membahayakan kondisinya yang hampir menegang sempurna karena sisa adrenalin pertarungan yang sekarang bercampur dengan aroma vanilla yang seperti _aphrosidac_ untuknya. "Jangan bergerak!"geram Yunho dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Kenapa? Kau butuh sesuatu, _my hubby_?"Jaejoong menyeringai kecil dan sengaja kembali bergerak pelan yang membuat Yunho mengerang tertahan dilehernya. "Tangan atau mulut, Yunho- _sama_?"bisik Jaejoong setengah mendesah. Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagian selatan sang Lucifer sudah menegang sempurna dan hanya lapisan kain yang menghalangi mereka.

"Monster kecil! Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu nanti!"ancam Yunho seraya melumat kasar bibir Jaejoong sebelum menurunkan tubuh ramping _namja_ cantik yang sudah tergelak pelan dari pangkuannya.

Dengan gaya menggoda Jaejoong menjilat pelan bibirnya yang masih basah dan memerah karena lumatan kasar sang Lucifer, kedua matanya bersinar penuh godaan. "Kau sendiri yang mengajariku semua itu, Yunnie-ah..."bisiknya tepat pada saat _earpiece_ -nya bergetar pelan.

Mobil yang membawa mereka hampir tiba di kompleks mansion Kim dan tidak ada lagi yang mengejar mereka karena sang Lucifer yang ikut bermain kali ini sudah menghabisi semua pembunuh amatiran itu bersama para pengawalnya yang tidak kalah gilanya. "Kalian sudah membereskan semua bukti yang tersisa?"tanya Jaejoong dengan suara dingin yang selalu membuat Yunho terpesona melihat perubahannya ini.

" _ **Hampir beres. Ini seru dan kita harus mengulanginya lagi, Speedy!"**_ suara kasar Chansung yang kembali terdengar ditelinganya membuat Jaejoong mendengus malas dan lebih memilih kembali mengamati situasi terkini yang terjadi di sekitar kompleks rumahnya.

.

.

.

 **KHJ TOWER**

"Kita gagal, tuan Kim."

Laporan mengerikan itu refleks mendorong rasa takut kembali menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Perdana Menteri Kim yang sama sekali tidak menduga jika rencananya akan gagal. Matanya menatap garang pada _namja_ berambut pirang yang sedang menertawakannya. Kali ini dia benar-benar terjepit, jika dia menerima bantuan dari mafia China bernama Kris Wu ini maka dia harus melakukan beberapa hal untuk mafia licik ini namun jika dia menolak bantuan itu, sudah pasti Ketua Jung yang sedang mengincarnya akan membunuhnya tanpa ragu.

"Aku terima tawaranmu, tuan Wu."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin itu, Boo?"

Tanpa ragu Jaejoong mengangguk cepat sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa tunggal yang terletak di kamar utama markas sementara mereka yang terletak tepat diseberang mansion Kim, tempat orang tuanya tinggal. Sepasang mata doe itu terlihat gelisah menunggu reaksi Yunho yang pasti sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang baru diungkapkannya itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat _appa_ membawaku ke pertemuan keluarga atau pesta pelantikannya!"

Ekspresi Yunho terlihat semakin kaku sekaligus menakutkan saat mendengar penegasan langsung dari Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang penuh arti,"Ckck, kenapa semua harus terkait seperti ini? _Appa_ -mu akan semakin membenciku saat tahu bukan hanya putra kesayangannya tapi keponakannya juga menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang bekerja untukku!"gerutu Yunho dengan nada frustasi seraya mendudukkan dirinya dilengan sofa tempat Jaejoong melepas lelah.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Yunho- _ya_. Aku yakin _appa_ akan bisa menerima semuanya cepat atau lambat. Lagipula kau sudah menyelamatkan dan merawat L selama belasan tahun disaat kau bisa memilih untuk membunuhnya saja."seru Jaejoong tegas sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipaha kekar sang Lucifer. "Tapi, sekarang aku ingin kau jelaskan sesuatu padaku!"tuntutnya dengan nada serius.

"Kau ingin bertanya kenapa baru sekarang aku mengungkapkan kebenarannya pada L? Atau apakah aku tahu kalian itu saudara sepupu?"tebak Yunho dengan tawa tertahan. Dia bisa dengan mudah membaca setiap pikiran Jaejoong yang baginya seperti buku yang terbuka.

Dengan perasaan gusar, Jaejoong meninju kuat perut _namja_ arogan dan menyebalkan yang selalu bisa menebak setiap isi kepalanya itu. "Yang pertama! Karena aku tahu dengan pasti kau tidak tahu hubungan darah kami!"seru Jaejoong percaya diri dan tersenyum nakal saat tangan besar Yunho menangkup wajahnya hingga tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Karena aku punya calon lain untuk menduduki posisi Presiden Seoul. Melalui orang itu, aku akan semakin memastikan Black Dragon tak akan tersentuh oleh hukum meski banyak sekali Negara yang tidak menyukai keberadaan kita!"

.

.

.

"Serangan? Dari siapa? Apa kalian sudah menyelidikinya?"

Wajah Junsu membeku tanpa ekspresi saat mendengar setiap penjelasan cepat tentang penyerangan yang baru saja dialami sepupunya sore tadi. Apa yang terjadi ini sungguh diluar prediksinya tentang reaksi Perdana Menteri Kim jika tahu klan Jung ada di Seoul. Sepertinya mereka harus mengatur ulang semua rencana karena jika tebakan Junsu kali ini benar, maka kemungkinan besar Kim Hyun Joong telah bekerjasama dengan para komplotan yang ingin membasmi Black Dragon demi menjaga agar rahasia kotornya tidak terbongkar.

"Shim Changmin! Apa maksud ucapanmu? Kau bisa memastikan informasi itu?"desis Junsu sedingin es tanpa peduli pada tatapan tajam ketiga pasang mata yang ikut berjalan cepat disampingnya sambil mencuri dengar pembicaraannya tanpa ragu.

Diseberang saluran ponsel itu, Changmin mendengus malas mendengar nada tidak percaya dalam suara sepupu sang Lucifer yang baru saja tiba di Seoul itu. _**"Kami yakin sekali, tuan muda! Chansung baru saja mendapatkan laporan dari mata-mata kita di China!"**_ sahutnya ketus.

"Katakan pada Taecyeon cari tahu dimana mereka tinggal selama berada di Seoul. Kita juga harus menemukan dimana tempat persembunyian _namja_ Kim itu karena aku ingin kita menyerang sebelum diserang!"perintah Junsu dingin sebelum mematikan ponselnya.

"Kau mau membawa kami kemana?"

Suara ketus dari Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Junsu yang terus berjalan cepat menuju mobil yang sedang menunggunya. Dia punya hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus daripada ketiga _namja_ yang sudah mengklaim dirinya sebagai musuh. Jika Yunho selalu menjalankan organisasi dengan cara-cara kejam dan frontal maka Junsu adalah sisi sebaliknya, dia selalu menggunakan siasat licik agar kemenangan ada di pihak mereka.

"Apa si tangan malaikat yang terkenal itu ternyata bisu?"Sindir Oh Sehun tak kalah tajam yang membuat Kyuhyun tergelak sedangkan Yoochun mengacuhkan semua tingkah kedua _namja_ muda itu.

Park Yoochun merasa terlalu gelisah dengan perasaan tak menentu dalam hatinya karena dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam, dia akan bertemu langsung dengan Changmin, adiknya yang menghilang dan tidak pernah dilihatnya selama lebih dari 15 tahun. Apa yang akan terjadi di pertemuan pertama mereka? Bagaimana reaksi Changmin? Apa dia bisa menerima seorang _hyung_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidupnya?

"Jika kau punya hati, bawa aku menemui Changmin sekarang juga!"sergah Yoochun tepat sebelum junsu masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Dengan langkah ringan dan beberapa kali anggukan tegas pada sejumlah pengawal yang berjaga, Jaejoong masuk ke ruang tamu dan mulai membuka mantelnya. Setelah bicara dengan Yunho, dia memang memilih untuk kembali ke mansion Kim dan membiarkan _namja_ Jung itu yang mengintrogasi 1 target yang berhasil ditangkap Kang Chul. Jaejoong ingin membersihkan diri dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bicara dengan sang _appa_ mengenai Perdana Menteri Kim.

"Apa kau terluka? Dimana bajingan itu? Dia membiarkanmu sendirian?"

Seruan cepat bernada marah itu sontak menghentikan langkah Jaejoong menuju tangga. Dia tadinya berpikir untuk membersihkan diri dulu sebelum menemui kedua orang tuanya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Perlahan Jaejoong berbalik melihat kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja bersama Luhan yang meringis kecil padanya.

"Aku tidak terluka, _appa_ dan Yunho sedang mengatur beberapa hal. Jangan mengecamnya sekejam itu."ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar seraya berjalan cepat menuju kedua orang tuanya yang pasti sedang khawatir. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"tanyanya sembari memeluk Kim Yue Rei yang terlihat lebih tenang.

Nyonya Kim mengusap sayang rambut putranya, sebelum membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan kuat. "Kami tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja _appa_ -mu terlalu berlebihan."ucap Kim Yue Rei dengan kedipan jahil yang memancing tawa riang Jaejoong yang mengerti jika ibunya sedang berusaha meringankan situasi tegang diantara mereka.

"Berlebihan? Aku ini mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. Apa tidak boleh? Ada ada larangan untuk itu sekarang? Sebenarnya siapa orang yang sudah berani menyerang kalian? Bukankah si Jung itu adalah ketua pembunuh? Memang siapa yang punya nyali sebesar itu hingga mau membunuhnya?"cecar Kim Jongin dengan suara tinggi dan wajah merah menahan marah.

"Yang mau membunuh kami adalah Perdana Menteri Kim!"

.

.

.

Dengan gusar dan kecepatan kilat Changmin menggetik sejumlah perintah pada _keyboard_ komputernya. Dia mulai benci pada tugas barunya ini, mengawasi CCTV dan mengumpulkan informasi bukanlah bidangnya. Dia ingin turun langsung ke lapangan dan menghabisi semua pengecut yang sudah berani sekali menentang Jung. Lihat saja sebelum malam ini berakhir, dia akan menuntut janji Jae- _sama_ pada mereka.

" _GOTCHA_! Aku menemukan mereka!"

Teriakan keras Chansung itu membuat semua mata sontak tertuju pada putra pelatih Hwang yang sedang bersorak dan tertawa sambil terus menunjuk pada layar computer miliknya yang menunjukkan sejumlah angka koordinat. "Kita pergi?"tanya Changmin dengan senyum lebar pada L yang terlihat masih berpikir. "Ayolah, bukankah Jae- _sama_ sudah berjanji? Itu artinya izin sudah ada ditangan kita!"bujuk Changmin lagi pada L yang mulai terlihat tertarik pada usulnya.

"Changmin benar, jangan ragu lagi L. Ayo kita habisi mereka. Bukankah kita juga sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?"timpal Chansung cepat setelah melihat isyarat dari Changmin yang meminta dukungannya. "Mungkin kita juga akan mendapat tambahan informasi dari komplotan itu. Kang Chul, kau ikut?"tawar Chansung pada pembunuh berwajah tampan itu.

"Tidak, aku punya tugas lain dari ketua. Silakan bersenang-senang dan pastikan tidak ada yang tersisa!"seru _namja_ Kang itu dengan senyum misterius yang membuat Changmin penasaran.

Melihat antusias dan desakan dari kedua partner-nya yang selalu kompak itu, akhirnya L menyetujui usul itu. Dia tahu Changmin sedang merasa gelisah karena akan bertemu Park Yoochun dan _namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu ingin melampiaskan kegelisahannya dengan pertarungan dan keringat. L juga mungkin bisa memberi sedikit kejutan untuk Perdana Menteri Kim yang terhormat itu.

"Ok, kita berangkat. Aku akan beritahu Taecyeon dulu. Setidaknya harus ada yang mengawasi sistem keamanan sementara kita pergi!"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always untuk semua reviews, new readers dan juga untuk yang selalu menunggu dan mengingatkan gw untuk Up MLW. Bukannya gak mau update cepat tapi ini bukan FF yang mudah. Setiap karakter di ff ini punya peran, pikiran dan pandangan sendiri, gk mungkin asal gw tulis bukan? Chapter ini sangat panjang, seharusnya cukup untuk membayar semua penantian bukan?

Part Yoochun ketemu Changmin terpaksa di cut untuk chapter depan YA.

 **PS : DON'T BE SILENT READERS!**

 **PSS : SELAMA DESEMBER JADWAL UP MUNGKIN AKAN KACAU, SO DIMAKLUMI YA.**

.

.

 **TEASER CHAPTER 29**

"itu L, dia adalah tangan kanan sang Lucifer untuk wilayah amerika sekaligus pengawal utama dari jaejoongie."

"dan itu, yang berbadan besar dengan tongkat wushu adalah hwang chansung, putra dari pelatih hwang yang kalian temui...untuk yang terakhir, tidak perlu kukenalkan bukan?"

"itu adalah changmin!"sela kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar dan tiba-tiba saja namja berambut ikal itu berlari menuju arena pertarungan saat melihat salah satu komplotan penjahat itu ingin memukul changmin yang sedang melawan 2 orang sekaligus dari belakang.

"yak, evil cho apa yang kau lakukan!"

"kyuhyun berhenti!"

"Jika kau ingin terus bersama changmin, maka kau harus bergabung dengan black dragon. jadilah bagian kami!"

"Itukah penilaianmu sekarang pada _samchon_ -mu, Jaejoongie?"cela Kim Jongin tajam.

.

.

SEE YOU ^^


	29. Chapter 29

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM JAEJOONG 22 THN**

 **JUNG YUNHO 35 THN**

 **PARK YOOCHUN 33 THN**

 **SHIM CHANGMIN AND HWANG CHANSUNG 23 THN**

 **KIM JUNSU 30 THN**

 **CHO KYUHYUN 28 THN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 29**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **SEOUL**

Beberapa mobil hitam berlambang kuda itu melaju cepat membelah jalanan Seoul yang lenggang karena tengah malam memang sudah tiba dan membuat kota besar itu terlihat sepi. Dalam salah satu mobil mewah itu, duduk Park Yoochun yang terus saja melabuhkan tatapan matanya pada sosok eksentrik yang pernah mengisi seluruh hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat ini Yoochun benar-benar bingung menyematkan istilah apa pada tepat untuk hubungannya dengan mantan kekasihnya yang ternyata adalah sepupu dari seorang ketua pembunuh bayaran.

"Kau tidak bosan terus melihat dokter palsu itu?"

"Dia bahkan tidak peduli padamu, _hyung_!"

2 bisikan pelan dari sisi kiri dan kanannya itu membuat Yoochun menghela nafas frustasi karena apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun maupun Sehun itu benar. Apa pun yang masih dirasakannya pada Kim Junsu sama sekali tidak berguna karena Junsu yang dikenalnya seperti sudah menghilang dibalik sosok yang selalu menyeringai kejam dihadapannya ini.

Dengan raut datar Junsu terus mendengar laporan cepat dari Chen yang sedang mengawasi kompleks tempat tinggal Kim Jaejoong dan mengacuhkan semua kasak kusuk yang sedang berlangsung didepannya meski dia sebenarnya bisa mendengar jelas setiap bisikan ribut kedua _namja_ muda yang selalu bersama Park Yoochun itu.

"Baik, aku akan menyusul ke sektor C! Dimana Jae _-sama_ dan sang Lucifer? Siapa yang bertugas malam ini?"tanya Junsu cepat pada Chen yang memang selalu melaporkan segala yang terjadi dalam organisasi padanya.

 _ **"Mereka ada di kediaman Kim, tuan muda! Taecyeon yang berjaga malam ini. L dan yang lainnya sudah pergi untuk memberantas komplotan pembunuh amatir yang kabur!"**_

Diam-diam Junsu menyeringai kecil setelah mematikan ponselnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi saat yang tepat untuk mempertemukan Park Yoochun yang keras kepala dan selalu berpegang teguh pada hukum dengan adik tersayangnya. "Sudah puas menatap wajahku, Chunnie? Atau kau sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumku?"dengan jahil Junsu menggunakan nama kecil yang diberikannya pada Yoochun saat mereka masih bersama.

Mata Kyuhyun dan Sehun kompak terbelalak dan hampir tersedak, keduanya tidak percaya mendengar godaan sensual yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kim Junsu yang berkedip nakal pada Yoochun yang terlihat begitu tegang dan mengatup rapat bibirnya hingga membentuk garis kaku diwajahnya sebelum memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

Tawa sinis perlahan mengurai dari bibir Junsu, ternyata si kaku itu memang tidak akan berubah. Bukan masalah besar karena dia juga tidak berminat lagi untuk mengulang kebodohan masa mudanya. "Kau memang selalu membosankan, Park."cetus Junsu malas tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sengit Kyuhyun padanya.

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang baik hati maka kalian tidak perlu menunggu 2 jam perjalanan lagi untuk bertemu Changmin. Sekarang juga aku akan membawa kalian menemuinya. Dan, Yoochun-ssi, kau akan melihat sendiri setangguh apa adikmu sekarang dibawah didikan keras Black Dragon!"

Suara ramah penuh arti itu sontak mendorong Yoochun kembali menatap tajam pada Junsu yang sedang tersenyum geli dengan sorot mata yang seolah mengejeknya. Yoochun bisa melihat ada niat tertentu dibalik tawaran baik hati ini. "Dimana dia sekarang? Akan kubunuh kau jika terjadi sesuatu pada Changmin!"desisnya penuh ancaman.

"Zelo, arahkan mobil ini ke sector C!"Perintah Junsu dengan suara keras yang disengajanya.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Aku tidak percaya pada 1 pun ucapanmu itu!"

Kim Jongin meradang dengan wajah merah padam saat mendengar semua tuduhan keji yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Jung Yunho yang seakan sedang berusaha menyudutkan dan merusak _image_ baik saudara sepupunya. Sangat tidak mungkin jika sepupunya yang selama ini selalu bersikap santun mampu melakukan semua tuduhan kejam itu. Jongin yakin sekali jika tuduhan _namja_ Jung itu pasti hanyalah fitnah kejam untuk menjatuhkan nama baik Kim Hyun Joong yang akan maju dalam pemilihan presiden.

Pasti ada yang sudah membayar klan pembunuh ini untuk menyakiti sepupunya itu!

"Kami bisa membuktikannya _appa_. Semua yang dikatakan Yunho itu benar. Perdana Menteri Kim sudah mencoba untuk membunuh kami! Dia tidak sebaik yang kita bayangkan. Dia itu hanya _namja_ kejam yang tidak punya perasaan."seru Jaejoong dengan suara penuh kebencian jika mengingat apa yang hampir menimpa L karena ambisi perdana menteri itu.

Awalnya Jaejoong begitu terkejut saat Yunho dengan gaya arogannya masuk ke ruang tamu dan langsung mengungkapkan apa yang seharusnya masih mereka sembunyikan dari sang _appa_ namun dari sorot mata sang Lucifer yang berkilat tajam, Jaejoong segera mengerti jika Yunho pasti sudah punya rencana untuk menyakinkan _appa_ -nya yang keras kepala itu untuk berhati-hati pada sang perdana menteri yang sedang mengincar nyawa mereka.

Tawa sinis keluar dari mulut Kim Jongin sedangkan tatapan matanya yang jatuh di wajah rupawan Jaejoong berubah dari amarah menjadi sedingin es saat melihat dan mendengar langsung bagaimana putranya yang sedang berdiri disamping ketua pembunuh itu begitu lugas menuduh sosok yang seharusnya mereka bela mati-matian karena pertalian darah.

"Itukah penilaianmu sekarang pada _samchon_ -mu sendiri, Jaejoongie?"cela Kim Jongin dengan nada tajam sementara sepasang mata _namja_ paro baya itu menatap penuh selidik pada Jung Yunho yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali pada ucapannya.

" _Appa!_ Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan! _"_

Protes Jaejoong langsung karena dia mengerti dengan jelas apa maksud kalimat singkat Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak ditujukan untuknya itu. _'Appa pasti berpikir jika Yunho tidak tahu apa pun tentang hubungan antara aku dan juga Perdana Menteri Kim.'_ Dengan sudut matanya, Jaejoong memberi isyarat pada ibunya yang sejak tadi diam mendengar semua uraian Yunho dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang _appa_ pikirkan?"desis Jongin dengan suara yang seperti sedang menahan amarahnya. "Kau itu sudah dibutakan oleh perasaanmu pada pembunuh itu! Dia sudah mencuci otakmu!"tuding Jongin langsung kearah Yunho yang dilihatnya merengkuh bahu putranya dan sepertinya membisikkan sesuatu pada Jaejoong yang mengangguk kecil sembari meremas kuat tangan _namja_ bertubuh besar itu.

Hati Jaejoong mencolos, dia benci mendengar semua tuduhan kasar yang dilayangkan _appa_ -nya pada Yunho yang terlihat begitu tenang menerimanya. Kenapa ini harus terjadi disaat Jaejoong ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang merenggang karena kepergiannya selama 5 tahun? Kenapa harus _samchon_ -nya yang menjadi dalang dibalik penyerangan pada mereka? Ini sangat tidak adil! Hidup seperti sedang mempermainkannya!

"Jangan katakan apapun yang akan kau sesali nanti, Boo. _Appa_ -mu sedang marah dan dia memang berhak tidak percaya padaku."gumam Yunho yang bisa melihat wajah menawan Jaejoong berubah muram saat mendengar semua tuduhan sengit tuan Kim yang diarahkan padanya.

Dengan kuat Jaejoong meremas tangan besar Yunho yang ada dibahunya sebelum mengangguk pelan dan bicara dengan suara lunak pada Jongin yang memang tidak akan menerima semuanya dengan mudah. " _Appa_ , kau sudah salah menilainya. _Samchon_ Kim memang berusaha..."mulai Jaejoong yang langsung disela sang _appa_ dengan sengit.

"Aku salah? Kau dan pembunuh itu yang salah besar! Bagaimana bisa kau sampai berpikir jika _samchon_ yang selama ini selalu membantu setiap usaha _appa_ tanpa meminta balasan itu adalah seorang penjahat yang tega mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhmu? Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika sampai tuduhan tak beralasan itu terdengar oleh media? Apa kau ingin _samchon_ -mu gagal dalam pemilihan?"

Wajah Kim Yue Rei menggeras melihat kesedihan diwajah menawan putranya yang sedang berada dalam rengkuhan Jung Yunho yang sepertinya sedang menenangkan Jaejoong yang ingin membantah setiap ucapan Jongin. Dengan mudah, Yue Rei tahu suaminya sedang memanipulasi situasi demi membela sepupunya.

Kim Jongin sedang berusaha memojokkan Jaejoong dengan sesuatu yang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Suaminya itu ingin putra mereka meragukan setiap ucapan Jung Yunho tadi. Dalam hati, nyonya Kim mendengus kasar. Kim Hyun Joong memang selalu bersikap ramah pada mereka namun tidak pernah sekali pun sepupu suaminya itu membantu usaha yang mereka rintis dengan bantuan langsung dari pihak keluarga Yue Rei!

"Atau mungkin kau yang sudah dibutakan oleh semua kebencianmu pada Yunho, suamiku? Karena aku sendiri bisa memastikan jika sepupumu yang selalu tersenyum ramah itu tidak pernah membantu usaha kita! Dan, satu lagi..."sela Kim Yue Rei dengan nada sinis.

Selama beberapa detik Kim Yue Rei menatap suaminya dengan sorot mata tak terbaca sebelum kembali menyambung kalimatnya dengan nada final,"Dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan orang yang ingin membunuh putraku lepas begitu saja!"desisnya tajam.

Diam-diam, Yunho yang sedang memeluk bahu Jaejoong menyeringai puas. Dia memang sengaja bersikap tenang dan sedikit acuh karena tahu nyonya Kim tidak akan mungkin diam jika putra kesayangannya terpojok!

.

.

.

Sector C atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, sebuah gedung setengah jadi bertingkat 40 yang berada di sebelah barat kota Seoul itu adalah tempat persembunyian yang dipilih oleh segerombolan pembunuh amatir yang sore tadi mencoba peruntungan mereka untuk membunuh ketua Black Dragon demi bayaran besar yang dijanjikan oleh seorang perdana menteri yang tidak ingin rahasia busuknya terbongkar.

Dengan langkah setengah berlari yang tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali, kedua _namja_ yang sudah terlatih sejak kecil itu menyusuri lantai demi lantai dengan gerakan ringan yang begitu cepat. Kacamata khusus yang mereka kenakan bisa melihat dengan jelas gedung kosong tanpa penerangan itu. Musuh mereka yang sedang bersembunyi tidak akan bisa lolos karena sudah ditargetkan untuk mati malam ini juga.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, L memberikan kode tangan pada Changmin yang langsung mengangguk sebelum berbelok ke sebelah kiri dari lantai 20 itu sedangkan _namja_ berambut ungu itu berlari ke sisi yang berlawanan. Berpencar dan memerangkap target mereka adalah hobi ketiga _namja_ muda yang dikenal sebagai _prince_ dalam organisasi Black Dragon.

Walau berlari cepat tanpa suara, Changmin masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas deru nafas Chansung yang memilih naik ke lantai 20 ini dengan cara konyol dan berbahaya yang selalu disukai putra Hwang Min itu. _Namja_ bertubuh besar yang sangat menyukai tantangan itu menggunakan tali kait yang membuatnya bisa bergelantungan seperti _super hero_ palsu yang selalu mereka tonton dalam series _western_ selama di Amerika.

"Aku akan tertawa paling keras jika kau sampai jatuh!"ejek Changmin begitu lirih namun masih terdengar jelas oleh L yang langsung mendengus sedangkan Chansung malah tertawa kecil sebelum membalas ejekannya.

" _ **Memangnya kau berani menertawakan Jae-sama jika dia yang jatuh?"**_ tantang Chansung dengan nada jahil yang membuat Changmin sontak terdiam sedangkan kali ini L tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya.

 _Damn!_

Dengan kesal Changmin memaki kebodohannya sendiri yang sudah melupakan fakta kecil jika pasangan sang Lucifer yang nakal itu juga suka sekali bergelantungan seperti Chansung karena menurut Jaejoong, ketinggian itu adalah tantangan terbesarnya sejak dia jatuh dari pohon yang berada di halaman markas utama mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _ **Jangan lengah! Tikus-tikus itu ada didepan kita!"**_ suara tajam L membuat Changmin segera melupakan kekesalannya dan menggenggam kuat pedang ditangannya.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu!"

Tudingan kasar yang diarahkan padanya itu membuat pemimpin _team_ C yang selalu dipanggil Song itu langsung berdiri dan hampir saja menghambur kearah _namja_ berwajah sangar yang baru saja menyalahkannya atas apa yang mereka alami saat ini. Luka tembakan dilengan kirinya yang terus berdarah dan berdenyut hebat hanya membuat emosinya semakin memuncak.

"Jika aku tahu yang akan kita hadapi adalah Black Dragon, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"teriak Song tidak terima.

 _Namja_ berwajah sangar itu mendengus kasar,"Tentu saja tidak akan terjadi karena kau pasti akan kabur sejauh mungkin!"sindirnya telak yang membuat beberapa _namja_ lain tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Cihhh, bukannya kau akan melakukan hal yang sama? Siapa yang tadi melarikan diri bahkan sebelum diperintahkan?"balas Song tak mau kalah.

"Kau sedang menghinaku? Berani sekali..."

"Hentikan! Ini bukan saatnya kalian berdebat dan saling menyalahkan!"sela salah satu _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang sejak tadi mengamati perselisihan antara kedua rekannya yang tidak akan menghasilkan jalan keluar apapun bagi mereka.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bicara, kedua _namja_ yang tadinya berdebat sekarang hanya saling melempar tatapan sengit. Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai ucapan seorang _namja_ bertubuh kecil yang sedang duduk disudut ruang sambil membalut lukanya membuat mereka semua berpikir dan memaki kasar kesialan mereka.

"Dia benar! Daripada kita ribut, lebih baik sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caranya melawan Black Dragon atau lari sejauh mungkin dari Seoul!"

Mendengar usulan itu Song mengacaukan rambutnya yang sudah kusut masai. "Kudengar Jung tidak tidak pernah melepaskan mangsanya. Jadi sebaiknya kita lari saja! Ya Tuhan, jika aku tahu akan seperti. Uang 100 juta won itu tidak akan kuterima!"geram Song yang merasa orang yang membayarnya sudah menipu mereka dengan mengatakan target mereka hanyalah pengusaha biasa.

"Wow, jadi kalian hanya dibayar 100 juta won untuk membunuh sang Lucifer? Kecil sekali!"

Suara bernada jahil yang tiba-tiba terdengar diantara ketegangan mereka refleks membuat 8 orang _namja_ yang sedang berdiri menggelilingi sebuah tong dengan kayu yang dibakar itu menggigil seketika dengan sorot mata takut. Terlebih saat mata mereka melihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang mereka kenali sedang duduk dengan nyaman disalah satu tiang bangunan yang belum sempurna itu.

"Kita pasti mati..."gumam beberapa pembunuh yang dibayar Perdana Menteri Kim itu bersamaan dengan wajah takut.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Jadi, kau juga percaya jika sepupuku mampu melakukan rencana pembunuhan sekeji itu? Ckck, bagus sekali, tuan Jung! Dalam 1 hari kau berhasil menyihir keluargaku!"

Wajah Kim Jongin semakin keruh saat mendengar istrinya yang selama ini selalu sependapat dengannya sekarang begitu mudahnya membela Jung Yunho. Ancaman Yue Rei itu seakan ikut memojokkan sepupunya. Bagaimana bisa istrinya percaya pada beberapa kalimat yang bahkan tidak bisa dibuktikan oleh ketua pembunuh yang pasti sedang berpura-pura sabar menghadapi semua cercaannya itu.

Dengan gerakan anggun yang begitu mirip dengan Jaejoong, Kim Yue Rei lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah suaminya. "Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri. Kita semua tahu jika sosok Kim Hyun Joong yang asli bukanlah sosok ramah yang selalu diperlihatkannya pada media! Aku percaya jika dia memang berusaha membunuh Jaejoong dan tuan Jung!"seru nyonya Kim tegas tepat didepan Kim Jongin yang memang sangat keras kepala.

"Huh! Pembunuh itu ternyata sudah mencuci otakmu! Seharusnya..."

"Maaf, Tuan Kim. Tapi, aku hanya berusaha mengatakan sebuah kebenarannya pada anda. Jika anda percaya, maka itu akan sangat membantu namun jika tidak, itu bukan masalah besar untukku!"sela Yunho dengan senyum kaku saat menanggapi tudingan tuan Kim yang dirasanya semakin melebar.

"Bear, kumohon lupakan semua ucapan _appa_. Dia hanya sedang emosi..."gumam Jaejoong pelan seraya mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. Jaejoong tahu Yunho berusaha menahan amarahnya. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang sekarang dirasakan oleh _namja_ yang sudah begitu terbiasa perintahnya dituruti itu.

Tanpa peduli pada tatapan benci yang dilayangkan Tuan Kim padanya, dengan lembut Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh ramping itu dalam pelukan eratnya. "Jangan khawatir, Boo. Aku sangat mengerti jika tuan Kim tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan semua ucapanku namun mungkin dengan beberapa bukti otentik akan membuatnya merubah pendapatnya!"Yunho menyeringai kecil saat mengatakan kalimat yang penuh teka-teki itu seraya menatap tajam pada tuan Kim yang tersenyum sinis.

Dahi Jaejoong mengeryit bingung untuk beberapa detik sebelum senyum kecil mengulas dibibirnya saat melihat Ok Taecyeon yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu tempat mereka bicara dengan membawa setumpuk dokumen dan juga beberapa video yang segera diletakkannya di meja.

"Ini semua yang kau inginkan, Yunho- _sama_..."seru Taecyeon formal sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu itu dengan langkah lebar setelah Yunho mengangguk dingin.

Seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong, Yunho melangkah ketengah ruang tamu dan menatap langsung pada Kim Jongin yang masih berdiri tegak dengan aura kebencian yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. "Kau ingin bukti, tuan Kim? Maka sekarang akan kuberikan kau semua bukti yang akan menunjukkan padamu siapa sebenarnya Perdana Menteri Kim itu!"seru Yunho dengan senyum ramah yang membuat tuan Kim tiba-tiba merasa seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

"Boo, tolong pasangkan video itu!"pintanya pada Jaejoong yang segera melangkah menuju seperangkat alat elektronik yang terletak disamping TV layar datar berukuran raksasa yang ada di sudut ruang tamu itu.

Dalam beberapa detik di layar TV itu muncul wajah ramah Kim Hyun Joong yang sedang bicara dengan seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar dan penuh otot disebuah ruangan yang terlihat kuno namun penuh dengan senjata dan pengawal berwajah kaku. Selama beberapa menit, semua mata tertuju pada video itu. Kim Yue Rei bahkan terkesiap dan terlihat sedikit pucat saat mendengar permintaan Kim Hyun Joong pada _namja_ yang dipanggil ketua itu sedangkan ekspresi Kim Jongin terlihat begitu marah.

" _ **Aku sangat senang bisa bekerjasama dengan anda, tuan Jung..."**_

Mendengar dan melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi hampir 15 tahun yang lalu itu membuat perasaan marah dan benci Jaejoong pada _samchon_ -nya semakin berkobar. Dia sudah memutuskan akan mendukung apa pun yang nanti akan dilakukan L pada _namja_ kejam yang tidak punya hati itu. Setelah mematikan video itu, Jaejoong bergegas mendekati ibunya yang terlihat sangat shock.

"Tenanglah, _eomma._ Aku yakin Yunho pasti mampu menyakinkan _appa_ jika _samchon_ yang sedang berusaha membunuh kami agar rahasia busuknya tidak terbongkar."gumamnya pelan sambil memeluk tubuh nyonya Kim yang gemetar.

"Aku tidak percaya jika dia mampu memerintahkan sesuatu yang sekejam itu!"seru nyonya Kim seraya meremas kuat lengan Jaejoong yang sedang memeluknya.

Setelah beberapa menit dan masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Kim Jongin yang sepertinya sedang melamun, akhirnya Yunho buka suara. Dia benci harus menunda hal yang memang harus dibicarakan ini. "Yang anda lihat tadi itu adalah ayahku, pemimpin Jung yang terdahulu sedangkan _namja_ yang menjabat tangannya tentu anda mengenalnya dengan sangat baik bukan?"tanyanya langsung dengan nada penuh ironi.

"Semua itu pasti hanya rekayasa! Kau hanya sedang berusaha mempergaruhiku demi tujuan tertentu!"bantah Kim Jongin yang masih berusaha tetap berpegang pada pendiriannya walau setitik ragu mulai terlihat dalam sepasang matanya.

Melihat bagaimana kekeras-kepalaan _namja_ Kim ini yang begitu mirip dengan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tidak mampu menahan tawa kecil sedangkan Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri bersama Kim Yue Rei sudah memutar matanya dengan malas. "Ini bukan rekayasa, tuan Kim. Yang anda lihat tadi adalah alasan kenapa perdana menteri ingin membunuhku dan juga jaejoong sore tadi!"

"15 tahun yang lalu, Kim Hyun Joong datang ke markas besar kami di Vietnam. Dia ingin Jung membantunya menghabisi sebuah keluarga hingga ke akar-nya namun untuk melakukan itu dia harus punya alasan kuat, maka kemudian dibuatlah sebuah scenario yang akhirnya berhasil dijalankan. Kim Hyun Joong berhasil menyingkirkan seorang _yeoja_ muda dan seluruh keluarganya."tandas Yunho tanpa ragu meski dia tahu setiap kalimatnya terdengar begitu kejam dan dingin.

Wajah Jongin memucat,"Itu semua hanya ucapanmu dan sebuah video pendek yang tidak akan membuktikan apapun!"sergahnya lagi meski hatinya mulai bimbang dan terus berteriak jika video itu terlalu nyata untuk sesuatu yang direkayasa. Dia juga harus mengakui jika sepupunya terkadang memang tidaklah seramah yang diperlihatkan pada media.

Yunho yang memang sudah menebak jika reaksi Kim Jongin akan seperti itu kemudian menyeringai kecil pada Jaejoong yang mengangguk pelan. "Ucapanku dan video itu memang tidak akan membuktikan apapun namun putra kandung dari Perdana Menteri Kim pastilah akan menjadi bukti paling kuat yang tidak mungkin terbantahkan!"dengan ringan Yunho menjatuhkan senjata terakhirnya yang membuat Kim Jongin begitu terkejut dan langsung berteriak keras.

"Putra kandung? Apa maksudmu? Sepupuku itu hanya memiliki 2 orang putri!"

.

.

.

Seperti dikejar setan Yoochun, Kyuhyun dan Sehun berlari mengikuti Junsu dan beberapa pengawalnya yang ternyata mampu bergerak dengan begitu cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Otot kaki Yoochun terasa panas dan terbakar, seluruh tubuhnya begitu lelah dan yang paling diinginkannya sekarang selain bertemu Changmin adalah duduk berselonjor dengan kedua kaki yang dinaikkan.

" _Jika ini salah satu tipuannya lagi, akan kupastikan Kim Junsu menerima beberapa pukulan di wajahnya!"_ rutuk Yoochun dalam hati. Dia masih tidak percaya jika Junsu yang terlihat lemah ternyata memiliki stamina yang sangat mengerikan. Mereka bahkan tidak beristirahat sedikit pun sejak turun dari pesawat Jung.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun mulai jengah melihat Yoochun maupun Sehun yang sepertinya tidak berminat untuk tahu kemana Junsu akan membawa mereka. Bagaimana jika dokter palsu itu menjebak dan membunuh mereka? Ini adalah gedung kosong dan sepertinya mereka sudah ada di lantai 16 atau 17, bisa saja Kim Junsu menembak lalu melempar mayat mereka!

"Apa ini sector C? Apa yang kita cari disini? Kau menjebak kami? Dimana Changmin?"tanya Kyuhyun pada Junsu yang sejak mereka tiba di Seoul memang terlihat begitu misterius.

Tanpa memperlambat kecepatan berlarinya, Junsu melirik sekilas Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata mampu menyaingi kecepatannya meski dengan suara ribut yang mungkin bisa membangunkan sapi mati. Sepertinya mantan polisi ini akan menjadi asset bagus untuk Black Dragon, pikir Junsu dengan seringai licik saat sebuah ide melintas cepat dibenaknya tentang apa yang akan dimintanya pada Cho Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat berobsesi untuk bertemu Changmin.

"Untuk apa aku menjebak kalian? Sebaliknya, aku akan memberimu sebuah kejutan, Kyu dan sepertinya kau itu akan sangat cocok dengan kami!"

Seruan Junsu pada Kyuhyun yang terdengar penuh arti itu membuat Yoochun yang berlari tepat dibelakangnya sontak dihampiri firasat buruk jika Junsu saat ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi, Yoochun sangat mengenal Kyuhyun yang tidak mungkin terjebak dalam permainan kata Junsu namun keyakinan Yoochun itu hancur sedetik kemudian saat didengarnya Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada penasaran pada Junsu.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

Sambil tersenyum misterius, Junsu terus berlari cepat dan melompati beberapa rongsokan yang menghalangi jalannya dengan mudah. "Kau akan segera tahu. Didepan sana ada jawaban yang kau cari selama ini!"tunjuk Junsu dengan dagunya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi dirinya, Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti arah pandangan mata Kim Junsu. Didepan sana, mungkin sekitar 700 meter dari tempatnya berlari sekarang. Ada pertarungan sengit yang sedang berlangsung. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat tatapan matanya terpaku pada salah satu _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan menggenggam pedang samurai ditangannya. Gerakan _namja_ itu begitu cepat dan dingin saat menghujamkan ujung pedangnya yang berkilau tepat diperut salah satu _namja_ yang berusaha menendangnya.

"Minnie..."gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat dan tatapan nanar. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari ataupun peduli jika Sehun baru saja menabrak kuat tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berhenti berlari tanpa peringatan.

Semua pengawal Junsu berhenti berlari saat melihat kode dari si tangan malaikat yang sekarang berdiri dengan gaya santai dan seringai kecil untuk menikmati pertarungan yang terlihat tidak seimbang itu disudut lantai 20 yang terlihat terang karena kobaran api dari tong yang membakar sejumlah kayu kering. 3 lawan 8, namun anehnya 8 _namja_ bertubuh besar itu terlihat kewalahan dengan wajah ketakutan dan jeritan yang sangat memalukan.

"Siapa yang berambut ungu itu? Gerakannya benar-benar keren! Bagaimana bisa dia melempar cakram itu sambil berlari dan melompat? _OMG_! Aku harus belajar caranya!"

Junsu terkekeh pelan mendengar nada kagum bercampur histeris dalam suara Oh Sehun yang dia tahu biasanya selalu benci memuji siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri sebagai yang terhebat. "Itu L, dia adalah tangan kanan sang Lucifer untuk wilayah Amerika sekaligus pengawal utama dari Jaejoongie."seru Junsu sambil melirik Yoochun yang sepertinya sedang tersihir pada salah satu _namja_ yang sedang mengayunkan pedang itu.

"Dan itu, yang berbadan besar dengan tongkat wushu adalah Hwang Chansung. Dia putra pelatih Hwang yang kalian temui. Untuk yang terakhir, tidak perlu kukenalkan lagi bukan?"senyum lebar penuh arti terukir dibibir Junsu sedangkan matanya terus menatap tajam pada wajah Yoochun yang sudah membeku.

"Itu adalah Changmin!"sela Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar dan tercekat, sebelum tiba-tiba saja _namja_ berambut ikal itu sudah berlari cepat menuju arena pertarungan saat tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat salah satu dari komplotan pembunuh itu ingin memukul Changmin yang sedang melawan 2 orang sekaligus dari belakang.

"YAK, _EVIL_ CHO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"KYUHYUN BERHENTI!"

Seruan serampak dari Yoochun dan Sehun itu diabaikan Kyuhyun yang sudah bertekad akan membantu Changmin walau dia tahu mungkin sahabat kecilnya itu sekarang bahkan lebih hebat dan kuat darinya. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Kyuhyun, yang terpenting kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan apalagi meninggalkan Changmin sendirian lagi seperti yang selalu disesalinya selama 15 tahun.

"Kenapa kalian mencegahnya? Bukankah sudah seharusnya Kyuhyun membantu Changmin yang sedang kesulitan? Itu adalah bukti jika dia mau dan bisa menerima Changmin, apapun kondisinya sekarang!"

Rahang Yoochun mengetat dan tangannya terkepal erat mendengar setiap kalimat dingin yang keluar dari mulut Junsu yang sedang menyeringai kecil padanya. Dalam hati, Yoochun memaki kebodohannya yang sejak awal tidak bisa menebak tujuan Junsu mempertemukan dirinya dengan Changmin sekarang dan bukannya besok seperti rencana awal mereka.

"Kau sengaja membawa kami kesini!"tuduh Yoochun telak. "Kau ingin aku melihat jika adik yang selama ini kucari tidak akan kembali karena yang sekarang ada dihadapanku adalah Shim Changmin, salah satu pembunuh bayaran klan Jung! Benarkan? Jawab aku!"desis Yoochun yang hampir tidak mampu lagi mengendalikan emosinya lagi jika saja Sehun tidak menahan kuat lengannya.

"Pintar sekali kau, Park Yoochun."puji Junsu sarkastis dengan tawa kecil. "Aku memang sengaja membawa kalian kesini karena aku ingin memperlihatkan padamu, siapa Shim Changmin sekarang! Dia bukan lagi adik kecilmu yang lemah dan butuh dilindungi!"tegas Junsu dengan senyum dingin yang membuat Yoochun langsung menyerangnya.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Lagi-lagi sang Lucifer tertawa geli. Dia sungguh kagum pada kemampuan Kim Hyun Joong yang mampu membuat semua orang percaya jika dia adalah _namja_ baik hati dan sangat ramah. Seorang _namja_ yang patut dipilih untuk memimpin korsel menjadi Negara yang semakin maju dan disegani. Sebuah pencitraan yang sudah menipu hampir semua orang bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

"Sepupu anda meminta klan Jung menghabisi _yeoja_ muda itu dan seluruh keluarganya karena dia tidak ingin rahasia jika dia memiliki seorang putra diluar nikah terbongkar. Dia memerintahkan Jung untuk membunuh _namja_ kecil berusia 8 tahun yang bahkan belum mengerti apa-apa!"cerita Yunho, kali ini dengan suara kasar dan ekspresi mengeras saat mengingat kondisi L yang begitu mengenaskan saat Yunho menyelamatkannya dari kekacauan yang membuat hampir 100 orang mati di China.

Semua penjelasan itu membuat Kim Jongin terduduk dengan wajah pucat dan kepala yang terus menggeleng tidak percaya. Apa yang didengarnya ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Hyun Joong yang selalu memeluk sayang Jaejoong tega menyewa sekelompok pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun dan sekarang sepupunya itu sedang berusaha untuk membunuh Jaejoong, putranya. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk!

"Seorang putra? Sepupuku meminta kalian membunuh putranya? Ini pasti bohong! Seumur hidupnya dia begitu menanti kelahiran pewarisnya, jadi tidak mungkin...Kau bohong..."

Melihat isyarat kecil dari Yunho padanya, Jaejoong langsung mendekati _appa_ -nya yang terlihat begitu terpuruk. Dengan lembut dipeluknya _namja_ Kim yang pasti akan selalu menyayanginya meski ada banyak pertentangan diantara mereka. "Yunho tidak bohong sedikit pun, _appa_. Semua yang dikatakannya itu benar. _Samchon_ memang membayar Jung untuk membunuh putra kecilnya yang tidak berdosa itu."seru Jaejoong pelan tanpa nada menuduh.

Dengan kasar Kim Jongin mengusap wajahnya sebelum menatap tajam pada Yunho yang terlihat begitu tenang. "Apa kalian membunuh anak kecil itu? Jawab aku! Apa kalian membunuh anak tidak berdosa itu?"tuntutnya sambil berteriak marah pada Yunho yang tidak mengucapkan apapun selain tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak _, appa._ Anak itu masih hidup karena Yunho telah menolongnya. Dia menyelamatkan anak itu dan membesarkannya hingga menjadi _namja_ yang begitu hebat!"

"Dimana dia? Dimana keponakanku sekarang?"desak Jongin setelah melihat kejujuran dalam sepasang mata Jaejoong yang tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. "Apa kau mengenalnya, Joongie? Seperti apa dia? Apa dia tahu apa yang terjadi?"cecarnya lagi saat Jaejoong malah tertawa kecil dan memeluknya erat.

Pertanyaan – pertanyaan itu begitu melegakan hati Yunho karena itu berarti Jongin mulai mempercayai mereka. "Dia datang bersama kami. Anda mungkin juga sudah melihatnya. Dia tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang mandiri dan sangat hebat dibidangnya."seru Yunho dengan senyum tipis yang penuh dengan kebanggaan. Ekspresi yang selalu Jaejoong lihat jika sang Lucifer sedang membicarakan L pada seseorang.

"Dia salah satu dari para pengawalmu?"tebak Kim Yue Rei yang sebenarnya masih terkejut dan tercengang mendengar semua cerita Yunho tadi. "Siapa?"tanyanya lagi. "Luhan?"tebak _yeoja_ Kim itu dengan nada mendesak yang mendorong Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

Masih dengan sisa tawanya, Jaejoong lalu mengatakan kebenaran yang membuat Kim Jongin kembali meradang pada Yunho yang hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya arogan yang membuahkan gelak tawa keluar dari mulut Kim Yue Rei. Sepertinya keluarga barunya akan memberi warna lain dalam hidup mereka, pikir _yeoja_ Kim yang sangat bersyukur putra kesayangannya masih hidup.

"Bukan Luhan, _eomma_ tapi L. _Eomma_ ingat _namja_ tampan dengan rambut berwarna ungu terang? Dia adalah kepala pengawalku, salah satu yang terhebat dari Black Dragon! Dia itu juga tangan kanan Yunho di Amerika!"

Sepasang mata gelap Kim Jongin sontak melebar,"Jadi kau membesarkan keponakkanku dan menjadikannya seorang pembunuh bayaran? Dimana kau letakkan kewarasanmu itu, Jung Yunho!"raungnya kasar pada Yunho yang melempar tatapan geli pada Jaejoong karena dugaannya tentang Kim Jongin yang akan marah besar padanya itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Setidaknya dia masih hidup!"komentar Kim Yue Rei acuh dengan gaya khasnya yang membuat Jongin ingin mencekik istrinya yang selalu mengampangkan semua masalah itu.

.

.

.

"Masih ingin melawanku? Punya nyali juga ternyata!"

Ayunan pedang samurai Changmin begitu cepat, menakutkan dan tidak pernah meleset dari sasarannya. Dengan gerakan ringan, _namja_ jangkung itu melompat tinggi menghindari balok kayu salah satu pembunuh yang sedang mengincar kaki kirinya. Changmin bahkan tertawa keras sambil mengelak dan berkelit saat pembunuh yang lain terus berusaha menyerangnya dengan tendangan yang begitu menggelikan.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah! Bunuh saja jika kau bisa?"raung _namja_ berwajah sangar yang tadi berdebat dengan Song yang sekarang sedang sibuk menghadapi L disisi lain gedung.

Tantangan itu membuat mata gelap Changmin sontak menggelap dan seringai tipis terukis begitu saja di bibirnya. "Itu permintaanmu. Jadi akan kukabulkan!"desisnya dingin sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas leher _namja_ yang sudah menantangnya. Dalam beberapa detik, _namja_ berwajah sangar itu sudah terkapar menjadi mayat dengan luka lebar di lehernya.

Tanpa memalingkan tubuhnya yang masih sibuk menyerang dan menghindari setiap serangan dan tendangan yang diarahkan padanya tanpa perhitungan matang, Changmin bisa merasakan kehadiran sosok lain yang sekarang membantunya menyerang beberapa pembunuh itu dengan sebuah tongkat yang bergerigi tajam diujungnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Changmin melihat seorang _namja_ berambut ikal yang bergerak cepat membalas tendangan salah satu pembunuh yang hampir mengenai perutnya. Apa ini _hyung-_ ku? Atau ini Kyu?, tebak Changmin yang terus menyerang lawannya dengan gerakan yang semakin brutal. Dia ingin secepatnya tahu siapa sebenarnya _namja_ yang sedang bertarung tanpa perasaan takut atau pun ragu disampingnya ini.

"Siapa kau? Park Yoochun? Atau Kyu?"tanya Changmin langsung dengan nada tajam begitu korban terakhirnya mati dengan mata terbuka lebar. Sepasang matanya menatap lekat dan menelusuri tubuh semampai sosok berambut ikal yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas setelah menghabisi pembunuh terakhir yang mati karena hantaman tongkat tajam itu.

Dengan nafas tersengal dan jantung yang masih berdetak liar karena ini adalah pembunuhan pertamanya setelah sekian tahun, Kyuhyun perlahan membalas tatapan tajam _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan pedang samurai yang berlumuran darah. Kedua mata Kyuhyun mulai memanas dan darahnya berdesir.

Disatu sisi, Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya jika yang _namja_ tampan dengan mata segelap malam ini adalah Changmin, sahabat masa kecilnya yang selalu tersenyum nakal namun disisi lain, sesuatu yang liar dalam diri Kyuhyun terus saja menjerit keras jika seharusnya dia merasa gembira karena akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan Changmin yang selama belasan tahun ini dicarinya tanpa lelah.

" _Kau lihat, Kyu? Dia tetap Changmin kecil yang selalu bermain bersamamu sepanjang hari di jalanan Hongkong. Changmin yang selalu menjerit keras jika Yoochun hyung memaksanya belajar. Dia tetaplah Changmin yang sama meski sekarang dia telah menjadi salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang bisa membunuh beberapa orang sekaligus dengan dingin dalam beberapa menit!"_

"Jawab aku! Siapa kau?"herdik Changmin kasar saat dilihatnya _namja_ berambut ikal itu terus menatapnya dengan sorot mata aneh yang membuat hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar.

Seulas seringai kecil terukir begitu saja dibibir tebal Kyuhyun saat mendengar bentakan kasar Changmin padanya. setelah menghela nafas kasar, Kyuhyun melangkah maju tanpa takut untuk mendekati Changmin yang terlihat waspada dan sudah mengarahkan ujung pedang samurainya yang berkilau menakutkan karena darah yang terus menetes kearah Kyuhyun yang tidak sedikit menunjukkan rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Aku, Kyu! Kau mungkin lupa padaku tapi aku yakin kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal!"

.

.

.

"Gila! Kau lihat itu _hyung_? si _evil_ Kyu membunuh seseorang!"

Dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Sehun, Yoochun juga melihat langsung bagaimana adik yang selama belasan tahun ini dicarinya hingga mengorbankan semua hidupnya membunuh dengan begitu kejam dan tanpa perasaan sedikit pun. Sebaliknya, Changmin terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang dilakukannya karena Yoochun bisa melihat tawa diwajah tampan adiknya itu saat melihat tubuh tak bernyawa dikakinya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya sudah dilalui Changmin bersama organisasi terkutuk itu? Apa mereka sudah mengubah adiknya menjadi mesin pembunuh?

" _Akan kupastikan Changmin segera keluar dari neraka dunia itu dan menjalani hidup normal layaknya namja muda seusia dirinya!"_ tekad Yoochun dalam hati seraya melemparkan tatapan penuh dendam pada Kim Junsu yang berdiri bersama para pengawalnya.

Dari tatapan menusuk itu, Junsu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yoochun yang terlihat kacau dengan sudut mata yang mulai membengkak karena hantamannya tadi. "Jika kau ingin bisa terus bersama Changmin, maka kau yang harus bergabung dengan Black Dragon karena tidak ada jalan keluar dari organisasi kecuali mati. Karena itu, jadilah bagian kami!"seru Junsu enteng meski sudut bibirnya mulai membiru karena tinju yang dilayangkan Yoochun padanya tadi.

Harga memar dibibirnya ini akan sebanding kalau dia berhasil membawa kedua _namja_ ini menjadi anggota baru karena Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak akan menjadi masalah lagi. "Lihat itu! Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak masalah jika harus menjadi pembunuh..."komentar Junsu tentang Kyuhyun yang bisa dipastikan akan memilih apapun jalan yang bisa membuat tetap bersama Changmin.

"Teruslah bermimpi, Junsu-ssi!"desis Yoochun singkat seraya mulai melangkah mendekati Changmin yang sepertinya sedang menanyakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun yang tertawa kecil dan terlihat bahagia.

.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Bagus sekali, Kang Chul! Terus awasi pergerakan mereka dan jangan lengah!"

Senyum puas diwajah tampan sang Lucifer mendorong Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring untuk beranjak dan memeluk erat tubuh besar yang masih lembab karena keringat itu dari belakang. Dengan bibirnya, Jaejoong mencium punggung lebar yang dipenuhi luka terkaman serigala yang menjadi bukti cinta Yunho padanya. Lidahnya menelusuri leher kekar Yunho sebelum menciumnya kuat hingga _namja_ Jung itu mengeram pelan.

"Berhasil? Siapa yang datang?"tanya dengan suara rendah yang terdengar menggoda ditelinga Yunho yang berbalik sedikit untuk mencium cepat bibir merah yang sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya itu.

"Hanya Kris Wu dan Khun Jeaneth...Ini akan menjadi pertarungan mudah dengan sedikit drama seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan."gumam Yunho pelan dengan seringai kecil saat dirasanya jemari lentik Jaejoong mulai turun dan membelai pusat gairahnya yang kembali mengeras. "Semua pion sekarang ada ditempatnya dan kita akan menjadi penggeraknya, Jae- _sama..."_ bisik Yunho diantara desahan yang ditahannya karena permainan lidah nakal Jaejoong di dadanya.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya, perlahan namja berparas menawan itu membungkuk diatas bukti gairah sang Lucifer padanya. Dia senang sekali saat melihat hembusan nafasnya saja mampu membuat junior itu membesar dan siap untuk memenuhi dirinya lagi. "Berikan Argentina padaku!"tuntut Jaejoong sebelum mulutnya mulai melingkupi pusat gairah Yunho yang mengusap sayang punggungnya yang bertato sepasang sayap malaikat.

"Argentina dan kepala Chavez akan menjadi milikmu setelah aku menguasai Korsel!"janji Yunho seraya mengangkat cepat tubuh ramping Jaejoong hingga kembali berbaring dibawah kukungan tubuh besarnya. "Kau memang kejam, _nae sarang_..."desisnya saat menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan kuat yang membuat Jaejoong terkesiap diantara tawanya.

.

.

.

"Itu _hyung_ -mu..."

Seruan pelan dari _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun yang baru dikenalnya ini membuat seluruh tubuh Changmin menegang. Apa sekarang waktunya? Dia belum siap untuk bertemu Park Yoochun! Apa _hyung_ kandungnya itu baru melihatnya membunuh? Apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ Park itu tentangnya? Apa sekarang _hyung_ -nya itu marah, kecewa dan menyesal? Atau mungkin akan memakinya karena sudah membunuh dengan kejam? Terlalu naïf-kah Changmin jika berharap reaksi Park Yoochun akan sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak peduli pada apapun dan hanya ingin mereka kembali memulai persahabatan mereka?

"Apa kau akan terus membelakangi aku, Minnie?"

Dada Changmin bergemuruh saat mendengar suara berat yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang terdengar begitu kekanakkan itu. Dia bisa merasakan panas tubuh yang menguar dari Park Yoochun yang sepertinya berdiri tepat dibelakangnnya. Disaat Changmin masih sibuk memutuskan apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk pertemuan pertamanya dengan Park Yoochun diantara gelimpangan mayat. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap seringai mengejek dibibir Cho Kyuhyun yang seperti menantang keberaniannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa kabar Yoochun _hyung_? Kau menikmati pertunjukan kecilku tadi?"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Muncul lagi dengan MLW. Semoga tidak boring ya dan untuk Ungu Violet ditunggu review sepanjang ini memang mendekati akhir so sabar aja, tinggal beberapa chapter.

SEE YOU and GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM JAEJOONG 22 THN**

 **JUNG YUNHO 35 THN**

 **PARK YOOCHUN 33 THN**

 **SHIM CHANGMIN AND HWANG CHANSUNG 23 THN**

 **KIM JUNSU 30 THN**

 **CHO KYUHYUN 28 THN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 30**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **KHJ TOWER**

"Ini tidak mungkin!"

Suara keras Kim Hyun Joong itu mungkin akan menggema jika ruangan rahasia miliknya ini tidak dirancang untuk kedap suara. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya pada semua uraian yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kris Wu yang sedang menatapnya dengan seringai licik. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang diketahuinya sudah meninggal sekarang kembali sebagai sosok lain yang ditakuti semua orang. Ini terlalu aneh untuk menjadi sebuah kebenaran!

"Pilihan sekarang ada di tanganmu, tuan Kim."

"Tapi kau pasti salah, tuan Wu. Keponakanku, Kim Jaejoong sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu dalam kasus penculikan. Bagaimana mungkin remaja yang sudah meninggal itu sekarang kembali ke Seoul dan menjadi pasangan pemimpin organisasi Black Dragon? Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Kau pasti salah orang!"protes Hyun Joong lagi dengan suara meninggi.

Tidak satu pun ucapan dari _namja_ muda yang terus menunjukkan sikap arogan padanya ini yang bisa dipercaya, terlebih jika Hyun Joong mengingat seperti apa karakter Jaejoong yang sangat kekanakan, manja dan selalu merengek itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya jika keponakanku yang cengeng, manja dan sangat penakut itu sekarang menjadi pasangan seorang Lucifer yang setiap hari berurusan dengan nyawa!"bantahnya sekali lagi sambil meneguk kasar segelas air di mejanya.

Kris Wu tertawa sinis mendengar penyangkalan yang terus keluar dari mulut perdana menteri yang penuh kedok itu. "Baik, katakanlah kami salah orang. Sekarang apa pilihanmu? Ikut rencana kami atau..."sengaja Kris Wu menghentikan kalimatnya dan membuka lagi beberapa map yang berisi bukti jika diam-diam perdana menteri baik hati ini melakukan perdagangan senjata illegal di timur tengah.

"Kalian sudah menekanku terlalu jauh! Apa kau lupa siapa aku?"Raung Kim Hyun Joong dengan wajah penuh gurat frustasi sambil melirik pada Ahn Dong Jo yang sudah terlihat pucat pasi karena bukti diatas meja itu bukan hanya akan menyeret sang perdana menteri ke dalam penjara, namun juga semua orang yang terlibat didalamnya.

Nada angkuh berisi ancaman itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Kris Wu yang hanya terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya dia mulai menikmati peran yang harus dijalankannya dalam rencana menghancurkan Black Dragon. "Tentu aku tidak lupa. Anda adalah perdana menteri Seoul yang akan menjadi presiden jika Jung Yunho tidak berhasil membunuhmu!"ujarnya ringan tanpa beban.

Untuk sesaat Kim Hyun Joong memejamkan matanya, dia benci berada dalam situasi dimana dia harus tersudut dan berada dibawah ancaman. Bagaimana bisa dia memilih antara karir politiknya atau keluarga sepupunya yang mungkin akan berada dalam bahaya. "Lakukan saja rencana kalian dan aku akan menyediakan tempatnya tapi pastikan semua klan Jung terutama Jung Yunho mati!"desisnya dengan nada tajam dan menuntut.

"Keputusan yang sangat bijak dan kupastikan anda tidak akan menyesalinya."seringai keji terukir dibibir Kris Wu yang sudah bisa membayangkan bisnisnya akan semakin berkembang dengan tidak adanya ancaman dari sekelompok pembunuh bayaran!

" _Mungkin aku akan menyesali keputusan ini seumur hidupku."_ batin Hyun Joong sambil mengetatkan rahangnya. "Aku akan memancing Kim Jongin untuk datang menemuiku secepat mungkin walau aku tetap yakin kalian salah orang!"putusnya dengan nada lelah.

Seumur hidupnya, Kim Hyun Joong sudah mengincar dan menginginkan kursi sebagai orang nomor 1 di Korsel. Saat ini hanya tinggal selangkah lagi semua impiannya akan tercapai. Jadi, mungkin memang harus ada nyawa dan darah yang dikorbankan! Untuk saat ini, Hyun Joong akan membiarkan mafia sombong ini mengendalikannya namun jika waktunya tiba, maka akan dipastikannya, Kris Wu menjadi orang pertama yang akan dilenyapkannya!

"Kau akan sangat terkejut nanti, tuan Kim."gumam Kris Wu dengan tawa lebar seraya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang rahasia dalam gedung perkantoran mewah itu bersama sejumlah pengawal yang datang bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SECTOR C**

Dalam beberapa menit, 8 pembunuh bayaran amatir itu sudah menjadi mayat ditangan ke 3 _namja_ muda yang dikenal sebagai _prince_ dalam dunia hitam. Dengan seringai puas dibibirnya L menendang mayat _namja_ yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin kelompok kecil yang sangat mengecewakannya. Dia sebenarnya mengharapkan pertarungan keras yang membutuhkan keahliannya serta bisa membuatnya berkeringat, bukan sekedar melempar sejumlah cakram kecil kesayangannya.

"Mereka sungguh menggelikan! Kupikir kita akan bertarung dengan sekelompok pembunuh yang minimal bisa membuatku kelelahan..."komentar Chansung sambil menekan sebuah tombol pada tongkat wushu ditangannya hingga benda panjang yang masih berlumuran darah itu memendek seketika.

Mendengar komentar yang sama dengan pikirannya itu, L tertawa kecil sambil mengusap selapis keringat diwajah tampannya,"Aku juga tidak menyangka jika hanya ini kemampuan perdana menteri bodoh itu!"serunya dengan nada sinis sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam benaknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita memberikan hadiah kecil untuk perdana menteri itu, Chan?"seringai nakal terukir dibibir tipis L saat dia menatap tajam pada Chansung yang langsung merangkul hangat bahu ketua _team_ -nya itu.

Dengan mudah Chansung bisa menebak apa yang sedang ada dalam otak jahil L yang selalu bersama mereka selama 5 tahun ini. "Itu ide brillian, L. Kita kirimkan saja kepala pemimpin kelompok ini! Tenang, akan kuurus semuanya!"sahut Chansung dengan senyum lebar seraya membayangkan jika Perdana Menteri Kim yang sedang mencoba membunuh sang Lucifer itu pasti akan sangat terkejut.

Dalam hati L sudah mulai menyusun rencana pembalasannya yang akan dilakukannya pada orang yang sudah menyebabkan ibunya mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan dan juga sudah menghancurkan seluruh masa kecilnya. Dia akan memastikan Kim Hyun Joong membayar mahal semua dosanya itu. L akan membunuh bukan saja ayah kandungnya itu, tetapi juga seluruh keluarganya yang sudah hidup bahagia diatas penderitaan L dan juga ibunya.

"Hei, siapa yang sedang bersama Changmin itu? Kau mengenalnya, L?"

Suara berat Chansung dan juga tepukan keras dibahunya menyadarkan L dari lamunan singkatnya. Dengan acuh dia ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjuk putra pelatih Hwang itu dan seulas senyum sinis refleks terukir lagi dibibirnya. "Ck, sudah kuduga jika tuan muda Kim datang lebih awal karena akan melakukan sesuatu. Itu Park Yoochun, _hyung_ kandung dari Changmin. Sepertinya akan terjadi drama keluarga di gedung kosong ini."ujar L acuh sembari mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu tong yang tersebar ditempat itu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Jangan bersikap sinis, L!"herdik Chansung yang tidak suka melihat L yang sepertinya mengganggap remeh apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabat terbaiknya sekarang.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana gelisahnya Changmin sejak tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengaku saudara kandungnya dan sedang mencarinya."lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun tatapan matanya dari Changmin yang berdiri bersama seorang _namja_ berambut ikal yang tadi dilihatnya membantu sahabatnya bertarung dihadapan Park Yoochun.

L hanya mendengus malas, dia selalu bingung menghadapi kedua _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang menjadi bagian _team_ -nya selain Jae _-sama_ ini. Keduanya selalu saja saling mendukung dan membela tanpa ragu, bahkan Chansung pernah tanpa berpikir masuk dalam sebuah gedung yang hampir meledak hanya untuk menyelamatkan Changmin yang kakinya terluka.

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terbantahkan, Chan! Coba kau pikirkan, apakah mungkin Park Yoochun yang mantan polisi dan selalu taat hukum itu bisa menerimanya Changmin yang merupakan salah satu pembunuh bayaran terhebat di Black Dragon?"

Helaan nafas frustasi keluar dari mulut Chansung sebelum sesaat kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap dingin pada L yang sekarang terlihat begitu serius. "Dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan Changmin keluar dari organisasi."kali ini suara Chansung terdengar begitu datar meski sorot matanya memperlihatkan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Wow, aku sungguh terkesan. Akhirnya otakmu yang gila itu berfungsi juga, Chan!"puji L penuh sarkasme yang anehnya diacuhkan Chansung karena _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu sekarang malah mendekatinya dan langsung meremas kuat bahunya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan sinis L, ketakutan sontak memenuhi seluruh tubuh Chansung hingga tanpa sadar diremasnya kuat bahu _namja_ berambut _silver_ itu. "Dengar, L. Kau harus bisa membantuku! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu, apa saja untuk memastikan Changmin tetap berada dalam organisasi. Kau tentu tahu pasti apa peraturan utama yang ditetap sang Lucifer, bukan?"nada mendesak yang berbalut kekhawatiran itu terdengar jelas dalam suara Chansung yang begitu lirih.

"Hanya kematian saja yang bisa membuat kita keluar dari organisasi!"desis L dingin.

.

.

 **KHJ TOWER**

Dalam saluran udara yang terletak tepat diatas ruangan rahasia yang berada di lantai bawah tanah itu, sosok bertopeng hitam sudah tersenyum lebar. Dia sungguh senang bisa terlibat dalam rencana besar sang Lucifer kali ini karena akan membuatnya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan saudara tirinya yang sangat dibencinya. Ini saatnya dia membuka semua topeng _namja_ polos yang selama 10 tahun ini digunakannya.

"Kau yang akan mendapatkan kejutan besar nanti, Wu Yifan."gumam Kang Chul yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

Sejak tadi dia memang diam-diam mengamati dan mencuri dengar semua persetongkolan busuk yang sedang berlangsung dalam ruang rapat rahasia di perusahan milik sang perdana menteri. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, Kang Chul mulai merangkak mundur menjauhi saluran udara itu. Dia harus bisa keluar dari gedung yang dijaga ketat dan dipenuhi CCTV ini secepat mungkin sebelum ada yang memergokinya. Informasi tambahan yang didapatnya ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan hati Jae- _sama_ sekaligus membuat sang Lucifer semakin mempercayainya.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, akan kupastikan bisnis senjata klan Wu menjadi milikku!"

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya..."

Suara pelan yang terdengar frustasi itu membuat Kim Yue Rei yang hampir terlelap kembali membuka kedua matanya dan berbalik kearah sang suami yang ternyata masih terjaga meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Perlahan Yue Rei beranjak bangun dan mendekati Kim Jongin yang sedang berdiri didepan jendela kamar mereka yang menghadap kearah gerbang mansion yang dijaga ketat oleh sejumlah pengawal bersenjata.

"Jangan buat dirimu lelah dengan semua ini, suamiku."gumam Yue Rei seraya meremas kuat lengan sang suami.

Kim Jongin menghela nafas berat dan memeluk ringan bahu istrinya yang terlihat sedikit berbeda sejak kedatangan putra mereka dan juga ketua pembunuh bayaran yang jujur membuat Jongin merasa sedikit gelisah. "Tapi, semua ini menyangkut Hyun Joong dan aku sungguh..."

"Aku tahu!"sela Yue Rei cepat seraya menatap tajam pada wajah sendu sang suami yang terlihat lelah. "Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat, sepupumu itu sudah berusaha membunuh putra kita sore tadi!"desisnya telak tanpa peduli pada perubahan raut wajah Jongin.

Kim Yue Rei tidak akan memberikan kesempatan pada sang suami untuk membela sepupunya itu sedikit pun. "Jangan pernah lupa jika Jaejoong adalah hal terpenting yang kita miliki!"sambungnya lagi dengan nada yang semakin tegas. 5 tahun sudah dia menunggu kepulangan putra tercintanya dan sekarang dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun memisahkan mereka lagi.

Semua kata-kata tajam istrinya itu seperti menghantam tepat ke dalam hati terdalam Jongin yang berdetak kencang saat membayangkan Jaejoong hampir saja terbunuh. "Kenapa semua harus sesulit ini, Yue Rei? Aku benci harus memilih..."lirihnya sambil kembali menatap kearah langit malam.

"Inilah hidup, suamiku. Kita harus memilih dan kau tentu tahu jika aku akan selalu berpihak pada Jaejoongie seburuk apapun situasinya nanti. Jadi, sekarang aku akan diam dan membiarkan _namja_ Jung itu melakukan apa saja demi keselamatan putraku!"tegas Yue Rei seraya menggenggam kuat jemari suaminya yang terasa begitu tegang.

Melihat Jongin yang terus diam, Yue Rei memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan apa yang terus mengelayuti benaknya sejak Jung Yunho mengungkapkan rahasia busuk sang perdana menteri. "Lagipula aku yakin sekali jika L, putra kandung sepupumu itu tidak akan membiarkan Hyun Joong lolos dari kesalahan masa lalunya."gumamnya dengan suara pelan yang sedikit bergetar.

Ekspresi wajah Kim Jongin mengeras saat menatap raut wajah _yeoja_ yang sudah mendampinginya selama puluhan tahun. "Kau sangat egois jika memintaku diam dan tidak melakukan apapun! Apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada Hyun Joong dan keluarganya?"bentak Jongin dengan suara tertahan yang berselimut emosi. "Kau sendiri juga bisa melihat jika Jung Yunho punya tujuan besar dibalik semua ini!"dengan sedikit kasar Jongin meremas kuat bahu sang istri.

"Tidak perlu membela sepupumu itu, suamiku! Dia itu biadab! Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang mampu melakukan hal keji seperti menyewa sekelompok pembunuh bayaran untuk melenyapkan anak kandungnya sendiri hanya demi menjaga rahasia kotornya!"

Sergahan kasar Yue Rei hanya semakin menambah kegelisahan dalam hati Jongin yang terasa sesak,"Semua itu pasti ada alasannya..."gumamnya hampir tak terdengar namun berbuah dengusan sinis dari sang istri yang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang dipenuhi dengan tekad.

"Kau berusaha mencari pembenaran untuknya, Kim Jongin?"sindir Yue Rei langsung dengan senyum sinis yang tersungging dibibirnya. "Sekarang, jawab aku! Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya pilihan yang kau miliki hanya, sepupumu itu atau putra kita, Jaejoong?"tanyanya telak pada sang suami yang langsung terlihat marah dan semakin kuat mencengkram bahunya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memilih putra kita!"

Jawaban cepat itu membuat Yue Rei tersenyum bahagia dan mengabaikan rasa sakit dibahunya dengan memeluk kuat tubuh besar suaminya,"Nah, masalah selesai. Sekarang lupakan semuanya dan berbahagialah karena putra kesayangan kita sudah kembali! Itu yang terpenting untuk kita!"seluruh beban dalam hati Yue Rei serasa terlepas.

Mau tak mau Jongin ikut tersenyum tipis melihat binar bahagia dalam sepasang mata sang istri yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini selalu bersedih karena merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong yang hampir tidak pernah menghubungi mereka. "Apa sekarang istriku ini sudah tertular sifat kejam ketua pembunuh itu?"sindir Jongin seraya mengecup pipi sang istri yang sontak tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin, karena aku bahkan tidak peduli jika besok Seoul diledakkan selama putra kecilku hidup dan terus bersamaku!"

.

.

Dalam kamar mandi mewah yang dipenuhi uap karena air hangat bercampur aroma terapi dan garam dalam _bathtube_ yang mampu menampung beberapa _namja_ dewasa itu, Jung Yunho sedang duduk santai sambil memeluk erat tubuh telanjang Jaejoong yang bersandar didadanya. Sesekali diciumnya kepala berambut pirang itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta sementara tangannya mulai membersihkan tubuh basah Jaejoong tanpa sebersit nafsu pun.

Mereka baru saja terbangun setelah percintaan panas beberapa jam yang lalu karena pesan singkat dari L yang mengabarkan jika semua berjalan lancar dan sekarang ketiga paket yang dibawa Junsu sudah tiba di Seoul.

"Jadi katakan padaku, Yunnie- _ya._ Kapan kita akan menemui orang itu?"

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir hati sang Lucifer saat mendengar pertanyaan penting yang malah diucapkan dengan nada malas oleh pasangannya yang terlihat begitu menawan meski sedikit gurat lelah tampak diwajah cantik yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dalam sedetik hingga memutuskan untuk menculik Jaejoong 5 tahun yang lalu tanpa peduli apa latar belakang remaja berparas seindah malaikat ini.

"Segera, setelah Junsu menemuiku dan kami membereskan beberapa masalah kecil."sahut Yunho seraya mulai memijit pelan bahu indah Jaejoong yang terasa kaku.

"Eugghh...Lebih keras. Seluruh tubuhku sakit dan itu salahmu, Jung!"desis Jaejoong diantara erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Paduan antara air hangat dan pijatan dibahunya benar-benar membuatnya rileks dan mulai mengantuk lagi. "Pinggangku bahkan terasa begitu pegal..."keluhnya saat dirasanya tangan kiri Yunho mulai mengusap pelan bagian itu.

Sang Lucifer yang melihat Jaejoong hampir jatuh tertidur lagi, segera menarik tubuh ramping itu hingga terduduk dipangkuannya sebelum tiba-tiba meraup bibir mungil itu dalam lumatan kasar yang sontak membuat sepasang mata doe itu kembali terbuka lebar dan langsung berkilau marah. Namun bukannya melepaskan pelukan eratnya, Yunho malah mengedipkan matanya seraya melabuhkan tangannya di bokong sintal yang terasa begitu lembut dan licin karena air dan juga garam mandi itu.

"Kau seharum dosa, _nae sarang_..."bisik Yunho parau dengan lidah yang mulai menjilat leher jenjang yang ada tepat didepan bibirnya. Menyesap dan mengulumnya pelan sebelum tanpa peringatan kembali memangut _cherry lips_ yang sedang mendesah kecil

Serbuan lidah panas yang tadi berada dilehernya dan sekarang sudah menjajah rongga mulutnya itu sontak mengusir semua kantuk yang tadinya bergelanyut di kedua mata Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah mengobarkan api. Tangan Yunho yang sedang meremas kuat bokongnya hanya menambah gairah sekaligus rasa kesal dalam hatinya. Dia paling benci jika sang Lucifer mulai mendominasi dirinya dengan cara licik.

"Siap jatuh dalam dosa, Yunho- _sama_?"desis Jaejoong dengan suara tajam seraya menahan desahan kasar yang hampir saja lolos dari belahan bibirnya karena apa yang sedang dilakukan jari-jari panjang Yunho dibawah tubuhnya.

Tidak mau kalah mendorong Jaejoong menahan kepala sang Lucifer, membalas lumatan itu dengan sama kasarnya sebelum mengisap kuat lidah nakal satu-satunya _namja_ yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Sementara bibir panas mereka saling melumat dan berbagi saliva, jemari lentik Jaejoong juga mulai bergerak turun dan meremas kasar kejantanan ketua Black Dragon yang menegang sempurna dengan sedikit _precum_ yang sudah membasahi ujungnya.

Gairah Yunho reflek tersulut dan hampir membakar logikanya karena godaan bibir manis dan jemari nakal itu meski jari-jarinya sendiri juga tidak berhenti untuk terus menggoda _hole_ licin yang masih dipenuhi sperma miliknya. "Akhhh...Nakal... _Damn_..."desisnya tajam saat dirasanya jari-jari lentik Jaejoong sengaja melakukan hal yang paling dibencinya pada kejantanannya yang sudah begitu nyeri dan siap meledak.

Tawa nakal terurai dari bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit membengkak saat mendengar kemarahan tertahan yang berbalut gairah dari umpatan Yunho padanya. "Siapa yang memulainya, Yunho- _sama_?"ejeknya sambil menyeringai kecil sementara lidahnya mulai menjilat seduktif dada bidang _namja_ berkulit tan yang sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun sebelum menggigit dan mengulum kuat _nipple_ berwarna coklat ketua pembunuh itu.

Dalam hati Yunho tahu Jaejoong sedang sengaja memancing gairahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kasar dan cepat. "Uhmmm...Aku yang memulainya dan kau yang akan mengakhirnya dengan desahan, Jae- _sama..."_ suara rendah sang Lucifer terdengar mengancam sebelum dengan satu gerakan cepat _namja_ bertubuh besar itu membalikkan tubuh ramping yang sedang dipeluknya dan langsung mendorong dirinya masuk dalam kehangatan _namja_ cantik yang sekarang harus menahan desahan kasarnya sambil meremas kuat sisi _bathtube_.

Panas yang mengelitik dan membuatnya merasa penuh sesak langsung dirasakan Jaejoong saat benda panjang berotot milik sang Lucifer memenuhi _hole_ -nya dan menghujamnya dengan gerakan kasar. Ingin sekali dia menjerit dan mendesah keras karena denyutan pelan dan familiar itu terasa memabukkan, terlebih saat hujaman-hujaman itu tepat mengenai titik ternikmat dalam dirinya yang sudah diketahui _namja_ brengsek yang kembali mengukir sejumlah _kissmark_ dibahunya.

"Kau akan terus menahan desahanmu, _nae sarang_? _Fine,_ kita lihat siapa yang akan kalah!"

"Jika aku menang maka kau yang harus membuatkan sarapan untukku, Jung!"geram Jaejoong dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat sementara jemarinya yang berkuku tajam sudah mencakar kuat lengan Yunho yang memeluk kuat pinggangnya agar dia tidak terjatuh dalam _bathtube_ licin yang menjadi tempat percintaan mereka kali ini.

Tanpa berhenti bergerak, Yunho memutar bola matanya saat mendengar tantangan yang dianggapnya bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan daripada menghadapi 100 musuh yang bersenjata lengkap. "Ckck, licik sekali, Boo...Baik, lihat saja aku akan menang!"desisnya sambil menggigit kuat bagian dalam bibirnya saat dirasanya Jaejoong sengaja mengetatkan _hole_ -nya hingga dirinya yang sedang diselimuti kehangatan _hole_ indah itu terjepit semakin erat dan tidak mampu bergerak sedikit pun.

Ditengah kenikmatan yang mendera kewarasannya dan juga rasa panas yang membuat seluruh bulu ditubuhnya meremang, Jaejoong tertawa kecil sebelum tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pertautan tubuh mereka. Air _bathtube_ yang sudah membanjiri lantai kamar mandi dan mulai mendingin diabaikannya saat kedua tangannya terulur dan langsung melingkari bahu lebar sang Lucifer yang terlihat sedang menahan dirinya.

"Bukankah aku punya guru terbaik..."bisik pelan Jaejoong dengan suara menggoda sambil menyeringai nakal tepat didepan bibir Yunho yang terkatup rapat membentuk garis tegas.

Sepasang mata dingin Yunho seperti memancarkan api saat bibir merah yang selalu terasa manis itu perlahan melumat ringan bibirnya dengan gerakan seduktif yang selalu berhasil menggodanya. _Namja_ cantik yang berada dalam pelukan intimnya itu bahkan sengaja menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan sensual dipangkuan Yunho hingga kejantanannya terasa semakin panas. Gerakan erotis itu hampir saja berhasil memancing desahan kasar dari mulut Yunho jika saja sebuah ide nakal tidak terlintas dalam benaknya yang sangat tahu pasti kelemahan kucing kecilnya.

" _Yeah_ , tentu saja yang terbaik, Jaejoong- _sama_..."setuju Yunho dengan senyum licik yang membuat Jaejoong sontak merasa sedang dirinya sudah berada dalam bahaya yang diciptakannya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar dipeluknya kuat leher _namja_ Jung yang sekarang terlihat seperti malaikat kematian dimatanya.

Seraya mengabaikan gairah yang sudah berkumpul dibagian bawah tubuhnya, Yunho menangkup kasar kedua tangannya dibokong _namja_ cantik yang juga terlihat sedang menahan diri dengan memejamkan mata dan terus menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dua jari panjang Yunho dengan kasar menerobos _hole_ sempit yang sudah terisi penuh oleh kejantanannya. Sambil menyeringai dalam hati, mulut Yunho juga mulai mengulum dan mngisap kuat _nipple pinkish_ belahan jiwanya sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya dengan cara yang selalu berhasil menaklukan sosok indah yang memeluknya semakin erat ini.

"Aaakhhhh...Itu curangggg...Ishh...Ughh _...Moreeee_..."pekik Jaejoong marah saat desahan nikmat dan lenguhan keras itu akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya sementara tangannya menarik kuat rambut Yunho sebagai pelampiasan dari semua gairah yang sudah ditahannya sekuat tenaga sejak tantangan itu terlontar dari mulut mereka.

Senyum kemenangan terpatri dibibir Yunho saat dirinya bergerak semakin cepat diiringi dengan desahan indah yang bagaikan alunan melodi ditelinganya. Wajah _namja_ cantik yang sedang dipeluknya erat terlihat semakin menawan saat kedua belahan bibir merah itu terus mendesahkan namanya. Yunho selalu suka saat dimana mereka akan mencapai klimaks karena disaat itulah semua topeng dingin yang selama ini dikenakan Jung Jaejoong akan lepas dan sosok lugu penuh kepolosan Kim Jaejoong akan kembali muncul.

" _Saranghae, My lovely witness_..."bisik Yunho tegas sambil mengulum telinga kiri Jaejoong yang mengenakan anting berbentuk bintang yang juga dikenakannya di telinga sebelah kanan.

Ditengah kabut kenikmatan yang menyelimuti dirinya Jaejoong masih bisa mendengarkan jelas suara tegas Yunho ditelinganya. " _Saranghae,_ Lucifer Jung..."sahutnya dengan suara parau sebelum menggigit kuat bahu Yunho saat semburan panas itu memenuhi dirinya dan membuat perutnya terasa begitu tegang.

.

.

 **SECTOR C**

Melihat cengiran lebar dan juga sorot mata yang penuh tawa diwajah tampan _namja_ bertubuh jangkung dihadapannya seolah membawa Park Yoochun kembali pada kenangan masa lalu. Masa dimana adik kecilnya merengek padanya agar diizinkan tidak pergi ke sekolah karena Changmin memang selalu lebih memilih bermain bersama Cho Kyuhyun disalah satu areal _skateboard_ yang ada dipusat kota Hongkong.

Sepasang mata Yoochun yang sudah memanas perlahan menelusuri setiap senti sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. 15 tahun dan akhirnya, sekarang dia berhasil menemukan adik kecilnya walau kenyataan yang harus diterimanya begitu menakutkan. Adiknya adalah salah satu pembunuh bayaran dari organisasi mafia tertua di dunia dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Yoochun sudah melihat Changmin membunuh dengan begitu dingin dan tanpa perasaan.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan sangat terkesan padaku, Yoochun _hyung_..."

Dengan mudah Changmin yang selama ini hidup dengan mengandalkan instingnya bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiran _namja_ berwajah kaku yang mengaku sebagai saudara kandungnya ini. Semua terlihat jelas dari sorot mata tajam yang dilayangkan Park Yoochun padanya setelah sesaat sebelumnya _namja_ Park itu menatap nanar pada mayat beberapa komplotan pembunuh yang tadi mati ditangannya.

Suara yang terdengar sinis dan penuh sarkasme itu langsung menyadarkan Yoochun dari keterpakuannya. "Tidak, Minnie! Aku sama sekali tidak terkesan pada pertunjukkan kecilmu yang sangat kejam dan tidak manusiawi itu!"sergah Yoochun cepat dengan nada tajam dan ekspresi keras yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung berdiri disamping Changmin yang sekarang menyeringai tipis untuk mengantikan cengiran lebarnya tadi.

" _Hyung,_ _stop_ kata-katamu yang kasar itu! Sekarang kita sudah menemukan Changmin, apa ada yang lebih penting daripada ini?"sela Kyuhyun dengan nada tak kalah tajam. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak terima sekaligus kecewa saat melihat reaksi Yoochun yang sangat jauh dari dugaannya.

"Kau yang harus menutup mulumu, Cho Kyuhun karena ini bukan urusan kita!"herdik Sehun yang sepertinya sudah jelas berpihak pada Yoochun, bahkan _namja_ berkulit pucat itu menatap sinis pada Kyuhyun yang masih memegang erat tongkat bergeriginya yang berlumuran darah.

Melihat _namja_ berambut ikal yang baru dikenalnya dan mengaku sebagai sahabat masa kecilnya dibentak kasar oleh seorang _namja_ berkulit sepucat _vampire_ refleks mendorong Changmin melangkah maju dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencengkram kuat lengan _namja_ yang ternyata setinggi dirinya itu.

"Sekali lagi kau mengeraskan suara jelekmu itu padanya, akan kupotong lidahmu!"desis Changmin dengan mata yang berkilat dingin sebelum didorongnya kuat _namja_ itu hingga hampir jatuh jika Park Yoochun tidak segera menahannya sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tanpa sadar malah tersenyum kecil.

Perlahan dengan langkah percaya diri Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin dan tanpa ragu menggenggam erat tangan besar sahabatnya itu. " _Please,_ lepaskan dia."bisiknya pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sehun yang sedang mengeryit kesakitan. _"Walau dia tidak mengingatku namun Changmin tidak berubah sedikit pun. Dia tetap membelaku seperti dulu."_ batin Kyuhyun senang seraya mengacuhkan tatapan marah yang diarahkan Yoochun maupun Sehun padanya.

"Kau pikir bisa mengancamku semudah itu, tuan pembunuh?"sindir Sehun tajam seraya menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengusap lengannya yang pasti sudah memar karena cengkraman kuat tadi.

Oh Sehun memang benci dipermalukan, tapi dia lebih tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan mudahnya menunjukkan dirinya tidak masalah dengan pembantaian yang baru saja dilakukan adik Yoochun tepat dihadapan mereka. Tujuan mereka selama ini mencari Changmin adalah untuk mengeluarkannya dari organisasi pembunuh itu, bukan malah membantunya membunuh seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Sepasang mata Changmin menggelap, perlahan dilepaskannya lengan _namja_ bernama kyuhyun yang sedang menahannya. "Itu bukan ancaman kosong. _Hmpfh,_ mungkin kau ingin aku membuktikan ucapanku sekarang?"tantangnya sambil menyeringai kecil sementara tangannya sudah mengangkat pedang samurainya.

"Hentikan, Changmin! Apa sekarang kau juga akan membunuh kami? Apa itu yang sudah diajarkan Black Dragon padamu?"bentak Yoochun yang sekarang berdiri didepan Sehun yang terlihat penuh emosi dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. "Dan Sehun, tahan dirimu! Ingat, kita berada diantara pembunuh bayaran terlatih!"desisnya sepelan mungkin dengan tangan yang menahan kuat bahu Sehun.

"Tapi, _hyung!_ Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah mulai terpengaruh...Lihat itu!"protes Sehun dengan suara tajam yang tak kalah pelan.

Melihat situasi yang semakin memanas itu, diam diam Junsu yang sejak tadi mengamati reuni itu tertawa kecil sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dan memberi isyarat pada L yang dilihatnya segera menarik Chansung untuk berjalan mendekati Changmin yang sepertinya sudah membangun banteng tinggi diantara dirinya dan Park Yoochun yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan raut wajah kasar.

"Kata-katamu itu kasar sekali, Yoochun- _ssi._ Tidak mungkin Changmin membunuh kalian, tidak ada gunanya untukku. _"_ ujar Junsu dengan senyum kecil sambil berjalan mendekati Changmin yang sudah menurunkan pedangnya. "Kau terlihat hebat, Kyuhyun _-ssi_..."pujinya sambil menepuk ringan bahu Kyuhyun yang langsung meringis serba salah.

Untuk _namja_ berambut ikal yang selalu melawannya ini, Junsu yakin sekali mereka tidak akan mendapatkan masalah karena dari sekali tatap, dia tahu pasti Cho Kyuhyun sudah menetapkan pilihannya. Sekarang yang harus dilakukan Junsu hanya melakukan beberapa taktik licik untuk memastikan Yoochun dan Oh sehun bergabung, suka atau pun tidak!

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan anggota baru, tuan muda Kim."timpal L yang juga sudah berdiri disamping Changmin dan sekarang ikut tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau siap melatihnya? Apa kau juga melihat dia punya potensi besar untuk menggantikan Jae- _sama_ dalam _team_ kalian?"tanya Junsu lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya pada L yang langsung menjawab dengan nada ringan seolah tidak menyadari jika Park Yoochun yang berdiri didekat mereka sudah menguarkan aura tidak bersahabat.

L mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya acuh seraya menepuk ringan bahu Changmin yang sudah tersenyum tipis padanya sedangkan Chansung yang sangat mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Junsu tadi sudah tertawa keras dan langsung memeluk ringan tubuh jangkung sahabatnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Anggota baru mereka yang berwajah manis itu sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Tidak masalah, tuan muda! Selama Chwang senang, maka itu akan bagus untuk semuanya."

"Dia sepertinya hanya perlu sedikit latihan tapi aku yakin Changmin pasti bisa memberinya beberapa nasehat..."komentar Chansung sebelum terkekeh pelan saat mendapat desisan tajam dari Changmin yang tahu arti dibalik kalimat ambigunya.

Kemarahan yang sejak tadi sudah memenuhi hati Yoochun akhirnya meledak,"Apa maksud semua ucapan kalian?"tanyanya kasar meski dia sudah bisa menebak apa arti dari setiap kata-kata Junsu dan juga _namja_ berambut _silver_ yang seluruh tubuhnya seperti diselimuti aura kematian yang membuat Yoochun sedikit takut menatap matanya.

"Ck, apa kemampuan berpikirmu sudah menurun Park Yoochun?"sindir Junsu telak sambil tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja kami sedang membicarakan tentang masuknya Cho _Evil_ ini sebagai anggota baru Black Dragon!"serunya dengan senyum secerah matahari pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu terkejut.

Tangan Yoochun sontak mengepal membentuk tinju, ingin sekali dia menghajar lagi wajah menyebalkan Junsu yang sedang tertawa bersama _namja_ bernama L itu. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kyuhyun tidak akan masuk menjadi anggota kalian karena aku akan memastikan Changmin keluar dari organisasi terkutuk itu sekarang juga."raungnya marah dengan wajah penuh emosi.

Changmin yang selama beberapa menit hanya berdiri diam dan mengamati sosok berwajah keras yang mengaku sebagai _hyung_ kandungnya akhirnya tidak mampu lagi menahan dirinya. Jika Park Yoochun memang benar sangat menyayanginya dan sudah mencarinya selama belasan tahun. Seharusnya _namja_ Park itu bisa menerima siapa dirinya sekarang, sepertinya yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun yang bahkan tanpa ragu membantunya dalam pertarungan tadi.

" _Mianhe,_ Yoochun- _ssi_. Walau kau mengaku sebagai _hyung_ -ku namun status itu tidak bisa kau gunakan untuk memaksaku melakukan apa yang tidak kusukai. Aku adalah salah satu pengawal utama Jae- _sama_ dan selangkah pun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tugasku itu selamanya!"

Bola mata Yoochun melebar tidak percaya saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut adik yang baru ditemukannya. "Mereka itu sudah memanfaatkanmu selama ini! Mereka membuatmu menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin! Apa kau tidak pernah merasa bersalah atau berdosa sedikit pun pada semua orang yang nyawanya melayang karena tanganmu?"mengabaikan rasa kecewa yang perlahan memenuhi hatinya, Yoochun melangkah maju dan menatap tajam _namja_ muda berumur 23 tahun itu.

"Yoochun _hyung!_ Kumohon, jangan bicara seperti itu pada Changmin! Setidaknya kita sudah berhasil menemukannya dan dia baik-baik saja. Bagiku, itu yang terpenting dan seharusnya _hyungie_ juga berpikir seperti itu!"

Dengan kasar Yoochun menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk menghentikan dirinya mengkonfrontasi Changmin yang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun,"Kau yang harus diam, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau lupa jika aku ini adalah saudara kandungnya? Jadi, aku yang paling berhak memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuk Changmin. Sekarang juga, dia dan juga kau harus ikut denganku pergi dari tempat ini!"

"Saudara kandung? Hak?"

Junsu sontak tertawa geli saat mendengar nada percaya diri dalam setiap untaian kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Park Yoochun itu. "Tuan Park yang terhormat, kau itu mungkin memang saudara kandung Changmin, namun dimata hukum, Changmin adalah putra sah dari Shim Kangin dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah fakta itu sekarang. Jadi, otomatis kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupnya!""

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Wajah cantik Jaejoong yang masih berselimut keringat merengut kesal pada Yunho yang tersenyum penuh kepuasan sambil memeluk kuat pinggang rampingnya. Dengan kesal Jaejoong memukul kasar lengan kekar yang selalu mampu melindunginya dan membuat merasa aman itu. "Kau curang, Yunnie Bear. Tadi itu jebakan! Licik sekali..."gerutunya dengan suara manja tanpa peduli pada kekehan kecil yang sekarang keluar dari mulut sang Lucifer yang sedang mengusap rambutnya yang hampir mengering.

"Bukan semua memang sah dalam perang dan cinta, Boojae?"godanya dengan senyum lembut yang kemudian diikuti dengan kecupan kecil pada pipi Jaejoong yang sudah merona merah walau senyum kecil terukir dibibir merah yang berkilau itu.

Dengan manja Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh besar Yunho karena air dalam _bathtube_ mulai membuatnya kedinginan. "Besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan sarapan terenak!"janjinya dengan seringai kecil yang membuahkan dengusan malas dibibir sang Lucifer yang tahu sekali bagaimana kemampuan memasak belahan jiwanya ini.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar tapi sekarang yang terpenting, aku tidak mau Jae- _sama_ yang sangat kucintai ini sakit..."sambil bicara Yunho berdiri dan mengendong tubuh telanjang Jaejoong yang licin keluar dari _bathtube_ sementara _namja_ cantik itu refleks mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling leher Yunho.

Setelah memakaikan sehelai jubah tidur sutra pada tubuh indah Jaejoong yang dipenuhi _kissmark_ , sekarang keduanya berbaring ditengah ranjang sambil berpelukan. "Ide untuk menjadikan dia sebagai Presiden Seoul itu memang sangat hebat. Kalau semua berhasil maka kita bukan saja dengan mudah memperluas bisnis legal-mu di Asia, namun aku juga bisa dengan mudah menemui kedua orang tuaku."gumam Jaejoong dengan mata terpenjam saat kembali mengingat apa pembicaraan terakhir mereka sebelum bercinta gila-gilaan di kamar mandi.

"Karena itu-lah aku menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama walau sayang sekali kita harus sedikit menunda kemenangan itu untuk membereskan dulu Ferlando Chavez dan semua sekutu bodohnya."

Kejengkelan yang terdengar jelas dalam suara bass Yunho itu hanya membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan mendongak kepalanya untuk membelai rahang tegas yang terasa kasar dan butuh bercukur itu. Dia tahu pasti Yunho bukanlah seorang penyabar, memang hanya tinggal selangkah lagi sebelum Seoul melalui tangan Jung Jisung akan berada dalam kekuasaan Black Dragon.

"Hanya sedikit halangan, Yunnie Bear. Itu tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada keseluruhan rencana besar kita. Sebaliknya, dalam sekali mengangkat senjata. Kita bisa membereskan semua musuh sekaligus."

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Finally bisa selesaikan chapter ini ditengah deadline menggila pekerjaan gw, semoga tidak ada setumpuk typo ya. And always thanks a lot untuk semua reader yang masih setia mengikuti MLW, yang masih setia memberikan reviews walau gw sadar ff YUNJAE di ffn ini hampir tidak ada lagi dan mungkin ini saatnya untuk gw ikut pindah ke WP, tapi sebelumnya tentu saja gw akan posting disini beberapa ff yang sudah hampir ending.


	31. Chapter 31

**Title : MY LOVELY WITNESS**

 **Author : Jaejaelover**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM JAEJOONG 22 THN**

 **JUNG YUNHO 35 THN**

 **PARK YOOCHUN 33 THN**

 **SHIM CHANGMIN AND HWANG CHANSUNG 23 THN**

 **KIM JUNSU 30 THN**

 **CHO KYUHYUN 28 THN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 31**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

" _Kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"_

Satu jam lagi matahari akan terbit dan memancarkan sinar pertamanya namun Changmin bahkan belum mengantuk sedikit pun meski tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Hampir 48 jam dia belum memejamkan matanya sejak mereka akan berangkat menuju Seoul. Saat ini hatinya sedang kacau dan dipenuhi kegelisahan yang tidak mampu dibaginya pada siapa pun, termasuk Chansung yang terlihat khawatir padanya. Kejadian 5 jam terakhir terus saja berputar dalam benaknya meski Changmin sudah berusaha keras mengabaikannya.

Bayangan dan harapannya tentang pertemuan pertama dengan saudara kandungnya hancur berantakan begitu tatapan tajam dan kalimat menghakimi itu keluar dari mulut _namja_ Park yang terlihat sangat kecewa padanya. Tidak ada pelukan hangat ataupun senyum bahagia seperti yang diimpikannya sejak tahu jika dia tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

"Kenapa kau menolakku setelah berhasil menemukanku? Ternyata hanya sebesar itu rasa sayang yang kau agungkan itu, Park Yoochun _-ssi_."gumam Changmin pelan dengan senyum miris walau harus diakuinya ada satu hal yang menyenangkan dalam pertemuan malam ini.

Ditengah penolakan tak terucap yang harus diterimanya, Changmin menemukan kembali sahabat masa kecilnya dan Cho Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya merasa kagum dengan keberaniannya itu. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah lagi dirasakan Changmin pada siapa pun selain Jae- _sama,_ 5 tahun yang lalu.

Seraya mengabaikan dengkuran keras Chansung yang seperti sapi, Changmin memejamkan matanya dan kembali mengingat seraut wajah manis dengan seringai nakal milik _namja_ berambut ikal yang mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa menerima dirinya tanpa bertanya. Sesuatu dalam diri Changmin seakan terus memanggilnya untuk bangun dan pergi untuk mencari tahu sedang ada dimana Cho Kyuhyun yang beberapa jam yang lalu dengan tergesa pergi bersama dengan Park Yoochun dan juga _namja vampire_ yang menyebalkan itu.

" _Aku janji akan segera kembali, Changminnie. Kali ini kita tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi dan aku juga akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Yoochun hyung bisa mengerti..."_

Suara tegas Cho Kyuhyun yang berjanji sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya sebelum berlari cepat meninggalkannya ditengah gedung kosong itu untuk mengejar Park Yoochun yang pergi dengan marah masih melekat dalam ingatan Changmin. Bayangan punggung ramping _namja_ yang tadi tanpa ragu membantunya bertarung itu menghilang secepat harapan kecil yang sempat berkumpul dihati Changmin.

"Ck, aku tidak yakin kau akan kembali, Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Dunia kita begitu berbeda!"

Ya, hal pertama yang dilakukan Changmin begitu mereka tiba di markas sementara ini adalah menyelidiki segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang ditemukannya langsung membuat _namja_ jangkung itu memaki kasar. Takdir seolah sedang mempermainkan hidupnya, Kyuhyun yang pemberani dan sangat menarik itu ternyata adalah mantan polisi! Kenyataan itu sontak mematikan setitik perasaan aneh yang mulai berkembang dalam hati Changmin.

"Kau bisa membawanya masuk dalam dunia kita!"

Suara berat sahabatnya yang diikuti dengan kuapan lebar itu sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Changmin yang langsung melemparkan tatapan garangnya pada putra pelatih Hwang yang sepertinya terbangun itu. "Kembalilah tidur dan jangan ganggu aku!"desisnya kesal sambil mendorong tubuh besar Chansung yang berusaha memeluk bahunya untuk menjauh.

Sejak _appa_ Shim meninggal saat menjalankan tugasnya, terkadang Changmin memang merasa hanya sendirian di dunia ini tapi dia tidak suka dan tidak butuh dikasihi, karena dia masih punya raksasa bodoh yang selalu siap masuk dalam masalah demi dirinya dan sekarang bahkan sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Jadi, walaupun tanpa Park Yoochun dan Cho Kyuhyun itu, dia tetap akan bisa hidup bahagia seperti biasanya.

"Ckck, aku hanya ingin memberi nasehat tapi jika kau tidak butuh, baguslah!" Dengan gaya acuh Chansung kembali berbaring dan menarik selimutnya. "Oh ya, mungkin kau lupa, tapi tadi tuan muda Kim sudah memberi sinyal jika dia akan menerima sahabat kecilmu sebagai pengganti Jae- _sama_ , kalau kau mau!"gumam raksasa itu dengan sedikit nada mengejek dari balik selimut tebalnya.

Changmin memilih tidak menghiraukan ucapan Chansung walau akhirnya dia ikut berbaring disamping sahabatnya yang sudah terlelap lagi. Membawa Cho Kyuhyun yang terlihat tulus dan baik hati itu masuk ke dalam dunianya yang penuh darah, bahaya dan kematian sepertinya tindakan yang sangat egois. Lagipula, bodoh sekali jika Changmin sampai percaya _namja_ Cho itu akan kembali datang mencarinya lagi, sesuai janjinya tadi sebelum pergi!

"Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur daripada mengharapkan sesuatu yang semu!"ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata dan membiarkan rasa lelah menyeretnya ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MANSION KIM**

Jam besar disudut dinding dapur baru saja menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi namun sosok rupawan yang mengenakan pakaian casual itu sudah sibuk dengan sejumlah bahan yang akan digunakannya untuk memasak. Bibir merahnya mengerucut dan terus mendumel pelan saat membaca instruksi di ponsel canggihnya. Dengan gerakan yang hampir tanpa suara, Jaejoong mengeluarkan isi lemari pendingin sang _eomma_. Semalam dia sudah berjanji akan membuat sarapan untuk si bodoh yang sedang tidur nyenyak itu, jadi walaupun memasak bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi keahliannya, dia tetap akan melakukannya.

"Kenapa ini sulit sekali?"keluhnya saat mulai memotong beberapa bawang yang membuat matanya terasa begitu pedih dan sedikit berair. "Ouhhh..Jariku! Dasar pisau sialan! Apa kau tahu siapa aku? Beraninya kau melukai tanganku!"pekik _namja_ cantik itu marah sambil meringis kesakitan karena pisau tajam ditangannya baru saja menggores jemari lentiknya yang berhiaskan beberapa cincin mewah.

Dengan kesal, Jaejoong mengibaskan jarinya yang terasa pedih dengan setitik darah diujungnya. Mata bulatnya menatap benci pada bahan masakan yang mulai dianggapnya musuh. "Ya Tuhan! Akan kubunuh beruang besar yang dengan licik sudah membuatku mengerang itu!"desisnya tajam sambil kembali meraih pisau dapurnya. "Ini bencana besar, seharusnya aku membawa koki juga saat pulang kesini!"rutuknya sambil menghentakkan kakinya sementara tangannya mengusap setetes keringat yang mulai mengalir dipelipisnya.

Seluruh rumah besar _appa_ -nya ini berpendingin namun Jaejoong merasa seluruh tubuhnya begitu gerah hanya karena mengiris beberapa bawang kecil. Lebih baik Yunho memintanya membunuh 10 orang sekaligus daripada dia harus masuk ke dapur menyebalkan ini dan memasak!

"Lihat saja, Jung! Aku pasti bisa membuat sarapan dan setelahnya, kau yang harus memakan semuanya tanpa sisa!" Jaejoong menyeringai licik sebelum kembali berusaha memotong bawang dihadapannya dengan penuh semangat. "Setelah aku selesai, kau juga akan kubuang sejauh mungkin!"geramnya sambil melotot bengis pada pisau kecil ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah, _chagiya_? Dan apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di dapur?"

Langkah kaki yang mendekat dan diikuti suara lembut Kim Yue Rei itu mendorong Jaejoong segera berbalik dan meletakkan pisau dapur yang masih dipegangnya. " _Eomma,_ selamat pagi. Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"sapanya dengan senyum lebar yang sedikit gugup sambil membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan _yeoja_ cantik yang selalu mendukung semua keinginannya tanpa ragu.

"Kau belum jawab, Joongie. Apa yang membuatmu sampai bicara pada sebuah pisau?"

Yue Rei berusaha menahan tawanya saat mengalihkan tatapan penuh selidiknya dari meja dapur yang terlihat berantakan dan dipenuhi bahan masakan ke wajah rupawan putranya yang merona merah. Lampu dapur yang bersinar terang bahkan membuat Yue Rei bisa melihat jelas _kissmark_ dilekuk leher putra kecilnya yang mengenakan _sweater_ berkerah lebar. Jaejoong yang sedang salah tingkah dan terlihat gugup begitu manis sekaligus polos dimatanya dan membuat Yue Rei merasa putra kecil yang manja tidak pernah pergi jauh darinya.

Selama 5 tahun yang panjang ini, Yue Rei begitu merindukan moment kebersamaannya lagi dengan Jaejoong di dapur yang selalu menjadi tempatnya menyiapkan sarapan untuk si manja yang selalu merengek padanya ini. "Jadi, katakan pada _eomma_ , kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini dan untuk apa semua bahan masakan itu, _baby_ Jae?"tanyanya lagi dengan panggilan kesayangannya saat melihat Jaejoong yang semakin bingung.

.

.

"Aku yakin semua rencana itu pasti akan berhasil! Tempat sudah disiapkannya sedangkan waktu akan ditentukan setelah sandera ada ditangan kita dan aku juga tidak peduli sehebat apa sepupu sang Lucifer yang datang itu!"

" _ **Jangan remehkan si tangan malaikat! Dia itu bahkan lebih kejam dari ketua Jung, jadi kuharap kau tidak mengacaukan semuanya karena kesombonganmu, Wu! Gunakan otakmu dan hentikan sikap sok hebatmu! Pastikan juga anak buah terbaikmu sampai di Seoul malam ini karena aku ingin dalam 3 hari ini, Black Dragon hanya tinggal sejarah!"**_

Ingin sekali Kris Wu berteriak marah saat mendengar tudingan tidak masuk akal dari sekutu yang mulai dibencinya itu. "Aku tidak pernah bersikap sok hebat dan jangan sekali pun kau mencoba untuk mengaturku, Chavez!"desisnya tajam sambil berjalan menuju bar kecil dalam _suite_ hotel yang ditempatinya.

" _ **Satu hal lagi..."**_ sela Ferlando yang sepertinya mengabaikan kemarahan dalam suara lawan bicaranya. _ **"Jangan bunuh ketua Jung setelah dia tertangkap! Kita harus menghabisinya didepan semua musuhnya yang akan kuundang secara khusus untuk datang ke Seoul minggu depan."**_ perintahnya tajam sebelum tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Dalam hati Kris Wu sudah memutuskan, dia akan menghabisi si Argentina tolol yang sedang berlagak menjadi boss-nya itu begitu semua masalah mereka dengan black dragon selesai!

" _ **Semua orang harus tahu jika aku yang berhasil memusnahkan organisasi pembunuh bayaran itu! Oh, aku juga sudah tidak sabar lagi organisasi Chavez menjadi yang paling disegani di dunia hitam!"**_ lanjut Ferlanda yang benar-benar tidak menyadari jika Kris Wu bahkan sama sekali tidak mengindahkan semua ucapannya.

Selama beberapa detik Kris Wu diam dengan wajah yang sudah mengeras saat mendengar lagi bualan bodoh Ferlando yang tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya. Menurutnya, bunuh saja sang Lucifer atau siapa pun yang paling berkuasa dalam klan Jung, tidak perlu drama murah apalagi scenario kekanakan seperti mengeksekusi pemimpin Black Dragon itu didepan sejumlah musuhnya yang sengaja datang ke Seoul.

"Perjanjiannya sudah sangat jelas, Chavez! Perdana Menteri Kim mendapatkan posisinya sedangkan kita bebas dari cengkraman organisasi pembunuh itu, jadi hentikan omong kosongmu yang tak berguna itu! Jika kau ingin mengeksekusinya dihadapan semua orang, maka datang dan bunuh saja dia sendiri kalau kau bukan pengecut!"desis Kris tajam dengan nada murka sebelum mematikan ponselnya.

Bayangkan saja si culas Ferlando Chavez membangunkannya di jam 7 pagi hanya untuk mendengarkan semua bualan sampahnya. Si bodoh itu bahkan terus memastikan jika dalam 1-2 hari ini, mereka harus berhasil menjebak dan membunuh sang Lucifer sekaligus menghancurkan seluruh organisasi Black Dragon! Memang Kris akan melaksanakan rencana itu tapi bukan Chavez, melainkan dia yang nantinya harus mendapat pujian!

"Sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang dulu dengan pasangan sang Lucifer yang cantik itu sebelum membunuhnya! Atau mungkin, aku bisa memilikinya dan yang lain tak perlu tahu!"

Diam-diam Kris Wu memang sangat menggagumi dan mulai jatuh hati pada sosok ramping dengan paras secantik malaikat itu. Menurutnya, Jung Jaejoong lebih pantas bersamanya daripada berpasangan dengan si dingin Jung Yunho yang bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum sedikit pun itu!

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Bagus sekali, Kang Chul. Biarkan saja mereka lakukan rencana itu!"

Mendengar laporan dari pembunuh bayaran yang akan menjadi senjata rahasianya kali ini membuat Yunho menyeringai kejam. Sepertinya semua pion akan masuk dalam jebakan yang mereka buat sendiri. Dia memang tidak salah memilih kucing kecil yang licik itu menjadi pasangannya, Jaejoong memang selalu terlihat polos namun dibalik wajah manisnya itu terdapat otak criminal yang bahkan kadang membuat Yunho sangat kagum.

" _ **Sepertinya adu domba yang dilakukan mata-mata tuan muda Kim sudah berhasil, Chavez ingin orang-orang itu datang dan melihat anda dieksekusi sedangkan Wu, tidak! Perpecahan sedang terjadi dalam kubu mereka karena kudengar Damien Darhk juga ingin mengklaim nyawa anda sebagai miliknya!"**_

Sedikit kekhawatiran dalam suara tenang _namja_ tampan yang tidak akan pernah diduga siapa pun adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin itu membuat Yunho tertawa keras sebelum kembali bicara. "Kau sedang mencemaskanku? Oh, jangan buang tenagamu itu, Kang Chul. Rencana pembunuhan terhadap diriku itu terjadi hampir setiap tahun, hanya saja kali ini mereka bersekutu namun itu malah bagus, kita habisi mereka semua sekaligus!"

" _ **Aku hanya tidak ingin anda terluka, Yunho-sama."**_

Sambil mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru yang sudah disiapkan kucing kecilnya yang saat ini pasti sedang sibuk marah dan mengutuknya di dapur, Yunho mematikan ponselnya dan beralih merapikan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Dia tidak ingin tampil seperti seorang bos pembunuh bayaran didepan kedua orang tua Jaejoong, terutama Kim Jongin yang terlihat sangat membencinya. Baru saja Yunho akan membuka pintu kamar saat ponselnya kembali bergetar dan nama di _display_ ponsel membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

" _ **Mereka bertengkar hebat tentang rencana anda dan sepertinya juga bertarung karena masalah namja Park itu! Tadi kulihat wajah Taecyeon sedikit memar tapi aku belum melihat tuan muda Kim belum terlihat, masih tidur sepertinya."**_

Senyum lebar perlahan terukir disudut bibir Yunho karena mendengar keluhan L tentang pertengkaran antara Taecyeon dan Junsu yang terjadi dini hari tadi. Hubungan aneh diantara keduanya memang selalu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menghibur suasana hati Yunho walau terkadang Jaejoong mengecamnya karena tidak berusaha mendamaikan sepupu dan tangan kanannya itu.

"Mereka masih sekamar seperti biasanya? Apa kau mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar yang mereka tempati?"tanyanya frontal dengan nada penasaran yang sepertinya berhasil membuat L untuk sesaat terdiam sebelum mulai terkekeh riang.

" _ **Ya, mereka tetap sekamar seperti biasanya dan bahkan sekarang taecyeon mungkin sedang keluar mencari sarapan untuk tuan muda."**_ jawab L cepat walau sepertinya _namja_ muda yang sama eksentriknya dengan Junsu itu pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Yunho yang lain.

Merasa cukup membahas masalah pribadi sepupunya membuat Yunho mengubah nada santai disuaranya menjadi serius. "Lupakan perdebatan mereka, L! Sekarang lebih baik kau focus mengatur anak buah kita yang mungkin dalam beberapa jam lagi akan tiba di Argentina. Hubungi Siwon terus dan pastikan dia sudah membunuh semua komplotan Chavez sebelum Kris Wu mulai bergerak!"perintahnya tegas sambil menatap lembut pada potret besar Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum riang didinding kamar.

" _ **Semua sudah beres, hyung. Diggy baru saja menghubungiku kalau Siwon sudah tiba lebih dulu bersama yang lainnya. Malam ini juga, Argentina pasti akan menjadi milikmu!"**_

Kepercayaan diri L selalu membuat Yunho merasa bangga pada _namja_ kecil yang dulu pernah bersikap tertutup padanya. "Arogan sekali _maknae_ Jung ini sekarang!"godanya pada satu-satunya _namja_ muda yang akan selalu mempunyai tempat dihatinya. "Dengar, L. Aku ingin kau datang ke _mansion_ Kim jam 11 nanti, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan dan ini menyangkut identitasmu!"

" _ **Apa hyung akan memberiku perintah untuk membunuh perdana menteri itu?"**_ tebak L asal sebelum tertawa acuh dan langsung memutuskan pembicaraan, bahkan sebelum Yunho sempat memarahinya.

Pembicaraan singkatnya dengan L itu membuat Yunho menunda dulu keinginannya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan malaikat mungilnya di dapur. "Sebaiknya aku memastikan dulu jika kami bisa pergi menemui orang itu hari ini juga!"gumamnya dengan mata yang berkilau dingin seraya menghidupkan _laptop_ dan mulai melakukan _teleconference_ rahasia.

.

.

Dalam hati Jaejoong bukan hanya sedang memaki Yunho, tapi juga mulai membayangkan dirinya mencambuk _namja_ arogan yang sudah menjebaknya dalam masalah yang paling dibencinya ini. "Aku...Eh...Sarapan...Begini _eomma_...Aku sedang..." Jaejoong tertawa gugup sambil meringis kecil, terlebih saat dia melihat senyum tipis dan tatapan menggoda ibunya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sarapan untuk Yunho. _Hmpfh_ , dia itu tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan Korea, jadi aku mau..." Sadar jika tatapan Yue Rei ternyata sedang mengarah pada bagian lehernya yang terbuka membuat Jaejoong langsung memekik kecil dan tergesa meraih _syal_ tipis yang diletakkan di kursi dapur. "Ini...Haiss.. _.Eomma_ ini hanya...Serangga! Ya, aku tadi digigit nyamuk!"serunya dengan senyum lebar tanpa menyadari jika Kim Yue Rei sudah tertawa keras.

Rasa gemas mendorong Yue Rei kembali memeluk putra kecilnya dan mencium kuat pipi Jaejoong yang sudah merah padam. "Tenang, _chagiya. Eomma_ mengerti dan lagipula, kau sudah dewasa." Dengan jahil _yeoja_ yang masih cantik itu mengedipkan matanya. "Lupakan itu dulu. Nah, sekarang katakan pada _eomma_ apa yang disukai Yunho-mu itu dan kita akan meminta pelayan untuk membuatkannya."

"Tidak, _eomma_. Aku akan memasaknya sendiri."tolak Jaejoong cepat dengan senyum yakin walau sebenarnya dalam hati, dia begitu ingin menerima tawaran ibunya itu.

Raut ragu itu tidak lepas dari mata Yue Rei yang tahu pasti Jaejoong tidak pernah suka masuk ke dapur apalagi memasak. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan pada _eomma_ , kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku lagi?"desaknya sambil memaksa Jaejoong untuk duduk saat dilihat ada beberapa luka kecil di jemari lentik putranya itu.

"Sebenarnya, _eomma..."_ Jaejoong mengerang dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin dia bilang pada ibunya ini jika tadi malam saat dia dan Yunho bercinta gila-gilaan di _bathtube_ , dia kalah taruhan dari si mesum itu dan sebagai hukumannya, Jaejoong harus membuatkan sarapan untuk beruang besar yang mungkin masih mendengkur dikamar mereka.

Malu bercampur panic membuat ide Jaejoong buntu hingga dia ingat sesuatu yang memang kenyataan dalam hidup mereka. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu ada yang pernah mencoba meracuni Yunho. Jadi, sejak itu, dia tidak pernah lagi mengkonsumsi apa pun yang bukan dimasak langsung oleh koki kepercayaan kami dan karena..." jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang saat dilihatnya senyum simpul dibibir Yue Rei yang sepertinya tidak terlalu percaya pada alasannya.

"Bisa dimengerti."angguk Yue Rei dengan senyum tertahan. Walau alasan Jaejoong sedikit aneh, tapi dia percaya, memang pasti banyak sekali orang yang menaruh dendam dan ingin membunuh ketua pembunuh bayaran yang dicintai putranya ini. "Sekarang duduk dan minum susumu. Biar _eomma_ saja yang memasak..."perintahnya sambil menyodorkan segelas susu yang baru dituangnya.

Mata bulat Jaejoong mengerjap tidak percaya mendengar _eomma_ -nya mau memasak untuk _namja_ yang dulu sangat dibencinya. Perlahan senyum bahagia terukir di bibir merah _namja_ cantik yang langsung melompat berdiri dan memeluk tubuh ramping Kim Yue Rei dengan manja,"Tapi, _eomma_. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu setelah semua..."

"Kau tidak percaya lagi pada _eomma-_ mu ini?"sela Yue Rei dengan nada tajam yang membuat Jaejoong langsung menggeleng cepat sedangkan derai tawa keluar dari mulut _yeoja_ Kim yang sedang merasa sangat bahagia itu.

" _Gomawo, eomma_ tapi, ajarkan aku cara membuat 1 atau 2 masakan yang mudah."pinta Jaejoong dengan ekspresi memelas yang membuat Yue Rei seperti melihat lagi sosok putra manjanya yang berumur 17 tahun.

Sambil mendesah kalah, Yue Rei mengangguk setuju. "Boleh saja, tapi jangan salahkan _eomma_ , jika luka ditanganmu itu semakin banyak!" _yeoja_ Kim itu bicara sambil membuka lemari pendinginnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah bahan lain yang dibutuhkannya. "Apa yang dia sukai? Sesuatu yang berat atau ringan?"tanyanya sambil lalu sambil menimbang apa yang akan dimasaknya untuk seorang _namja_ seperti Jung Yunho itu.

Lega karena sekarang ada yang membantunya membuat Jaejoong merasa pagi ini tidak seburuk yang diduganya. " _American breakfast_. Yunho suka _bacon_ kering, _orange juice_ tanpa pemanis dan juga kopi segar. Oh ya, juga beberapa potong _toast_ dengan sedikit _butter_ dan gula!"beritahunya cepat sambil mulai membantu ibunya yang sedang menggocok beberapa telur diwadah besar.

"Kau bahagia? Apa dia pernah menyakitimu?"tanya Yue Rei lagi dengan nada penasaran yang tidak berusaha disembunyikannya karena jujur, sebenarnya dia masih bingung apa yang sudah membuat putra kecilnya begitu berubah hanya dalam waktu 5 tahun.

Sambil mengikuti instruksi sang _eomma_ tentang cara menggoreng _bacon_ , Jaejoong tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan apa yang dialaminya selama ini. "Banyak sekali yang sudah kami lalui bersama dan aku sangat bahagia. Yunho adalah cinta pertamaku. Dia mengenalkanku pada semua hal baru yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Dia yang mengajariku cara melindungi diri dan juga membuatku mengerti apa artinya berkorban untuk orang yang sangat kau cintai."

"Tapi dengannya, kau harus selalu hidup dalam bahaya."komentar Yue Rei seraya menekan nada tidak sukanya yang terkadang masih dirasakannya untuk ketua pembunuh itu.

Dari sorot khawatir dimata ibunya, Jaejoong tahu apa yang mungkin masih dan akan selalu dirasakan _yeoja_ yang melahirkannya ini. " _Eomma_ memang benar, tapi sedikit pun aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Deminya, aku bahkan rela mati."jawabnya tegas sambil tersenyum lebar sedangkan mata bulatnya menatap langsung pada wajah cantik Yue Rei yang berubah pias.

"Apa _eomma_ tahu, saat dia menculikku, aku pernah berusaha untuk kabur." Jaejoong mendelik lucu saat dilihatnya Yue Rei ingin menyela ucapannya. "Saat itu aku masuk ke hutan larangan yang menggelilingi markas Jung tanpa tahu jika didalam hutan itu ada begitu banyak ular dan serigala buas..."

Tergesa Yue Rei meletakan spatulanya dan memeluk tubuh ramping putranya yang sekarang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. "Ya Tuhan, apa kau terluka _baby_?"tanyanya cemas dengan raut takut walau putranya malah tersenyum sendu dan terlihat sedih.

"Tidak, _eomma_. Aku baik-baik saja tapi Yunho-lah yang terluka dan hampir saja meninggal malam itu. Beberapa ekor serigala buas menerkamnya saat dia berusaha melindungiku. Satu ginjalnya rusak dan hampir seluruh punggungnya hancur. Dokter bahkan harus melakukan transpalasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Malam itu, saat kami di hutan menunggu pertolongan datang, dia memberiku cincin ini..."

Sambil tertawa kecil, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukkan cincin indah yang melingkari jari manisnya pada Yue Rei yang terlihat sangat _shock_. "Ini cincin yang akan membuatku otomatis menjadi ketua Black Dragon jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho. Cincin ini juga yang membuat para anak buah Yunho yang terus menuduhku sebagai penyebab ketua mereka terluka parah, tidak akan mungkin berani menyentuhku..."

"Kau membuat _eomma_ tidak tahu harus berkata apa, _baby_..."

Yue Rei bergumam pelan, hatinya seperti ditikam ribuan pisau saat membayangkan kesulitan dan ketakutan seperti apa yang sudah dihadapi putra kecilnya yang manja ini selama hidup di markas para pembunuh bayaran. Sekarang dia sangat bersyukur saat itu Jung Yunho bisa bertahan hidup, jika tidak...Mungkin dia sudah kehilangan putra kesayangannya. Sambil menelan isak tangis yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi hatinya, Yue Rei memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat.

"Cukup selalu dukung saja aku karena selama Yunho baik-baik saja, maka aku juga akan merasa bahagia. Dia itu hidupku, _eomma_..." Jaejoong mengecup sayang pipi Yue Rei sebelum membalas pelukan ibunya itu dengan sama hangatnya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga tidak terlalu suka mengingat malam dimana karena hanya kebodohan dan keegoisannya, Yunho hampir saja mati namun dia merasa _yeoja_ yang sudah melahirkannya ini harus mengerti jika apa yang dirasakannya pada _namja_ jung yang sedang menyeringai kecil padanya diambang pintu dapur itu bukan sebuah perasaan semu.

"Pasti! _Eomma_ berjanji akan selalu mendukungmu, tidak peduli apapun itu!"

Dengan langkah tanpa suara, Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang menggosip tentang diriku. Selamat pagi, nyonya Kim."sapanya dengan nada ramah dan senyum tipis yang sepertinya tetap membuat Kim Yue Rei sedikit terkejut sedangkan sosok cantik yang dicintainya malah sudah tertawa geli saat masuk dalam pelukannya.

" _Bacon_ yang kau goreng sudah gosong, Jae- _sama_!"beritahu Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya pada nyonya Kim dan tertawa geli saat _namja_ cantik yang dipeluknya itu langsung mendorong tubuhnya dan berlari dengan panic kearah penggorengan.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

Langkah kaki Sehun yang baru bangun dan bermaksud ke dapur untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi berhenti ditengah ruang tamu kantor detektif milik Yoochun yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Dahinya berkerut bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk memasukkan sejumlah barang pribadinya dalam sebuah koper besar yang hampir penuh. _Apa mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat lagi? Kenapa Yoochun hyung tidak mengatakan apapun,_ pikir Sehun sambil mendekati _partner_ kerjanya yang memang tampak sedikit aneh sejak mereka meninggalkan gedung kosong di sector C.

"Berkemas!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menghentikan kesibukannya.

Kesal dengan jawaban dingin itu membuat Sehun merenggut kasar lengan Kyuhyun hingga jaket hitam yang sedang dipegang _namja_ berambut ikal itu jatuh. "Yak, Cho gila! Aku juga tahu kau sedang berkemas tapi untuk apa? Kita punya kasus baru lagi?"tanyanya dengan suara keras tanpa peduli pada tatapan tajam Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, tuan Oh!"jawab Kyuhyun singkat, lagi-lagi dengan nada ketus sambil menghentakkan tangan Sehun yang sedang mencengkram kuat lengannya. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun mulai mengenakan jaket hitamnya dan mulai menutup koper besar miliknya.

"Kenapa kalian ribut sekali? Ini bahkan baru jam 11 pagi! Sedang apa kau, Kyunnie?"

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : Berbulan-bulan gk update MLW, so kita mulai dulu dengan yang tidak terlalu berat ya. Semoga masih ada reader yang setia menunggu. Gw mungkin bakal sering-sering up FF yang ini karena masuk dalam list yang akan segera tamat.

PS : Gw bakal selalu selesaikan semua FF, so gk usa diburu-buru terus.

See you, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.


	32. Chapter 32 - NEW COUPLE

**Author : Aphrodite_Themis**

 **Genre : Romance/DRAMA**

 **Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

 **Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

 **Warning : boys love, DLDR,NO BASHING, alur LAMBAT, typos, geje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIM JAEJOONG 22 THN**

 **JUNG YUNHO 35 THN**

 **PARK YOOCHUN 33 THN**

 **SHIM CHANGMIN AND HWANG CHANSUNG 23 THN**

 **KIM JUNSU 30 THN**

 **CHO KYUHYUN 28 THN**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _'Never Dare Leave Me, My Witness'_**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 32**

"Arrghhhhh tolonggg..."

Jeritan kuat dan penuh ketakutan itu sontak membuat seisi rumah besar yang masih terlelap itu terbangun dan langsung berlari turun menuju lantai 1 dengan tergesa. _Yeoja_ paro baya yang bahkan masih mengunakan piyama sutra dan rol dirambutnya itu terlihat panic saat menghampiri pengurus rumahnya yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah pucat pasi didepan pintu rumah mereka yang terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menjerit dan membangunkan seisi rumah, _ahjumma_?"tanyanya dengan suara tajam dan ekspresi marah pada _ahjumma_ Yeon yang seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat sedangkan mata _ahjumma_ tua itu terus menatap ke satu titik.

Dari sudut matanya, _yeoja_ paro baya itu bisa melihat jika para penjaga dan kedua putrinya yang sepertinya juga terbangun sudah berdiri disekeliling mereka dengan ekspresi bingung dan penuh tanya. "Jawab aku dan jangan diam saja seperti orang bodoh!"herdiknya kasar sambil mendorong bahu _ahjumma_ Yeon yang mulai terisak dan bicara dengan suara terbata.

"Ck, ayo bicara! Ini baru jam 8 pagi dan berani sekali kau membuatku terbangun!"desis _yeoja_ berambut panjang yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu.

" _Mianhe_ , nyonya besar...Tapi...Itu...Hikss.."tunjuk _ahjumma_ Yeon dengan tangan gemetar dan sorot mata yang sudah dipenuhi ketakutan.

Mata semua orang refleks melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk _ahjumma_ tua itu. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri ada sebuah kotak besar didekat pot bunga besar. Rasa kesal dan penasaran mendorong Kim Hyemi yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk langsung melangkah maju mendekati kotak besar itu. Para penjaga yang melihat tindakan cerobahnya segera saja mengejar dan berusaha mencegahnya walau tatapan matanya yang dingin menghentikan ketiga penjaga yang akhirnya memilih berdiri diam.

"Ya Tuhan!"jeritnya ketakutan dengan suara yang melengking tinggi dan refleks melangkah mundur dengan begitu tergesa.

Wajah Kim Hyemi langsung pucat pasi. Dia juga merasa sangat mual dan seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja gemetar hebat. _Yeoja_ itu bahkan hampir saja terjatuh jika salah satu putrinya yang ternyata sudah berdiri disampingnya tidak segera memeluknya erat. Sambil mulai terisak kecil, Kim Hyemi menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan putri keduanya yang terlihat sangat tenang. Dia sungguh tidak mau lagi melihat apalagi mengingat apa isi kotak yang baru saja dibukanya itu.

"Arrhhhhh _eommaaa._ Kepala siapa itu? Kenapa bisa ada disini? _"_

Jeritan ketakutan itu kembali terdengar saat putrinya yang berambut panjang penasaran dan berjongkok untuk membuka kotak besar yang masih terletak diambang pintu rumah mereka yang dijaga ketat. Semua orang yang berdiri disekeliling pintu sekarang saling melirik takut dan ngeri sedangkan _ahjumma_ Yeon sudah menangis semakin keras. Didepan mereka sekarang ada potongan kepala dengan mata yang sedang melotot. Darah segar dan aroma busuk bahkan mulai tercium dari kotak besar yang sudah terbuka lebar itu.

"Hubungi Perdana Menteri sekarang!"perintah Kim Hyemi dengan suara yang bergetar hebat sebelum jatuh pingsan.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

"Siapa yang membuat sarapan ini? Kenapa bentuk dan rasanya seaneh ini?"protes Jongin setelah mengunyah sesuap _scrambled egg_ dipiringnya. Mata tajamnya juga menatap ngeri pada beberapa iris _bacon_ setengah gosong yang ditata disamping sosis ayam dan sayuran segar yang sepertinya lebih aman untuk dimakan.

Protes tajam dan juga raut wajah kesal itu hampir saja membuat tawa yang ditahan Yunho meledak. Sebenarnya dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Kim Jongin sekarang. "Anda tidak menyukai sarapan ini, tuan Kim?"tanyanya dengan senyum ramah sambil mengunyah sesendok besar telur yang juga ada dipiringnya. "Menurutku, ini lezat dan menggugah selera."seru Yunho lagi sambil menggigit seiris _bacon_ dan mengabaikan tatapan horror yang diarahkan Kim Jongin padanya.

Kim Jongin menatap bingung _namja_ Jung yang terlihat sangat menikmati _scrambled_ _egg_ dan juga _bacon_ dengan rasa paling mengerikan yang pernah dimakannya itu. "Kau yakin sedang sadar saat mengucapkan itu, Yunho- _ssi_? Kau bilang lezat?"tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya sambil membayangkan rasa asin dan juga banyaknya minyak di sarapan yang sedang disantap ketua pembunuh yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini dengan gaya santai.

Dalam hati Yunho sudah tertawa keras melihat ekspresi masam diwajah cantik pasangannya yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan keluarga sambil membawa roti panggang yang sepertinya harus dia habiskan juga. "Tentu saja aku sangat sadar, tuan Kim. Ini enak!"jawab Yunho lagi dengan senyum lebar seraya menerima secangkir kopi yang diulurkan Jaejoong padanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Habiskan semua sarapan itu atau kubunuh kau, Yunho- _sama_!"desis _namja_ cantik itu dengan mata yang sudah mendelik tajam sebelum duduk disamping Yunho dan mulai memainkan sebuah pisau buah tepat didepan wajah tampan ketua Black Dragon yang malah tertawa santai itu.

Kim Jongin yang melihat ulah barbar putranya itu begitu terkejut dan langsung membentak Jaejoong dengan suara tertahan. "Jaejoongie! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Letakkan pisau itu sekarang juga!"desis _namja_ Kim yang selalu taat pada aturan ini sambil terus menatap Jung Yunho yang sedang tertawa. Seumur hidupnya Jongin tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan langsung melihat putranya yang manja dan cengeng mengancam seorang ketua pembunuh bayaran dengan begitu berani.

" _Opps_ , aku lupa jika kita sedang ada di rumah _appa_!" Jaejoong menyengir lebar sambil meletakkan pisaunya, mengabaikan Yunho yang masih terkekeh geli dan dengan acuh mencium sekilas pipinya yang sudah merona merah karena tatapan tajam dari sang _appa_.

Bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apapun, Jaejoong juga dengan santai balas mencium rahang _namja_ Jung yang terasa sedikit kasar itu. "Jangan tertawa, Jung! Ini salahmu!"bisik _namja_ cantik itu tajam sebelum merebut cangkir yang masih dipegang Yunho. Menyesap pelan kopi hitam yang tadi dibuatkannya, satu-satunya keahlian yang dikuasai Jaejoong dengan baik selain bermain pedang, menembak dan tentu saja membunuh musuh mereka!

"Aku tidak akan berani, Jae- _sama_."seru Yunho dengan nada menggoda sebelum kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Baginya memang tidak penting seperti apa rasa telur atau _bacon_ yang sedang dimakannya, karena yang terpenting adalah siapa yang sudah membuatnya. "Kau sudah mengobati jari-jarimu yang terluka, _Luv_? Perlu Junsu untuk mengobatinya?"tanya Yunho dengan sorot khawatir yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada siapa pun saat melihat beberapa jari lentik Jaejoong yang dihiasi plester.

"Ini sakit dan kau tahu aku benci memasak."keluh Jaejoong manja sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang memang penuh luka gores pada Yunho yang langsung meniupnya pelan.

Yue Rei yang baru masuk ke ruang makan sambil membawa puding tersenyum melihat interaksi Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho yang sepertinya memang sangat mencintai putranya yang ternyata masih kekanakkan. "Semua sarapan hari ini dimasak Jaejoongie, suamiku. Aku hanya membantu sedikit. Sebenarnya dia memasak hanya untuk Yunho- _ssi_ namun karena aku penasaran, jadi dia juga membuatkan untuk kita."beritahunya sambil tersenyum simpul saat melihat Jung Yunho berusaha menghabiskan telur yang keasinan itu.

"Joongie, _appa_ sarankan kau tidak mendekati dapur lagi!"seru Kim Jongin dengan suara datar setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan raut wajah aneh seperti menahan tawa.

Mendengar pendapat _appa_ Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho langsung meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap tajam _namja_ paro baya yang terlihat bingung dan sedikit terkejut dengan reaksinya. "Wow, tuan Kim. Kali ini aku sangat setuju dengan pendapat anda! Dapur dan Jaejoongie memang tidak akan pernah sejalan!"serunya dengan senyum lebar pada Kim Jongin yang setelah terdiam beberapa detik, akhirnya ikut tertawa kecil.

"Jung _Bear_! Beraninya kau!"amuk Jaejoong yang tidak terima sambil memukul kuat bahu kekar Yunho yang sama sekali tidak berusaha menghindarinya, sebaliknya _namja_ bertubuh besar itu memeluk erat pinggangnya. "Habiskan semua yang ada di piringmu itu atau akan kupastikan Gin tidak diberi daging selama seminggu!" Jaejoong mendesiskan ancamannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan yang membuat Yunho kembali makan dengan cepat.

Dalam hati Kim Jongin begitu terkejut melihat seorang ketua pembunuh bayaran yang paling ditakuti di dunia tampaknya tunduk pada ancaman aneh putra kecilnya yang terlihat rapuh dan butuh dilindungi. "Bukankah senyum Joongie kecil kita begitu indah?" Bisikan pelan sang istri yang sudah duduk disampingnya membuat _namja_ Kim itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

 _"Ya, dan aku akan memastikan dia terus tersenyum bahagia."_ janji Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

Sambil mengabaikan rasa pusing dikepalanya, Yoochun sekarang juga ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha mengangkat ransel dan juga kopernya sekaligus. Ekspresi diwajah manis _namja_ berambut ikal yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu juga terlihat begitu aneh, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mau menatap langsung pada wajahnya. Yoochun yakin sekali sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi dan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun sekarang seperti membangun tembok tinggi diantara mereka.

"Dia mau kemana?"tanya Yoochun yang sudah tidak sabar pada Sehun yang terlihat marah.

Sehun menggeleng sementara matanya terus menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu kantor. "Tadi aku juga sudah bertanya padanya, _hyung_ tapi si bodoh itu tidak mau menjawabku dan malah terus saja sibuk bergumam seperti orang yang sedang kesurupan!"adu Sehun cepat dengan suara keras yang disengajanya.

"Bisakah sekali ini saja kau tutup mulut tak bergunamu itu, _vampire_ Oh?"sergah Kyuhyun kasar sambil menatap dingin pada mantan _partner_ kerjanya. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa kesalnya pada Sehun yang secara tidak langsung sudah membuat Yoochun terbangun dan sekarang lihat, _namja_ Park itu berusaha mengintrogasinya.

Bukannya takut dengan tatapan membunuh yang sedang dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya, Sehun malah melangkah maju dan balas melotot tajam. "Beraninya kau menyuruhku tutup mulut setelah apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Untung saja aku tidak pergi ke kantor polisi dan melaporkanmu, Cho gila!"tukas Sehun setengah menjerit, ingin sekali dia meninju Kyuhyun yang malah menyeringai angkuh padanya.

"Cukup! Hentikan kalian berdua!"desis Yoochun tajam sambil berdiri diantara 2 _namja_ yang tak lama lagi pasti akan saling memaki itu. "Kyuhyun, sekarang tolong katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membereskan semua barangmu? Mau kemana kau?"tanyanya dengan nada penuh penekanan dan tatapan yang menuntut.

Selama sedetik Kyuhyun diam sebelum perlahan raut marah diwajahnya berubah menjadi datar tanpa emosi saat membalas tatapan khawatir Yoochun padanya. " _Mianhe,_ tapi aku sudah memutuskannya, _hyung_."ujarnya singkat dengan sorot mata yang penuh arti dan seulas senyum tipis disudut bibirnya.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan jika kau akan melakukan apa yang sedang kupikirkan!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan saat menangkap raut kecewa bercampur marah diwajah lelah Park Yoochun yang terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya _namja_ yang selalu memegang kuat aturan itu belum percaya jika Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah melanggar hukum akan melakukan ini. Sayangnya, Yoochun salah besar karena 1 jam yang lalu, tepatnya saat ponselnya berbunyi, Kyuhyun sudah semakin yakin pada keputusan dan jalan yang akan dipilihnya demi satu-satu _namja_ yang membuatnya mampu bertahan hingga hari ini.

" _Mianhe,_ _hyung_. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kecewa tapi bagiku, Changmin jauh lebih penting dari apapun dalam hidupku. Kita sudah mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang setelah dia sudah ditemukan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangannya lagi. Jadi, jika satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa terus bersamanya adalah dengan masuk dalam organisasi itu, maka aku akan melakukannya!"

Meski jantung berdebar semakin kencang karena keputusan berbahaya yang sudah diambil demi keselamatan Changmin yang sangat disayanginya, Kyuhyun tetap berusaha bicara dengan suara tenang sambil tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena dia tahu pilihannya ini mungkin akan membuatnya tidak akan pernah lagi bisa sependapat dengan Yoochun yang selama ini selalu menjadi panutannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Cho bodoh! Masuk dalam organisasi itu sama artinya dengan bunuh diri! Mereka akan mengubahmu menjadi mesin pembunuh seperti Changmin!"kecam Sehun yang tersadar dari keterpanaannya kasar. "Dimana kau letakkan otak pintar yang selalu kau banggakan itu?"teriaknya lagi penuh emosi karena baru kali ini dia melihat sisi lain Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Seharusnya kau membantuku membujuk atau mengeluarkan Changmin dari organisasi terkutuk itu, bukan sebaliknya!"raung Yoochun yang marah sambil mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan menguncangnya kasar meski _namja_ berambut ikal itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Sakit dibahunya dan juga kemarahan kedua _namja_ dihadapannya tidaklah seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan ketakutan Kyuhyun pada ancaman mengerikan yang didesiskan Junsu padanya pagi tadi. " _Hmpfh_ , aku tahu _hyung_ tidak bodoh. Kau pasti bisa melihat jika tidak ada sedikit pun keinginan Changmin untuk keluar dari organisasi itu. Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi untukku! Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi sekarang!" Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangan Yoochun yang ada dibahunya dan mulai melangkah mundur.

"Ini benar-benar gila!"raung Sehun saat melihat Yoochun terduduk di sofa usang mereka dengan wajah murung dan sorot mata yang begitu kosong. "Semua usaha kita selama ini untuk menemukan Changmin hanya sia-sia."rutuknya sambil menendang kasar koper Kyuhyun hingga ke sudut ruangan untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Walau sering sekali berdebat namun Sehun menyayangi Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau _partner-_ nya ini menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran hanya demi _namja_ kecil yang sekarang bahkan tidak mengingat masa lalu mereka sedikit pun. "Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kau yang dulunya polisi akan menjadi pembunuh bayaran hanya karena Changmin yang menjadi obsesi gilamu itu!" Suara Sehun terdengar begitu sinis sedangkan matanya terus memandang cemas kearah Yoochun, diam-diam menanti reaksi _namja_ Park yang sepertinya sedang melamun itu.

"Kau tidak perlu membayangkannya, Albino! Ini pilihanku!"desis Kyuhyun dingin sambil mengambil ranselnya yang tadi terjatuh dan mulai menyeret koper besarnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Chunnie _hyung_. Kuharap kita akan bisa bertemu lagi!"

.

.

 ** _"Aku datang, appa..."_**

Dengan perasaan takut bercampur marah dan tegang, Perdana Menteri Kim meremas kuat kertas putih bernoda darah yang hanya diisi dengan 3 kata singkat itu dan melemparnya ke perapian yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Dia tahu pasti siapa orang yang sudah berani mengirimkan kotak berisi paket mengerikan itu ke rumahnya. Jadi, firasatnya selama ini memang benar. Anak haram yang bisa menghancurkan karir politiknya dan belasan tahun yang lalu berusaha disingkirkannya ternyata belum mati.

"Pasti Jung sialan itu yang sudah menyembunyikannya hingga aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan mayatnya diantara ratusan korban kerusuhan itu!"desis Kim Hyun Joong lirih sambil menatap dingin kearah foto keluarganya yang terpasang di sudut ruang kerjanya.

Selangkah lagi dan dia akan menjadi presiden Korsel, jadi ini bukan saatnya semua halangan itu muncul dan berusaha untuk menggagalkan rencana besarnya. "Cari lagi _bodyguard,_ pembunuh bayaran atau apa saja yang bisa memastikan diriku aman sampai hari pemilihan tiba. Aku juga ingin rumah ini dan kantorku dijaga ketat, sewa juga beberapa detektif swasta untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan anak terkutuk itu!"perintah Perdana Menteri Kim pada Ahn Dong Joong yang mengangguk patuh.

"Kita harus bisa menyingkirkannya! Tidak boleh ada noda dalam karir politikku!"geramnya dengan raut wajah marah yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada public.

Setelah beberapa menit diam, akhirnya Hyun Joong kembali bicara. "Hubungi juga Kris Wu! Katakan padanya ada sesuatu yang penting dan aku membutuhkan bantuannya!" kali ini _namja_ yang selalu menggunakan kedok diwajahnya itu menurunkan nada suaranya karena tidak boleh ada yang tahu jika dia bekerjasama dengan mafia China.

Setelah memastikan dia hanya sendirian di ruang kerja, _namja_ Kim yang licik dan ambisius itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Dia harus memastikan sesuatu dulu sebelum mengikuti permainan _namja_ wu yang menawarkan bantuan padanya itu. Jika semua yang dikatakan Kris Wu padanya terbukti benar, maka sayang sekali keluarga orang itu harus dikorbankan demi impiannya yang sudah ada didepan mata.

"Hai, sepupu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bisa kita bertemu dan makan siang bersama besok?"tanyanya langsung dengan suara ramah begitu Kim Jongin mengucapkan salam.

.

.

 **MANSION KIM**

Sambil mengenakan sehelai mantel tipis dan memasukkan beberapa pisau kecil yang sudah diolesi racun disela sepatu _boots_ -nya, mata Jaejoong terus mengawasi Yunho yang sedang sibuk mengatur sesuatu dengan Choi Siwon yang sudah tiba di Argentina. Dalam sudut hatinya, kadang Jaejoong merasa takut jika ada sesuatu yang salah dari rencana yang sudah mereka susun selama berbulan-bulan ini. Resikonya terlalu besar, kali ini yang akan Yunho habisi bukan mafia atau pun pembunuh berantai, melainkan seorang perdana menteri yang memiliki kuasa dan pengaruh hebat dalam pemerintahan Korsel.

"Bagus sekali, Siwon. Pastikan ada yang merekam semuanya karena aku ingin Kris Wu dan juga Kim Hyun Joong sadar dengan siapa mereka berhadapan kali ini!"

Yunho menyeringai kecil sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik lembut Jaejoong ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mendengar semua laporan salah satu orang kepercayaannya sambil mengecup cepat bibir merah Jaejoong yang dibalas _namja_ cantik itu dengan pelukan erat ditubuhnya. "Aku ingin Damien Darhk dan Phang hidup-hidup!"tuntut Yunho dingin dengan mata yang berkilau kejam sebelum mematikan ponselnya dan langsung melumat kuat bibir Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka untuk bertanya padanya.

"Eughh...Nakal..."gerutu Jaejoong diantara desahan kecilnya karena mengimbangi gerakan buas lidah sang Lucifer yang sudah menjelajah mulutnya. "Yunhh...Akhh..."erangan kecil lolos dari belahan bibir Jaejoong saat lidah sepanas api itu mulai menggoda bagian atas dadanya yang terbuka dengan gerakan malas yang membuatnya frustasi.

Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Yunho mulai menyelusupkan tangannya kebalik _sweater_ tipis yang dikenakan Jaejoong dibalik mantel. Mengusap dan menarik pelan _nipple_ yang sudah menegang sempurna itu. "Aku benci harus berhenti!"desisnya kasar sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengukir _kissmark_ di lekuk leher jenjang Jaejoong yang selalu disukainya. Walau ditengah gairahnya yang sudah tersulut, Yunho ingat jika mereka masih harus mempertemukan orangtua Jaejoong dengan L.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus ke kamar mandi..."goda Jaejoong setelah ciuman mereka berakhir sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke sekeliling leher kekar Yunho yang sudah berlapis keringat. "Kita bisa menemui dia hari ini? Apa kau yakin dia sudah siap untuk semua rencanamu?"tanyanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan setitik ketakutan dalam suaranya.

Mata doe yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya itu membuat Yunho tersenyum arogan dan mengusap sayang rambut yang sedikit berantakan itu. "Jangan khawatir, luv. Dia lebih dari siap dan ini akan selesai dalam beberapa hari. Setelah itu kita bisa pulang atau jika kau mau, untuk sementara kita bisa tinggal disini." Yunho mengusap bibir Jaejoong yang masih berkilau saliva dengan jarinya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menunduk dan kembali melumat pelan bibir yang menjadi candunya itu.

"Aku sedikit takut kali ini."aku Jaejoong sambil mencium sudut bibir Yunho dan membelai rahang tegas yang membuat wajah tampan sang Lucifer terlihat kejam. "Dia itu sangat licik dan pasti sudah siap untuk menghadapi kita. Berjanjilah..."

Sambil menangkup wajah secantik malaikat yang sudah memerangkapnya 5 tahun yang lalu, Yunho bicara dengan nada tegas. "Bunuh saja semua musuh kita karena tidak ada yang boleh memisahkan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, siapa pun itu!"ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil saling berbagi seringai kecil yang diakhirnya dengan pelukan erat Jaejoong pada tubuh besar sang ketua pembunuh yang sudah mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

"Aku'lah dewa kematian itu, Jung Jaejoong! Jadi, jangan pernah takut!"bisik Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong langsung memukul kuat perutnya dan berdesis tajam.

.

.

Tanpa merasa perlu mengenakan jubah mandi untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya yang masih meneteskan air, Junsu yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menghampiri koper besar yang semalam diletakkan si munafik itu disisi ranjang. Sambil mengumamkan sebuah lagu, _namja_ berwajah manis itu mulai memilih busana yang ingin dipakainya. Bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka dan langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat tidak dihiraukannya.

"Kau sengaja telanjang? Bagaimana jika salah satu pengawal itu yang masuk?"

"Tentu saja mereka bisa melihat bokongku yang dipenuhi _hickey_!"jawab Junsu acuh sambil mulai mengenakan pakaiannya. Tidak peduli dengan aura tegang yang menyelimuti kamar tempatnya tidur semalam. "Apa Siwon sudah menghubungimu? Merlin sudah punya kunci sandinya!" Junsu bicara dengan suara datar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang sedang dilayangkan Ok Taecyeon padanya.

Dengan gusar Taecyeon berusaha tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu karena dia merasa ada yang lebih penting dari rencana sang Lucifer menguasai Argentina. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kim Junsu!"desis Taecyeon dengan mulut yang hampir terkatup rapat saat tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menarik kasar tubuh Junsu dan melemparnya ke tengah ranjang yang masih berantakan itu tanpa peduli pada raungan marah sepupu sang Lucifer.

" _Namja_ Park itu tidak boleh masuk dalam organisasi kita atau akan kupastikan dia mati!"

Tawa Junsu memenuhi kamar mewah itu sementara kedua tangannya sudah mengalung sempurna di leher Ok Taecyeon yang menjulang diatas tubuhnya. "Saat ini, ego atau rasa cemburumu yang sedang bicara, tuan Ok? Kau takut aku berpaling padanya lagi?"sindirnya tajam dengan senyum sinis. "Kau lupa jika kita tidak punya hubungan apa pun, jadi hentikan sikap sok mengaturmu itu!"sergah Junsu kasar walau sorot dimatanya mengatakan sesuatu yng lain.

"Kau!" Susah payah Taecyeon mengendalikan emosinya yang selalu hancur berantakan jika sudah berhadapan dengan si keras kepala Kim Junsu yang hanya mengacaukan hidupnya.

Kilau nafsu dan kesal itu silih berganti terlihat dalam mata tajam _namja_ yang dibenci sekaligus dicintai Junsu ini. "Apa? Ingin bertarung lagi? Atau ingin mengajakku bercinta seperti semalam?"tantang Junsu dengan seringai nakal sebelum tiba-tiba saja melumat kasar bibir Taecyeon sebelum mendorong kuat tubuh besar itu menjauhinya. "Tapi, maaf saja tuan Ok, aku sedang tidak bernafsu untuk bermain denganmu!"tolaknya sambil berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Ayo sarapan, aku sudah membeli makanan kesukaanmu."

Perubahan topic itu bukan hal baru dalam hubungan aneh yang terjalin antara mereka, jadi Junsu juga dengan mudah mengatur lagi ekspresi wajahnya. "Aku sangat merindukan bibimbap korea yang lezat itu, ayo makan!"ujarnya ringan seraya sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium sudut bibir Taecyeon yang membiru karena tinjunya semalam.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : Untuk selanjutnya, MLW hanya akan up di WP karena hampir 5000 views di ffn sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan feedback. So, gw rasa mungkin akan lebih nyaman untuk gw jika ff yunjae pindah kesana dan juga sekarang marak banget aksi plagiat.

thanks untuk semua readers yang kemarin memberi masukan ya.

PS : Dalam menulis ff/orific dengan pairing apa pun, gw selalu mengutamakan apa yang gw suka, apa yang lagi gw rasakan dan apa yang lagi gw inginkan, so gw gak pernah nulis hanya karena request atau ide dari si ini atau si itu. Just info.

#ditunggu #VoteMent-nya ya


End file.
